durante  la  contienda
by peste21
Summary: en medio de  la guerra  Hinata  y Gaara tienen  un  encuentro que marcará su futuro, el  de  sus  aldeas y el de Naruto Uzumaki...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece esto fue hecho solo para entreterneos un rato no pretende ser una obra de arte ni mucho menos.

Hola gente, este es mi primer fic de Naruto , pero les aviso **ALERTA DE SPOILER A QUIENES NO LEEN EL MANGA**

Pero si no leen el manga y siguen interesados en el fic aquí les doy unas pequeñas aclaraciones, la historia tiene lugar 9 meses después de la 4ª guerra shinobi, en la que Kabuto y Madara utilizarón tanto clones (o lo que sea)de Setzu para suplantar a los soldados como muertos vivientes que funcionaban como marionetas de Kabuto, por su parte Naruto entra a la guerra y decide crear muchos clones de sombra, que tienen el poder de identificar las malas intenciones para descubrir a los impostores , y en términos muuuuuuy generales ahí es donde estamos

Sin más ni más me voy con el primer capítulo:

* * *

><p>Hinata Hyuga tomó lentamente un sorbo de su té de Jazmin y observo a través de las puertas corredizas del salón él suave vaivén de los arboles del patio.<p>

- Hinata- san - dijo una voz masculina que la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- ¿disculpe?- dijo la chica suavemente mientras dirigía su mirada hacía la persona que se encontraba frente a ella, nada menos que Sabaku no Gaara, el famoso Kazekage de Suna.

- Hinata- San, necesito una respuesta. Si usted no me la puede dar tendré que recurrir a su padre - repitió en un tono firme el Kazekage. Ella entendió que Gaara se estuviera impacientando, después de todo, lo había tenido esperando en completo silencio durante casi una hora mientras ella tomaba su té a pequeños sorbos.

La chica al ver que no podía dilatar más la situación dejo suavemente su tasa en la mesa y puso sus manos sobre su kimono lila - Ka..Kazekage - sama …. Yo necesito más tiempo para pen…pensarlo, no es un asunto que pueda resolver al instante...- respondió Hinata adoptando una expresión serena para contrarrestar su tartamudeo.

-¿Tiene algún pretendiente?- preguntó cortante.

- no-

- ¿otra propuesta mejor?-

- no-

-¿posibilidades de adquirir un puesto de mayor rango en esta aldea?-

Las preguntas sucesivas de Gaara la ponían contra la pared, pero sin duda está última la había desarmado completamente.

- n..no lo creo Kazekage- sama - respondió Hinata tratando de conservar su compostura y dignidad.

- entonces no veo razones para que decline mi oferta, no entiendo que es lo que debe pensar tanto- Gaara esperó a que ella contestara algo pero al ver que permanecía en silencio estallo y continuo en el tono más frio que sus nervios le permitieron utilizar.

-Hinata –san, bien sabe usted que para ciertas cuestiones no soy el hombre más paciente del mundo, en realidad necesito una respuesta rápida, como ya le explique a su padre, el consejo de Suna me ha puesto un ultimátum, ellos insisten en que debo contraer matrimonio lo más pronto posible, insisten en que _eso_ ayudaría a estabilizar mi imagen ante la comunidad, y en general ante la alianza shinobi-

Sin embargo la chica ni se inmuto con sus declaraciones tan solo permaneció observándolo con un gesto tranquilo- he recurrido a usted por tres razones: la primera, porque es una Kunoichi activa Konoha, con un rango decente y habilidades aceptables nacida en una de las aldeas de la alianza Shinobi, la segunda, porque usted pertenece a uno de los clanes ninjas más fuertes y respetados, es más, usted es la primogénita del líder lo cual da mucha más credibilidad a su nombre. Y finalmente….- Gaaara tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de continuar

- finalmente…. Porque yo me resisto casarme con una persona con la que nunca en mi vida haya tenido el menor contacto, y hasta ahora usted es una de las pocas mujeres en las que yo me haya podido… como se dice… _interesar_ –

Hinata abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa, y sintió algo de orgullo mezclado con ira en su interior, porque si bien las palabras del Kazekage habían parecido un halago , ella percibió un doble sentido: para él no era más que un nombre, un apellido y no le importaba en lo más mínimo su personalidad.

- Kazekage –sama , ssi..si usted decide permanecer en Konoha un día más, le asss..seguro que le daré mi respuesta definitiva mañana a esta misma hora - dijo Hinata suavemente .

Gaara pareció calmarse - ¿en serio?- pregunto- bien… en ese caso esperare hasta mañana, pero creo que no será necesario pedir la intervención de su padre, lleva escuchando esta conversación desde hace mucho- dijo el chico mientras dirigía su mirada al muro que se encontraba a espaldas de la chica.

Hinata frunció el entrecejo, sin embargo trato de disimular su molestia - Kazekage- sama…. Como le había dicho al inicio de nuestra reunión en el complejo Hyuga no existen secretos, todas las paredes tienen oídos, ojos y a veces hasta bocas bastante indiscretas –

Gaara sonrió levemente- ya veo, entonces si no hay más que discutir, nos veremos mañana Hinata-san - dichas estas palabras el chico se levanto y se fue dejando la heredera completamente furiosa.

- Hinata- llamó la autoritaria voz de Hiashi Hyuga mientras entraba al salón y se sentaba en el lugar que había ocupado el Kazekage momentos antes - puedes dilatar las cosas todo lo que quieras , pero sabes perfectamente que no puedes rechazar esa propuesta-

- ¿ n…no puedo?- preguntó suavemente la chica. El líder del clan Hyuga se sintió furioso, conocía a su hija lo suficiente como para saber que aquella tímida pregunta era una forma de desafiar su autoridad.

- no, no puedes, así tenga que arrastrarte a Suna yo mismo debes aceptar, se trata de Kazekage, el mismo que con tan solo dieciocho años condujo a la victoria a la alianza shinobi, y te ha elegido a ti, precisamente a ti-

- con t..t..odo respeto, no..no me importa- para Hiashi Hyuga fue la gota que derramo el vaso, así que se paró y tomo fuertemente a su hija por los hombros.

- ¿es por ese maldito zorro de las nueve colas? ¿no es verdad?- pregunto. Hinata cerró los ojos para evitar la mirada de su padre.

- Hinata Hyuga, estoy apelando al poco sentido común que puedas tener en esa cabeza tuya, para ese muchacho no existes , en todos estos años nunca ha parecido tener el más mínimo interés en ti, y ahora llega este joven quien es uno de los 5 líderes de las aldeas shinobis y te propone esto , te lo repito, vas a aceptar así tenga que llevarte a rastras a Suna - Hinata quien tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados se soltó del agarre de su padre y salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacía su cuarto.

La chica se sentó contra la puerta de su cuarto y abrazó sus rodillas contra su cuerpo- ¿Por qué las cosas salen tan mal?- pensó, justo cuando estaba alcanzando un poco de normalidad en su vida, incluso estaba pensando en conseguir un pequeño departamento y por primera vez ser libre aunque fuera por un momento.

Ya habían pasado 9 meses desde la finalización de la 4 guerra shinobi, y lentamente las aldeas se estaban reconstruyendo, sin embargo a ella le hubiera gustado devolver el tiempo un año antes cuando había tenido lugar el evento que probablemente propició la descabellada propuesta del Kazekage.

_**FLASBACK ( UN AÑO ANTES )**_

Gaara miró a la distancia y solo pudo ver campo abierto, se había separado de su división, sin embargo no estaba completamente perdido, tenía la consciencia que había un asentamiento de la segunda división cerca de esa zona, de seguro podría ponerse en contacto con su gente desde allí.

De pronto de la nada salierón dos hombres, Gaara notó en seguida que se trataba de un par muertos vivos marionetas de Kabuto.

- Gaara de la arena, perdónanos, no es nuestra intención atacarte pero no tenemos control de nuestros cuerpos- dijo uno de los hombres.

El Kazekage los reconoció de inmediato, se trataba de un jounin y un chunnin de su aldea, eran muy buenos, pero no lo suficiente para él. Uno de ellos lanzó una lluvia de kunais. De la nada un muro de arena se deslizo frente a Gaara.

- yo no intentaría nuevamente eso si fuera usted- dijo Gaara el otro hombre atacó con una gran ráfaga de aire que crecía a medida que se aproximaba al Kazekage.

-tsunami de arena – el contraataque envolvió rápidamente al jounnin, sin embargo nuevamente una nueva lluvia de Kunais cayó sobre Gaara , el primero de ellos logró poner sobre aviso al muchacho al rozarlo en el brazo así que otra ola de arena atrapo a su atacante.

- ya es hora de acabar esto, ya es hora de que descansen en paz- dijo Gaara antes de encerrarlos completamente es su sarcófago de arena.

El combate fue breve, pero por alguna extraña razón lo había dejado completamente agotado, probablemente , porque él mismo había entrenado a esos ninjas, los había visto morir, a ahora los tuvo que rematar, sin duda tanto Kabuto como Madara eran una par de sádicos, usaban los cadáveres de las personas para atacar a sus seres queridos, sencillamente despreciables….

El muchacho siguió caminando y se introdujo en un pequeño bosque, estaba seguro de que en su interior se encontraba la segunda división sin embargo nuevamente un kunai voló hacía él.

- identifíquese- gritó una voz femenina.

- soy Sabaku no Gaara -

La chica que había lanzado el kunai se acerco muy despacio, el líder de la aldea de la arena la reconoció como una de los miembros del clan Hyuga porque llevaba el Byakugan activado. La chica lo miró desconfiado.

- ¿ de verdad? ¿ contra quien peleó en las rondas preliminares en del examen chunnin hace cuatro años?- preguntó la chica de repente sin bajar la guardia ni por un segundo.

- tuve que pelear de último, contra Rock Lee, no te preocupes no soy un Setzu - la chica relajo su posición de ataque.

- lo siento Kazekage - sama pero recibimos informes de impostores que se han infiltrado- Gaara abrió la boca para responder pero de repente sintió que una extraña ola de calor le impedía moverse y una fuerte presión en su pecho le estaba obstruyendo la respiración.

-Kazekage –sama ¿ se encuentra bien?- preguntó la muchacha

- no sé qué me pasa… siento calor, no puedo respirar bien- en ese instante todo fue claro para Gaara- fui envenenado, luche contra unos sujetos y uno de sus kunais me rozo, estoy seguro que tenía veneno.

Al ver que el ninja perdía el equilibrio la chica lo auxilio- debe ser un veneno con un efecto muy rápido, no hay tiempo de ir a las tiendas medicas, lo llevaré a nuestro campamento- la chica pasó el brazo de Gaara por su cuello y lo ayudo a llegar al campamento que se encontraba a unos pocos metros del punto en el que estaban.

- ¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó el Kazekage

-m..mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga- respondió suavemente la chica.

- Hinata Hyuga….¿ siempre tiene ese molesto tartamudeo?-

- si si señor casi siempre, s..soy muy nnerviosa- contesto la chica mirándolo de soslayo. A Gaara le sorprendió su respuesta, pensó que ella solo se avergonzaría más, pero en cambio le había seguido la corriente. podría ser la chica más tímida del mundo pero le dejó claro que no le iba a permitir pasarse de listo.

- Shino- grito Hinata- se trata del Kazekage, está muy mal, creo que lo envenenaron debemos darle algo para contrarrestar el veneno, y después llevarlo a las tiendas medicas -

- es un veneno a base de Bella dona, lo conozco bien, lo producíamos en Suna para nuestros chunnins - dijo de pronto Gaara quien estaba recostado contra una pared.

-entonces no será necesario ir a las tiendas medicas, Hinata ¿ tú tienes antídoto para ese tipo de venenos? - preguntó el compañero de la chica

-si- respondió antes de sacar una botellita de una mochila que se encontraba cerca de ellos- este antídoto es efectivo contra _casi_ todos los venenos, es una fórmula especial de la familia Hyuga –

Gaara tomo el frasco con sus manos temblorosas y lo acercó a sus labios, de inmediato sintió como el liquido refrescaba su garganta y liberaba la presión de su pecho.

- tiene que descansar unas horas Kazekage -sama, el efecto del veneno estaba muy avanzado y…..- Hinata no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, porque una fuerte explosión llamó la atención de los dos. Gaara sintió como el cuerpo de la chica intencionalmente lo protegía de los escombros que caían a su alrededor.

- Hinata… ¿ que fue eso?- preguntó Shino, la muchacha activo su Byakugan y miró en dirección a la explosión - es…. Es Naruto-kun, o uno de sus clones, no estoy muy segura- dijo ella muy emocionada.

El Clon de Naruto había inhabilitado a un Zetsu que se encontraba al interior de la fortaleza improvisada de la división dos. Gaara abrió los ojos para tratar de entender lo que estaba sucediendo, pero tan solo pudo ver una gran nube de humo y tierra.

- Gaara ¿eres tú?- preguntó una voz que provenía de la nube, en seguida se dio cuenta de que se trataba del mismísimo Naruto Uzumaki.

- Naruto… el Kazekage-sama fue envenenado , Hinata lo encontró y lo trajo hasta aquí ya le dio el antídoto y está recuperándose - dijo Shino mientras se acomodaba las gafas y se limpiaba el polvo de la ropa.

El pelirrojo pudo ver como Naruto le dirigía una mirada a la chica, podría haber jurado que su amigo se encontraba casi conmovido – Hinata- chan tiene siempre esa habilidad de encontrarse en el lugar y momento en que uno más la necesita- Hinata solo sonrió en respuesta. Gaara pasó la mirada de uno a otro preguntándose si había algo que no sabía.

-Naruto… yo ya me encuentro bien, dentro de unas horas me uniré nuevamente a la batalla - dijo el Kazekage . Naruto rompió el contacto visual con su amiga y le dirigió una gran sonrisa a Gaara- no te preocupes ¡oh poderoso comandante de la alianza shinobi! se que todo estará muy bien… ahora si me disculpan me voy a seguir pateando traseros- con esto el rubio se fue a gran velocidad.

Gaara se sentía mejor, ya podía respirar, así que trató de ponerse de pie, no obstante sus piernas no respondieron - tenga cuidado Kazekage- sama- dijo la chica mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse - aún no se encuentra completamente bien- Shino y Hinata lo llevaron a la parte del campamento donde se recuperaban los heridos de guerra en donde lo recostaron en una camilla improvisada.

- gracias Hinata-san, si no hubiera sido por su ayuda de seguro me encontraría muerto en la mitad de este bosque-

- d..de nada Kazekage-sama - Gaara sintió que sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco ya no podía permanecer ni un minuto más despierto, lo último que vio fue el hermoso rostro de Hinata Hyuga.

_**Fin del flascback**_

Mientras caminaba hacia su hotel el líder de la aldea de la arena recordó aquel episodio.

Después de aquella noche Gaara pudo levantarse sin más problemas y regresar con sus hombres. Durante los meses siguientes solo volvió a encontrarse con Hinata unas cuantas veces, siempre rodeados por el miedo y la expectativa de salir con vida de una guerra que cada vez consumía más y más soldados. No obstante , él pudo ver en cada uno de estos encuentros que la amabilidad de la chica no solo se dio porque se trataba del Kazekage, por el contrario, ella era dulce con todos por igual, sus habilidades no eran nada fuera de este mundo, pero aún así había logrado mantenerse con vida y hacer honor al nombre de su clan.

Poco tiempo después tuvo una visión más clara de su historia familiar, era la heredera , por lo que su padre llevaba su vida con mano de hierro, adoraba sin medida a su hermana pequeña, y también a su primo con quien había luchado hombro a hombro durante la contienda. Todo eso fue el motivo para que el Kazekage pensara en ella para llevar a cabo la obligación impuesta por el concejo de Suna, sin embargo debía esperar hasta el día siguiente para obtener una respuesta de su parte.

* * *

><p>Hola gente este es mi primer fic de Naruto, en realidad estoy muy emocionada de publicar en esta sección, porque siempre he tenido una relación rara con esta serie ¬¬….. en principio la odiaba y me decía: "nunca voy a ver esa MiE$%%&amp;a" pero un amigo me regaló el manga del capítulo en que pelean Neji y Hinata y pensé: "no es tan malo, en especial Hinata, me encanta ese personaje", dejé de ver la serie durante muuucho tiempo pero recientemente (el año pasado) la redescubrí y estoy adicta a ella, pero no es una buena adicción, no señor, es algo así como lo que uno siente por las telenovelas del medio día (pero más obsesivo, me leí Naruto Sippuden completo en UN FIN DE SEMANA), la odio pero no puedo dejar de verla, (TENGO QUE SABER EN QUE TERMINA PORRRR DIOSSSS T_T…..) aunque debo confesar que lo único que no ha cambiado es que me sigue encantando Hinata<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece esto fue hecho solo para entreterneos un rato no pretende ser una obra de arte ni mucho menos.

* * *

><p><strong>RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS <strong>

Un saludo a **Natsune **gracias por tu comentario me hizo muy feliz y a **aniyasha **, me gusta mucho tu Nick cuando estaba en el colegio le decíamos a mi mejor amiga Inuyaya ( si, ya se, eso no tiene nada que ver, es que a veces me da la locura ¬¬…) y a todas las personas que me incluyeron en sus alertas y favoritos, espero que les guste este capitulo jijiijiji:D…..

* * *

><p>Naruto vio que el reloj de pared al otro lado de la barra de Ichirau marcaba as 8 30 de la noche, y sintió un gran vacío en el estomago. ¿Dónde se encontrarían sus amigos? Hacía cerca de ocho meses que no tenía noticias de Sasuke y Sakura, después de que el concejo de Konoha ordenara a su amigo estar lejos de la aldea mientras decidían si era conveniente volverlo a aceptar.<p>

No pudo evitar sentirse como un tonto, era obvio que la gente no iba a perdonar a Sasuke tan fácilmente, ella se lo había advertido.

**FLASHBACK 8 MESES ANTES**.

Después de haber recorrido una y otra vez las calles de Konoha durante casi dos horas sin encontrar a quien buscaba, Naruto Uzumaki decidió entrar a Ichiraku por un plato de Ramen, fue allí donde la vio.

- HINATAAAAAA….. HINATAAAAAA….. TE HE ESTADO BUSCANDO POR HORAS ….. TENEMOS QUE HABLAR- gritó el chico a todo pulmón, sin embargo, se sorprendió al notar que los amigos de la chica y el personal del restaurante reprimían la risa, estaba claro que había hecho el ridículo…. Como siempre.

- N…N….N…Naruto-k…kun ¿ de… de que quieres hablar? - preguntó la chica roja como un tomate. al rubio ya no le importaba lo que nadie pudiera pensar de él, así que tomo la mano de Hinata.

- heeeee es mejor que lo hablemos en otra parte- dijo mientras conducía a su amiga fuera del local. Aunque apenas salieron tuvo la impresión de oír risas, no obstante el chico no se detuvo hasta que llegaron a una de las bancas del parque en él que se había reunido con su equipo por primera vez.

- Hinata … este….. debemos hablar … porque - Naruto se sentía acalorado, las palabras no salían de su boca, y comenzó a notar que la chica en frente suyo se entristecía.

- Naruto-k..un- tartamudeo ella- no te preocupes, ya sé q…que es lo que quieres decirme, d…de verdad no importa, no quiero que te sientas obligado, seria una egoista si pretendiera que te quedases a mi lado, lo que te dije antes de la guerra era lo que sentía en ese entonces, en realidad, aún lo siento, pero por mi esta…a bien porque yo solo quiero que seas feliz y…-

-¡NO!- interrumpió Naruto- no me digas eso… yo pienso que eres una de las personas más dulces y gentiles que he conocido, es solo que ... ahhhh no se qué hacer todo en esta aldea está mal - dijo el chico mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en la banca y hundía su rostro en sus manos -

Hinata se sentó junto a él preocupada- ¿a qué te refieres Nauto-kun?-

- es que…. Pensé… pensé que cuando yo hiciera algo realmente bueno por esta aldea la gente me aceptaría, notaría mi existencia y también pensé que cuando lograra traer a Sasuke todo estaría bien, y seríamos felices como antes de que se fuera….- dijo Naruto mientras dirigió la mirada al suelo- pero ahora….-

- El concejo la aldea no quiere de vuelta a Sasuke, y además desconfían de ti por haberlo traído ¿verdad?- preguntó Hinata muy seria.

- ¿Cómo sabes? ¿Alguien te lo dijo?- Naruto miró a la chica a los ojos.

- no, Naruto-kun, pero era obvio que eso iba a suceder, los aldeanos y todos los ninjas en general sufrieron mucho durante la guerra, la gente sigue culpando a los Uchiha por los que les sucedió, e implícitamente a Sasuke-

- pero, Sasuke no es el mismo, el ha cambiado, yo lo sé, él era una marioneta de Madara, y está dispuesto a volver a la aldea sin importar el castigo, quiere cumplir el sueño de su hermano y tener una vida normal- dijo el chico desesperado.

- Naruto-Kun, tu y yo lo sabemos, pero no puedes esperar que todo el mundo lo entienda- al ver que él no entendía la chica continuo- ¿ recuerdas como te trataban cuando eras niño? ¿ recuerdas por qué?- preguntó dulcemente.

- ¿ que si lo recuerdo? Todo el mundo pensaba que era el zorro de las 9 colas, que en cualquier momento iba a enloquecer y destruir….. ahhh ya entiendo, todos temen que Sasuke pueda hacer algo muy malo, y aún peor, que yo le ayude porque soy un Jinchuuriki- Hinata solo asintió en respuesta.

- soy un idiota….. ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes? - Naruto volvió a hundir su rostro entre sus palmas.

- no digas eso Naruto-kun, yo no creo que seas un idiota, ni un tonto-

- ¿de verdad? Pero si todo el mundo me lo dice… hasta Sakura- Naruto miró nuevamente a la chica a los ojos.

- de verdad, no creo que seas un idiota, es cierto, eres algo ingenuo, pero también eres una persona maravillosa, que confía en los otros, en su capacidad de cambiar y de ser mejores, pero no esperes que todos sean así, el miedo hace que la gente pueda llegar a ser muy muy cruel- Hinata miró al cielo - creo que eres un soñador , y a veces quisiera creer que yo también lo soy hasta cierto punto.

Naruto sintió una ternura y un cariño incomparables, ella siempre lo había entendido, siempre lo había apoyado en los peores momentos, desde el principio, sin importar que sacrificios tuviere que hacer, incluso aquella vez en que en la que iba a pelear con Neji, él era solo un don nadie, y todas las posibilidades apuntaban en su contra.

- Hinata….- dijo el rubio mientras ponía su mano en la mejilla de la chica- yo no quería rechazarte como piensas , todo lo contrario, quiero pedirte que me des un tiempo, no hace ni un mes que terminó la guerra, aún hay enemigos por doquier, la alianza es débil, las otras aldeas estaban esperando a que las 5 grandes perdieran fuerza , y yo estoy en el ojo del huracán, no puedo involucrarme contigo aún….. sé que es mucho pedir, porque ya has esperado mucho, pero por favor te ruego que me esperes unos meses más –

Hinata lo miró fijamente y puso su mano sobre la que Naruto tenía en su mejilla- no te preocupes…. Yo te esperare Naruto-Kun-

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Después de ocho meses, múltiples ataques fallidos contra la aldea e innumerables intentos de homicidio, Naruto estaba seguro de que había tomado la mejor decisión, sin embargo no podía dejar de sentir miedo, ni de pensar que ella lo hubiera olvidado, y si ese hubiera sido el caso él no podía culparla, nunca fue precisamente rápido, sin embargo, todas las veces que habían hablado desde entonces ella parecía sentir lo mismo por él.

- Naruto, Naruto, heeeeeyyy te dije que aquí está tu comida- dijo el cocinero de Ichiraku mientras ponía un enorme plato de ramen frente a él-

- gracias viejo, de veras, no tienes ni idea de cuánto extrañe tu comida durante la guerra, la comida del ejercito es básicamente agua, arroz viejo, un montonón de píldoras de proteínas y una carne que podría jurar que era de ratón, de veras- dijo sonriente mientras separaba los palillos para comenzar a comer.

- hola Naruto- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

- pero miren que tenemos aquí….. si es el mismísimo Kazekage, pero que honor….. viejo trae otro plato para el gran comandante, la noche de hoy todo va por mi cuenta-

Gaara sonrió ante la propuesta de su amigo – no creo que deba Naruto, Temari está esperándome en el hotel-

- esperándote… ¡HA¡ que risa, la acabe de ver hace como 10 minutos paseándose por el pueblo con Shikamaru, no te preocupes, tu niñera no se va a dar cuenta de que saliste a jugar- a Gaara no le quedó más opción que sentarse junto a su amigo pese a que no le apetecía en lo más mínimo comer nada después de los eventos del día y todos aquellos que le esperaban. No obstante era el momento perfecto para pedirle concejo, así que esperó a que el cocinero ya no pudiera oírlo.

- Naruto ¿puedo confiarte algo?-

- ahyyyy que misterioso te volviste Gaara-

- es en serio Naruto, es un asunto oficial- el rubio frunció un poco el seño.

- verás… No te dije el verdadero motivo de mi viaje a Konoha cuando nos vimos esta mañana, el concejo de Suna me impuso la obligación de casarme con alguien que ayude a estabilizar mi imagen, tu bien sabes que nunca he sido el líder más querido de mi aldea- Naruto abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa.

-¿ cómo que no? Después de todo lo que has hecho por tu gente, es cierto, tú tienes un pasado oscuro, pero si no hubiera sido por ti no habríamos ganado la guerra, es muy injusto-

- puede ser, pero el concejo quiere que en menos de una año yo tenga una familia en toda la extensión de la palabra, la gente me sigue viendo como un monstruo, pero si me caso, piensan que luciría como alguien más normal, un esposo, un padre - el rubio lo miró horrorizado.

- Naruto… no te muestres tan sorprendido, si tu pretendes ocupar el puesto de Hokage algún día esto será lo que tendrás que soportar, tu vida no solo será tuya, será de todo el pueblo- dijo Gaara en un tono firme.

- ¿ y ya sabes quién será la afortunada?- preguntó

- no estoy muy seguro si será "afortunada" , pero ya tengo una posible candidata si eso es a lo que te refieres, ella aún no me ha aceptado, espero que lo haga porque no me imagino con una desconocida, tú la conoces, es la heredera del clan Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga-

Gaara se asustoal oir el estruendo de un plato golpearse contra el piso - jejeje debes estar bromeando ¿verdad?- Naruto tenía una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara - viejo- agregó mirando al cocinero- no se preocupe yo le pago el plato, fue un accidente -

- tú sabes perfectamente que yo no hago bromas- dijo serio el Kazekage.

- retira tu propuesta-

-¿Qué?-

- que retires tu propuesta – Gaara se sintió muy incomodo.

- ¿cómo se te ocurre? Naruto… te acabo de explicar la delicada situación en la que me encuentro , ella me dijo que no tenía más pretendientes, además ya solicite permiso a su clan, la deshonraría si retirara mi propuesta a estas alturas-

El chico bajó la mirada - ¿ de verdad te dijo que no había nadie más?-

- sí, ella parecía bastante renuente, me hizo esperar mucho por una respuesta que al final de cuentas no me dio, pero me prometió que me la daría mañana, espero que acepte, y que la presión de su padre la haga pensar mejor, sin duda Hiashi-san es bastante intimidante- Gaara se percató de que su amigo había palidecido- ¿ qué te pasa Naruto? ¿ esa chica y tú?-

- técnicamente no, yo le había pedido que me esperara un tiempo, pero probablemente ya se olvidó de mi-

El Kazekage se puso muy nervioso- pensé que tu compañera de equipo y tu…-

- Sakura y yo no tenemos nada, eso fue hace mucho tiempo- Naruto había dejado a su amiga atrás desde aquel día en que ella se le declaró, aquella vez más parecía que estuviera haciendo un sacrificio, y ahora que Sasuke por fin le correspondía hubiera sido egoísta y estúpido interponerse entre los dos.

- no sé qué decir…. - el líder de la arena parecía asustado y confundido.

- Gaara, por favor dime que vas a retirar la propuesta- repitió el rubio.

- yo no puedo…- dichas estas palabras el Kazekage se esfumó en medio de una nube de arena. Naruto dejó un par de billetes sobre el mesón y salió lo más rápido que pudo del restaurante, si Gaara no le daba una respuesta Hinata tendría que hacerlo.

* * *

><p>A medida que la noche trascurría las luces de la Mansión Hyuga se iban apagando una a una, mientras que afuera Naruto esperaba su oportunidad para entrar. Tenía que hablar con Hinata y escuchar su versión, no sabía cuál era la ventana de su habitación pero no importaba, la encontraría así tuviera que buscarla toda la noche.<p>

- si estas buscando a Hinata, es la que está en el medio del costado occidental, en el segundo piso- dijo una vocecita, Naruto se volteó lo más rápido que pudo con el Kunai en su mano, pero tan solo se trataba de Hanabi Hyuga quien lo miraba sonriente- acabo de llegar de misión, entra por él frente, yo los distraeré. Se va a poner muy feliz si la visitas, cree que te olvidaste de ella- el rubio sonrió y salió corriendo en dirección a la casa.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que encontrara la habitación, las indicaciones de la niña fueron sorprendentemente exactas, sin embargo Naruto se llevó una sorpresa al ver que la luz del cuarto se hallaba encendida, y que Hinata se encontraba leyendo junto a su cama.

- Hinata….- susurro Naruto mientras golpeaba la ventana, la chica se asustó al verlo afuera pero aún así lo dejo entrar rápidamente.

-N…N…Naruto-kun ¿q….que estás haciendo aquí? - El rubio miró alrededor, era obvio que esa habitación pertenecía a la chica, todo estaba muy limpio y ordenado, tan solo había una cama, una pequeña biblioteca y una mesa de noche con un jarrón lleno de lirios.

- ¿te gustan los lirios?- preguntó sonriente

- sí, pero no m….me has respondido, ¿ q…que haces aquí?-

Naruto se paso una mano por el cabello, no sabía bien como abordar el tema- me encontré con Gaara hace unas horas...-

-ahhhh estas hablando de _eso_- Hinata bajo la mirada, y Naruto no pudo evitar el impulso de tomarla por los hombros.

- yo sé que no tengo el menor derecho, que no soy nadie para pedirte que abandones una de las mejores propuestas que podrías recibir, pero, por favor no aceptes, Gaara es una buena persona y todo pero….. por favor Hinata-

- yo no pensaba aceptarla - Naruto sintió que el nudo en su garganta le aligeraba- pero…- continuó ella- mi clan está bastante feliz con un posible matrimonio, supongo que se quieren deshacer de mi para que le deje el camino libre a otra persona que pueda ser un mejor líder -

- ¿Qué?, Hinata, ellos no pueden decidir algo como eso, además estoy seguro de que Gaara respetará tus deseos si no quieres casarte, tiene que hacerlo-

- Papá me dijo q…que una unión c….como esta beneficiaría a las dos aldeas, y q…que la Hokage la respalda- Hinata se alejó unos pasos de Naruto, pero él se acercó a ella nuevamente.

- yo hablaré con ella, Hinata, debo tener alguna influencia en los asuntos de la aldea, por algo me rompí el lomo durante la guerra, es lo justo - dijo el chico pensativo

- pero….. yo quedaría muy mal, mi familia me expulsaría, lo perdería todo- dijo la chica con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Naruto la tomo firmemente por los hombros- ¿ y si intercedo por ti?, soy el héroe de la aldea, casi igual de bueno que un Hokage ¿ verdad?-

- No,no,no, Naruto- kun no vas a hacer tal cosa, no estás enamorado de mi, sería muy injusto para ti, te costó mucho trabajo ganar el respeto de la gente para que ahora… olvida todo lo que te conté, deja las cosas como están- dijo Hinata apartándose de él.

- ¿ que no estoy?, ¿ estás loca?, me la he pasado pensando en ti por casi dos años, desde lo de Pain, y estos 8 meses han sido el infierno, saber que estoy cerca de ti, pero que debo mantenerme alejado porque soy un peligro. Es cierto, probablemente no hemos he estado taaaan cerca como debiéramos y tal vez todavía tengo que aclarar ciertos sentimientos, pero…- dijo Naruto casi desesperado.

Hinata negó con la cabeza- de n…ninguna manera Naruto-kun te dejaría cometer tal locura, tu serías muy infeliz, no quiero eso para ti- dijo la chica alejándose aún más de él.

Naruto quería hacerle entender, quería gritarle, hacer algo, pero no se le ocurrían las palabras indicadas. No supo muy bien porque lo hizo pero aún así se acerco a ella y la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, por un momento pensó que ella se desmayaría en sus brazos sin embargo ella le correspondió y comenzó a llorar en su pecho –n…no seas t..terco p…or fa….vor vete, por favor- sollozó.

Aún sin tener conciencia de sus actos, el chico tomo el mentón de Hinata y la beso suavemente, desde hacía mucho tiempo que había querido hacerlo pero era aún mejor de lo que se imaginaba. Ella coloco tímidamente sus manos en las mejillas de Naruto , mientras que el la acercaba aún más a su propio cuerpo.

Finalmente los dos se alejaron para recuperar el aliento y permanecieron abrazados por lo que pareció una eternidad, Naruto deslizo una mano por el cuello de Hinata.

- Hinata-sama ¿ se encuentra despierta?- Naruto supo en seguida que se trataba de Neji Hyuga.

Hinata se alejó del chico como si este le quemará - N..Neji-ni..nis..nisan ¿t…te p..u…puedo a…ayu…ddar en a….lgo?- Naruto jamás había escuchado a Hinata tartamudear tanto como aquella vez, se notaba que estaba aterrada.

- sé que hay alguien más ahí, así que voy a entrar - dichas esas palabras se abrió la puerta de par en par, al rubio no le quedó más alternativa que alistarse en caso de un ataque.

- Naruto, me lo imagine, si yo fuera tu me iría ya mismo, Hiashi- sama me ordenó vigilar a mi prima en caso de que esto sucediera, no te preocupes no voy a alertar a nadie -

- no te preocupes Neji, ya me iba, y tu tampoco te preocupes Hinata que mañana vendré para hablar con tu padre y Gaara, no dejaré que suceda, te lo prometo, de veras, tu sabes perfectamente cuál es mi camino ninja- Hinata solo sonrió en respuesta.

- heeee… Neji gracias por no matarme- el Hyuga no pudo evitar sonreír.

- mas te vale aparecer mañana Naruto, porque si no te juro que lo haré- el rubio miró por última vez a los dos Hyugas- claro que sí, no vemos mañana, adiós.

* * *

><p>El Kazekage de Suna se encontraba sentado en la ventana de su cuarto de hotel, nunca había estado tan molesto con su hermana, le prometió esperarlo a su regreso de la casa Hyuga, no le habría extrañado de Kankuro, quien a veces se iba a "divertir" a algún bar, pero Temari… sencillamente ella no era así.<p>

Gaara reaccionó cuando vio dos sombras aproximarse, por supuesto, se trataba de su hermana mayor y de ese ninja del clan Nara, que descaro debían ser la una de la mañana, ella no era una niña, es cierto, pero la hora era completamente absurda.

Los dos ninjas caminaron por el jardín del hotel, y confiando en que nadie los estaba mirando se acercaron el uno al otro y se besaron. El líder de la aldea de la arena sintió una pequeña punzada de envidia, nunca había tenido nadie con quien compartir un momento así, el tenía admiradoras, pero ese tipo de admiración es pasajera, unos años atrás para muchas de ellas no era más que un engendro. Irónicamente solo unas pocas mujeres en su vida le habían mostrado verdadero apreció, pero ninguna de ellas lo quería de esa manera, aunque si tenía suerte el día siguiente una de ellas aceptaría ser su esposa.

* * *

><p>Ohhhhh que alegría esta fue la semana de los fan fics, me dieron una 6 días vacaciones que me debían en el trabajo y como mi novio y toda mi familia está trabajando aquí toy XD…. Nos vemos, siéntase libres de dejar cualquier comentario, insulto o amenaza de muerte que quieran, todas serán bien recibidas chauuuu<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: naruto no me pertenece

* * *

><p><strong>RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS <strong>

Holas vienen holas van para mis lectores, hoy comenzaré por saludar a **Hana-kagiyama** aka Natsute aka Natsune, primero que todo, gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen T_T, me confundí porque antes de ser peste21 yo dejaba mis comentarios como Natsune y me sonaba conocido el Nick, (incluso creo que alguien alguna vez me dejó un comentario con ese nombre pero no puedo recordar en cual fic) me di cuenta cuando el fic ya llevaba dos días de publicado, me siento como Homero (Ouch….) Y sobre tu comentario no puedo decir nada porque Spoiler jijiijji.

A **Hinata-sama198** gracias por tu comentario, pero no se sobre lo de tener un Naruto podría degenerar en algo tipo de mi novio, de esos que dejan los calzoncillos en el lavaplatos con la excusa que los quieren lavar para bajar el consumo de agua de la lavadora, si, el pobre Naruto es un encanto, pero se nota que es un cochino XXXXXXXDDDDDD. (no mentiras solo estaba bromeando).

Otro saludo a **Hikari Witch**, gracias por tu comentario, yo tampoco tengo mala opinión de Gaara pero Naruhina, definitivamente Naruhina XD, aunque creo que Naruto debería esforzarse un poquito, a la pobre Hinata siempre la han ignorado mucho.

Otro saludo a **diana Carolina** gracias por tu review, por cierto, por esas cosas de la vida entre a tu profile y vi esa cosa de: "si naciste entre 1980- 1995", la imprimí y se la mostré a mi primo, solo puedo decir gracias, porque nos diste casi una hora de risa, fue genial….. (thunder thunder thunder catssssss ahhh Dios como extraño esa serie XD).

Un saludo a **Kataka24**, gracias por tu review T_T…,me pone taaan feliz que me mande un comentario tan bueno alguien que escribe los fics que a mí más me gustan, porque me encantan los tuyos, tanto "el poder de Hinata" como "mi destino eres tú", no sé porque pero cuando leo tus fics tengo la impresión de que entendemos de una forma parecida la serie y la personalidad de de los personajes, por fa cuando tengas un tiempito actualización, en especial de "mi destino eres tú" personalmente me tiene enganchada ^_^…, finalmente gracias a **aniyasha **y espero que cuando vuelvas por estos lares recibirte con un montón de capítulos recién sacaditos del horno XD

* * *

><p>Todas las mañanas Hiashi Hyuga seguía exactamente la misma rutina, se levantaba, iba al templo a rezar y dedicaba un espacio al entrenamiento antes de enfrentarse a sus compromisos, sin embargo, las oraciones de aquél día tenían un propósito concreto. Él estaba agradecido por dos razones: en primer lugar pronto su clan estaría en un puesto de poder con el que nunca había soñado, y en segundo porque aseguraría el futuro de una de sus hijas, entregandola a un buen hombre que cuidaría de ella.<p>

A pesar de su felicidad no pudo evitar pensar nuevamente en su heredera, Hinata siempre había sido "difícil" por no decir más, a él no lo engañaba con su apariencia dulce y sumisa, ya que de una manera u otra siempre se salía con la suya. Cuando era pequeña los entrenamientos habían sido especialmente duros para ella, nunca fue muy hábil, pero lo que realmente molestaba era su terquedad, incluso había llegado a pensar que la chica solo actuaba con el fin de molestarlo, como cuando se convirtió en chunnin, más parecía que quisiera echarle en cara todas esas veces que le dijo que no llegaría a nada.

Hiashi sabía muy bien que su desobediente hija estaba perdidamente enamorada de él chico Uzumaki, a pesar que cuando era pequeña le había advertido innumerables veces que se mantuviera alejada de él ,otra necedad suya. No importaba que Hinata lo odiara, sería un buen padre, y aseguraría lo mejor para ella, para su aldea y clan así fuera en contra de su voluntad, después de todo, sus padres hicieron lo mismo con él y no había resultado tan mal- Hiashi- sama…¿me mando llamar?- preguntó su sobrino.

- si Neji acompáñame- dijo mientras le indicaba que caminara a su lado por los jardines de la mansión - siempre he visto muchas cualidades en ti, eres fuerte, talentoso, leal, pero… ¿ sabes que es lo que más me gusta de ti?- preguntó mirando al chico a los ojos.

- no Hiashi-sama-

- me gusta que tu sabes cuál es tu lugar, mi hija es tan terca… pero tú sabes perfectamente que el destino debe aceptarse, no luchar en su contra, lo más importante es seguir las indicaciones de tu aldea y clan - Neji se puso nervioso pero lucho por no demostrarlo- sin embargo, sé que anoche no cumpliste a cabalidad mis órdenes, te pedí que llevaras ante mí cualquier intruso qué apareciese, pero estoy seguro que a pesar de que tuvimos visitantes tu no hiciste nada para impedirlo -

- Hiashi-sama yo…. No pensé… que-

- sobrino, estas dejando que tus emociones nublen tu buen juicio, Hinata necesita este matrimonio, el clan, Konoha y alianza shinobi también lo necesitan, pero tú no me estas ayudando como te lo pedí-

- señor aunque usted hubiera hablado con Naruto no habría servido de nada, él es muy muy muy obstinado, es más, quiere venir hoy a interceder por Hinata ante usted y la Hokage- dijo Neji desesperado- Hiashi-sama creo que es mejor así, a Hinata-sama no le importan las posiciones sociales debería dejarla libre, y….-

- SILENCIO- dijo muy serio el líder - yo sé que es lo mejor para ella, pero si el chico Uzumaki quiere hablar conmigo, lo mejor será hacerlo en este mismo momento….

* * *

><p>A las 2:00 de la tarde de ese mismo día Gaara se miró por milésima vez en el espejo, no sabía porque estaba tan nervioso, tan solo se trataba de una chica, ni siquiera era una batalla (aunque para lo último estaba mejor preparado). No había podido almorzar, y a tan solo una media hora de reunirse con Hinata ni siquiera podía permanecer sentado en un solo lugar.<p>

De pronto Temari entró sin aviso alguno en la habitación- te ves muy apuesto Gaara- dijo su hermana sonriente- no te preocupes, ella no te rechazará-

Por alguna razón el líder de la arena no se sintió aliviado- por supuesto que no me rechazará, la forzarán y lo único que me ganaré será el desprecio de mi futura esposa- la rubia frunció el seño al escuchar el sarcasmo de su hermano.

- como sea, creo que ya tienes que irte, de lo contrario llegarás tarde- el Kazekage salió de su habitación pero antes de irse escuchó a Temari hablar por última vez- solo debes esperar a que te conozca mejor ….- ese comentario tampoco lo tranquilizó.

Después de la peor caminata de su vida el Kazekage llegó a la mansión Hyuga en donde una joven lo esperaba en la entrada.

- buenas tardes Kazekage-sama, la señorita lo está esperando- dijo la chica mientras hacía una reverencia. Gaara le respondió y la siguió hasta la estancia en la que se había reunido con la heredera el día anterior.

- por favor tome asiento, Hinata-sama bajará en un momento- Gaara se sentó junto a la misma mesa, y observó con detenimiento la tetera que se encontraba en frente de él, probablemente ella estaba pensando en tomar té y hacerlo esperar en silencio como el día anterior.

- B…buenas tardes Ka..kakekage-sama - dijo la suave voz de la Hyuga desde la entrada, Gaara no pudo evitar mirarla con detenimiento, Hinata llevaba un kimono azul oscuro con flores blancas, obi amarillo y el cabello recogido hacía arriba, esto definitivamente era una sorpresa, siempre la había visto sucia y cansada con su uniforme shinobi.

Con paso lento la joven tomó asiento en frente del Kazakage y comenzó a servir el té con gracia - es té verde, con flor de melón, para la serenidad, de seguro le gustará- Gaara notó de inmediato que a pesar de la elegancia de sus movimientos sus mandíbulas estaban apretadas y sus ojos lucían tristes.

- Hinata-san por favor, hoy preferiría que me diera una respuesta directa, no puedo perder más tiempo-

La heredera terminó de servir el té y colocó sus manos sobre su Kimono, pero el sonido de la puerta corrediza rompió con el silencio, se trataba de Hiashi Hyuga seguido por dos miembros mayores de su clan. Los tres hicieron una reverencia y se sentaron al lado de la chica. Gaara volvió a dirigir su mirada hacía la puerta al ver que entraba la Hokage acompañada de su asistente.

- Tsunade-sama…- saludo el líder de la arena al ver a la mujer entrar. Sin duda había esperado que presionaran a Hinata pero no hasta semejante punto, el Kazekage casi sentía vergüenza ajena por semejante escena.

Hinata se mordió el labio con todas sus fuerzas, Gaara hubiera podido apostar que estaba a punto de estallar en lagrimas, no quería ser parte de esto, no quería hacerla infeliz puesto que ella solo le había mostrado amabilidad durante los duros tiempos de guerra, pero retractarse no era una opción, eso equivalía a echarla a la boca del león, podrían llegar a expulsarla de su aldea.

- ahhh…..- suspiró Hinata- e..en lo qu..que se ref…fiere a su respuesta Kazekage-sama, supongo que estaré muy c..complacida en a…a…aceptarla- Gaara contuvo la respiración y miró a las otras personas a su alrededor, se sentía tan ofendido, manipulado y molesto como aquel día en el que el concejo de Suna le había ordenado casarse.

- me honra con su decisión Hinata-san- dijo mientras hacía un reverencia- disculpen… honorables miembros del clan Hyuga, Tsunade-sama me gustaría hablar con mi _prometida _en privado- hubiera deseado echar el protocolo al infierno y atacar a todos con su arena, pero sabía perfectamente que era imposible, justo cuando pensó que su ira no podía aumentar vio como los labios de Tsunade murmuraban un "lo siento" en el oído de la heredera. Por supuesto ¿Quién habría querido casarse con un monstruo?.

- Hinata-san… siento mucho haberla puesto en esta situación, nunca pensé que…-

- p..por favor Kazekage-san no se disculpe, yo acepté, no es que t…tuviera a na…nadie más q…que realmente me quisiera…- dijo suavemente- además u..usted y yo sabemos perfectamente que cu..cuando se nace en una posición como la n..nuestra el deber está con la gente, es una obligación ser herramientas para nuestras aldeas y para el mundo shinobi, nunca hemos podido cuestionar las ordenes de nuestros superiores ¿ por qué habría de ser esta la excepción?- preguntó Hinata con algo de amargura en su voz.

La ira de Gaara se aplacó un poco, ella entendía a la perfección lo que significaba estar en su lugar así que no pudo rebatir el argumento. Su padre siempre lo vio como una herramienta, una decepción, lo único bueno que había hecho por él lo hizo después de muerto. Y ahora los miembros de la alianza Shinobi usaban su futuro matrimonio como un cartel publicitario para anunciar una falsa prosperidad ante las otras aldeas.

- Hinata-san yo pensé que Naruto la…. -

Hinata apretó la tela de su Kimono con sus puños- Naruto-kun, e..es solo un compañero, no le voy a negar que s..siento o sen….sentía algo por él, pero los intereses de la aldea están primero, aún más cuando su sueño es ser Hokage- al Kazekage no le quedó ninguna duda de que su prometida ahora estaba furiosa. De pronto noto una lagrima resbalaba por la mejilla de la chica, era la primera vez que la veía perder la compostura, y sin siquiera pensarlo demasiado se sentó junto a ella y la secó con su mano.

- discúlpeme Kazekage-sama - dijo Hinata antes de salir toda a velocidad de la habitación. Gaara solo miro al techo preguntándose que lo había llevado a cometer tal tontería, ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido tocarla?, Hinata Hyuga lo estaba convirtiendo en un idiota sentimental, definitivamente las cosas no iban tan mal como había imaginado, estaban aún peor.

* * *

><p>Naruto Uzumaki abrió los ojos lentamente, le dolían cada uno de sus músculos, probablemente porque se encontraba tendido boca abajo en el duro suelo. Trató de distinguir figuras en medio de la oscuridad, pero era casi imposible, ¿en dónde estaba? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Al no poder contestar estas preguntas se levantó a toda velocidad a pesar del malestar y la confusión.<p>

Miró a su alrededor y descubrió que se hallaba en su propio departamento, todas las luces estaban apagadas y ya era de noche. Alarmado, Naruto el reloj que se encontraba en su mesa de noche y descubrió con horror que ya era la una de la mañana.

- _Hinata…, esos malditos_….- pensó furioso. Sin siquiera detenerse por un momento se levantó salió corriendo, tenía que enfrentarla, probablemente jamás lo perdonaría pero aún así quería saber si el daño ya estaba hecho.

Aquella noche Naruto fue mucho más cauteloso que la anterior, sabía que si Neji lo encontraba tendría que pelear con él, y eso no le haría ninguna gracia a Hinata. El chico trepó las empinadas paredes del complejo Hyuga, todo se encontraba a oscuras y las voces de los guardias se oían distantes. Al llegar a la ventana encontró que las luces estaban apagadas, incluso tuvo que forzar la entrada silenciosamente para no llamar la atención de la chica.

De la nada el sonido del metal rompiendo el aire lo alerto, y por un breve momento pudo sentir una punzada de odio en el ambiente - Hinata…- murmuro mientras detenía la muñeca de la hyuga quien le apuntaba con un Kunai directamente al rostro.

-¿ q…que estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó sin bajar el arma y con el tono más frio que pudo articular.

-Hinata, tienes que escucharme hoy no quise faltar, no fue mi culpa, por favor déjame explicarte- el chico se alejo un poco del filo del Kunai, sin embargo, su espalda se encontró con la pared, no había duda, estaba acorralado.

- bien… explícame-

**Flashback (aquella mañana)**

Era una mañana hermosa, y Naruto regresaba a su departamento después de comer un delicioso ramen en Ichiraku, puede que no fuera un desayuno saludable, pero aquel día necesitaba fuerzas extra, posiblemente hasta tuviera que luchar con algún miembro del clan de su novia, un momento, ¿ en realidad era su novia? No habían arreglado ese detalle.

El chico abrió la puerta muy feliz cuando se encontró algo con lo que definitivamente no contaba, los dos ancianos del consejo de Konoha y el líder del clan Hyuga se encontraban sentados en su mesa tomando el té.

- buenos días Uzumaki-san- dijo el anciano- nos tomamos la libertad de traer el té- dijo mientras servía dos tazas- si es tan amable de sentarse con nosotros por favor…- Naruto tomó asiento justo en frente del anciano. Y tomó un pequeño sorbo.

- Uzumaki-san- empezó Hiashi Hyuga- tengo entendido que usted quería tener unas palabras conmigo- en ese instante se abrió la puerta nuevamente.

- ohhh ya están todos aquí, lamento mucho la tardanza - se trataba de la Hokage quien se veía claramente contrariada- veo que incluso ya están tomando té- Tsunade tomó una silla y la acercó a la mesa.

- Uzumaki-san, como iba diciendo, tengo entendido que quiere hablar conmigo, supongo que tiene que ver con Hinata y la reciente propuesta del Kazekage - dijo preocupado- por favor entienda la difícil posición en la que me encuentro, ver a mi hija feliz realmente sería una bendición pero con una proposición como la del Kazekage…. ella no se puede negar, equivaldría a una ofensa- Naruto miró detenidamente al líder Hyuga tratando de esclarecer que sentimientos tenía hacia él.

- Naruto… habló la Hokage, sé que nunca me he encontrado en una situación como la tuya, pero he venido aquí para hacerte entrar en razón, una unión como esta no solo sería conveniente para la aldea, también beneficiaría a la alianza shinobi - el chico abrió la boca para contestar pero la Hokage no lo dejó terminar.

- piensa Naruto hace menos de 20 años las 5 grandes aldeas se enfrentaban las unas contra las otras, y ahora tenemos la oportunidad de unir lazos de una manera nunca antes vista, mandar a la Heredera del más antiguo clan de Konoha a formar una familia con el líder de la aldea de la arena es un símbolo de confianza, porque no se trata de cualquier cualquier chica, le entregamos a Suna un arma muy poderosa: el Byakugan con todos sus secretos-

Naruto apretó los dientes por la ira, por supuesto, todo se trataba del Byakugan, Hinata solo iba a convertirse en otro cordero del sacrificio como Itachi Uchiha, Gaara durante su niñez y, por supuesto, él mismo.

- de ninguna manera, si no voy a encontrar apoyo aquí tendré que ir a hablar con Gaara, posiblemente el pueda detener está locura- Naruto se paró de la mesa y camino hasta la entrada.

- espera un momento Naruto- dijo nuevamente la Hokage- nunca pensé que fueras tan malagradecido-

El chico miró a Tsunade confundido, siempre le habían dicho idiota, tonto, perdedor, pero nunca malagradecido- ¿Qué quieres decir?-

-tu padre y tu madre entregaron la vida por esta aldea, incluso a su propio hijo por el bien de Konoha, siempre soñaron con ver el día en que la guerra finalmente terminara, el cuarto Hokage cumplió su deber, y ahora yo te pido que hagas algo que no es la ni la mitad de terrible y tú te niegas, estás dando la espalda al sacrificio que hicieron por ti. Tu padre te dejó la difícil tarea de continuar con su labor pareciese que no significa nada para ti- gritó Tsunade muy alterada.

-no intente convencerme con eso, después de todo lo que he pasado, todo lo que yo he luchado. Tú no sabes nada abuela, no sabes lo mucho que le debo a Hinata, toda esta aldea le debe mucho, y Gaara… no quiero que él sea infeliz él es mi amigo, ¿ creen que el fin justifica los medios? Pues no, no siempre debe ser así - Naruto recordó el episodio de su batalla con Pain, si no hubiera sido por ella el jamás lo hubiera podido derrotar del todo a Nagato, ni tampoco conocer a su padre.

- Uzumaki-san yo estoy dispuesto a expulsar a Hinata del clan si trata de convencer al Kazekage de retirar su propuesta, ella perderá su posición, ni siquiera será recibida en la rama segundaria de la familia, lo perderá todo - dijo la firme voz de Hiashi Hyuga.

- ¡HA! Usted realmente no conoce a su hija, no sabe de lo que es capaz -

-SUFICIENTE- gritó la anciana del concejo- nos vamos, es imposible razonar con él- Tsunade la miró sorprendida, pero dejó su silla al igual que todos los presentes, pero Naruto no pudo hacer otro movimiento porque se vio sumergido en la oscuridad

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Hinata lentamente bajó el kunai y sintió que sus ojos se humedecían, tenía sentido, todo tenía sentido ahora, era casi imposible pensar que Naruto la hubiera abandonado, después de todo nunca dejó de apoyar a Sasuke a pesar de todos sus errores. Durante toda la tarde había tratado de mantenerse serena, pero no podía contenerse más y dejó salir las lagrimas como nunca antes lo había hecho,

Entre sollozos sintió que los brazos de Naruto la rodeaban intentando consolarla, Hinata le correspondió como lo había hecho la noche anterior.

- No te preocupes Hinata- chan, ayude a Sasuke ¿no?, esto será pan comido y digerido en comparación a ese teme, te prometo que te sacaré de esto-

La Hyuga se separó del chico- Naruto-kun… gracias por d..decir eso p..pero no quiero t..traerte problemas-

-No digas eso porque una vez he hecho una promesa como esa jamás me retracto- dijo Naruto acercándose a ella nuevamente.

- bien… entonces p..prometeme otra cosa-

- lo que sea-

-q..que s..si corres p..peligro olvidarás tu promesa, ya has tenido que pasar por mucho-

El chico Kiuuby la miró detenidamente, era completamente sincera, podía sentirlo. Nadie, absolutamente nadie se había preocupado tanto por él. En sus peores momentos llegó a pensar que todos aquellos a quienes había conocido siempre querían algo, incluso sus mejores amigos, pero ella no, Hinata era completamente desinteresada, lo ayudaba sin esperar nada a cambio, lo aceptaba a pesar de sus errores. Ese pensamiento había cruzado por la mente del chico un millón de veces durante la guerra, sabía que era un idiota, porque Gaara la eligió, había visto lo maravillosa que era tras un par de encuentros, a él le tomó toda una vida.

Naruto quería besarla pero al tomarla por los hombros la chica enrojeció como nunca- Hinata… puedo…. Este tu sabes… ¿ no te vas a desmayar?-

- n…no, creo que p..p..uedo c..controlarlo- al oír estas palabras se acercó y la besó.

-¿Hinata? ¿Hinata?... ohhh no otra vez- dijo Naruto al ver que la chica se había desmayado.

* * *

><p>Bien gente este fue el tercer capítulo pero no lloren, no pataleen , no se rasguen las vestiduras porque esto se compone jijijiji… debo decir que estuvo muy rápido porque tengo mucho tiempo ahora que estoy de mini-vacaciones, aunque el miércoles tengo que reintegrarme (ODIO TRABAJAR T_T…..) Pero no me voy a olvidar de actualizar.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado, la parte de Hiashi porque leyendo el manga y viendo la serie nunca me dio la impresión de que él odiara a su hija en todo el sentido de la palabra, solo parecía ser un padre extremadamente exigente, que tiene básicamente el mismo problema que tienen la mayoría de las personas mayores en el mundo de Naruto: ven a sus chicos como herramientas, no sé qué pensarán ustedes pero no duden en dejarme cualquier comentario insulto o amenaza de muerte que quieran, bye …

PDT: murió Amy Winehouse ya sé que no tiene nada que ver ¬¬… pero noooooooo puede ser, murió una verdadera artista, DIOS como amaba su voz.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, esto solo es por pasar el tiempo

* * *

><p><strong>RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS<strong>

Hola a todos mis lectores, hoy comienzo mandándole un saludo a **Diana Carolina**, me gusto mucho tu comentario, creo que tú me captaste la idea a la perfección, personalmente creo que yo tampoco soportaría una situación como esa, pero supongo que debe ser algo "cultural" porque no lo sé si lo has notado en la serie (y en general en las series japonesas siempre lo más importante es "resignación y obediencia", aunque el personaje de Naruto definitivamente rompe con ese esquema.

Otro saludo a **Ruckia – CC,** respecto a tu comentario, para serte honesta yo soy fan de cualquier pareja que tenga a Hinata, y para serte aún más honesta Hinata y Sasuke son de las mejores (iba a decir que se llevan el premio a la más sexy pero no creo que eso sea adecuado en un fic raiting T ¬¬…), sí que si ^_^, además este es el mundo del fanfic donde TODO es posible, y como decía mi abuelita el papel aguanta todo así que a disfrutar el Sasuhina que haya por ahí….

Otro saludo para **Sakima,** gracias por tu comentario, en realidad no es que me arrepienta de leer Naruto, es que a veces me saca la piedra, (o la ira o como el coraje o como le digan en tu país) porque es de esas series en donde nuuuuuuuunca pasa lo que tú quieres que pase, pero aún así me encanta, porque me parece que en el fondo Kishimoto trabaja taaaan bien a sus personajes, es casi como si a cada uno le pudieras construir su propia historia. Y finalmente otro saludito a **Itzel**, para serte sincera si tengo que poner a sufrir a alguien ( ¿Qué serían de los fanfics sin el drama?) pero tranquila que esto se compone.

* * *

><p>Un nuevo día comenzaba en Konoha, y uno de sus habitantes estaba más excitado que de costumbre. Naruto Uzumaki se levantó a las 6:00 en punto, se bañó y se preparó para ir a la oficina de la Hokage, alguien tenía que darle respuestas y ella era la indicada.<p>

-Naruto, te dije que no puedes entrar, Tsunade-sama aún está dormida- gritó uno de los guardias de la torre del Hokage.

- NO ME IMPORTA VOY A HABLAR CON ELLA, ME DEBE UNA EXPLICACIÓN…. ABUELA TSUNADE….. ABUELA TSUNADE- Naruto forcejeo con el guardia por unos minutos Y finalmente logro entrar a la oficina de la Hokage, aunque, para su sorpresa, se encontraba vacía.

De pronto, el sonido de la puerta puso al chico sobre aviso- ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES AQUÍ TAN TEMPRANO NARUTO?- preguntó furiosa Tsunade quien aún se hallaba en su bata de dormir- ¿ tienes idea de qué hora es?-

- usted me envenenó ayer, y quiero una explicación- la Hokage contuvo la respiración por unos segundos, luego, caminó hasta su escritorio, se sentó y puso los codos sobre la mesa, se notaba preocupada.

- Naruto… pensé que no habías caído en ese truco, durante toda la reunión no te vi tomar un solo sorbo de aquel té que te ofrecieron los miembros del concejo, pensé que te habías dado cuenta-

- clarooo el té, yo tome un poco antes de que usted llegara-

- era obvio Naruto, un ninja de tu nivel debería poder detectar trampas tan básicas como esa- el chico Kiuuby miró al suelo avergonzado, había sido un estúpido, ¿Cómo había podido ser tan ciego?, ¿Por qué otra razón alguien se iba a tomar el atrevimiento de ofrecerle té en su propia casa?.

- ese no es el punto Abuela Tsunade, usted lo sabía, me envenenaron, ¿qué harán si me sigo oponiendo al dichoso matrimonio? ¿Matarme? Me sorprenden sus alcances-

- sí, es cierto, yo me encontraba al tanto del plan de los ancianos, ellos necesitaban sacarte del camino, y yo no sé los impedí- dijo Tsunade tratando que la incomodidad no se reflejara en su voz .

- no me ha respondido abuela Tsunade ¿Qué harán si me sigo oponiendo al matrimonio? ¿ Me matarán? - preguntó en un tono desafiante.

A la quinta se le detuvo el corazón por unos minutos el solo hecho de pensar algo como eso era abominable - no seas tonto, ¿Cómo se te….-

- tengo razones para pensar lo que estoy diciendo, sé perfectamente de lo que es capaz el concejo de esta aldea abuela, si no me cree ¿ por qué no le preguntamos a Itachi Uchiha? Ohhhh si, no podemos, él está muerto ¿no es verdad?-

- esto es muy diferente-

- no, no lo es, es completamente igual, a él lo usaron cuando fue útil para esta aldea pero cuando no les sirvió simplemente lo hicieron a un lado, lo único que les pidió a cambio de matar a toda su familia fue que cuidaran a su hermano Sasuke, pero a nadie le importó, lo dejaron solo con su odio, solo vieron la forma de explotarlo como ninja, le dieron las herramientas para continuar con su locura, y después, lo dejaron marcharse sin realmente hacer esfuerzo alguno por salvarle de sus propios demonios-

- Naruto eso no es verdad yo mande…..

- usted mandó a 6 genin de 12 años de edad, sin ninguna experiencia en combates serios, uno de ellos gravemente herido, y sus refuerzos fueron insuficientes. Y luego, cuando él se convierte en una amenaza simplemente deciden "prescindir de él", ahora Sasuke quiere volver a la aldea y ustedes no le dejan hacerlo, pese a que le deben mucho, por su familia, su hermano ya la ayuda que nos dio durante la guerra -

Tsunade apretó los dientes, el chico la había herido donde más le dolía, siempre supo que la misión de rescatar a Sasuke cuando se marchó con Orochimaru fue una decisión herrada, en realidad, fue su primera determinación importante como líder de la aldea, y su incompetencia en aquella ocasión trajo consecuencias que aún seguía pagando- esto no tiene nada que ver con eso Naruto, lo de Sasuke es un asunto completamente diferente -

- claro que tiene que ver, así funciona todo en Konoha , primero te usan, te explotan, y luego te desechan cuando no les sirves para nada, y aún así todos esperan que tu sigas siendo el pequeño soldadito en la causa shinobi ¿ no es verdad?- Tsunade abrió los ojos de par en par, se notaba que Naruto había meditado sus palabras desde hacía mucho tiempo, el no era tan inteligente como para pensar semejantes cosas de golpe.

- Naruto, tu deber está con Konoha, no te pedimos nada fuera de este mundo, debes recordar que la guerra shinobi se peleo por ti, para protegerte, y que fue tu decisión pelear con esos Akatsuki- Tsunade mantuvo un tono frio y distante mientras decía cada una de sus palabras.

- yo luche con gusto por esta aldea , usted lo sabe, mi objetivo nunca ha sido otro más que proteger a mis seres queridos, y el ser aceptado. Pero esto es muy diferente, esto no es más que una forma de mantener vivas un montón de costumbres arcaicas, por favor, no cometan más errores, si siguen usando a las personas como corderos de sacrificio, si siguen pensando que el fin justifica los medios jamás lograremos cambiar nada en el mundo shinobi-

Tsunade no pudo evitar mostrarse triste, como extrañaba aquellos días en los que ella era como aquel muchacho, llena de sueños y de expectativas de cambiar las cosas, pero la guerra que había presenciado durante casi toda su vida se los habían quitado todos- Naruto… sabes que esto no depende solo de mi- susurro.

- yo le demostraré que puedo hacer la diferencia- dichas estas palabras el chico salió y cerró la puerta con un gran estruendo.

* * *

><p>En otra parte de la ciudad casi dos horas después, el Kazekage miró a través de la ventana de su cuarto de hotel, y luego de unos minutos dirigió su vista a su preocupada hermana que se encontraba sentada en frente suyo.<p>

- no sé qué hacer Temari - dijo Gaara sin emoción en su voz

- tienes que hablar con ella, es tu única opción, explícale que es lo que esperas de este matrimonio, no se puede poner así cada vez que la toques, más aún cuando el objetivo de todo este arreglo es tener un heredero-

-Temari… tu sabes perfectamente que yo no soy bueno para ese tipo de cosas, nunca en mi vida he tenido que lidiar con una mujer en esos términos, y además pienso que entre Naruto y ella sucede algo, no estoy muy seguro, lo dos me lo negaron, pero yo lo sé -

La rubia frunció el seño, ahora se sentía más preocupada por su hermano menor- sea lo que sea, tendrá que terminar el día de la boda-

Gaara miró de soslayo a su hermana- tu sabes algo, suéltalo ya Temari-

La rubia rodó los ojos y de mala gana contestó -yo le pregunté a Shikamaru sobre Hinata, no me dijo mucho, solo que era una muchacha decente, su habilidad es promedio, nada especial, es dulce, pero…-

- ¿pero?- preguntó el Kazekage muy curioso.

-el supone que está enamorada de Naruto, parece que desde la invasión de ese Atkasuki hace casi dos años algo raro sucede entre ellos, me dijo que no sabe si tienen una relación o no, pero definitivamente hay atracción entre los dos, probablemente sucedió durante la guerra-

Gaara volvió a dirigir su vista hacia la ventana, se sintió muy mal, había puesto sus ojos sobre la misma persona que su primer y más cercano amigo, y ahora posiblemente se estaba interponiendo entre los dos.

- ¿ qué debo hacer Temari?-

- hay… hermanito, te juro que te diría si lo supiera, pero puedes intentar gustarle a Hinata-

-¿Cómo?-

-pues… haz algo bonito por ella, ¿sabes que le gusta?-

- el té- respondió Gaara sarcásticamente – todo lo que hicimos durante esas tontas reuniones fue tomar el té, de la flor de la sandía o del melón, como sea, no me importa-

-pues llévala a una casa de té, oh, ya se, - Temari se levantó de su silla y volvió con un papel y tinta.

-¿ qué vas a hacer?-

- voy a escribirle un mensaje a tu chica, solicitándole una reunión esta tarde a las 4:00 en un lugar que conozco, se llama Hazou, es muy bonito, de seguro le gustará- Gaara se mostró impresionado, una cita, era obvio, ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido a él?, después de todo eso es lo que hacían las parejas.

-vaya…-dijo el Kazekage

-¿Qué?-

- es impresionante cuanto conocimiento tienes sobre los sitios que frecuentan las parejas de Konoha- la rubia se ruborizo al instante y fulminó a su hermano con la mirada.

- no te pases de listo hermanito, no soy ninguna niña, ¿recuerdas? Y además soy mayor que tu, así que debes respetarme –

* * *

><p>Gaara no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, ¿realmente se encontraba sentado en una casa de té esperando a la que sería su prometida? Ni en un millón de años pensó que haría algo como eso.<p>

- B..buenas tardes K…Kazekage-sama - Gaara miró hacia un lado y vio que se trataba de Hinata Hyuga quien lo saludó con una reverencia. Nuevamente se sorprendió al verla sin su uniforme shinobi, pero esta vez llevaba un kimono verde estampado y su cabello trenzado caía a un lado de su cuello.

-Buenas Tardes Hinata-san- la chica se sentó en la silla en frente de él, no pasó mucho tiempo antes que llegara una mesera a tomar su orden.

-y..yo quiero un té negro con frutos rojos por favor- dijo suavemente la chica- haaaa. Y un rollo de canela- Gaara no tenía la menor idea de que pedir, honestamente todas esas dichosas aguas de hierbas le sabían igual- deme lo mismo por favor- para el momento en que la orden llegó ninguno de los dos había tenido el suficiente valor para decir palabra alguna.

- heeee…- comenzó Hinata- Kazekage-sama muchas gracias por su invitación, ¿p…puedo p..reg..guntar a que se debe el honor?- dijo la chica mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos.

Gaara sintió algo atravesado en la garganta, así que antes de hablar tomó un sorbo de té, pero su malestar no mejoro en lo más mínimo- en realidad Hinata-san, pensé que considerando nuestro futuro "arreglo", lo mejor es tratar de conocernos un poco más, las últimas veces que nos vimos las circunstancias eran adversas-

Hinata sonrió y lo miró unos segundos antes de contestar - que dulce de su parte Kazekage-sama- Gaara estuvo a punto de ahogarse con su té, pero no dejó que ella lo notara, ¿realmente le había dicho lo que escuchó ? ¿A alguien como él?.

-¿disculpe?- pregunto tratando de esconder su sorpresa.

Hinata se sonrojo muchísimo, por un momento el líder de la arena pensó que tenía fiebre o algo así- n…no f..fue mi intención ofenderlo K..kazekage-sama, yo pienso que es un bonito detalle de su parte, quiere decir que le interesa que todo nuestro heeeemm….. "arreglo" funcione, yyyyy pues…, p…probablemente q…que también le interesa l..lo que yo piense de usted-

Sin saber qué hacer ante semejante respuesta Gaara tomó otro sorbo de su bebida- hjjmm… sí, debo reconocer que no quiero que las cosas estén tensas entre los dos, sé que las circunstancias no son las mejores, por supuesto me gustaría que todo funcionara…. Además fue idea de Temari a ella es quien le debe el crédito-

- n..no importa, usted pudo haber elegido no venir, y s..simplemente regresar a su aldea, d…después de todo, el acuerdo ya está resuelto- ahora que la chica lo mencionaba Gaara pensó que debía solucionar un asunto que sin duda sería difícil para ella.

- Hinata-san, ya que usted trae ese tema a la conversación, debo recordarle que la "ceremonia " se realiza en Suna, y por lo tanto usted debe desplazarse hacia allá- Gaara notó que la chica empalideció de repente, pero aún así decidió continuar- no quisiera imponerle más cargas de las que ya le he ocasionado, pero debo fijar una fecha para nuestro retorno y posterior…mmmm "arreglo". No tiene que responderme en este momento, piénselo unos instantes, pero nuevamente le informo que no tengo demasiado tiempo-

- m…muchas g..gracias por tener en c..cuenta mi opinión, pero preferiría no participar de esa decisión, entiéndame, voy a dejar mi aldea, probablemente no regrese y no quiero…-

-entiendo, yo haré los arreglos-Hinata tomó el plato con sus pequeñas manos y comió un poco de su rollo de canela, Gaara no pudo evitar mirarla divertido, parecía una niña con un juguete nuevo.

-¿le gustan mucho no es verdad? ¿ esos rollos?- preguntó tratando de romper la tensión en el ambiente.

- - dijo ella sonriente y avergonzada a la vez- n..no puedo resistir las cosas dulces, en especial estos, me encantan, mi padre dice que son un placer algo excesivo, y que si sigo así me volveré una niña consentida, por eso trato de comerlos cada vez que estoy fuera de casa-

El Kazekage sintió ganas de reírse por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pero prefirió contenerse. ¿Una niña mimada? ¿ella?, conociendo al exigente señor Hyuga… sería más factible que él mismo Gaara hubiera sido un niño mimado. El kazekage no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿q…que es tan gracioso K..kazekage-sama?

-no puedo imaginar como un simple postre va a ser un "placer excesivo"- Hinata solo sonrió en respuesta mientras jugaba con sus dedos bajo la mesa.

- ¿ qué opina su padre de Naruto Uzumaki? Hinata-san - Gaara se dio cuenta en seguida que había dado un paso en falso con aquella pregunta repentina, pues la chica frunció levemente el seño y apretó las mandíbulas, definitivamente la diplomacia siempre fue su punto débil, Temari siempre se lo recordaba.

-¿n..no entiendo p..porque tiene que hacer se…semejante p…regunta Kazekage –sama?-

Gaara se vio atrapado por una fracción de segundo, tenía que inventar algo pronto- bien.. después de todo él es uno de mis mejores amigos solo quería saber que opina alguien como Hiyashi-sama de él- era obvio que no la logro convencer.

-e..el piensa q…que su personalidad también es algo… heeeeemmm ex..excesiva –

-en pocas palabras, cree que es el idiota del pueblo, ¿aún después de su actuación durante la guerra?- preguntó el chico cruzándose de brazos.

- p..pues… ahora opina q..que es un gran ninja, muy fuerte, pero sigue considerando que su personalidad es excesiva-

- entonces, para su padre es igual, podrá ser todo un héroe pero siempre seguirá siendo el idiota del pueblo- el líder de Suna se balanceo en las patas traseras de su silla- por supuesto, también debe pensar que es peligroso ¿ no es verdad?, después de todo a diferencia mía el sigue siendo un jinchuriki, y eso siempre atraerá problemas-

- s…si es cierto- Hinata bajo su mirada, parecía realmente triste. Gaara se arrepintió de haber comenzado esa estúpida conversación, definitivamente no tenía nada de tacto, así que decidió acercar el plato con su rollo de canela a la chica.

-vamos, cómaselo , yo no lo he tocado, y no lo voy a hacer, realmente no me gusta mucho lo dulce y a usted le encantan, no creo que dos inofensivos rollos de canela sean un "placer excesivo"- Hinata lo miró sonriente y levantó su mano en dirección al plato, sin embargo dudo por un momento.

- cómaselo Hinata-san, no hay nadie viéndola, le aseguro que no se lo mencionare a Hiashi-sama - repitió el pelirrojo.

-g…gracias Kazekage-sama- dijo la chica antes de tomar el rollo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes que los dos ninjas decidieran dejar la casa de té, Gaara se sorprendió al ver lo satisfecha que estaba su prometida con semejante invitación, había crecido viendo como las esposas de los miembros del consejo de Suna solamente disponían lo mejor de lo mejor, después de todo, Hinata era una ninja, y como tal había crecido en una férrea disciplina militar, cualquier cosa era un lujo para una muchacha como ella. el Kazekage volteó y vio que la Hyuga miraba un puesto de artículos de mujer al otro lado de la calle.

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó.

- no es nada, solo me preguntaba que debería comprarle a mi hermana para su cumpleaños- ella le dirigió una tímida sonrisa. A pesar de que Gaara también tenía una hermana se extraño un poco, jamás se le habría ocurrido regalarle algo así a Temari, su último cumpleaños le dio un set de Kunais nuevo, aunque por alguna razón a ella no le habían emocionado tanto como a Kankuro cuando los vio.

- ¿ Kazekage –sama? ¿ pasa algo?- preguntó la chica.

-no, ¿cuándo cumple años su hermana Hinata-san?-

-en cinco días -

- supongo que le gustaría estar presente para la ocasión ¿ qué le parece si partimos a Suna la próxima semana?, siete días a partir de hoy- el Kazekage estaba desobedeciendo las ordenes de su concejo, se suponía que debería llevarla en el menor tiempo posible, pero no quería privarla de compartir con su familia, sabía perfectamente cuanto quería la chica a su hermana menor.

- g..gracias Kazekage- sama, s…siete d..días no parece mucho- dijo Hinata muy nerviosa, por unos minutos un incomodo silencio reinó entre los dos hasta que una voz los interrumpió.

- Hey Gaara- el kazekage se volteó para darse cuenta de que se trataba de su hermano mayor.

- Kankuro, te presentó a Hinata Hyuga, creo que ya te he hablado de ella- el recién llegado miro a la chica por unos segundos - mucho gusto en conocerla Hinata- san, he escuchado mucho sobre usted-

- lo mismo digo Kankuro-san- Hinata hizo una reverencia y nuevamente se dirigió a Gaara - si me disculpan debo irme me están esperando en casa-

los dos hermanos la vieron marchar- wuuuuaw que suerte tienes hermanito, ¿cómo es que un sujeto sin cejas puede conseguir a una chica como esa?, ya le viste que par d…..-

-KANKURO- advirtió Gaara, quien por unos instantes miró a Hinata. En realidad siempre había pensado que la chica era bonita, desde el principio, después de todo con Shukaku o sin él, seguía siendo humano pero jamás la había visto en la forma en que lo hacía Kankuro, hasta ahora.

- lo siento, prometo que no volverá a pasar je je- el ninja se froto la cabeza algo avergonzado- como sea ¿ me guías al hotel en que se quedan Temari y tú?, yo acabo de llegar a Konoha, y para serte honesto el viaje no fue fácil, las fronteras son algo problemáticas en estos días –

- vamos…- el Kazekage de Suna pensó un poco en las palabras de su hermano, en realidad desde la guerra había sido algo difícil controlar los intentos de invasión de las otras aldeas, por no decir nada de ciertos grupos insurrectos provenientes de diferentes lugares de la alianza Shinobi, parecía que no todos estaban dispuestos a olvidar el odio de las guerras pasadas.

- y… supongo …. Que.. ¿ qué te dijo Hinata? ¿te aceptó?, no he tenido noticias desde que salí de Suna-

- sí, me aceptó- Gaara no quería entrar en los incómodos detalles de su propuesta, así que prefirió omitirlos, muy seguramente Temari le contaría todo más tarde.

- es increíble que haya crecido tanto en tan poco tiempo, quiero decir, cuando la conocimos era linda y todo, pero ahora esta…. Uffff- el líder de Suna miró a su hermano confundido.

-¿ de qué estás hablando? ¿ tu la conocías?-

-claro que si, y tu también, ¿no lo recuerdas?, ella fue la chica que peleó contra su primo durante los exámenes chunnin, casi muere, quedó muy mal herida, Naruto hizo un gran escándalo ese día, no puedo creer que no te acuerdes, si fuiste el que más se "conmocionó" durante ese combate- Gaara solo guardo silencio, en realidad jamás había relacionado a aquella niña con Hinata Hyuga, pero tenía sentido, después de todo ella sabía contra quien había peleado él. Sin embargo, otro pensamiento lo perturbo, Naruto, él estaba presente en la vida de ella desde hacía mucho tiempo, eso no estaba bien, nada bien.

* * *

><p>Hinata llegó a su casa y se quitó aquel Kimono verde que tanto le gustaba, no estaba acostumbrada a usarlo, pero aún así su papá había insistido en que fuera bien vestida a la reunión del Kazekage.<p>

Una vez en su ropa usual salió de nuevo a tratar de encontrar a su equipo, aún no les había contado lo del compromiso entre ella y el Kazekage, y estaba segura de que no se lo tomarían bien, así que quería invitarlos a comer para suavizar el golpe.

La chica caminó hasta la casa de su maestra pero no hubo suerte allí - lo siento Hinata, Shino y Kiba fueron enviados a una misión, sin embargo… no puedo evitar preguntarme porque la Hokage no te envió a ti ¿alguna idea?- preguntó.

Era obvio que la jonnin ya se había dado cuenta que algo extraño sucedía con ella así que Hinata optó por decirle toda la verdad.

- supongo que cuando se trata de tu familia no hay ninguna opción ¿ no es verdad?- dijo Kurenai preocupada tras oír el relato.

- no sé qué hacer sensei, no me quiero casar, yo… usted sabe que es lo que pasa conmigo, y temo que Naruto pueda cometer alguna imprudencia que lo ponga en peligro.

- eso no lo dudo Hinata, si fueron capaces de drogarlo, serían capaces de mucho más. Pero aún hay algo que quiero preguntarte ¿ qué piensas sobre el Kazekage? –

La Hyuga guardó silencio por unos minutos, no sabía bien que responder, el era un buen hombre sin lugar a dudas , pero aún así, en parte lo culpaba por su situación actual- no lo sé, creo que está bien, podríamos congeniar-

- pero…-

-pero, ¿recuerda los exámenes chunnin? ¿ recuerda a lo que les pasó a esos ninjas de la aldea de la lluvia? , creo que tengo algo de miedo- dijo avergonzada, después de todo ella sabía que la situación de Gaara no era la más favorable en aquel entonces, que el muchacho se parecía mucho a Naruto y que él había cambiado, no obstante, también sabía que en el fondo las acciones de ese día fueron decisión suya.

- no me malinterprete Kurenai sensei- agregó- debo reconocer que con su comportamiento reciente está borrando aquel episodio de mi memoria, ha sido tan amable, pero no voy a mentir, yo no lo quiero como a un esposo-

las dos kunoichis se quedaron hablando hasta que se hizo de noche, pero decidieron despedirse ya que Kurenai tenía que alimentar a su hijo y Hinata quería salir a caminar antes de que se hiciera más tarde. La chica caminó por la aldea sin darse cuenta que sus pies la llevaban inconscientemente hacia Ichiraku.

- HINATA- CHAN… QUE ALEGRIA VERTE, ¿ YA COMISTE? ESTAS MUY PALIDA, SE NOTA QUE NO, SIENTATE, TE INVITO UN PLATO. VIEJO, TRAIGA OTRO DE LOS GRANDES, QUE SEA DE CERDO- dijo Naruto al percatarse de su presencia en la puerta del restaurante.

- g..gracias N…aruto Kun - la chica se sentó junto a él al tiempo que el cocinero le dejaba un plato de ramen de cerdo.

- ¿ me estabas buscando Hinata-chan?- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa picara.

- hay… Naruto-kun- Hinata se sonrojó bastante, pero aún así no le iba a dar semejante satisfacción.

- ¿ eso significa que significa? Que si o que no - el rubio deslizo una mano sobre la de la chica pero ella se soltó y tomó los palillos para empezar a comer.

-¿ y si te dijera que solo vine para que tú me pagaras la comida?- Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- diría que es 100% mentira, porque no tartamudeaste ni una vez, eso es muy impropio de ti, además, la Hinata-chan que yo conozco no hace ese tipo de cosas, es más, cuando éramos niños tu siempre me compartías todo lo que cocinabas ¿no lo recuerdas?, yo casi nunca llevaba almuerzo a la academia así que tú me dejabas la comida en el pupitre, supongo que te daba pena dármela- dijo acercándose cada vez más al rostro de la muchacha.

Hinata miró su plato como si no hubiera nada más interesante en el mundo- ¿ q…que t..te d..dio esa idea?- preguntó suavemente.

- en ese momento no me di cuenta, pero ahora es obvio que se trataba de ti, ¿Quién más me iba a dejar onigiris con formas bonitas? ¿Sasuke? No lo creo, eso hubiera sido muy perturbador ….- el chico sintió escalofrió ante la sola idea.

- solo… pe..pensaba que deberías tener hambre, tu no tenías a nadie que te hiciera comida como a los otros y… yo siempre supe cocinar, era lo más lógico-

- solo para alguien como tu Hinata- dijo Naruto muy serio, la chica solo le sonrió en respuesta.

- pero Hinata-chan…. No has respondido mi pregunta, ¿verdad que te morías por verme? A que siiiii… no lo niegues , yo lo sé…- Hinata comenzó a reírse nerviosamente ante las burlas.

- y…yo no diría que me "moría"- dijo conteniendo la risa. Sin embargo la sonrisa de Naruto desapareció al ver que alguien se sentaba al lado de la Hyuga.

- un plato de ramen de res por favor- pidió el recién llegado, Hinata supo de inmediato de quien se trataba así que se volteó lentamente.

- buenas noches Kazekage –sama- dijo la chica en su habitual tono formal

- heee hola Gaara… - Naruto estaba obviamente incomodo.

- disculpen por interrumpirlos, pero necesitamos hablar- el mesero puso el plato al frente del Kazekage y de inmediato se alejó - Naruto, Hinata-san, no se ha escapado a mi atención que entre ustedes ocurre algo, estoy seguro, pero…-

-Gaara, tu sabes que todo este asunto del matrimonio es una locura, de veras, no puedes dejar que tu concejo dec…- interrumpió el rubio

- YO…- empezó el pelirrojo subiendo un poco el tono de voz- he optado por hacer lo mejor para mi gente, he optado por dejar de lado mis deseos egoístas, hacer lo correcto y cumplir con mi deber-

- esto no tiene nada que ver con la labor de un ninja-

- pero si tiene que ver con la labor de un Kage procurar la estabilidad de su aldea Naruto, tu deberías entender eso si es que algún día quieres llegar a ser Hokage- a continuación Gaara dirigió la mirada hacia Hinata quien se encontraba a su lado- Hinata-san, sé que yo la metí en este enredo, me culpo, pero también sé que usted tiene tanta responsabilidad como yo. No le voy a pedir que me quiera, eso es imposible, para ser honesto tampoco me interesa mucho que me sea realmente fiel, pero si le agradecería que fuera "leal" y se abstuviera de ponerme en ridículo y de ser tan obvia en frente de toda la aldea-

Hinata se sintió muy mal, por una parte Gaara tenía razón, el estar en aquel lugar con Naruto se estaba exponiendo a todo tipo de rumores, pero, por otro lado se sentía humillada, después de todo el kazekage la había arrastrado a esa situación, tan solo tres días antes ella era libre.

- DEJA ESAS ESTUPIDECES GAARA- gritó Naruto haciendo que varias personas los voltearán a ver, sin embargo ninguno de los dos pudo decir ninguna otra palabra ya que las alarmas comenzaron a sonar

-NOS ATACAN…. ES UN ATAQUE SORPRESA TODOS LOS SHINOBIS DE LA ALDEA TIENEN QUE REPORTARSE CON LA HOKAGE- los tres chicos se levantaron de sus sillas y salieron del restaurante. Seguros que aquella noche brumosa se llevaría a cabo otra batalla

* * *

><p>bueno... ese fue el cuarto capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, creo que mi primo me habría pegado si hubiera leido esto, el odia a Sasuke con loca pasión, así como muchos por aquí, pero debo confesar que a pesar de todo lo emo no lo puedo odiar por varias razones:<p>

En principio, aún es casi un niño, está en la etapa en que se hacen cosas estupidas, además ha pasado por mucho: una familia muerta, un hermano al que utilizarón durante toda su vida y por si fuera poco un sugeto (madara) que dice ser su única familia viva y que además es manipulador como nadie, pero esta es mi humilde opinión, pueden dejar la suya, sus comentarios y los flamers que quieran, como siempre serán bien recibidos.

PDT:aunque en parte creo que mi primo lo odia porque es el buenazo de la serie, el siempre detesta a los buenasos y como todas menos Hinata quieren con Sexouke...¬_¬


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto no me pertenece

* * *

><p>RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS<p>

En primer lugar saludo a **Diana Carolina**, tus reviews son muy lindos, la verdad es que cuando escribí la escena en que Gara dice que no le importaba que le fueran infiel, pensé más en que él le decía a Naruto algo así como: "ok ok tu la viste primero, entiendo, por ahora se pueden burlar de mi pero después no", pero ahora que lo dices creo que le di mucho palo al pobre Gaara.

Otro saludo a **poison girl 29**, la verdad debo confesar que tu review me metió el gusanito mal pensado en la cabeza, (por eso casi que vuelvo esto un raiting M en este capítulo, pero todavía es muy pronto para hacerlo) la verdad es que necesitaba darle un premio a Hinata a esa pobre chica le han dado muy duro en la serie y ¿ que mejor recompensa que Naruto y Gaara juntos haaaa?

Finalmente otro saludo a **Sakima** la verdad es que las fans de Naruto tenemos que conformarnos con los fics, porque seamos sinceras Kishimoto nos da una escena "interesante" una vez cada dos años (la última en mi opinión fue la en el cap 540 del manga) POR DIOS…. Hasta mi novio que solo le gusta cuando se muelen a golpes quiere ver que Hinata y Naruto se queden juntos…

* * *

><p>Los tres ninjas corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hacía la torre Hokage en donde se daban cita todos los otros shinobis de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, Gaara sabía perfectamente que por tratarse del Kazekage y por pertenecer a Suna no se iba a exigir su presencia en la batalla, sin embargo, si quería honrar la alianza con Konoha debía pelear con los otros.<p>

Al llegar a la torre se dio cuenta de que sus dos hermanos también se encontraban listos para pelear, le impresionaba como a veces ellos eran capaces de casi leer sus pensamientos sin siquiera dirigirse la palabra.

- Kazekage- sama- empezó la Godaime- no es necesario que usted y su equipo peleen, esta es una amenaza contra Konoha y…-

-si es necesario- dijo Gaara pensativo- cualquier ataque contra la aldea entre las hojas es un ataque a toda la alianza shinobi, nosotros prometimos estar con ustedes en las buenas y en las malas situaciones, si queremos cambiar las cosas y lograr la paz debemos cumplir nuestras promesas- el pelirrojo se sorprendió al ver como todos a su alrededor lo miraban con admiración, incluso ella, Hinata Hyuga, quien a través de la multitud le dedico una sonrisa que lo llenó de un orgullo que jamás había sentido, ¿ cómo era posible que aquella chica no le guardara resentimiento por la escena del restaurante? Definitivamente su prometida era algo especial.

* * *

><p>Los escuadrones se organizaron tratando que en cada división quedarán distribuidos ninjas con diferentes habilidades, en la de Naruto se agruparón los ninjas más fuertes, pues se dirigirán a la parte norte de la aldea en donde se habían concentrado el mayor número de enemigos.<p>

- estamos enfrentándonos a ninjas entrenados- dijo Tsunade en voz alta para que todos pudieran escucharla- aún no tenemos claro de donde proviene este ataque, ellos se han cuidado de no dejarnos saberlo, por eso, su misión no solo es proteger la aldea, sino buscar pistas para saber quiénes son los que nos atacan, una vez lo sepamos los miembros de la alianza podremos llegar a una solución diplomática o enfrentarlos si fuera el caso-

Naruto no entendió muy bien las palabras de la Hokage ¿ por qué iba a querer ocultar su identidad el enemigo? Se encontraba tan confundido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que había llegado a los bosques en la parte norte de la aldea. El chico sacó su Kunai y se puso en guardia mientras esperaba que los ninjas rastreadores dieran una pista de la ubicación de sus adversarios. La visibilidad era terrible, no sólo porque ya casi era media noche, sino porque se encontraba especialmente brumoso, casi no podía ver a los hombres que se encontraban a unos pasos de él lo cual era perturbador. En ese momento no pudo evitar pensar en cuanto hubiera querido tener el Byakugan de Hinata, y ella, ¿ se encontraría bien?.

De pronto algo lo rozó en la oreja, cuando miró hacia el suelo se dio cuenta que se trataba de un pedazo de hielo en forma de estaca.

De pronto miles de lanzas de hielo y Kunais comenzaron a caer encima de ellos, sin embargo la arena de Gaara los detuvo todos.

-4 metros en el cuadrante nororiental- gritó Neji Hyuga quien se encontraba en su equipo

Naruto al igual que sus compañeros se dirigieron en esa dirección sin embargo de la nada el rubio fue envestido por una gran ola de fuego.

- Rasengan- gritó el chico mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol en dirección a su atacante, al ver esto el ninja contra quien estaba peleando comenzó a lanzarle más llamas, pero Naruto dividió su jutsu en una cadena de mini-rasengan que absorbieron el fuego convirtiéndose en media docena de bolitas incandescentes, antes de que el rubio pudiera ver el efecto de su ataque, salto hacía el suelo para escapar de la gran explosión que causo su ataque.

Naruto trató de mirar en dirección de la explosión para identificar a su enemigo pero fue imposible, de alguna extraña manera había vencido sin siquiera haberle visto la cara ¿contra qué tipo de personas estaban peleando? Se preguntó.

Gaara, por su parte, se vio enfrascado en una lucha con un portador del elemento agua quien con una facilidad perturbadora podía no solo tomar la humedad del ambiente para atacar a sus enemigos sino que además la trasformaba en hielo con gran rapidez, pero todos sus ataques fueron en vano, ya que, a pesar de no saber en qué sitió exacto se encontraba el ninja con quien estaba peleando el kazekage uso el sarcófago de arena para encerrar en él un par de arboles completos y acabar con el shinobi.

Mientras tanto, Naruto se encontraba atrás del pelirrojo quien no se había percatado de su presencia cuando de pronto una voz ya conocida irrumpió en sus pensamientos.

**-¿ por qué no lo haces?-** preguntó el Kyuubi

- ¿a qué te refieres?

- **es tu oportunidad, mátalo, acaba con él, nadie se dará cuenta de que tú lo hiciste-**

Naruto vio como Gaara miraba confundido de lado a lado buscando más enemigos, la noche estaba tan oscura que era imposible distinguir las figuras a su alrededor. Aún así, el rubio estaba estupefacto, no podía creer lo que el demonio le decía, definitivamente era una locura

-¿ por qué iba a hacer algo así? El es mi amigo- pensó Naruto.

- **tú sabes perfectamente porque… le prometiste a esa jovencita que no la dejarías casarse con él y "tu amigo" no te quiere cerca de ella, mátalo, y te habrás librado de un gran estorbo, mátalo, y ella será tuya, nadie se interpondrá entre los dos ¿no es eso lo que quieres?**- Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par y apretó el kunai que sostenía entre sus manos con más fuerza que nunca.

-! NO ¡- grito en voz alta el contenedor del zorro de las nueve colas. Gaara se alarmó de inmediato se volteó en dirección de su compañero.

-¿qué pasó? - preguntó el pelirrojo preocupado- ¿ estás bien?

-s..si - respondió el rubio aún nervioso- es solo que a veces ese estúpido demonio quiere jugar con mis pensamientos-

Gaara se mostro pensativo y triste a la vez - si, entiendo de que estás hablando, a mi me pasaba muy seguido, pero yo no era muy bueno controlándome-

El chico zorro sonrió- no importa, ya no importa Gaara, vamos, tenemos que seguir- dichas estas palabras los dos continuaron buscando a los invasores.

Las batallas se extendieron hasta la madrugada, Naruto se había separado de su equipo y se encontraba explorando uno de los tantos bosques que rodeaban la aldea por última vez antes de irse mientras que la luz del sol comenzaba a aparecer por el horizonte. De repente su espalda chocó con la de alguien, el chico se volteó para enfrentar a su enemigo con su kunai en la mano.

-Hinata…- dijo suavemente mientras bajaba su arma.

- Naruto, te estaba buscando la Hokage dio órdenes de regresar a la aldea, ya no hay nadie por aquí, otros miembros de mi clan y yo hemos escaneado la zona, está limpia todos se fueron, vamos, tu eres el único que falta debemos regresar- Hinata lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló en dirección de la aldea

-espera, ¿ ya se dieron cuenta de que falto? - Hinata se sonrojo como un tomate- no, en realidad, las personas comenzaron a reportarse hace unas horas pero como vi que no lo habías hecho pensé que… la Hokage me dijo que no me preocupara por que tu eres el más fuerte de Konoha y porque todos te vieron sano y salvo pero yo tenía que encontrarte-

Naruto sonrió y volvió a tomar la mano de Hinata- ven..- dijo mientras la conducía hacía un árbol

- siéntate quiero hablar contigo- la chica lo obedeció y se sentó con su espalda recostada en el árbol. Naruto se sentó junto a ella en la misma posición.

- Hinata- empezó el rubio- ¿ puedo contarte algo?, es muy, muy serio, hacía mucho tiempo que no me pasaba, y si te lo cuento te agradecería que no me hicieras más preguntas-

La chica lo miró preocupada -¿qué te pasó?-

-yo… , hay ocasiones en las que el zorro de las nueve colas me susurra cosas, creo que él puede ver dentro de mi mente y juega con ella, hace mucho tiempo que no me pasaba, pensé que no me volvería a ocurrir pero creo que no, el sigue ahí dentro de mi es capaz de sacar lo peor, pero yo no lo dejo, yo siento que lucho en contra de él, en realidad soy un monstruo -

-Naruto- kun…- suspiró Hinata- los monstruos existen, es verdad, se encuentran dentro de cada uno de nosotros, cuando sentimos el deseo de hacer mal a alguien, cuando sentimos odio irracional, todos hemos atravesado por eso, pero lo que realmente marca lo que somos es nuestra capacidad de decidir, tu decidiste no seguir lo que él zorro te dijo, eso te hace fuerte, y bueno, porque en últimas tú eres quien determina tus actos-

Naruto no pudo resistirse a besar los suaves labios de Hinata, nunca había probado nada igual de cálido. Ella le correspondió el beso de la manera tímida y casi inocente en la que siempre lo hacía, el chico colocó su mano en la base de su nuca y enredó sus dedos en su cabello, todo en ella era tan delicado, era casi impensable que alguien más pudiera tocarla de la misma manera en la que él lo estaba haciendo.

Hinata puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Naruto sintiendo algo de temor de ser rechazada pero el rubio solo usó esto para acercarla más a su propio cuerpo con movimientos algo torpes, se notaba que los dos aún eran inexpertos en la materia

- Hinata…- suspiró Naruto- tenemos que hacer algo, tú no te puedes casar- la chica ladeo su cabeza y lo miró sin soltarse de su cuello.

- dame la solución y yo lo haré, pero prométeme que no te va a perjudicar, porque si ese fuera el caso me negaría rotundamente- Naruto acerco sus labios al cuello de la chica, quería tenerla cerca como nunca lo había hecho con ninguna otra mujer, así que llevó una de sus temblorosas manos a la cremallera de la pesada chaqueta que siempre usaba Hinata y comenzó a bajarla lentamente, sin embargo, cuando iba a mitad de camino ella tomo su mano y lo detuvo.

-no podemos Naruto, sabes que para mí sería el final- dijo la pelinegra. Por un momento el muchacho se sintió decepcionado, sin embargo era cierto, Hinata tenía mucho más que perder que él si las cosas salían mal, así que decidió alejarse un poco de ella.

Naruto la miró por unos momentos, siempre le había gustado la expresión de sus ojos, no pudo evitar recordar como lo había mirado cuando se interpuso en el camino de Pain, en aquella ocasión el rojo de su sangre contrastaba con el blanco de su rostro haciendo la escena hermosamente macabra, sin embargo, esta vez solo era Hinata quien se encontraba frente a él.

- perdóname por haber sido tan miserable contigo durante todo el tiempo en que no te respondí - dijo el chico de repente

-no digas eso, tú estaba ocup…-

- no, yo fui un cobarde, y un ciego, en parte creo que ahora el destino me la está cobrando por haberte tratado como lo hice - Hinata bajó la mirada.

- n..no te voy a decir me..mentiras Naruto, en otras circunstancias te diría que no me importo, pero en aquel momento me hubiera bastado con un rechazo, pensé que era tan insignificante que ni siquiera valía la molestia- el chico la miró nuevamente pero esta vez con una expresión de culpa.

- yo no quería rechazarte, nunca lo quise, pero tampoco me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para darte la cara, así que preferí hacerlo al estilo de Konoha: pretender que no pasó, pero cuando sentí que me volvía loco decidí que era el momento de enfrentarte- Naruto puso la mano en la mejilla de la chica - perdóname-

- s..sí Naruto, p..por supuesto que sí- dijo sonriente. Naruto apoyo su frente en la de ella- Hinata- chan realmente no quiero que te vayas a Suna- la Hyuga solo sonrió en respuesta.

* * *

><p>Cuatro días después del ataque Gaara se encontraba sentado en su cuarto de hotel, nuevamente se encontraba completamente descompuesto, y otra vez era culpa de Hinata Hyuga, ya que el día anterior había recibido una invitación a almorzar en la mansión Hyuga con motivo del cumpleaños de la hija menor de Hiashi, debía ser una pesadilla, dentro de una hora exactamente tenía que estar en la casa de su suegro y enfrentarse a toda su familia completamente solo, definitivamente prefería las batallas a todo eso.<p>

-Gaara- dijo Temari- ¿no crees que deberías llevarle un regalo a la niña?-

-pensaba comprarle algo camino a su casa, como es una gennin pensaba regalarle un estuche para kunais o algo así-

La rubia se pasó una mano por el rostro- sí, me lo imaginé, y por eso me adelanté y le compré un regalo para que no tuvieras que preocuparte - dijo mientras ponía un paquete pequeño sobre la mesa

-¿Qué es eso? ¿un juego de estrellas ninja?- preguntó curioso.

-eeeeee…. Algo parecido- de pronto, Kankuro entró a la habitación- entonces hermano… ¿preparado para ir a comer con los suegros? De veras, para ser un sujeto sin cejas tienes mucha suerte-

- por lo menos yo no uso maquillaje- respondió Gaara fríamente.

-solo te responderé con tres palabras Gaara : delineador de ojos…-

- idiota, tú te ves exactamente igual que yo sin todo eso encima-

-YA BASTA NO QUIERO VOLVER A OIR ESA DISCUCIÓN DE NUEVO- Temari alzó su tono de voz, así que los dos ninjas se dieron cuenta que era el momento de parar- creo que soy la única chica en este mundo cuyos hermanos hablan más de maquillaje que ella misma, como sea, Gaara solo llévale ese perfume a la niña-

-¿un perfume?- pregunto el Kazekage sorprendido.

- ¿para qué quiere eso una ninja?- dijo Kankuro.

- SOLO LLEVASELO, y ya vete que se te va a hacer tarde- Temari empujó al pelirrojo en dirección a la puerta mientras le ponía el paquete en la mano. Gaara caminó un poco más tranquilo en dirección a la casa Hyuga, la presencia de sus hermanos lo reanimó, tiempo atrás ellos solo sentirían temor y desprecio hacia él, las cosas habían cambiado desde aquel entonces.

La casa de su prometida quedaba en un extremo de la aldea, justo al lado de uno de los bosques que rodeaban a konoha, Gaara tocó la puerta sintiéndose más animado, sin embargo, esa emoción se vino abajo una vez que vio el rostro de Neji Hyuga.

- Kazekage-sama bienvenido, lo estábamos esperando- dijo secamente. El pelirrojo conocía bien al ninja, había estado en varias misiones en Suna, incluso aquella vez en que le retiraron el Shukaku, pero nunca se había percatado de lo intimidante que podía llegar a ser su presencia.

- buenas tardes Neji-San-

- por favor sígame, llegó Hiashi- sama me dijo que quiere tener unas palabras con usted antes de comer- ahora sí que estaba asustado, ¿para qué quería hablar con él? ¿Acaso no se habían dicho ya todo lo que debían decirse?. Gaara siguió al Hyuga hasta una pequeña sala en la segunda planta de la casa, en donde encontró a líder del clan mirando por la ventana, al oírlos entrar a la habitación se volteó e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

- buenas tardes Kazekage-sama-

- buenas tardes Hiashi-sama-

En ese momento Neji interrumpió la conversación- Hiashi-sama ¿ les informo a las chicas que la llegó el Kazekage?-

- espera unos 10 minutos Neji, después puedes decirles que pasen a la mesa- dijo Hiashi tranquilamente.

Neji salió y cerró la puerta al pasar- ¿quería hablar conmigo Hiashi-sama?-

- si, por favor venga aquí - dijo el señor Hyuga mientras volvía su vista hacia la ventana. El pelirrojo vio que afuera se encontraba su prometida con un kimono rosado rosado con una niña vestida exactamente igual, supuso debía ser su hermana, juntas parecían estar mirando las plantas de un pequeño huerto en el jardín.

- se ven muy felices ¿ no es verdad?, es una lástima que nunca se vean así cuando yo estoy a su alrededor – Gaara miró unos instantes a su suegro.

- disculpe pero no entiendo-

- Kazekage-sama, usted comprende perfectamente como es crecer en una posición como la de ellas, siempre he tenido que presionarlas un poco, pero sé que aunque me odien es lo más adecuado para que logren ser unas kunoichis fuertes - el pelirrojo aún seguía sin entender porque Hiashi le estaba diciendo estas cosas.

- supongo que aun no me entiende… hace años yo puse a Hinata en manos de Kurenai, su maestra jounnin, sabía que ella corría un grave peligro, la expulsé de esta casa, en parte, pensé que si ella moría sería mejor, no es que me haya sentido muy orgulloso de ello, pero pensé que le dejaría el puesto a alguien fuerte como Neji- Gaara se sintió asqueado, no quería oír este tipo de cosas, este hombre le recordaba peligrosamente a su propio padre.

- sin embargo, ella me probó lo contrario, me probó que era capaz de sobrevivir, y que era especial en su propia manera-

-¿ a qué se refiere?-

- usted ya lo ha notado, Hinata tiene un extraño poder de hacer que la gente gravite alrededor de ella. Al principio nadie la nota, es insignificante, pero cuando la conocen… ella tiene una personalidad muy atrayente, todo lo contrario a mí, yo me impongo a través del miedo, ella no necesita de eso-

- sí, lo he notado-

- por eso la presioné tanto para que aceptara el matrimonio con usted, por primera vez estoy haciendo algo bueno por ella, se que es un buen hombre, y que la cuidará, además, créame, le beneficiará mucho tenerla a su lado, a veces creo que ella es la única razón por la cual algunos miembros de la rama segundaria de esta familia no han decidido acabar con mi vida- el líder de Suna vio como Neji caminaba en dirección a las dos hermanas y les indicaba que siguieran a la casa.

Gaara estaba harto no quería seguir oyendo aquel hombre hablar- creo que sus hijas ya están listas para comer, y para ser honesto, aún busca deshacerse de Hinata-san, solo que ya encontró una manera menos cruel de hacerlo, pero no se preocupe, usted tiene razón en una sola cosa, yo la voy a cuidar muy bien- el Kazekage salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras sin siquiera esperar una respuesta de aquel hombre, en realidad no le interesaba, al igual que su propio padre, Hiashi había pretendido deshacerse de su prometida, pero al ver que ella podía serle útil y que no quería ser el responsable de la muerte de su propia hija, había decidido darla al mejor postor.

Sin saber exactamente como Gaara había llegado al comedor en donde una empleada lo recibió cortésmente y le indico su lugar en la mesa. El pelirrojo se sentó y miró a su alrededor, la única que le sonreía era Hinata quien se encontraba a su lado.

-bienvenido Kazekage-sama- dijo la niña que Gaara suponía era la hermana de su prometida.

- gracias Hanabi-san, que tenga un muy feliz cumpleaños-

-gracias, así que…- empezó la niña- ¿se va a casar con mi hermana?

- H… Hanabi-chan - dijo Hinata nerviosamente, la chica miró a Neji tratando de encontrar apoyo sin embargo él no le quitaba los ojos de encima la Kazekage.

-sí , tengo la intención de hacerlo- respondió tranquilamente Gaara a pesar que sentía una presión aplastante en la boca del estomago.

- yyy… van a vivir a Suna ¿no es verdad? Olvide cuantos días ocupa el viaje ¿12- 14?- Gaara sonrió interiormente, ahora entendía de que se trataba, los dos primos Hyuga estaban molestos porque se llevaba a la chica, sabía a la perfección como se sentían, por esa misma razón era que no soportaba a ese tal Nara.

- son solo 5 días de camino, mi hermana viaja muy seguido, ella tiene asuntos en esta aldea, así que si usted y su primo quieren visitarnos varias veces al año de seguro serán bienvenidos, incluso quien sabe, si su padre lo permite, podríamos venir a Konoha para su cumpleaños Hanabi-san-

El semblante de la niña cambio de inmediato, al igual que el de Neji- si, no es un viaje tan largo, muchas gracias, eso suena muy bien Kazekage-sama – Hinata le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa a Gaara, y el chico se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo, había acertado como nunca.

- ¿quiere una taza de té antes de que llegué papá?- dijo la niña mientras servía el liquido en el vaso frente a él sin siquiera esperar una respuesta.

Hiashi- sama entro de repente al salón y se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa junto a su hija mayor y su sobrino- bien creo que ya estamos todos -dijo antes de que comenzarán a servir la comida. Nadie hablo durante la cena, fue lo más incomodo en lo que había estado desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, probablemente porque todos sabían que esa era una de las últimas comidas que iban a tener juntos.

Al terminar la comida las empleadas trajeron el té y Gaara pensó que era el momento indicado para darle su obsequio a Hanabi.

- Hanabi-san, mis hermanos y yo le compramos algo, después de todo dentro de poco tiempo seremos familia- dijo mientras ponía en frente de ella el paquete, la chica miró a su padre pidiendo permiso.

- anda Hanabi, ábrelo el Kazekage te está ofreciendo un regalo, destápalo- la niña obedeció a su padre y quitó el papel que lo cubría.

- ahhhh muchas gracias Kazekage-sama, que lindo- Hinata sonrío como nunca al ver la cara de su hermana. El líder de Suna pensó en aquel instante que le debía a Temari un graaan favor.

- g..gracias Kazekage-sama- dijo suavemente su prometida.

-de nada - respondió el chico. Hiashi lo miró de reojo, no parecía molesto por lo de hacía un rato pero aún así el pelirrojo sabía que no se atrevería a decirle nada hasta que su "arreglo" estuviera completado - Hinata ¿Qué te parece si le muestras al Kazekage-sama los jardines? - dijo el señor Hyuga

Hinata entendió de inmediato que se trataba de una orden – s…si señor- dijo levantándose- ¿gusta acompañarme? - Gaara se levantó de inmediato y la siguió hasta el patio que se encontraba en la parte trasera de la casa.

- Hinata-san ¿hay algún lugar de esta casa en el que no estemos bajo la supervisión de su padre, sé perfectamente que él puede ver todo - susurro el pelirrojo

- c…como le dije antes en esta casa todas las paredes tienen oídos, p..pero creo que hay un lugar- dijo mientras le indicaba que saliera por una puerta que daba hacía el bosque en la parte trasera de la casa.

- qué alivio, no quiero ofenderla pero su padre a veces da miedo-

- s..si, el tiene esa característica ¿m..me quería preguntar algo K..Kazekage-sama?-

- no, en realidad quería disculparme por mi reacción la noche del restaurante, entiendo que usted y Naruto son más que amigos desde hace tiempo y supongo que nunca tuve el derecho de reclamar lo que no era mío-

Hinata se sonrojó bastante -b…bien… es cierto N…Naruto-K…Kun y yo somos mmmm… más que amigos, pero supongo que yo actué mal, f..fui muy indiscreta- Gaara tomó la mano de la chica y vio como ella se ponía rígida.

- yo realmente quiero que todo funcione entre nosotros Hinata, por favor no olvide que mi intención nunca ha sido herirla- la pelinegro lo miro por unos instantes.

-Kazekage-sama…- empezó la chica.

- mi nombre es Gaara-

-G..Gaara es una lástima que no hayamos conocido en estas circunstancias, porque usted es una de las mejores personas que he conocido, ha cambiado tanto desde la primera vez que lo vi, yo me esforzaré para cumplir todas sus expectativas- de pronto el sonido de una rama romperse contra las hojas los alertó.

-hay a..alguien aquí c…creo que nos está escuchando- susurro Hinata - ¿cree que se trata de papá?-

-no, estoy seguro que se trata de Naruto - Hinata se soltó de su agarre y salió caminando lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a la casa dejando a Gaara solo y muy molesto.

-NARUTO sal de ahí, ya sé que estas entre los arboles- el chico rubio saltó de entre los árboles y caminó hacia él con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su cabeza y su sonrisa usual.

- Hola Gaara, no quería dañarte el momento, pero como vi que se te alargaron las manos … pensé que tenía que hacer algo-

- en menos de un mes me voy a casar con ella, y quiero que…-

- no, no lo vas a hacer- dijo Naruto aún sonriente - vamos Gaara tu eres mi amigo no puedes hacerme esto, ella ha estado enamorada de mi desde hace tiempo y yo también quiero estar con ella por favor ayúdame-

El pelirrojo miró al suelo por un momento, sintió terrible, como un traidor- sabes que no puedo hacer eso, además creo que ella mmmm…. Me gusta - lo siguiente que sintió Gaara fue una fuerte dolor en la mandíbula, sabía que Naruto lo iba a golpear pero ni siquiera trató de detenerlo con su arena porque muy en el fondo, se lo merecía, por traicionar la confianza del que hasta ahora había sido su mejor amigo.

* * *

><p>Ohhhh por dios…. Matrimonio o no matrimonio he ahí la cuestión, mientras tanto a gozársela con tanto drama. En fin… este capítulo estuvo sorprendentemente rápido, pero considerando que mañana 6 de agosto es el día de mi cumpleaños número 24 ( es curioso pero también cae en la misma fecha que la conmemoración de la fundación de Bogotá capital de Colombia) quise actualizar mis fics para celebrarlo jojoojojo… XXDDDD. Lo único malo es que ya hace un par de añitos deje de ser Peste 21, ahora ya soy Peste24 T_T….<p>

PDT: Un agradecimiento especial a todos aquellos que me incluyeron un sus categorías, en especial a los de favoritos, me tiene un poco impresionada ese número.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto no me pertenece

* * *

><p><strong>RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS<strong>

lectores en primera un saludo a **poison girl29** gracias por tu comentario, y tu idea no es para nada descabellada mmmm en realidad fue bastante brillante.

Otro saludo para **Diana Carolina** Gracias por tu comentario, me encanta que creo que tu siempre entiendes lo que trato de escribir, y sobre lo que dices de Hinata es cierto, ella en el manga no parece ser alguien que se doblegue fácilmente, es más, siempre he pensado que es un personaje que no traga entero, por ejemplo, todo el mundo le dice que Naruto es un monstruo y ella no se lo cree, o todo el mundo le dice que es débil y ella no hace caso, creo que es un personaje que moralmente es muuuucho mejor que otros de la serie, por eso quería que mi fic tuviera un poco de lo que pienso del personaje de Kishimoto, ahora, sobre " oración de pecado" debo confesar que a mí me gustaba ese fic, excepto el final porque la verdad fue muy confuso (no entendí si Hinata había engañado a Naruto, no sé, fue raro).

Otro saludo a **Retakelike** gracias por tus mensajes y felicitaciones, y porsupollo que me puedes decir sensei (que vieja estoy _), ya sé que los estoy haciendo sufrir mucho, pero es que esto necesita trama y ya que Kishimoto no le da a su público femenino cierta cuota de shuojo…. este es el resultado , y sobre la guerra digo dos cosas a mi favor : 1. Esto necesita trama y 2. La verdad es que me gustan las escenas de acción (no hablo de "esa acción" ¬¬… je,je)

Otro saludo a **HikariWitch** gracias por tu review, creo que le estoy dando duro a Naruto, pobrecito, pero la verdad es lo que yo quisiera que pasara en la serie, que por una vez a él le tocara esforzarse por Hinata que no fuera ella la única que lucha, y sobre Gaara, pues la verdad no te digo nada porque si no spoiler, y gracias por tus felicitaciones.

Otro saludo a **Rukia CC** gracias por tu comentario me hizo muy feliz, yo generalmente he visto que la pelea siempre es con Kiba, pero si es Sasuhina es con Naruto así que si quieres sugerir fics en que la pelea sea Gaara me haría ,muyyyyyyyyy feliz la verdad es que obviamente también me gusta el Gaahina (aunque ese es mil veces más imposible que el Sasuhina), en mi opinión a fin de cuentas en la serie van a terminar Hinata+ Naruto y Sakura+ Sasuke, (la única pareja que la verdad no me gusta es Narusaku) pero mientras existan los fics todo se vale así que a disfrutarlos.

Finalmente otro saludo a **Rosita** (me alegra que también haya por ahí otra persona que piensa como yo) **axaxanita** y a **alessa –vulturi** un s y gracias por agregarme a tus categorías

* * *

><p>Naruto estaba completamente fastidiado, aquella misma tarde después de llegar de la casa de Hinata tenía una reunión con el concejo de la aldea, incluyendo a los representantes de cada clan y los visitantes de Suna. No pudo dejar de preguntarse si Gaara seguiría molesto con él, lo había golpeado bastante fuerte, y después de todo, su amigo seguía siendo el Kazakage, le debía respeto, no importaba la confianza hubiera entre ambos.<p>

Antes de salir el rubio se miró al espejo y ató su insignia Shinobi . Aquella reunión era decisiva, nada se había dicho del ataque ocurrido cinco días atrás, y por fin las cosas quedarían más claras para él. Naruto caminó hasta la torre Hokage mientras que el sol de la tarde iluminaba toda la ciudad, sin embargo, al llegar a la puerta del edificio se encontró frente a frente con lo que menos quería.

- ohhhh por Dios, Gaara ¿ qué te pasó? -preguntó Temari horrorizada al ver que su hermano menor tenía un moretón en la mandíbula.

- pensamos que ibas a comer con tu chica, pero en cambio vuelves con una herida, eso no es normal en ti,¿Trataste de pasarte de listo y te golpeo? No te preocupes, pasa todo el tiempo–

- no seas idiota Kankuro- dijo Gaara seriamente- no fue nada, solo un accidente-

Naruto tomó una bocanada de aire y caminó hacia la entrada tratando de pasar desapercibido, pero no tuvo suerte.

- hey… ¿ya no saludas?- preguntó Kankuro al ver al rubio.

-hola Kankuro, Temari- respondió Naruto sonriente- heeee hola Gaara- el chico Kyuubi se dio cuenta que Temari lo observaba de una manera extraña, así que decidió evadir la conversación.

- creo que deberíamos entrar, estamos parados en la mitad de la puerta, y la reunión ya está por comenzar – dijo el rubio.

Naruto se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de los tres hermanos, de repente sintió que alguien le ponía la mano en el hombro- hola Naruto… ¿me vas a explicar qué pasó con el Kazekage?- preguntó Kakashi. El chico supo de inmediato que se trataba de una orden, su antiguo maestro tenía una forma curiosa de sacarle la información.

-nada-

-HA , como no- respondió Kakashi en su usual tono cansado- no se ve como "nada" has estado muy extraño estos días y esa escena de la entrada me dice que se trata del Kazekage ¿ qué sucedió? ¿Tiene que ver con Sasuke?-

- ¿por qué cree que tiene que ver con Sasuke?, no TODO tiene que estar relacionado con él, el teme esta fuera de esto-

-ahhhh… entonces si pasa algo- Kakashi lo había hecho hablar de más, Naruto odiaba que hiciera eso, así que prefirió guardar silencio.

-no importa, no me digas nada si no quieres, ya me enterare de que sucede-

Naruto entró a la gran sala en donde había una mesa en forma circular y ocupo la silla que le había sido asignada. Al principio no había sentido otra cosa más que orgullo de que lo incluyeran en el concejo de la aldea, ese puesto significaba que finalmente era algo más que una amenaza, pero no estaba de buen humor aquel día, hubiera querido quedarse en su casa con un ramen instantáneo, a pesar de todo trató de mantener su sonrisa usual para que los otros ninjas no intuyeran que había algo extraño en él.

La reunión comenzó y, como era de esperarse, el primer tema fue el ataque , Kakashi dio un informe detallado de las operaciones, y al parecer a los médicos ninjas habían examinado varios cuerpos de enemigos caídos ninguno llevaba señas visibles de su aldea de origen. Naruto aún se sentía confundido, ¿Por qué escondían su identidad?.

De repente un miembro del concejo al que el rubio no conocía habló- tenemos que iniciar labores de protección de las fronteras, y esclarecer nuestra posición dentro de la alianza, no hay que descartar una traición por parte de cualquiera de ellos-

Naruto sabía que no era la persona más inteligente del mundo, pero incluso él se pudo dar cuenta que ese era un ataque al Kazekage.

En el otro extremo del salón otro ninja pidió la palabra

- sin intención de ofender a nuestros huéspedes, creo que si vamos a discutir asuntos de seguridad interna deberíamos hacerlo en privado- Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par, pensó que Gaara hablaría, pero se mantuvo completamente en silencio, posiblemente se encontraba planeando algo.

- SUFICIENTE- sentencio la Godaime- hemos entregado nuestra entera confianza a Sabaku no Gaara y a su gente, cuestionarlo solo nos vuelve más débiles, no es un secreto que somos odiados por otras villas vecinas, cualquiera puede estar detrás de esto, y desconfiar de aquellos que son nuestros aliados no va a ayudarnos -

Tsunade se aclaró la garganta y miró a Naruto por unos segundos antes de continuar - como signo de esa confianza, y del lazo que une a nuestras dos naciones , quiero anunciar que el Kazekage de la aldea escondida entre la arena va a casarse con una kunoichi de nuestra aldea-

El salón estallo en murmullos y Naruto apretó sus puños, pronto las voces fueron acalladas por la Godaime

- el Kazekage-sama se casará con Hinata Hyuga, heredera del clan Hyuga - el chico Kyuubi no pudo evitar fruncir el seño, a la vez que sentía la mirada de Kakashi sobre él, pero se sorprendió aún más cuando vio que algunos miembros del concejo no se encontraban tan complacidos y nuevamente los murmullos iniciaron, pero esta vez fue el mismísimo Gaara quien los interrumpió.

- honorable concejo de Konoha, sé que para muchos de los aquí presentes los recientes ataques crean desconfianza, también se que no todos están de acuerdo con enviar a una de las herederas de uno de los legados más poderosos de su aldea, pero mis intenciones son limpias, estoy seguro que mis futuras acciones les demostrarán la honestidad de nuestra alianza- el rubio estaba impresionado, Gaara tenía ese admirable poder de convencer a las personas con sus palabras, definitivamente el sí que era un gran líder.

Naruto no puso nada de atención a los temas que siguieron, lo cual era un problema pues tendría que leer los estúpidos informes, y muy seguramente sacrificar horas de sueño, su mente no podía enfocarse en un solo sitio ¿ qué tal si se trataba de una traición de las otras aldeas? ¿Y si es que Suna estaba involucrada como quedaría Hinata en medio de todo esto? ¿ Qué pasaría con ella? ¿Cómo protegerla? Al terminar la reunión el rubio corrió para no tener que enfrentar a su maestro, muy seguramente el también le daría un discurso sobre los deberes de un shinobi, lo que menos necesitaba era eso.

No obstante, Gaara lo alcanzó antes de que dejara la habitación- Naruto, necesito hablar contigo, vamos a comer algo, yo invito, pero esta vez busquemos un sitio más privado- el kazekage sonaba preocupado.

- no tengo ya nada que hablar contigo- afirmó bruscamente

- yo creo que si-

-¿de verdad? ¿ Y por qué crees eso?- preguntó burlonamente el rubio.

- porque estoy seguro de que no entendiste nada de esta reunión- el chico no quería admitirlo, pero Sakura era quien siempre le explicaba todos esos asuntos diplomáticos, sin ella no entendía nada de nada.

-bien, conozco un lugar, sígueme- Naruto lo llevó hasta un bar que frecuentaban los shinobis de la ciudad en rubio lo odiaba pero aún así los dos se sentaron en una mesa apartada de la miradas de la gente en donde Gaara empezó la conversación.

- Naruto, primero que todo quiero decirte que yo no estoy detrás de los ataques, no espero que me creas, pero esa es la verdad-

- nunca desconfié de ti Gaara, de veras, aunque no te puedo negar que me asusté un poco cuando te acusaron ¿ por qué crees que se mantiene en secreto el enemigo?-

- son solo conjeturas, pero supongo que se mantienen en secreto por dos razones: primero, para que la alianza no pueda identificarlos y atacarlos tan fácilmente, y segundo, para hacernos desconfiar los unos de los otros, en eso si que están teniendo éxito-

-¿y Hinata? ¿ porque les molesto a algunos que te casarás con ella?, quiero decir, yo sé porque me molesta A MÍ pero no puedo imaginar por qué les interesa a los otros –

-si Hinata se casa conmigo nuestros hijos tendrán el Byakugan- Naruto se sintió asqueado ante la sola idea- esta es una de las armas más fuertes de tu aldea, no sé si tú conoces su funcionamiento, para utilizarlo en todo su potencial no solo basta con obtener los ojos de un miembro de la familia, también hay que conocer sus secretos, y los Hyugas solo los comparten de generación en generación-

-tienes razón Gaara, yo no conozco el funcionamiento de Byakugan , pero me sorprende lo bien informado que estas, se nota que sabes más de eso que de Hinata- dijo Naruto muy molesto.

El Kazekage cerró los ojos por unos instantes para tratar de clamarse- yo no vine aquí a pelear contigo, por el contrario…-

- si vas a pedirme que sea tu padrino de matrimonio, muchas gracias pero no-

- tampoco vine a pedirte eso Naruto, pero quiero que nos acompañes hasta Suna-

- ¿Y QUE QUIERES QUE TE LA ENTREGUE EN EL ALTAR O QUE?- Naruto había subido el tono de su voz y unas pocas personas al rededor voltearon en su dirección.

-cálmate, te lo pido porque sé lo mucho que significan el uno para el otro, nunca fue mi intención interponerme entre ustedes, me siento culpable, como un traidor, si hubiera sabido … las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes, pensé que sería buena idea que pasaran los días antes del matrimonio juntos, ya que tendrás que olvidarte de ella- el rubio se calmó un poco al escuchar las palabras de Gaara, el era honesto, podía sentirlo.

- ¿realmente te importa Hinata verdad?-

-me importan los dos, ella porque es una persona maravillosa, y tú porque eres mi amigo, habrías hecho lo mismo por mí, o quizá aún más-

Naruto se mordió el labio- siento lo del golpe Gaara ,realmente no pensé lo que estaba haciendo, de veras, sabes que pensar no es mi especialidad, - el chico Kyuubi miró alrededor, odiaba ese tipo de lugares - hey salgamos de aquí, este sitio es un asco, quiero comer algo decente, y ya que tu invitas…

- ¿Ichiraku ramen?-

-SI SEÑOR, TU SI SABES LO QUE ES BUENO JAJAJAJA-

-cálmate Naruto…-dijo Gaara con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro

* * *

><p>Hinata Hyuga observo a través de la ventana de su habitación, había permanecido toda la tarde con su hermana hablando y mirando las flores del jardín, fingiendo que nada había pasado entre el Kazekage y ella para no despertar las sospechas de su padre, si el supiera que Naruto estuvo en su casa podría meterlo en problemas.<p>

Hanabi se encontraba acostada en las piernas de su hermana mayor mientras que ella le acariciaba el cabello, sin embargo una sombra alertó a Hinata.

- ¿Qué pasa Hina-chan? ¿viste algo?- dijo la pequeña al ver que su hermana se había sobresaltado.

- no, no lo creo, fue solo una luz de la calle- Hinata esperó a que la niña se volviera a acostar en su regazo y activo silenciosamente su Byakugan para ver quien estaba en las sombras.

- Hanabi- chan creo que ya es hora de que te vayas a dormir, debes descansar- dijo Hinata muy tranquila.

- aún no estoy cansada, y tengo 13 años, no me puedes dar órdenes como a una niña–

Hinata mordió su labio- por favor…- Hanabi entendió de inmediato que debía retirarse.

- solo prométeme que tendrás cuidado- Hinata asintió y bajó las escaleras sigilosamente, atravesó el jardín trasero de la casa y salió por la pequeña puerta que se encontraba en la parte trasera. Una vez afuera la chica volvió a activar su Byakugan mientras caminaba lentamente por el oscuro bosque.

- Hinata… - susurro una voz en los arboles.

- baja Naruto, no hay nadie por aquí- El chico salió de su escondite y se encontró cara a cara con Hinata.

- hola, quería verte, ¿es cierto? ¿es verdad que pasado mañana te vas a Suna?- preguntó Naruto abrazándola.

-sí- respondió ella, la verdad es que no sabía que más decirle no tenía ninguna frase de aliento.

- yo iré contigo, Gaara me dejó estar en tu escolta, sabes bien que viajar en estos días es muy peligroso- Hinata quien no se había apartado de Naruto decidió corresponderle el abrazo.

- ¿ ya escuchaste los rumores Hinata?- el rubio sonaba preocupado, eso no era nada usual.

- ¿a que te refieres? –

-a los ataques, el concejo sospecha de los miembros de la alianza shinobi y creo que también sospechan de Gaara- la Hyuga se apartó de Naruto estupefacta.

-no puede ser cierto, el sería incapaz de…- sin embargo la voz de la chica se ahogo, ella sabía perfectamente que no había nada que el Kazekage no pudiera hacer, tan solo seis años antes el mismo se había visto envuelto en otro ataque en alianza con Orochimaru, la cabeza de Hinata dio vueltas ante la sola idea de una traición.

- Naruto, tengo miedo, ¿tú crees que ellos podrían atacarnos?- preguntó temerosa

-No lo creo, a pesar de todo yo confió en Gaara, lo he conocido desde hace tiempo, el no es como esos otros políticos y dirigentes, el no es un hipócrita, yo lo sé, puedo sentirlo - la chica se relajó un poco debía reconocer que la confianza de Naruto era contagiosa, y ella también pensaba desde hacía tiempo que el líder de Suna era un una buena persona que había dejado atrás sus viejas costumbres.

- no te preocupes Hinata-chan, yo no dejaré que nada te pase, no sé cómo lo haré, pero sé que detendré esta locura- Naruto se acerco nuevamente a ella y la besó, mientras mantenía las manos en su cintura, aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse a estar tan cerca de él, probablemente era una tontería, pero sabía que no debía hacerse esperanzas ya que su matrimonio era inminente. Sin aviso alguno el rubio rompió el beso y la empujó fuertemente al suelo.

-CUIDADO- grito el chico, Hinata vio un destello plateado en la oscuridad, alguien los atacaba.

- levántate Uzumaki y aléjate de ella ya mismo- la pelinegra palideció al ver que se trataba de su padre.

- no, espera, papá por favor no lo ataques- Hiashi miró a su hija a los ojos, Hinata odiaba que hiciera eso, con solo una mirada podía paralizarla completamente haciéndole entender que estaba en serios problemas, era claro que nunca se había hallado en una situación tan grave como esta. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que viera con horror que su padre comenzaba a formar los sellos para los 8 trigramas y 64 palmas.

A pesar de todo, Naruto no se había movido en lo más mínimo- señor Hyuga yo no tengo ninguna intención de …- el chico no pudo terminar la frase, ya que él lo atacó de una manera nunca antes vista por Hinata, sus golpes eran mil veces más certeros y rápidos de lo que Neji, Hanabi o cualquiera del clan, sin embargo Naruto solo lo evitaba moviéndose de un lado a otro, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que…

- NARUTO- gritó Hinata al ver con su Byakugan que su padre había acertado en un canal de chakra en su costado izquierdo, muy cerca a su corazón, de pronto, un nuevo destello plateado sobresaltó a los dos ninjas.

- señor Hyuga deténgase, le aseguro que Naruto ya se iba, él no volverá a molestar a su hija, me aseguraré de ello - se trataba de Kakashi quien tenía la mano sobre el brazo que Hiashi había extendido para asestar el golpe final.

Hiashi miró por unos momentos a Naruto con profundo desprecio mientras recuperaba la compostura

- discúlpeme Kakashi-san, me dejé llevar por el momento, no fue mi intención dejar que las cosas se me salieran de las manos, con permiso- dijo en un tono frió como si no hubiera pasado nada. A continuación el líder del clan Hyuga tomó a su hija fuertemente del brazo y prácticamente la arrastro hasta su casa.

Hinata estaba aterrada jamás había visto a su padre tan furioso, el no dejaba que nadie viera algún signo de debilidad en su carácter, pero en esta ocasión era diferente. La chica vio con sorpresa que los sirvientes de la mansión se habían levantado por el alboroto causado, y todos miraban la miraban asustados y confundidos a la vez. Hiashi llevó a su hija hasta su habitación en la segunda planta y la empujó para que entrara.

-¿ qué significa esto Hinata?- preguntó su padre en un tono peligrosamente bajo

- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo no los hubiera detenido?- Hiashi la tomo por los hombros y la sacudió.

- ¿ tienes idea de la consecuencias que esto hubiera podido tener? ¿hee? … NO, POR SU PUESTO QUE NO, TU NUNCA PIENSAS CLARAMENTE CUANDO SE TRATA DE ESE BUFON ¿VERDAD?-

- y…y…yo…no…no- la chica trató hablar, pero por alguna razón no salían palabras de su boca.

- ¿papá? ¿ Qué está pasando?- preguntó Hanabi desde la puerta.

- A LA CAMA AHORA MISMO HANABI… - ella no se movió del marco de la puerta, solo se agarro a él con más fuerza, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- y tu Hinata, nunca creí que tuviera una hija que tan… tan fácil, por no decir otra palabra, ¿EN LA MITAD DEL BOSQUE? ¿EN SERIO SEÑORITA?, que estúpida, eso es lo que eres Hinata Hyuga, eres una tonta, como se te ocurre rebajarte así por ese muchacho, como si no valieras nada -

Hinata estaba furiosa tenía que detener a su padre, ya había soportado mucho no iba a seguir haciéndolo - ES MENTIRA, TU NO ME CONOCES, SI SUPIERAS COMO SOY EN REALIDAD SABRÍAS QUE JAMÁS ME DESHONRARIA DE ESA MANERA -

Hiashi abrió los ojos de par en par, jamás se había imaginado que su hija lo desafiara directamente, estaba acostumbrado a su insolencia encubierta en un tímido tartamudeo pero no a esto

- yo ya no se que esperar de ti, cuando se trata de ese payaso tú te vuelves loca, haces las cosas más ridículas, primero provocaste a Neji hasta que casi te mata, después estuviste a punto de ser devuelta a la academia porque no funcionabas en las misiones que tenías con él, pero lo mejor fue hace dos años cuando ese Atkasuki nos atacó, me encuentro con que mi hija mayor estaba herida porque saltó a una muerte segura, todo por salvar a ese ridículo imbécil que ni siquiera fue capaz de preguntar si estabas bien o no -

- COMO SI A USTED LE IMPORTARA - gritó Hinata - ni siquiera Le importa si vivo o muero, solo le interesa ahora porque quiere que me case con el Kazekage, muy seguramente ya sabe que el consejo desconfía de Suna , pero no le afecta si me matan, o si toman mis ojos, por eso he decidido que si tengo que ir a cumplir las estúpidas obligaciones que me impuso, voy a hacer lo que me plazca con Naruto, el si se preocupa por mi-

- NO LE PEGUES- grito Hanabi asustada. Hinata perdió el balance y sintió un dolor punzante en la mejilla, su papá la había abofeteado, el jamás la había tocadopor fuera de los entrenamientos, pero se notaba que estaba fuera de sí.

- me voy - dijo Hinata mientras corría hacia la puerta y bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad

- Hinata…- dijo su padre en lo alto de la escalera - a mi si me importa lo que te pase, no pienses lo contrario, yo ya he tomado medidas para verificar que estarás a salvo en Suna, tu no entiendes, esta es la mejor decisión que podrías tomar, Uzumaki solo te traerá problemas y sufrimiento como lo ha hecho hasta ahora, el Kazekage significa seguridad y posiblemente ya está enamorado de ti, eres completamente irracional si no ves las ventajas en esto, yo tendré que usar la cabeza por ti si es que no quieres hacerlo -

- no importa, me voy –

-piensa niña ¿ a dónde irás? ¿con Uzumaki? sólo lo perjudicaras, además estoy dispuesto a usar tu sello- Hinata no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

- no se atrevería…- la chica se volteó y lo miró a los ojos.

- o si lo haré, ya has demostrado que no puedes usar tu cabeza correctamente, en este momento estaría dispuesto a cualquier cosa para que abandones tu terquedad–

* * *

><p>Naruto sintió la mirada acusadora de Kakashi mientras permanecían sentados en silencio en el comedor de su pequeño apartamento - metiste a Hinata en problemas, fuiste muy descuidado, yo se que te puedes esconder mejor, te he visto en acción-<p>

- lo sé- contestó Naruto sin poder mirar a su maestro a los ojos.

- no sabía que ustedes dos… ¿desde cuándo?-

- es complicado, pero me atrevería a decir que fue hace ocho meses- el rubio no sabía qué hacer , lo más seguro es que Kakashi también le diera la espalda como los demás.

- Naruto… no creo que puedas hacer nada para impedir lo que va a pasar con Hinata, pero si necesitas ayuda yo te la daré, fui tu maestro, pero también soy tu amigo, pediré a la Hokage que me ponga en su escolta a Suna- eso era lo último que el chico Kyuubi había esperado, Kakashi siempre se mantenía lejos de los problemas, jamás se metía en los asuntos de nadie si podía evitarlo,no hubiera pensado que decidiera mover un dedo por él.

- ¿de veras? Gracias, ¿por qué…?-

-por que tu jamás has dudado en ayudarme o a otras personas, aún cuando signifique problemas y más trabajo, aún cuando tengas que esforzarte el doble y romper las reglas, es momento que haga algo por ti, para que seas feliz- Naruto solo sonrió no sabía que decir en momento como esos, así que su maestro continuó.

- sin embargo, lo que paso esta noche solo le traerá problemas a Hinata, si Hiashi pierde la paciencia podría hacerle un daño irreversible-

-¿a qué se refiere sensei?-

- Hiashi podría sellar los ojos de Hinata y no dejarla usar el Byakugan nunca más, incluso, he oído de casos en los que la persona queda ciega. Es una protección que los Hyugas usan en caso de que alguien tome sus ojos, antes cualquiera podía robarlos por eso desarrollaron esta técnica, sé que a ella fue una de las primeras a quien le pusieron la protección después de que esos ninjas de la aldea escondida entre las nubes trataran de secuestrarla, se supone que es secreto, pero al haber estado a punto de convertirme el Hokage me dio acceso a cierta información -

Naruto sabía perfectamente a que incidente se refería su maestro- no lo sabía, pero no creo que Hiashi sea capaz…-

- no lo subestimes Naruto, tu no lo conoces como yo, Hiashi es un shinobi de primer nivel, a él nunca le importaron los asuntos por fuera de su clan, de lo contrario no sé hasta donde habría llegado. Si no actúas con precaución la más perjudicada podría ser Hinata-

- pero él no sería capaz de utilizar un sello experimental en su propia hija-

-sabes que no me gusta repetir mis palabras, pero no debes menospreciar al señor Hyuga - dijo Kakashi perdiendo un poco la paciencia - ahhhhh… no importa Naruto lo hecho ya no se puede deshacer, tendremos que esperar a que Hinata esté a salvo-

* * *

><p>Un nuevo día empezaba en Konoha y Naruto aún no se había levantado cuando sintió la mano de alguien en su hombro.<p>

- levántate- dijo Shikamaru fastidiado- Naruto vas a llegar tarde- abrió lentamente los ojos, era una suerte que no se tratara de Sakura, porque ella solo lo hubiera golpeado en la nariz como bien sabía hacerlo.

- ¿a qué se supone voy a llegar tarde? - preguntó soñoliento

- a la reunión con el Raikage, ¿ cómo se te olvidó algo tan importante?, ayer en la se habló de eso, se nota que tu no pusiste nada de atención, que problemático- Shikamaru se sentó en la cama de Naruto y comenzó a ojear una revista que recogió del piso mientras que el chico se vestía.

Juntos caminaron hacia la torre Hokage, y para cuando llegó a la oficina de la Hokage la reunión ya había empezado, así que trató de ser lo más discreto posible.

- NARUTO- gritó el Raikage- que alegría verte muchacho, pensé que no vendrías, como ahora eres tan importante- el rubio sonrió nerviosamente y tomo asiento.

- jejeje si…. Es que me quede dormido- Naruto volteó su mirada y se dio cuenta de que Gaara también estaba presente.

- no importa. Ahora, volviendo a nuestro asunto, les decía que estoy preocupado por la seguridad en Kumokagure durante las festividades del viento, sé que es una tontería Tsunade- san, pero vengo a pedirle su presencia y la del chico- dijo refiriéndose a Naruto- en mi aldea, eso haría ver a nuestros enemigos que la alianza shinobi es fuerte como nunca-

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Naruto sentía como su mente se movía a mil por hora, nunca había sido bueno en esos estúpidos asuntos diplomáticos, pero le demostraría a la abuela Tsunade y a todos aquellos que lo subestimaron que el también podía participar en su juego, cancelaría esa boda, la suspendería, no importaba cómo pero lo haría.

- viejo… le juro que yo de mil amores iría a su aldea a visitar al tío Bee, pero ya tengo una misión-

Todos en la sala voltearon en su dirección - ¿Qué misión? ¿No se puede cancelar? ¿Tsunade-san?-

- jejeje, eso tendrá que pedírselo a nuestro querido Kazekage - Gaara frunció el seño- verá… yo hago parte de su escolta a Suna, mañana se va, con su prometida, es un chica muy agradable , una Kunoichi de Konoha- Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja, sabía que solo era cuestión de apretar las teclas correctas.

- ¿es eso verdad?- preguntó el Raikage sorprendido

- sí, se trata de Hinata Hyuga, yo la conozco, y creo que usted la ha oído nombrar Raikage-sama- respondió Naruto.

- no lo creo-

- es la heredera del clan Hyuga, la hija de Hiashi Hyuga, debe recordarla, después de ese incidente hace años…- el Raikage se incomodó al instante al recordar ese oscuro episodio en que uno de sus shinobis había tratado de raptar a esa niña.

- sí, ya la recuerdo-

- ¿sabe que sería buena idea vejo? Que en vez de la abuela Tsunade el Kazekage fuera a su fiesta, después de todo no sería el momento más adecuado para que la abuela dejara su puesto ¿no lo crees Gaara?- el pelirrojo permaneció en silencio pero se notaba que quería matar a Naruto por su atrevimiento - sería la perfecta despedida de soltero para nuestro querido comandante, la perfecta excusa-

El Raikage pareció meditarlo por unos segundos pero Gaara interrumpió- no es prudente Raikage- sama, usted sabe los problemas que tuvo su aldea con la familia Hyuga, además el consejo de mi aldea quisiera que la desposara lo más pronto posible-

-cof cof cof- tosió Kakashi quien estaba en un costado del salón presenciando la reunión como escolta de la Hokage- si me permite Raikage- sama, creo que no es una mala idea, tener a Hinata- san en su aldea representaría que Konoha ha dejado atrás el penoso incidente con la familia Hyuga, además , una boda es símbolo de prosperidad y de esperanza, creo que sería muy apropiado en este momento-

Naruto sonrió ante la intervención de su antiguo maestro, se notaba que él había entendido su plan- en realidad creo que es una excelente idea, ¿Qué opinan Kazakage, Tsunade-san?-

La Godaime miró a Naruto molesta- con la complicada situación de seguridad, creo que lo más adecuado sería que yo me quedara en la aldea –

Gaara quien permanecía pensativo con sus manos entrecruzadas sobre la mesa respondió- no voy a cambiar mi opinión, tengo que casarme con Hinata-san lo más pronto posible, y un viaje retrasaría mucho la ceremonia, así que lo siento pero no-

-JAJAJAJA- rió el Raikage- ahhh muchacho, ¿tanto afán tienes porque esa mujercita te eche el lazo? –

- no, es solo que el consejo de mi aldea requiere…-

- Kazekage- empezó el Raikage- estoy seguro que no se opondrán a un viaje diplomático como este-

Naruto miró sonriente al pelirrojo- Gaara… el Raikage tiene razón, no se opondrán-

- está bien- respondió finalmente el líder de Suna

- PERFECTO, ENTONCES PARTIREMOS MAÑANA ¿VERDAD RAIKAGE-SAMA?- pregunto Naruto

- SI SEÑOR- respondió el Raikage golpeando la mesa tan fuertemente que esta se partió en dos.

* * *

><p>Al finalizar la reunión Naruto dejó su asiento y le guiño el ojo a Gaara, quien lo miró furioso.<p>

- Naruto, necesito hablar contigo- dijo el Kazekage al salir de la torre Hokage

- "_Naruto necesito Hablar contigo_"- imito el rubio tratando de hacerse el serio- eso ya me suena demasiado familiar Gaara, ahora me dices eso cada vez que nos vemos…-

- no te hagas el tonto, yo se que estas tratando de hacer, y solo estas aplazando lo inevitable, no sabía que eras capaz de inventar un plan como ese-

Naruto miró a Gaara por unos instantes con su habitual sonrisa - si... hay muchas cosas que puedo hacer por alguien que quiero, te sorprenderías-

- idiota- dijo el pelirrojo antes de pasar junto a él empujándolo. El rubio sonrió como nunca, quería que Hinata supiera lo que él había logrado, así que corrió a toda velocidad por la aldea buscándola. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la encontrara cerca de la casa de Shino.

- Hinata…- la llamó desde un callejón al lado de donde caminaba la chica, ella volteó a verlo y hacía el.

- Naruto, no deberías estar aquí….- pero Naruto la interrumpió con un beso.

- me lo merezco, soy un genio, aplacé tu boda , te prometí que te ayudaría y por fin pude hacer algo bien- Hinata sonrío ante tales palabras - bien, el único problema es que ahora tenemos que viajar a Kumokagure con Gaara, pero no importa, nos divertiremos-

- si Naruto, ahora sé que todo saldrá bien-

* * *

><p>ahhh me encantan todas las intrigas politicas en los fics (debe ser porque de eso me gano la vida)<p>

Bueno gente eso fue todo por hoy, este cap me quedó como largo, la verdad es que creo que soy una de las pocas personas que no le gustan los episodios taaan largos, porque soy como lenta para leer en la compu (me arden los ojos), tiene que gustarme mucho la pareja o el sumary si lo leo, pero espero que a ustedes si les haya gustado y recuerden que dejar reviews hace hace parte de una vida sana, porque es actividad física para los dedos y quema calorías así que no duden en dejar sus comentarios …


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto no me pertenece, si lo hiciera la pobre de Sakura se vengaría de Sasuke por todos los rechazos acostándose con Itachi y publicando las fotos de su relación en Facebook (de verás, es muy cruel con ella T_T)

* * *

><p><strong>RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS <strong>

Hola lectores hoy en primera una saludo a **Tasteoflove** y a **frsita** gracias por sus comentarios xDD otro saludo a **poison girl29**, y a mi claramente también me gusta el gaahina (aunque en mi opinión en más imposible que el Sasuhina T_T, si es que eso es físicamente posible) y yo también preguntaría ¿ me puedo quedar con los dos? :3.

En segunda un saludo a **Diana Carolina**, gracias por tu comentario creo que me pasé con Hiashi, la verdad al inicio no lo iba a poner como el "malo del paseo" pero estaba volviendo a ver los caps del examen chunnin y se nota que hay algo raro, la verdad es que nunca queda claro que siente por Hinata, en parte la quiere y en parte le vale cinco lo que pase con ella, no se…

Otro saludo muy especial a **aniyasha** para responderte la pregunta soy abogada (recién desempacada de la facultad) y otra cosa, estaba revisando mis alertas y me di cuenta que el fic amo y señor es tuyo, la verdad no me había fijado, por fa si te queda un tiempo actualizaciónnnnnnnnnnnnn…. Por favor (ojitos de perrito enfermo).

Otro saludo para **Retakelike** (spoiler alert) Gaara usa Cyzone, es más barato, pinta muy bien y no se corre, perfecto para el ninja moderno con delirios emo, los pide por catalogo (el mismo del que Shikamaru saca los aretes). Ahora, gracias por el comentario, muy divertido (en especial lo del chan) y nada, espero que este cap no lastime tu débil corazoncito jajaja.

Finalmente a **Rukia cc** un saludo, yo si he escuchado la teoría de que al final van a matar a Sasuke, pero, personalmente creo que si pasa no será de mano de Naruto, una vez vi un review de un cap por youtube y el muchacho que lo hizo decía que para él si Sasuke se llegara a morir significaría que el personaje de Naruto había fallado, y que si algo pretende probar la serie es que si uno se esfuerza mucho logra lo que se propuso, pero no sé, yo si pienso que ese sería un buen final, aunque hay otros que dicen que se podrían morir los dos pero honestamente si pasa eso será como dicen por ahí : "apague y vámonos" porque sería un final muy aburridor.

* * *

><p>Gaara revolvió su plato por milésima vez, estaba tan preocupado y molesto que no había podido comer bocado, su memoria le estaba jugando una mala pasada.<p>

**FLASHBACK (UN AÑO ANTES, DURANTE LA GUERRA)**

El Kazekage caminó por los difíciles senderos que rodeaban los campos de batalla, el clima era lluvioso por lo que la tierra estaba lodosa y dificultaba el trasporte y manejo de las tropas. Una vez más miró al cielo, no creyó que la lluvia fuera a aminorar pronto, es más, parecía un reflejo del ánimo de sus hombres.

- señor… llegó un destacamento de la segunda división, necesitan alimento y tratamiento para sus heridos- Gaara quería gritar, todos lo acosaban al mismo tiempo, parecía que todas las fuerzas de la alianza se habían puesto de acuerdo para venir a él a pedirle algo.

- entendido, solo denles lo suficiente para cinco días, creo que un nuevo cargamento llegará en ese plazo, por ahora voy a descansar, no he dormido en bastantes noches - su oficial le miró extrañado, era de conocimiento general que él no dormía, pero desde que le fue retirado el Shokaku lo hacía más a menudo. - si necesitan algo quiero que hablen con Shikamaru Nara, él es quien cumple mis funciones en mi ausencia-

- si señor- respondió el soldado antes de retirarse. Gaara sonrió internamente, por lo menos había podido descargarle algunas de sus responsabilidades al Nara, y de seguro que sería un fastidio para él, pero si piensas meterte con la hermana del Kazekage debes asumir las consecuencias…

De repente una figura entre los demás miembros de la segunda división que llegaban a su campamento llamó su atención, era imposible no fijarse en esos ojos claros que resaltaban entre la multitud.

- Hinata-san- llamó el Kazekage al tiempo que se acercaba a la muchacha. Ella volteó en su dirección, estaba cansada, tenía varios rasguños en su cara y caminaba pesadamente junto a los demás.

- Kazekage –sama- respondió mientras se alejaba del grupo- es una alegría volver a verlo completamente restablecido, ¿cómo se ha sentido?-

Gaara no estaba seguro de porque la había llamado, no sabía de qué hablar con ella así que se quedó en silencio por unos instantes, ni siquiera respondió la pregunta, estaba seguro de que a los ojos de la Hyuga su comportamiento debía parecer lo más extraño del mundo, sin embargo ella sonrió amablemente.

- s..si m..me disculpa, debo ir con mi primo Neji y con mis otros compañeros-

- ¿Neji Hyuga?-

-sí, supongo que lo conoce, ha estado en bastantes misiones en Suna, es un jounnin muy famoso-

- si…- Gaara volvió a sentirse ridículo, nuevamente se había quedado sin tema de conversación.

- con permiso Kazekage-sama - dijo nuevamente la muchacha mientras hacia una reverencia y se daba la vuelta para irse, sin embargo, en el último momento Gaara tomó su muñeca

- Hinata-san, tengo entendido que vinieron por provisiones, yo iba a descansar, ¿así que por qué no viene con su equipo a la tienda-comedor? puedo conseguirles algo de alimento y hablar un rato, estos últimos días han sido una locura y las cosas están calmadas por ahora así que quisiera saber cómo les va a las demás divisiones del ejercito -

Hinata lució una de sus más brillantes sonrisas- muchas gracias Kazekage- sama voy a llamarlos, nos vemos en un rato-

Minutos después la muchacha apareció en el comedor improvisado de la primera división, iba acompañada de su primo, del otro ninja llamado Shino y de un tercero al que solo conocía de vista pero que siempre llevaba un perro. Gaara la miró desde su mesa en donde la esperaba con una serie de enlatados y píldoras de proteínas para ella y sus compañeros. Se había quedado dormido sentado con los brazos cruzados, no debía estar en aquel lugar se suponía que tenía que recuperar horas de sueño, pero tampoco quería desperdiciar la oportunidad de verla.

Los cuatro ninjas lo saludaron con todo el respeto que se suponía debían tener, pero no pudo dejar de notar algo de hostilidad por parte de Neji Hyuga.

- Kazekage- sama gracias por invitarnos a comer con usted- agradeció Shino con la solemnidad que lo caracterizaba.

- sí, gracias estaba hambriento, no hemos comido nada desde él almuerzo de ayer, y creo que esta señorita no ha comido nada desde la mañana- agrego el shinobi del perro.

Neji levantó la mirada sorprendido –K.. kiba-Kun- dijo la chica en tono de reproche.

- lo siento-

-¿ a qué se refiere Kiba, Hinata-sama?, no me diga que esa comida que me dio por la noche era su ración-

- N…Neji-N..nissan, tú tienes que recuperarte de esa herida, si no comes lo suficiente no cicatrizará tan fácilmente- dijo tímidamente. Gaara estaba impresionado, en el buen sentido, eso sería algo que sus hermanos harían por él, pero sin duda era algo que Hinata Hyuga haría por cualquiera.

La comida pasó animadamente, hacía ya tiempo que el Kazekage no tenía una conversación de un tema diferente a la guerra, por su puesto el no aportó mucho, pero se había sentido a gusto con Neji, Shino Kiba y Hinata. Gaara sabía que eran amigos de Naruto, y ahora comprendía mejor porque el muchacho amaba tanto su aldea y no pudo evitar envidiarlo un poco.

- nuevamente gracias Kazekage-sama - repitió Shino antes de dejar la mesa.

- sí, es una suerte que usted le haya echado el ojo a H….- empezó Kiba, sin embargo Neji le dio un golpe en las costillas con el codo -¿Qué? Es la verdad, ¿Por qué otra razón iba a…-

- cállate- murmuro Neji entre dientes. Gaara no entendía nada de lo que sucedía, y por lo visto Hinata tampoco porque miraba a su primo confundida.

- como sea, nos vamos a nuestras tiendas hay que descansar ¿ verdad Shino?, ¿Neji?- preguntó Kiba relajadamente, Shino se levanto de su silla, pero Neji no se movió por lo que Inozuka lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hasta la entrada de la tienda.

- nos vemos después Hinata te estaremos esperando no te demores mucho o vendremos a buscarte, hasta luego Kazekage-sama- grito el shinobi del perro antes de irse.

Gaara observo nuevamente a la chica sin saber que decir - c..creo que m..me dejaron, yo también me tengo que ir Kazekage-sama- la Hyuga se levantó, por lo que el pelirrojo decidió seguirla y juntos salieron de la tienda-comedor.

-nuevamente muchas gracias- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

- no me lo agradezca, yo estoy en deuda por lo de la otra vez- Gaara sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban, no había sentido eso desde hacia tiempo atrás

- Hinata… espero que nos volvamos a ver-

- por su puesto kazekage-sama, después de todo somos amigos ¿verdad?-

- sí, somos amigos-

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Gaara, tienes que comer algo, no te preocupes, yo estoy segura de que el concejo entenderá- dijo Temari, quien había notado el poco apetito del Kazekage.

-tendrán que hacerlo- respondió Gaara- ustedes vieron como me presionaron para hacer ese estúpido viaje, considerando la situación de seguridad en las fronteras lo último que deseo es ir de turista a Kumokagure –

- para ser honesto, yo creo que a ti te molesta otra cosa y tiene ojos claros muy bonitos - dijo seriamente Kankuro - aunque debo reconocer que todo el asunto de las fronteras me tiene preocupado, si quieres puedo darme una vuelta por ahí, mandaré unos mensajeros para que alisten tropas y…-

- no- interrumpió Temari- si lo hacemos Konoha sospecharía de nosotros, de por sí ya es peligroso estar aquí, si mandamos tropas pensarían que usamos los ataques como excusa planear una invasión-

Gaara estaba en un encrucijada, si tomaba la solución de Kankuro había la posibilidad de evitar problemas en su propia aldea y en las villas aledañas, pero si lo hacía, también estaba seguro de que el débil armazón que mantenía unida a la alianza shinobi se vendría abajo.

- por ahora no haremos nada- sentenció Gaara- pero, tu idea no está del todo mal Kankuro, preferiría que fueras a la frontera con algunos ninjas de Konoha para no levantar sospechas , y pide que te manden con Nara-

Su hermano sonrió pero la rubia frunció el seño- Gaara eres muy malo-

- yo no le veo nada de malo, es más, también creo que es un sujeto muy capaz e inteligente, de seguro me servirá más a mí que a ti hermanita, según me cuenta Gaara te ha hecho desvelarte, eso no puede ser bueno para la salud de una kunoichi- dijo burlonamente Kankuro.

- pero que chismoso…. Olvídenlo, me voy de aquí, los dos son unos pesados - la rubia salió furiosa del restaurante mientras que Kankuro estallaba en carcajadas.

-buena idea Gaara, por lo menos voy a tenerlo vigilado-

- sí, solo hay un problema-

-¿Cuál?-

- espero que hayas traído dinero extra porque Temari se fue sin pagar su parte de la cuenta-

- mierda…-

* * *

><p>Hinata regresó a su casa para hacer los preparativos del viaje, aquella noche Naruto y Kiba habían planeado una despedida en una barbacoa del centro de la ciudad. Al llegar se encontró únicamente con parte del equipo 10.<p>

- hey…. Hola Hinata, bienvenida- grito Chouji desde la mesa que ocupaba con Shikamaru, a la chica siempre le había parecido que Akimichi era muy amable, era uno de los pocos shinobis que conocía que tuviera esa cualidad - mira- dijo acercándole el plato y los palillos- ya hemos ordenado, no te preocupes, come todo lo que quieras que todos pagamos, ¿verdad Shikamaru?-

- si- respondió perezosamente

- ¿y los demás?- preguntó la chica

- no tardan en llegar, aún es temprano- respondió Chouji.

-¿ c…cómo has estado shikamaru?- volvió a preguntar tratando de entablar conversación.

- ahhh… no tan bien en realidad, Kankuro pidió que lo acompañara a la frontera junto con otros ninjas, no sé porque tu "_adorable prometido_" siempre me pone las tareas más problemáticas, creo que la trae en contra mía-

Los siguientes en llegar fueron Shino y Kiba, luego Neji, Tenten y Rock Lee, y finalmente Sai e Ino.

- haaaa por cierto Hinata te traje esto- dijo entregándole una flor morada disecada muy bonita- la mueles, pones un poquito en tu perfume, es para que tengas suerte en tu noche de bodas - dijo la rubia sonriente, la Hyuga miró nuevamente la flor, ni en un millón de años la usaría.

-g..g…gracias Ino-

- HOLA… YA LLEGUÉ SIENTO LA TARDANZA - Hinata miró sonriente a la entrada y vio que se trataba de Naruto.

- típico de ti, llegando tarde cuando tú mismo fuiste el que nos citó aquí, que problemático- opino Shikamaru desde un rincón. Todos se sentaron a comer y a medida que la noche iba trascurriendo el sake iba fluyendo como el agua.

- porrrr esgso ess que te diigo Shino el tipo es un idiota, ssssi es un idiota, ¡SHINO¡- grito Kiba al ver que su compañero se había quedado dormido- Shino ¿me egstas escuchando?, siiiii tu sí que eres mi amigo- dijo abrazándolo- Hinata…. Tú también eres mi amiga, esssse Kazzzekage se lleva lo mejor de esta ciudad-

Hinata retiró la copa de la mano de su compañero- creo que ya hemos tenido suficiente por hoy Kiba-kun-

- no, no, no, no, déjalo, déjalo, el solo se está divirtiendo, vamos bebe una copa más- intervino Shikamaru mientras le servía un trago a Rock Lee. Ahora sí que estaba preocupada, el Nara hablaba articuladamente, pero por su extraña mirada desenfocada se notaba a leguas que estaba lejos de estar completamente sobrio, era de esa clase de bebedores que ofrece licor a todos para que se pongan igual de ebrios que él.

- ¿oye?- le preguntó Rock Lee a Chouji - ¿me estas mirando? ¿ me estas mirando a mi? ¿Quieres pelea? Pues ven para acá TE ENFRENTARÉ CON LA LLAMA DE MI JUVENTUD- Akimichi quien también se encontraba sobrio como Hinata lo miró nervioso.

- no, yo no te estaba mirando, creo que debes calmarte Lee, no es necesario ponernos a pelear- dijo el chico en tono conciliador.

-Neji, Neji, ayúdame a tranquilizarlo - pidió Hinata, sin embargo no tuvo respuesta alguna por lo que volteó en su dirección - ¡ NEJI-NISAN!- grito sorprendida al ver que su primo quien era el perfecto modelo de seriedad y compostura shinobi se encontraba en intensa sesión de besos con Tenten.

- siempre son los más callados… - opino Chouji quien ahora se encontraba consolando a Lee mientras este lloraba en su hombro.

Por su parte, Ino le exponía a Sai su teoría de porque las flores debían ser cultivadas de izquierda a derecha mientras se rotaba alrededor del sol y se cantaba la canción de cuna que su mamá le había enseñado cuando tenía 4 años. Siempre pensó que la rubia debía ser una de esas malas bebedoras que tenían la fea costumbre de perseguir al público masculino, pero al parecer no había podido obtener nada de Sai ya que este solo asentía interesadísimo en todo lo que ella decía.

De pronto la chica comenzó a llorar – haaaaaaa, no puedo más, ¿Sai porque nadie me quiere?- preguntó mientras lloraba en el hombro del muchacho.

- no digas eso Ino, todos nosotros te queremos ¿verdad Chouji?- opino Hinata

- claro que si, eres mi amiga y todos aquí pensamos que eres una gran persona-

- no estoy hablando de eso. Esa perra de Sakura se quedó con Sasuke, como la odio… no es verdad, no la odio, en realidad la quiero mucho es mi amiga, soy una sucia traidora, y ese Sasuke es un maldito desgraciado ahhhhh- Hinata comprendió en seguida que su amiga era de ese tipo de bebedoras que lloran por todo.

-¿Sai tu si me quieres verdad?- dijo Ino aún abrazada a su cuello.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Sai con la mirada desenfocada.

- olvídalo deben ser ciertos los rumores, tu eres GAYYYYYYYYYYYYY…..-

-¿Qué?-

De pronto la Hyuga sintió que alguien la abrazaba por la espalda- HINATAAAA-CHAAAAN- grito Naruto quien se encontraba con las mejillas encendidas por el alcohol - ¿ sabes porque llegué tarde hoy?- preguntó mientras apartaba a Kiba y se sentaba a su lado-

- ¿P…por qué Naruto-kun?-

- porque era TU dessspedida, no quería venir a despedirte, como si no nos volviegrmoss a vegrr – Naruto tomó una copa entera de sake de un solo golpe- ahhhhh… digoooooo, todos los que quiero siempre se van de mi lado, me dejannnn ssssolo, el sabio pervertido, papá, mamá, Sasuke, Sakura…y ahora tu, realgmente no quiergo que te vayas con Gaarrra, debes pensarrrr que soy un egoísta- dijo pasándole el brazo por encima de los hombros.

Naruto tomó su mentón y se acercó a ella - Hinata- chan tu sabes que yo te …-

- ¡NARUTO! - intervino Chouji. Hinata volteó alrededor, parecía que ninguno de sus amigos se había dado cuenta, pero varios de los otros clientes del restaurante los miraban con curiosidad si esto llegaba a oídos de Gaara de seguro tendría problemas - oye, tienes que probar estas costillitas, están deliciosas-

Chouji y Hinata pasaron la siguiente media hora tratando que sus amigos comieran algo para bajar el efecto del alcohol, pero Shikamaru no les ayudaba en lo más mínimo, sin embargo, a la hora de pagar la cuenta todos se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando Naruto se levantó de su silla gritando.

- YA ESTÁ BIEN AMIGOS…. NO SE PREOCUPEN, TODO VA POR CUENTA MIA- Chouji dejó caer su mandíbula y Hinata hundió el rostro en sus manos, estaba segura de que el rubio lo lamentaría la mañana siguiente.

- JEJE A LA SALUD DE HINATA- todos levantaron su copa, incluida ella.

- SALUDDDD….-

La chica sabía perfectamente que no era buena idea sacar a sus amigos al frio de la noche, había escuchado esa creencia popular que eso empeora los efectos del alcohol, pero aún así, ya era casi media noche y tenía que madrugar al día siguiente.

- vamossss amigo, de verdad Shino tu sí que eressss mi amigo- dijo Kiba quien salía del restaurante tambaleándose junto a Aburame. Hinata se detuvo junto a la entrada y vio con sorpresa que en cuestión de segundos todos habían desaparecido.

- no te preocupes por ellos- dijo Chouji mientras comía las sobras de la barbacoa que llevaba en una bolsa- ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasarles? Lo máximo es que alguno se caiga en una zanja, pero ellos son fuertes y esta ciudad no es peligrosa - Hinata solo sonrió pero por alguna razón no se sintió más tranquila, se había divertido como nunca sin embargo le hubiera gustado estar segura de que sus compañeros se encontraban sanos y salvos.

-¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?-

- n..no es necesario Chouji, está bien, me sentiría más tranquila si buscaras a Shikamaru, me parece que era quien estaba peor–

-¡JA!, yo pienso que el peor era Naruto, y eso que bebió muy poco, se nota que no está acostumbrado-

-si…-

-Hinata- dijo Chouji serio- por favor ten cuidado, sabes bien que en este momento todos los ojos están sobre ti, no sabía que ustedes dos… en fin, no importa, Shikamaru y yo ya lo sospechábamos, no debes jugar con fuego, a pesar de todo lo que ha cambiado el Kazekage siempre cabe la posibilidad que un incidente saque lo peor de él-

-gracias Chouji, lo recordaré-

* * *

><p>La chica caminó hasta su casa en la oscuridad de la noche, miró todas y cada una de las fachadas que la rodeaban mientras se despedía silenciosamente de su ciudad natal, Hinata no era una persona que se adaptara fácilmente a los cambios abruptos, en realidad, jamás había atravesado algo tan radical, siempre se había visto a sí misma viviendo en Konoha el resto de su vida, atendiendo misiones como Chunnin hasta que sus fuerzas se lo permitiesen, pero ahora, tendría que enfrentarse a la política y la diplomacia, cosa que no le llamaba en lo más mínimo la atención. Era curioso, pero unos años antes el mismísimo Naruto le había dicho que de seguro sería una buena esposa, a pesar de que nunca pensó que él le fuera a corresponder tampoco pensó que lamentaría tanto no ser la de él.<p>

De pronto una sombra la alertó, por lo que la pelinegra alistó un kunai en la manga de su chaqueta - ¿Quién está ahí?-

- no te preocupes soy yo- dijo Naruto. Hinata pudo ver el fantasma del alcohol en su cara, si bien no estaba tan ebrio como hacía unas horas aún no se recuperaba del todo.

- ven conmigo- dijo el chico mientras la arrastraba a un callejón cerca de ahí.

- N..Naruto, debes i..irte a tu casa, mañana te sentirás fatal si no d..descansas un poco-

- ya me siento fatal, y no es por el alcohol. Ven conmigo- repitió- vámonos de aquí-

-jejeje N… Naruto… tú no estás bien, mañana hablamos….-

-¡NO! - dijo sosteniéndola por los hombros- hablo en serio, vámonos los dos, no importa nada, de verás, como Sasuke y Sakura, ellos se fueron juntos, nosotros también podemos hacerlo-

- no Naruto-

-¿por qué? ¿Tienes miedo de desafiar a tu papá y a Gaara?- preguntó molesto.

- no es por eso, es una locura, ¿crees que realmente tu serias feliz como un ninja fugitivo? Tendrías a alguien que sin duda te quiere, pero con el tiempo te sentirías frustrado, tú no eres de la clase de personas a las que no les importa la soledad, tú necesitas estar rodeado de tu gente, y para ser honesta yo también-

- no es cierto, los dos podríamos…-

- Naruto usa tu cabeza… hasta donde sé los dos somos ninjas, eso es lo que queremos ser, y atar nuestra felicidad a una sola persona no parece lógico, más aún cuando con nuestras acciones podemos traer la desdicha a todos aquellos por quienes estamos dispuestos a dar la vida, ¿ quieres que todo nuestro esfuerzo se pierda? ¿Todo lo que has pasado? ¿Todo lo que yo he luchado?-

- no me importa nada-

- pero te importará, lo sé- Naruto bajó la mirada, posiblemente Hinata tenía razón, ella siempre había sido más inteligente que él y ahora se comportaba más racionalmente.

- si todo esto no hubiera pasado tu y yo podríamos complementarnos perfectamente, tú tienes la apariencia y el cerebro, y yo… mmm supongo que tengo la buena actitud, pero nada más, porque después de esta noche me he quedado sin un centavo- bromeo Naruto. Hinata sonrió y puso una mano en su mejilla.

- N…Naruto no te estoy rechazando, s…solo quiero que p..pienses, tú no eres de los que dejas las cosas a medias y sé que tu historia aún tiene capítulos inconclusos, si abandonas la lucha matarías todo lo bueno que tienes, todo lo que me gusta de ti, tu coraje, esa capacidad de no rendirte ante nada, no voy a ser una piedra en tu camino, tú no quieres llegar a la vejez y preguntarte que hubiera sido de tu vida-

- ¿ y tu Hinata? ¿Qué es lo que tú en realidad quieres?- el rubio puso su mano sobre la de la chica.

- yo ya te lo había dicho, quiero caminar junto a ti, también ser una ninja de la aldea de la hoja, ayudar a mi gente, ser más fuerte cada día, pero creo que ya nada podrá cumplirse, tendré que cambiar de sueño-

Naruto la tomó de nuevo por los hombros- no lo permitiré, yo te prometí que impediría esta locura y lo haré, ya lo verás, podremos seguir juntos, viviendo en Konoha, te lo aseguro , ¿ cómo lo hare?, es un misterio, pero no te dejaré caer sola en esto- el rubio la besó pero no de la misma forma en la que lo había hecho antes, esta vez fue más fuerte, como si realmente necesitara que ella le reafirmara que seguía ahí junto a él.

Hinata se alejó lentamente de él, sentía que el corazón se le iba a estallar de la emoción- b…buenas Noches Naruto- k…kun- se despidió recuperando el aliento, mientras retomaba el camino hacia su casa.

* * *

><p>Un nuevo día comenzaba en la aldea escondida entre las hojas, y sería testigo del cambio más abrupto en la vida de Hinata.<p>

La chica dio los últimos retoques a su equipaje mientras se sentaba en la cama mirando a la ventana, viajaría ligera y la mayoría de sus pertenencias serían enviadas a Suna después, de pronto, sintió una presencia en su cuarto, no se movió de su lugar aún cuando esta persona puso una mano sobre su nuca.

- se que no me crees, que me odias, pero te voy a extrañar muchísimo Hinata- dijo Hiashi Hyuga en una voz ronca que no parecía la de él.

- si me importas, si no lo hicieras yo no te habría presionado tanto, solo quería que fueras la mejor, quería…. Borrar todo lo que Hizashi había dicho sobre ti- Hinata no respondió solo se quedó mirando sus manos mientras escuchaba a su padre hablar.

- sé que esto es lo mejor para ti, y Uzumaki sigue comprobándomelo a cada momento- Hinata volteó y miró a su padre confundida.

- vas a pasar por la aldea escondida entre las nubes en tu camino a Suna ¿ tienes idea de lo peligroso que será para ti semejante viaje?, jamás pensé que estaría poniéndoles a mi hija en bandeja de plata a esos ninjas de kumo- dijo el Hyuga cruzándose de brazos.

- p..papá…- murmuró Hinata

Hiashi levantó el mentón de su hija haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos- no quiero pelear en este momento. Recuerda quien eres Hinata, que eres una Hyuga, peleaste en la cuarta guerra shinobi y sobreviviste, que eres la heredera de tu clan y eres tan especial que el Kazekage te eligió a ti entre todas las personas, usa esa terquedad tuya para algo bueno, para que otros ciegos como yo puedan ver tu valor- Hinata se mordió el labio y dejó que una lagrima saliera.

- sí que te conozco Hinata, sé que sientes algo muy fuerte por Uzumaki, pero no puedo dejar que ese idiota te siga poniendo en peligro, porque también sé qué harías cualquier cosa por ayudar a otros, eso me da miedo…-

- ven- dijo acercándola a su pecho, Hiashi no la había abrazado desde que era muy pequeña, antes de que su hermano muriera, en realidad podía contar con los dedos de las manos las veces que lo había hecho - cuídate Hinata - su padre paso una mano por su espalda y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

- el Kazekage vendrá a recogerte en unos minutos, es mejor que estés lista, por cierto ¿Qué fue lo que pasó anoche?, no logro conseguir que tu primo salga de la cama-

Hinata bajó las escaleras y se despidió de todo el personal de la mansión Hyuga quienes entre abrazos y lagrimas le dijeron que era lo mejor que le había pasado a la familia en muchos años.

Ko, su guardián durante la niñez era quien se encontraba más afectado, el la había visto crecer a ahora la vería dejar su casa - buena suerte Hinata-sama, no tengo palabras para decirle lo mucho que la admiro, espero que la nueva gente que conozca sienta lo mismo por usted que todos nosotros sentimos-

- gracias por todo- de pronto una sombra en la habitación continua llamó la atención de la chica.

-¿Tenten? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

- jejeje- sonrió nerviosa- Hinata…. ¿sería mucha molestia si me muestras la salida?, en serio, no quiero llamar la atención, tengo que ir a una misión con el hermano del Kazekage y debo darme prisa- la Hyuga entendió de inmediato que era lo que había pasado-

- s..s..si… claro- dijo guiándola a la puerta. En cuanto la abrió se encontraron con la escena más extraña, el hermano mayor de Gaara le comentaba algo al pelirrojo mientras que este solo asentía con los brazos cruzados y el seño fruncido.

- en serio Gaara, el idiota ese llegó a las 12:00 de la noche, le lanzó una piedrita a la ventana, lo peor es que ella salió, pensó que no me di cuenta pero después comenzó a gritar: _te amo Temari, te amo a pesar de lo problemática_, estaba borracho, yo le hubiera pateado el trasero pero ella bajo y lo abrazo, después llegó el amigo, ese tipo grandote con el que se la pasa todo el día, y se lo llevó, te lo digo, no es bueno hay que acabarlo-

- si, por supuesto- asintió Gaara

Tenten y Hinata solo miraron sonrientes la escena- cof cof - tosió Hinata tratando de llamar la atención de los dos chicos- Kazekage-sama, Kankuro-san, si están hablando de Shikamaru-kun les aseguro que es un buen chico-

- claaaaro, Shikamaru es inofensivo como un cachorrito, además se nota que ella lo tiene en la palma de su mano, en fin… debo irme nos vemos en una hora en las puertas de la ciudad Kankuro-san- Tenten se marcho mientras que Hinata abría la puerta de par en par.

-¿quieren pasar?- preguntó la chica.

- yo no, tengo que hacer unos preparativos para el viaje, pero este si quiere- respondió Kankuro mientras empujaba a su hermano en dirección a Hinata.

Gaara entró a la casa y la siguió por un pasillo hasta la sala en la que ella había aceptado su propuesta- por favor espéreme aquí, no me demoro voy a despedirme de mi hermana, mandaré a alguien que le ofrezca té-

La pelinegra lo dejó solo, y personalmente Gaara no quería esperar de nuevo en aquella habitación, para ser honesto, no le traía buenos recuerdos así que decidió salir hacía , de pronto, un ruido proveniente del jardín trasero llamó su atención, así que decidió ir allá con la mayor cautela posible, se trataba de Hinata quien abrazaba a su hermana menor.

- no te vayas hermana, por favor, no quiero que te vayas- pidió llorando mientras que se aferraba más a su pecho

- no llores Hanabi-chan, nos volveremos a ver, tu sabes que puedes ir a visitarme cuando quieras a Suna-

- es solo que a veces papá es tan asfixiante, tu eres la única que hace la existencia un poco más amable en esta casa- Hinata permaneció en silencio y le dio un beso en la nuca. Gaara miró la escena con tristeza, por primera vez pensó en lo que debía sentir la pequeña, después de todo, el no pensaba darle a su prometida una vida miserable, en cambio, Hanabi tendría que seguir cargando sola el peso de ser la nueva heredera Hyuga.

De pronto sintió la mano de alguien en su hombro - Kazekage-sama es mejor que las deje solas- se trataba Hiashi - espere a mi hija en la entrada- Gaara le dio la espalda dispuesto a irse pero antes escuchó nuevamente la voz de su suegro

- la única razón por la que dejo a Hinata ir con usted es porque confió en que la protegerá y le dará el puesto que ella se merece, así que si algo llega a pasarle le seguro que tendrá noticias mías-

Gaara se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos todo se había esperado menos una amenaza de Hiashi Hyuga- no se preocupe, nada le pasará a Hinata, ahora concéntrese en su hija menor-

Después de unos minutos Hinata salió de la casa acompañada del Kazekage, juntos caminaron por las calles de Konoha en silencio mientras que los curiosos los observaban, todo anduvo en paz hasta que la Hyuga vio un insólito grafiti escrito con pintura roja que aún se encontraba fresca.

- ohhh no- murmuro Hinata.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Gaara

- eso pasa- dijo señalando el escrito que claramente decía:

**Sakura Perruno frentona y Sexouke Uchilatengochica**

**Apestan muuuuuuuuuuuuuucho Atte. la chica flor**

- ¿Qué pasó exactamente anoche Hinata-san? Porque yo estaba caminando a media noche (tengo problemas para dormir) y me encontré con Rock Lee quien insistía en pelear conmigo, después se desmayo en plena calle y tuve que llevarlo a su casa, por lo que veo pasaron cosas muy extrañas-

- mis amigos me hicieron una despedida y se excedieron un poquito con el sake - .

-¿solo un poquito?, más parece que todos bebieron como si el mundo se fuera acabar- de la nada apareció un conejo de tinta de los que hacía Sai, poco tiempo después vieron al ninja persiguiéndolo.

- disculpen, ¿no han visto unas de mis criaturas de tinta?, creo que ayer por la noche me excedí y dibujé unas cosas de más - dijo el shinobi sin ninguna emoción en su cara.

- vimos un conejo, se fue por allá- respondió la Hyuga señalando.

Después de caminar un poco más Hinata por fin vio las puertas de la ciudad, era el fin del camino, tendría que enfrentarse a lo desconocido, a una nueva vida, dejando todo lo que conocía atrás.

* * *

><p>Reflexión del día: pregúntate ¿qué clase de borracho eres tú?,<p>

personalmente yo soy como Kiba, soy amiga de todos , vuelvo pacíficamente a mi casa después de una noche de juerga, y me quedo dormida (aunque a mi pobre novio le gustaria que fuera más tipo Tenten) pero hay otros a los que no les va tan bien, por eso plasmé casi todos los tipos de borracho que conozco :), sin más me despido gente espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo y que me dejen sus comentarios, bye.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto no me pertenece

* * *

><p>RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS<p>

En primera un saludo a **rosita **a **tasteoflove **y **anaxaxa **gracias por sus comentarios y espero que sigan leyendo :D… Otro saludo a **poison girl 29** gracias por el comentario, algo me dice que tu también conoces de borrachos jijiji. Otro saludo a **Rocio Hyuga** gracias por el comentario y por las suscripciones, y respecto a Naruto no te puedo decir nada porque espoiler.

A **Diana Carolina**, sobre Hiashi en mi fic, yo creo que todo lo contrario a ser ciego, el es un lince, vio lo que llamamos "el papayaso" de juntar a su hija con el pretendiente del siglo y la tomó, es como tu dijiste en otro comentario, medio proxeneta la verdad, pero yo pensé : imposible que a un padre no le de mi un poquito de tristeza cuando se despide de su hija para siempre, de ahí que hiciera esa escena, simplemente no me pareció real que Hiashi se deshiciera de Hinata como si nada. Ahora, respecto al Hiashi de la serie, yo creo que Kishi usa mucho las llamadas "escenas claves" que son momentos en que los personajes toman una decisión definitiva sobre algo, en mi opinión la de Hiashi, en la que él decide cambiar con su hija y sobrino es la de la pelea con de neji con Naruto de ahí que después el trate de ser un poquito más amable, no sé que pensaras tu pero yo creo que otra escena clave en la serie es la confesión de Sakura, para mí que ahí es cuando él se da cuenta de que ella es caso perdido, está enamorada de Sasuke, pero mejor me callo que esto está muy largo

Otro saludo para **Hikari Witch** gracias por tu comentario, me hizo muy feliz :D y respecto a la actitud de Hiashi te digo lo mismo que a Diana Carolina, yo lo hice así porque a mí me queda muy difícil de creer que Hiashi no le vaya a doler siquiera un poquito que su hija se vaya, pensé que quedaría como el malo re malo de las novelas que ni siquiera tiene una cualidad y dije: démosles a Hiashi y Hinata una escena bonita, después de todo es su padre, algo la debe querer, además en la serie nunca parece que el no la quiere del todo, es solo que el siempre antepone los intereses del clan.

Otro saludo a **Aniyasha **parece que yo soy la única desjuiciada y desordenada por aquí T.T, no te había agradecido por dedicarme el capitulo, no sabes come me hiso feliz y por Naruto y Hinata no te preocupes son chicos fuertes

Otro saludo a **retakelike** muy bonito , muy bonito, disque acosando a la señorita, la verdad no dejes de hacerlo eso a uno de mujer le gusta a veces, uno dice que no, pero le sube la moral y a la larga una termina cediendo ¬¬… posdata: no es que yo lo haya hecho, como se te ocurre, yo soy una chica decente ¬¬… jajaja si como no, en fin, me gustan mucho tus comentarios, me parece que tu si entiendes mis bobadas , ahora… pasando a otro tema ¿ qué le pasó a tu fic? El otro día entre porque me llegó la alerta y parece que se te borro el segundo cap, te aviso para que le des una miradita.

Otro saludo a **bellrose jewel** ¡wwwwweeee!... no puedo creer que me hayas escrito tu, gracias, pero…. (ojitos de perrito enfermo) ¿vas a continuar oración de pecado o ya se acabó? La verdad me gustaba mucho tu fic pero no entendí el final, no creo que Hinata haya engañado con Kiba ¿o sí lo hizo?, en fin nuevamente, gracias por tu comentario y no te molesto más.

Otro saludo a **chiiisan**, fue curioso que me llegara tu comentario justo esta semana que ha sido tan rara (en la nota de abajo explico porque) por su pollo que no me molesta tu comentario es mmm… apasionado O_o… pero no loco como lo que he visto últimamente, es tu opinión y es normal , por supuesto que a mí también me molesta Sakura, la verdad no conozco la primera persona que no le moleste, no sé porque kishi siempre sabotea a su personaje, trata de rehabilitar la imagen de Sakura y sorpresivamente vuelve y le planta una escena en la que uno no puede creer lo mala gente que es ella, en fin, solo dire algo, en el fondo Sakura y Sasuke, en mi opinión, se merecen el uno al otro.

* * *

><p>Aún era muy temprano para el momento en que Gaara y Hinata llegaron a la puerta de la aldea, faltaban cerca de dos horas para la hora de encuentro pactada, sin embargo, el Kazekage se sorprendió al ver a la asistente de la Hokage esperándolos con una caja de madera en las manos.<p>

- Buenos días Hinata-san, Kazakage-sama - saludó

- buenos días - respondieron los dos al unisonó.

- ¿usted nos acompañará en el viaje Shizune-san?- preguntó Hinata.

-sí, soy la ninja medica que acompañará su comitiva, normalmente enviaríamos a Sakura pero ya que ella no está yo debo ir con ustedes, además, debía traer esto - dijo levantando la caja que traía en las manos- es el tónico "revitalizante" de Tsunade-sama, es obvio que ella desarrollara algo así con todo lo que beb… olvídenlo, si ella pregunta no dije nada-

- heemmmm- empezó Hinata nerviosa- ¿usted se dio cuenta de…..-

- no te preocupes TODA la aldea se dio cuenta de que se divirtieron mucho anoche, personalmente, noté que algo raro sucedía cuando descubrí a Ino tratando de escribir un enorme grafiti en la cara del tercer Hokage, fue una suerte que Chouji la detuviera a tiempo-

-¡ oh!- murmuro Hinata - solo espero que si Sakura- san regresa a la aldea no se dé cuenta de nada-

- je je yo también…. Oye, hablando de eso, mira quien viene ahí- los primeros en llegar fueron los miembros del equipo 10, Gaara supuso que habían logrado hacerlo gracias a Chouji quien hasta donde tenía entendido no había bebido nada, además, los otros dos se veían terribles.

Por su parte, Shizune corrió a entregarle una botella a cada uno, se notaba que el efecto fue inmediato porque enseguida suspiraron aliviados. Poco tiempo después llegó el resto del equipo 8, el equipo de Gai y finalmente, Sai y Naruto. Todos bebieron el "tónico" de Tsunade sin siquiera preguntar de que se trataba.

- por lo menos ahora estoy seguro de que no se van a caer desmayados en cualquier momento- murmuro un muy malhumorado Gaara.

- siento mucho las molestias Kazekage-sama- se disculpó Hinata.

- no se preocupe ese tipo de cosas pasan- al pelirrojo le hubiera gustado decirle que eso no sucedía en las fuerzas de Suna, pero era una completa mentira, incluso su hermano había asistido en un estado terrible a varias misiones importantes, lo más molesto fue aquel día en que vomitó después de 4 horas de caminata – creo que pensándolo mejor voy a pedirle un poco de ese tónico a Tsunade-san- volvió a murmurar el pelirrojo

Luego de otra hora de espera llegó la comitiva del Raikage, y por último kakashi.- y eso que yo le había dicho que estuviera aquí a las 6:00, ya son las 8:00 y apenas aparece- dijo Shizune molesta al verlo llegar

Los equipos se separaron, por un lado, el grupo de Kankuro estaba compuesto por dos el Maito Gai, y otro Jounnin de gafas oscuras al que Gaara no conocía, Tenten, Sai, Lee, Shikamaru y Chuoji. Por el otro, la escolta del Kazekage estaba encabezada por Kakashi y Shizune, y su equipo era Naruto, Ino, Neji, Kiba y Shino. El pelirrojo los había escogido a todos cuidadosamente, en parte porque quería que su prometida pudiera pasar esos últimos días con sus amigos más cercanos. Había preferido que los acompañara la maestra de Hinata, pero ella no se encontraba en servicio en esos momentos.

* * *

><p>Hinata sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho en cuanto saltó al primer árbol, era oficial, ya no era parte de la población de la aldea de la hoja, corrió tan rápido que los arboles a su alrededor parecían tan solo ligeras manchas verdes que desaparecían a su paso, no quería detenerse tampoco quería bajar la velocidad, eso sólo haría que la desesperación que sentía saliera a flote. Una parte muy profunda de su ser quería creer en las palabras de Naruto, realmente quería hacerlo, pero la inminencia de su destino era perturbadora y no podía ver la forma de escapar a él.<p>

De pronto sintió que alguien se acercaba a ella, se trataba del kazekage - ¿ se encuentra bien?- preguntó él en una voz tan baja que apenas pudo escucharla.

-s…ss…si- respondió.

- no se preocupe, se que debe ser difícil, a mí tampoco me gustaría dejar mi aldea de por vida-

Hinata paró la marcha en seco, por lo que Gaara la imitó - es ….es muy duro, en verdad es muy duro-

-yo ya le había dicho esto, pero quiero que entienda que yo no soy su enemigo Hinata, le prometo a usted, como una vez se lo prometí a mi pueblo, que yo la protegeré y le daré una buena vida-

- g…g..gracias Kazekage-s…sama- murmuro la chica. Los dos continuaron el camino a través del bosque hasta que después de varias horas de viaje llegaron al punto en que ambos equipos se separaban.

Hinata dio el último adiós a sus ex-compañeros de escuela, mientras que él Kazekage y su hermana se despedían de Kankuro- buena suerte con tu chica Gaara-

- buena suerte para ti también, recuerda, en caso de cualquier novedad lo mejor sería que me pidieras ayuda, aunque si yo te necesito mandare por ti-

- entendido- respondió el marionetista, Hinata estaba segura de que esa advertencia significaba que Gaara no confiaba enteramente en las fuerzas de Kumokagure, seguramente por los recientes ataques, o probablemente, al igual que su padre creía que la atacarían por ser una Hyuga.

Cada grupo siguió con su camino. Sin embargo, casi dos horas después Hinata sintió que alguien la observaba entre los árboles, por lo que decidió activar el Byakugan silenciosamente para que nadie se diera cuenta de ello, por un breve momento creyó ver a uno de los chunnins de la nube mirándola fijamente, sin embargo a unos cuantos metros de distancia vio algo más perturbador.

- ALTO TODO EL MUNDO HAY FUEGO CERCA DE AQUÍ, PUEDO SENTIR SU OLOR- gritó Kiba.

Todos se alertaron y tomaron sus posiciones de ataque, sin embargo, una ráfaga de fuego que cayó justo donde se encontraba el grupo por lo que hizo que se separaran. Hinata cayó hacía un lado, y de inmediato se dio cuenta de que se encontraba completamente sola.

Con ayuda del byakugan la chica vio que una ráfaga que estacas de hielo se dirigía hacia ella a una distancia de 2 metros, así que a una velocidad increíble se levantó y formo los sellos protectores del Hake Rokujuu Yonsho, los rayos protectores de su técnica salieron de sus manos y pulverizaron el hielo a su paso creando un ligera llovizna.

Después de esto Hinata vio como dos ninjas saltaban de una la copa de un árbol hacía el suelo, planeaban usar taijutsu, grave error, eso solo los ponía más cerca de ella en donde su puño suave podría alcanzarlos con mayor facilidad. El primero fue relativamente fácil de acabar, la atacó de una manera muy descuidada, dejando siempre el área del pecho desprotegida, cualquiera que hubiera peleado contra un Hyuga sabía que eso no se debía hacer, pues un solo golpe podía ser mortal.

La chica solo evadió los golpes de los dos shinobis hasta que en la primera oportunidad golpeo uno de los puntos vitales de chakra en el pecho del primero, sin embargo, el segundo ninja al ver la facilidad con que había vencido fue mucho más cuidadoso, por lo que lanzo dos ataques que en principio parecían ráfagas de agua pero rápidamente se convirtieron en hielo, Hinata dejó salir un rayo de chakra azul de sus palmas y lo desintegro. Era obvio que el ninja había cambiado de táctica, pensaba atacarla a distancia para no sufrir el mismo destino del primer atacante. Sin embargo, ella corrió lo más rápido que pudo en su dirección para que no lograra alejarse de su rango de pelea.

- 8 trigramas 32 palmas- Hinata estaba muy consciente de que no podía darse el lujo de perder todo su chakra con las 64 palmas, así que rápidamente elaboró un plan.

Al recibir el ataque su adversario cayó del árbol- no fue suficiente niña, no has acabado conmigo, ese ataque no es tan potente- gritó el ninja. No obstante Hinata sonrío.

- no siempre el ataque más poderoso es el más efectivo yo no he perdido mi chakra- la chica sabía perfectamente que el ninja había disminuido su velocidad por el daño de su ataque así que saltó en su dirección, pero él no fue lo suficientemente rápido para escapar de un toque mortal de su junken.

La pelinegra miró a los dos oponentes que yacían en el suelo, revisó con su Byakugan sus canales de chakra, y pudo observa que estos al igual que los shinobis que atacaron su aldea estos eran Ninjas entrenados, así que decidió bajar sus mascaras, pero no ganó nada con eso, eran solo dos caras desconocidas entre muchas que había visto en su vida, y tristemente pensó que debían ser los padres de alguien, hermanos amigos, hijos ; no importaba cuantas veces luchara, no podía acostumbrarse a quitar vidas ajenas como si no valieran nada.

Un explosión repentina llamó su atención, así que corrió hacía ese lugar en el que se encontraban Naruto , Gaara y Neji luchando, ellos habían vencido y ahora el resto de la escolta llegaba al lugar donde se encontraban.

- ¿están todos bien?- pregunto el Raikage, nadie respondió al ver que otro par de ninjas enmascarados aparecían en la rama de un árbol, sin embargo un destello plateado fue más rápido que sus atacantes.

Hinata miró sorprendida, se trataba nada menos que de el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha quien los miraba desde lo alto con su habitual mueca de superioridad, por un momento la chica no pudo dejar de pensar que era curioso que a pesar de ser uno de los ninjas más odiados del mundo shinobi él no había perdido esa arrogancia que emanaba por cada uno de sus poros desde el primer día de escuela.

* * *

><p>Naruto no lo podía creer, nunca se había sentido tan feliz de ver al Teme Uchiha, siempre se emocionaba, pero después lo invadía un sentimiento asesino, esta vez no había ocurrido aquello, solo estaba feliz.<p>

- dobe…. ¿necesitabas ayuda gatito asustado?- preguntó burlonamente.

- CALLATE PEDAZO DE TEME, Y YO QUE ME SENTÍA FELIZ POR VERTE, ¿QUIERES PELEAR?, PUES YO TODAVÍA TENGO ENERGIAS PARA TI, YA VOY PARA ALLÁ, ¡RASENGAN!...- grito formando una esfera de chakra- PORQUE ERES UN DIOTA Y UN MALDITO BAS….. OUCH-

- CALMATE - dijo Sakura mientras le daba un bien merecido golpe en la cabeza.

La pelirrosa saludó a todos con una ligera reverencia - es un gusto verte Sakura- chan, se nota que tu tampoco has cambiado en nada- dijo el rubio mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

Sasuke bajó del árbol en un salto y miró a Gaara a los ojos, sin embargo el Raikage los interrumpió- Uchiha ¿Cómo se atreve a aparecerse aquí? Debería ordenar que lo arrestaran de inmediato-

Naruto se sintió incomodo enseguida, uno de los que más se había opuesto a que se le perdonaran los delitos a Sasuke era el Raikage, aún no perdonaba que hubiera atacado a los 5 kages y a su hermano.

- Sakura y yo vinimos porque oímos ataques, a pesar de todo jamás nos alejamos mucho de la hoja, aunque no se preocupen sé perfectamente que tampoco somos bien recibidos en ninguna gran aldea shinobi no se nos ocurriría acercarnos allí - dijo mirando a Gaara y al Raikage.

- no importa, váyase de aquí, ya es sospechoso que usted estuviera justo en la escena de los ataques-

Sasuke frunció el seño- hmp… yo no los ataque, no me importa que me crean, es más, ustedes me ayudaron a librarme de unos cuantos estorbos-

De pronto Gaara dio un paso adelante- Raikage - sama, si Uchiha-san está de acuerdo me gustaría que él nos acompañara a su aldea –

-¿Qué? Es una locura de ningún modo-

- el otro día en la reunión usted dijo que no tendría problemas en darle una segunda oportunidad, siempre y cuando el hiciera algo para mostrarse así mismo como una persona de confianza, pues bien, este es el momento- dijo Gaara tranquilamente

Naruto observó detenidamente la cara de su amigo, no parecía alguien que estuviera esperando por un veredicto de ese tipo, por el contrario mantenía ese gesto arrogante que tanto le molestaba y que quería borrar de su cara de niño bonito con un buen puño en la nar….

- Naruto- llamó Gaara- Naruto, te hice una pregunta, ¿Qué piensas sobre la idea?-

-¿Qué? Lo siento es que no puse atención-

- Hmp…. no pierda su tiempo Kazekage-sama, es inútil, le pide algo imposible, el no sabe pensar- opinó Sasuke

-¿QUÉ? AHORA SI TEME, CONSIDERATE MUERTO ¡RASENGAN! ….OUCH-

- SOLO RESPONDE LA PREGUNTA NARUTO- dijo Sakura al tiempo que lo golpeaba de nuevo en la cabeza.

- bueno…. La verdad es que me la he pasado el último año rogando por una oportunidad para el teme ese, por favor viejo, ¿quiere que me vuelva arrodillar? Si no hubiera sido por Sasuke no hubiéramos vencido- Naruto hubiera querido soltar cada una de las palabras que había dicho días atrás en la oficina de la Hokage, pero sabía perfectamente que el Raikage no sería tan comprensivo como la abuela Tsunade así que decidió callarse.

El Raikage permaneció en silencio por unos minutos hasta que finalmente habló –no confío en usted Sasuke Uchiha, en realidad, yo fui uno de los que se opuso a que usted pudiera regresar a las fuerzas ninjas, creo que es una persona sumamente peligrosa, sin embargo, no se imagina hasta que punto estoy agradecido con este muchacho- dijo señalando a Naruto- así que le daré una oportunidad, pero no espere que los demás miembros de mi aldea sean igual de condescendientes que yo-

Sasuke permaneció indiferente ante las palabras del Kage, a pesar de que Naruto y Sakura parecían querer estallar de la felicidad

- MUCHAS GRACIAS VIEJO LE ASEGURO QUE EL TEME SE COMPORTARA LE ASEGURO QUE SI…

- Hmp…. Como sea- murmuro el Uchiha- si se supone que voy a ser su guardaespaldas debo recomendarle que mejor nos vayamos de acá, el bosque es muy tupido en esta zona y es fácil esconderse, así que si yo fuera usted conduciría a su gente al lecho del rio que está situado a dos kilómetros al oriente-

- nos desviaríamos de nuestro camino- opinó uno de los shinobis de Kumo.

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada despectiva - es eso o pasar la noche al interior del bosque donde un grupo grande y con gente tan importante será un blanco fácil, ustedes deciden-

Gaara dio un paso adelante para interrumpir la conversación- yo pienso que deberíamos seguir el consejo de Uchiha-san, cuando mucho nos retrasará una o dos horas pero mantendremos el grupo seguro durante la noche, además se nota que él conoce estos bosques-

Esta vez todos estuvieron de acuerdo, la presencia del kazekage era demasiado fuerte como para negarse a alguna de sus ordenes, nuevamente Naruto entendía porque Gaara era el líder de su aldea.

- en ese caso no hay más que decir, vamos-

Todos caminaron en silencio los dos kilómetros de recorridos que duró casi las dos horas completas, mientras andaban por aquellos parajes Naruto no pudo evitar centrar su atención en Hinata, la había perdido de vista durante la batalla, no sabía porque pero de alguna manera fueron unos de los minutos más angustiosos de su vida, así que discretamente se fue acercando a ella.

- hola - susurro el rubio.

- hola -

- mmmm…¿estás bien?-

Hinata sonrió - c…claro, fue p….pa..pan comido y d…digerido- dijo imitando las palabras del muchacho- ¿no estás emocionado por Sasuke?-

-claro que sí, pero quería saber cómo te encontrabas- Naruto sintió que su expresión se suavizaba a cada instante, así que supo que era el momento de marcharse para evitar que alguien se diera cuenta.

- será mejor que me aleje de ti Hinata, nos hablamos después-

-creo que el Raikage nos está mirando Naruto- susurro la pelinegra, era cierto, el líder de la aldea de la nube los miraba curioso, si seguía siendo tan obvio atraería sospechas, así que caminó hasta el otro extremo del grupo sin decir una palabra más.

Al llegar al lecho del rio todos montaron las carpas e instalaron el resto del campamento Naruto vio como Sasuke se sentaba silenciosamente en un tronco ubicado en un rincón escondido entre los árboles.

- hola –saludo alegre Naruto- hace tiempo que no nos veíamos -

-si-

- Kakashi me dijo que estarías por aquí, así que decidí venir a acompañarte- dijo casualmente Naruto.

- Kakashi -sensei….- empezó pensativamente el pelinegro mientras miraba al cielo- ¿aún sigue leyendo esos ridículos libros?-

- sí, y cada día está peor, créeme, los lee a todas horas, me preocupa porque he escuchado que conforme los hombres envejecemos nos hacemos más pervertidos, y por lo que viví con ero-sennin… bueno, mejor ni te cuento -

- vaya, espero no ser así cuando envejezca- opinó Sasuke sonriendo ligeramente.

-¡HA!, no creo que el gran Sasuke Uchiha vaya a sufrir nunca por escases de mujeres-

-idiota-

-mmmm….. ¿ y qué tal? ¿Cómo van las cosas?-

- bien, supongo, expulsado de mi aldea, tratando de olvidar y de perdonarme a mí mismo, mientras que pongo a Sakura en peligro y le destruyo la vida y su carrera como medico ninja-

- tienes que confiar en el juicio de Sakura, ella es feliz contigo, eligió acompañarte, te quiere mucho, de veras- dijo el rubio mientras le daba un golpe en el hombro a su amigo- además, de seguro que has tenido mucho tiempo para "reconstruir " el clan Uchiha, quiero decir, tu y Sakura tienen bastante trabajo por delante JAJAJAJAJA….-

-¿Por qué eres tan estúpido?- dijo Sasuke con una cara que claramente delataba la intención de romperle la nariz.

- claro que no lo soy, yo solo quisiera tener algo de tu suerte con las mujeres, saber cómo es que puedes llegar a estar con una chica hasta "ese" punto sin parecer un patán –

La mirada de Sasuke cambió de furiosa a curiosa en una fracción de segundo- pues… primero deberías conseguir una chica a la que realmente le gustaras, y si yo fuera tu trataría que ella no fuera la prometida de uno de los 5 grandes líderes shinobis y uno de tus mejores amigos-

La sonrisa de Naruto se tornó melancólica - ¿soy así de obvio?-

- no tanto, solo para mí, te conozco demasiado-

- ¿alguien te lo dijo?-

- Kakashi me contó sobre el motivo del viaje, pero no me contó que estabas enamorado de ella, solo me faltó verte para saberlo, ya era hora de que le correspondieras ¿no crees?-

-¿tú te habías dado cue…-

- hay por favor ¿ por cuál clase de idiota me tomas?, desde la academia se notaba, era la única chica que no era un fastidio, y rápidamente me di cuenta de que era así porque estaba enamorada de ti -

- supongo que de alguna manera te hirió el ego- bromeo el rubio.

-idiota-

De pronto Naruto sintió que una tercera persona se sentaba junto a ellos, por supuesto, se trataba de Sakura.

- yo también me di cuenta Na-ru-to- dijo burlonamente la chica- yo lo sabía desde hacía muchísimo tiempo-

- ¿de verdad?- preguntó sorprendido, sin embargo su cara volvió a tornarse melancólica- pero… la verdad es que no estoy seguro de que hacer ahora, le prometí a Hinata que impediría toda esa locura pero no sé por dónde empezar –

- nosotros te ayudaremos- dijo Sakura muy contenta- ¿verdad Sasuke?- preguntó, no obstante el chico permaneció en silencio.

-¿Sasuke?- volvió a preguntar la pelirosa impaciente

- Hmp….. no, yo no me voy a meter en eso, se supone que estoy en periodo de prueba, y arruinar el matrimonio del Kazekage de seguro no sería bien visto- respondió fríamente el pelinegro.

* * *

><p>Sakura no podía creer el atrevimiento de Sasuke - heeeeemmmm….. Naruto ¿nos disculpas un momento?- dijo la chica con su mejor sonrisa fingida, era una suerte para ella que el rubio no fuera tan inteligente porque él se levantó del tronco sin darse cuenta de nada.<p>

- como digas…. Nos vemos- dijo Naruto sonriente mientras se retiraba

- ¿Qué quieres Sakura? - preguntó el pelinegro fastidiado.

-¿por qué no quieres ayudarlo?- la chica estaba furiosa todo en ella la delataba, su mirada, su tono de voz.

- no quiero más problemas, además, ¿a mí que me importa? - respondió en un tono frio.

- no puedo creerlo Sasuke…. A veces me enferma tu forma de ser ¿en verdad no te importa ni siquiera un poco?-

- Sakura…. No hagas tanto escándalo por esta tontería, es sólo una chica, además, Naruto tiene que acostumbrarse a que las cosas no salgan siempre como él quiere, incluso si te esfuerzas al máximo por conseguirlo- contestó resentido

La pelirosa abrió los ojos sorprendida- _¿así que de eso se trata? -_Pensó. Por diferentes comentarios en el trascurso de los ocho meses que habían vivido juntos tenía la impresión de que el Uchiha estaba desarrollando envidia por su mejor amigo y esto le confirmaba sus sospechas.

- Naruto no tiene la culpa de lo que te está pasando Sasuke, todo lo que él ha hecho se lo ganó con su trabajo y sacrificio, es más, no tienes idea de todo lo que pasó por traerte de vuelta a Konoha, el hecho de que tu lo envidies no significa que deje de ser tu amigo- dijo Sakura fríamente.

- ¿envidiarlo? Cada día te vuelves más estúpida Sakura, claro que no, yo escogí mi propio camino, el solo tuvo mejor suerte-

La pelirosa cerró los ojos para pensar mejor sus siguientes palabras, sabía que había dado en el clavo ya que Sasuke había reaccionado particularmente mal a su comentario

-tienes razón, tu escogiste tu camino, pero no fue la suerte lo que te sacó de él, fue Naruto, con todo su esfuerzo, con toda su ingenuidad e inocencia, él creyó en ti aún cuando todos pensábamos que eras una causa perdida, incluso, en algún punto yo dejé de creer en ti, pero él nunca dejó de hacerlo-

Sasuke se levantó encolerizado, tanto que sus ojos brillaron con una leve luz roja – SI CREES QUE EL ES TAN GENIAL LARGATE TU TAMBIEN CON ÉL, A MI NO ME IMPORTA, LARGO DE AQUÍ, NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE, ¡HA!, COMO SI TU LO HUBIERAS TRATADO MEJOR, SIEMPRE LO MANIPULASTE PARA QUE HICIERA TODO LO QUE TU QUERÍAS- grito el Uchiha.

Esto confirmaba otra teoría de la kunoichi, Sasuke también estaba desarrollando celos hacia su amigo, sin embargo ella no se dejaría alterar, no le daría esa satisfacción, así que entrelazó las manos sobre sus rodillas y pausadamente contestó- Sasuke, yo no quiero irme con él, nunca lo he querido, el es mi amigo casi mi hermano, y desde un principio te elegí a ti aunque me trates como lo haces-

El pelinegro se calmó y la miró a los ojos- entonces ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?-

- yo quiero que decidas ayudarlo, pero no lo hagas porque te lo pido, hazlo por él, después de todo, también es tu amigo, tu hermano, lo vi pasar por situaciones horribles y humillantes para ayudarte, todos le dieron la espalda, incluso…-

-¿Qué?-

- incluso, es cierto lo que dices fui manipuladora, mentirosa e irracional, yo lo utilice y lo lastime en varias ocasiones, y ahora que tengo la oportunidad de ayudarlo a ser feliz no lo voy a dejar solo, tengo una deuda que pagar pero, ¿no crees que se merece un poco de tu ayuda?-

Sasuke tomó una bocanada de aire y miró al cielo- no va a ser fácil, detener ese matrimonio en este punto es imposible-

- igual que convencerte a ti de que abandonaras tu venganza- afirmó Sakura sonriente.

- no voltees las cosas, son dos problemas completamente diferentes, pero en algo tienes razón ese idiota es capaz de hacer que uno crea en él ciegamente, déjame pensarlo esta noche, después de todo, si algo sale mal todo mi esfuerzo por volver a Konoha se iría al traste (aunque no es que me interese mucho volver a ese nido de ratas)- a pesar de sus palabras Sakura sabía que no había nada que el chico anhelara más que volver a reconstruir su clan en la aldea escondida entre las hojas, y dejar en el pasado todo el odio y la muerte que ensombrecían su apellido.

- pero, no he cambiado mi forma de pensar Sakura, creo que el hecho de que Naruto esté tan obsesionado una tontería como esa es patético-

Sakura sintió aquello como una ofensa personal, así que Hinata era una tontería, entonces, ella también lo era para el Uchiha- ya veo, es bueno saber que piensas así, no te preocupes, yo ayudaré a Naruto sola, si para ti eso es una tontería olvídalo- la pelirosa se levantó rápidamente y le dio la espalda a Sasuke.

- espera…- dijo tomándola de la muñeca- tu sabes perfectamente que a veces hablo mucho, y digo cosas de las que me arrepiento después- Sakura se detuvo, pero decidió no dirigirle la mirada.

- no importa Sasuke, todo está bien, aunque sé que algún día no lo estará- la chica se soltó de su agarre y decidió alejarse de él por un rato, su paciencia con el comportamiento del Uchiha iba en descenso conforme pasaban los días, era muy diferente amar a un fantasma, a alguien que no estaba presente, a vivir con una persona amargada, llena de odio y agresividad, era mucho más atemorizante de lo que había imaginado, nunca sabía en qué momento dirigiría toda esa rabia hacía ella.

* * *

><p>Por su parte, Naruto caminó a través del bosque tratando de encontrar a Hinata, todos los miembros de su comitiva se habían dispersado para verificar que la zona estuviera libre de enemigos, pero se llevó una desagradable sorpresa al encontrar que la chica ya se encontraba hablando con alguien, así que se quedó escondido entre los árboles para no llamar su atención.<p>

- muchas gracias por preocuparse por mi Kazekage-sama- dijo Hinata amablemente mientras se acercaba a la orilla del rio que se encontraba oculta entre los arbustos

- es mi deber, además aún recuerdo lo que me dijo aquel día en el campo de batalla, somos amigos - respondió Gaara mientras se paraba junto a la chica; Naruto sintió una punzada de rabia hacia su amigo, de alguna manera podía ver que el pelirrojo la seguía y le coqueteaba de una forma reservada, a pesar de que en muchas ocasiones le había repetido que él mismo estaba enamorado de ella.

-me gustaría saber que pasó atrás, cuando usted sola tuvo que luchar-

-luche y los asesine-

-los venció- corrigió Gaara

-no, las cosas tienen un nombre Kazekage-sama, y lo que yo hice se llama "_matar a alguien_", no importa los nombres que tratemos de darles a nuestras acciones para que no se escuchen tan mal, la verdad siempre seguirá ahí-

- realmente le importa mucho quitar la vida de alguien ¿no es verdad?, no debería darle tanta trascendencia, igual son enemigos, y no pudieron vencerla ese es el orden de las cosas en el mundo shinobi, ellos no debían vivir-

Naruto pudo ver desde su escondite que Hinata fruncía el seño por las palabras de Gaara- ¿me está tratando de decir que aquellos que son débiles deben morir por el simple hecho de serlo?-

El Kazekage se puso visiblemente nervioso- en otra época le habría respondido de inmediato que sí, pero… bueno… debe entender que es algo con lo que siempre he vivido, en el mundo ninja los fuertes sobreviven y los débiles mueren-

- no digo lo contrario Kazekage-sama, esa es una verdad en el mundo ninja - respondió Hinata algo molesta- pero las cosas no son tan sencillas como eso, si lo fueren no habría ni una sola persona en este mundo que sintiera compasión por los otros, tampoco nadie que decidiera cambiar su destino, como Naruto, o como yo…- el rubio sintió que se llenaba de felicidad, no solo porque Gaara había dado un paso en falso, ofendió a Hinata de forma casi personal, sino porque le había hecho saber lo que la muchacha pensaba realmente sobre él.

-Kazekage- sama desde que lo conocí hace ya varios años he dudado que usted entienda el verdadero valor de la vida humana, no está en la fuerza, está en lo que esa persona significa para los otros y para ella misma, ninguno de nosotros tenemos el derecho de calificar de "desechable" a nadie solo porque no es fuerte, y eso fue algo que aprendí viendo a Naruto- desde su escondite entre los arboles sintió una ternura inmensa, nuevamente veía que era más claro que el agua lo mucho que la chica lo entendía

Ahora era el turno para que Gaara frunciera el seño- yo no pienso que la vida de las personas sea desechable, ya no, estoy tratando de cambiar-

- lo sé, pero también sé que todos nacimos con el odio y la guerra marcados en la piel, y si queremos mantener la paz en el mundo shinobi debemos empezar a borrar esas marcas poco a poco; pensará que personas como Naruto y yo somos tontas, pero no lo creo así, creo que si no hubiera alguien que obstinadamente siguiera sus sueños nada podría cambiar en el mundo- Hinata no esperó a que el Kazekage le diera una respuesta, y comenzó a alejarse rápidamente de él.

Naruto la siguió y se dio cuenta que a medida que avanzaba aumentaba su velocidad, mientras que sus pensamientos lo llevaban nuevamente a la pelinegra, ella sí que lo entendía, hubiera sido maravilloso tenerla junto a él en todos aquellos momentos terribles, pero ahora que ya sabía exactamente qué clase de persona era Hinata no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de estar junto a ella, así que decidió interceptar su camino.

El chico no pudo evitarlo y la aprisionó contra un árbol dándole un beso en los labios- ¿y eso porque fue?- preguntó Hinata sorprendida

El rubio colocó las manos en sus hombros y la miró con una cálida sonrisa - porque creo que tú entiendes…-

-¿Qué entiendo?-

- tú sabes… tu lo entiendes todo- Hinata lo miró confundida pero aun así deposito un tímido beso en la mejilla de Naruto.

-cof cof - tosió alguien llamando la atención de los dos, se trataba de Kakashi- si yo fuera ustedes sería más discreto hay mucha gente por aquí –

Los dos volvierón al campamento y se separaron para no levantar sospechas mientras que la noche caía sobre el campamento. Naruto se tendió sobre la hierba a observar el cielo, si el clima les ayudaba y las cosas seguían tal y como las habían planeado mañana a esa misma hora estarían en Kumokagure, tenía que pensar en algo pronto, tenía que parar la boda, sin embargo seguía siendo un misterio la forma en que lo lograría.

* * *

><p>Hoy una nota de autora algo larga…<p>

Bueno señoras y señores, Sexouke Uchiha finalmente hizo su aparición en este fic, personalmente ahora entiendo porque la gente le gusta tanto escribir fics sobre él, es un personaje muy divertido para narrar.

La verdad siempre me ha intrigado las diferencias que hay respecto a Sasuke entre el público en inglés y el publico en español, creo que los de habla inglesa lo odian más que nosotros, en serio, en muchos fics es el malo re malo, (en los nuestros tiende a ser Sakura ) pero en los fics en inglés lo he visto haciendo de todo desde tratar de matar a Naruto y a hacer abortar a una Hinata embarazada hasta tratar de fornicar con Akamaru (lol O_O).

Ahora, pasando a otro tema, estas últimas dos semanas han sido una locura para mí en lo que se refiere al internet, todo comenzó por una discusión que tenía con Rukia CC en la que muy civilizadamente expresamos nuestras teorías de cómo podía terminar la serie, y quedé tan emocionada que pensé que sería buena idea ir a un fórum a hablar de esas tonterías con alguien, mi primo me advirtió que no lo hiciera, que los fórums de Naruto son sitios extraños y bizarros en que se ven los más insólitos comentarios, no les voy a mentir, mi contacto con el fandom es Leer fics y ver las críticas de los caps de Sawyer07 (creo que así se llama) por youtube porque me rio mucho de las bobadas que dice, así que jamás me había sumergido en esa locura de las peleas de las parejas de Nauto aunque sabía que existía no los había visto en acción , de verdad, la gente está muy loca y va al internet a expresar toda su locura.

Pero lo peor pasó cuando le comente a una autora en uno de sus fics en ingles mi (muy tardío) descubrimiento y me dijo que para ver locura de verdad viera los primeros fics que hubo sasuhina en inglés y leyera los comentarios, la verdad yo nunca miro los reviews de nadie, eso es lo que menos me importa, solo miro que sean de la pareja que a mí me gusta, que estén bien escritos, que tengan cierta cantidad de la palabra con S (si yo sé, tengo problemas ¬¬…) y preferiblemente que no sean AU, pero no pude aguantar el morbo y me di cuenta que los comentarios eran algo así : " _eres una retrasado mental $%%&%&/, te vas a morir grandísimo %&/:(:(:(, porque esa pareja nunca a pasar"_, de verdad, creo que ya he tenido suficiente de los fórums por un BUEN Y LARGO tiempo.

En fin como siempre cualquier comentario, amenaza de muerte o insulto es bien recibido, incluso la locura es bien recibida.


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto no me pertenece

* * *

><p><strong>RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS<strong>

Holas lectores en primera u saludo a **frista** gracias por tu review y no te preocupes por Gaara, ya sé exactamente qué hacer con él.

otro saludo a **diana carolina**, si no estoy mal tu país es mi mismo país, y si, tienes razón, por aquí es difícil ver la serie pero si te interesa yo la veo en , el problema es que está subtitulada en inglés, pero mi primo me comento que hay dos sitios con los caps en español que puedes buscar por google uno es "animeid" y el otro es "todoanimes" el me dijo que prefiere el primero porque el segundo funciona mejor con firefox y si… hay un fic con Ssuke haciendo eso con Akamaru, se suponía que estaba borracho, a mi la verdad me gustaba ese fic hasta que llegué a esa escena y pensé: _no puede ser esto es demasiado para mi_, por un largo tiempo no pude ver a Sasuke de la misma manera T_T.

otro saludo a **Bellerose Jewel** ohhh por dios… que review tan educativo (dijo peste 21 mientras se lloraba en posición fetal en un rincón de su casa llorando por su inocencia perdida) la verdad yo no sabía de lo de pro-Naruto ni lo de anti-naruhuana, y por su pollo que me fui corriendo a buscarlo, pero como tú sabes que la curiosidad mató al gato vaya que me di una sorpresa. Ahora frente al resto de tu review me llamó la atención lo que dijiste que los de los fórums Naruhina buscan pruebas hasta en la sopa, porque la verdad esa fue una de las primeras locuras que me llamarón la atención, por ejemplo, vi un video donde la persona que lo hizo paraba cuadro por cuadro la escena para demostrarnos que en realidad Naruto estaba mirando a Hinata eso fue… perturbador¬¬…, honestamente (y te voy a decir esto porque me muero porque alguien escuche mi loca teoría) yo creo que van a terminar juntos, seamos sinceros en materia de parejas la trama no es tan innovadora, cualquiera que haya visto dragon ball puede decirlo, y sencillamente se nota a leguas que Kishi solo estaba jugando con nosotros respecto a Sakura, así que no creo que haya mucho misterio en eso como para buscar pistas ocultas.

Otro saludo **poison girl29**, tuve 2 reacciones ante tu review, primero risa por lo de la noche de bodas jeje, y luego horror por lo de que Gaara de "tumben" la noche de bodas, tranquila que a Gaara le llegará su noche buena… pero no digo más porque spoiler.

Otro saludo a **Mina-san**, gracias por tu comentario, y no te preocupes, que este fic es 100% Naru-hina (aunque a veces me volteo al Gaahina) jejeje, aunque eso no significa que no los vaya a hacer sufrir un poquito. Otro saludo a **treseis joaco** gracias por tu comentario, espero que las cosas te salgan bien, y creo que tu notaste algo que yo quería poner en el fic pero me parecía que nadie más había notado, en la serie Naruto decía que Hinata era una persona algo negativa que tenía la tendencia a rendirse, pues bien, aquí el que realmente está luchando como dios manda es Naruto ella si bien trata le falta un poquito de empuje , después de todo, no puede haber un personaje perfecto, y respecto a Gaara, creo que en este fic el tiene más responsabilidad que Hinata, el perfectamente podría retirar la propuesta y dejar que ella lidie con las consecuencias, pero no lo hace, realmente me gusto que haya habido alguien señalara ese punto no pensé que nadie lo hiciera.

A **chiichan** otro saludo y dos aclaraciones: la primera no me queje porque tu review fuera tardío sino que me llamó la atención que justo cuando yo había tenido una semana súper loca (cortesía de los fórums anti-naruhina,sasusaku, sasunaru, naruakamaru, etc), tu pensarás que me iba a molestar tu opinión, que en realidad fue bastante sensata, y la segunda, cuando digo que Sakura y Sasuke se merecen no lo digo por un buen motivo, por el contrario, lo digo porque si bien Sakura es el personaje más tonto, manipulador y egoísta del mundo de Naruto , Sasuke no es mucho mejor que ella, no es ninguna _mamacita_ ni mucho menos, es un psicópata y ya con solo eso… así que por eso se merecen el uno al otro, ahora frente a tu review muchas gracias :3, por su pollo que no me importa escribir el siguiente cap, si para ser honesta ya tengo toda la historia hasta el final en mi cabeza por eso me rinde tanto.

A **retakelike** otro saludo, TT_TT peste21 comienza a llorar de la felicidad porque retakelike-san entendió su mensaje divino , y tu al igual que yo, que TODOS los otros lectores odian a Sakura y a Sasuke, comprensible, probablemente por lo ególatras, manipuladores y en el caso de Uchiha psicópata o probablemente porque sus nombres tienes demasiadas S y K, ahora respecto a la bebida energizante en mi caso es un mágico sobrecito llamado " sal de frutas lua-bonfiest" y un buen café bien cargado o como le decimos en mi tierra un "tinto bien cargado", mi novio tiene la teoría de que dormir al lado derecho ayuda porque no se recarga el hígado, pero yo no sé ¬¬…

Otro saludo a **okashira- jannet** , gracias por tus comentarios, que feliz me hicieron T_T, y respecto a Gaara , vamos , seamos sinceras, en cuanto a sus habilidades sociales el muchacho es ágil como una piedra, y Hinata tampoco se la pone exactamente fácil pues con Narutín poniéndole atención (como si ella no lo quisiera) la cosa va a estar bien complicada… pero hay que recordar que el que más corre vuela, que los últimos siempre serán los primeros etc, etc, etc… y respecto a Sasuke es divertidísimo usarlo, es un personaje que es "todo terreno" puede ser tan malo, o bueno como uno quiera, pero siempre ser ssssssseeeexyy (no me hagas mucho caso solo estoy bromeando es que soy muy tonta)

Finalmente otro saludo para **Rukia –CC**, y respecto a Sasuke… nada porque spoiler, y respecto a mis teorías de cómo acabará la serie, a la misma conclusión que tu llegaste llegamos mi primo, novio y yo, creemos firmemente que todos acabarán felices y comerán perdices (por lo menos que acaben Hinata y Naruto a mi me basta para ser feliz…TT_TT)

* * *

><p>- Kamisama… soy yo, Naruto Uzumaki - pensó el rubio mientras abría los ojos y veía como se filtraba la luz a través de la lona de su tienda.<p>

- se que no hablo mucho contigo pero quiero darte las gracias- repitió mentalmente mientras su mirada se enfocaba en Neji Hyuga quien dormía pacíficamente a pocos pasos de él.

- gracias por no dejar que nadie, en especial él, sepa lo que acabo de soñar….- Naruto estuvo a punto de reírse de sí mismo mientras que se levantaba lentamente de su saco de dormir. Rápidamente se vistió y salió de la tienda en donde hacía un calor infernal.

Afuera el día estaba soleado y la brisa fría de la mañana refrescaba todo a su alrededor así que decidió caminar por unos momentos a la orilla del rio mientras que el resto de sus compañeros de viaje despertaban.

- buenos días- dijo Gaara sacándolo de su ensimismamiento

- buenos días - respondió el muchacho - Gaara….. este…- empezó Naruto Nervioso- quería darte las gracias por lo de Sasuke, tu nos ayudaste ayer, no tenías porque hacerlo pero aún así…-

-no importa- interrumpió el pelirrojo. A Naruto le pareció por un momento oír algo de malestar en su voz, sin embargo antes de que pudiera decir nada el Kazekage continuó – lo hice porque creo que él se ve diferente, su mirada es diferente, antes estaba sumergida en la oscuridad, ahora veo algo de luz en ella-

- sí, es porque Sasuke ahora es bueno, se que ha cambiado-

Gaara aún con su rostro inexpresivo negó levemente con la cabeza- eso no es del todo cierto, la gente no es sencillamente buena o mala Naruto. Sasuke aún tiene un largo camino que recorrer eso se nota a distancia, todo ese odio y resentimiento debe irse progresivamente y aún es muy pronto para cantar victoria-

Naruto agachó su cabeza levemente sintiéndose deprimido por las palabras de su amigo- no sé que más hacer Gaara, he intentado todo para ayudarlo, pero sé que una vez el haya pisado Konoha nuevamente todo quedará olvidado- el Kazekage sonrió.

- Naruto, tu le diste a Sasuke las herramientas para rehacer su vida, pero escúchame bien, ha llegado el punto en que no puedes vivir en su lugar-

El rubio miró pensativamente el rio mientras levantaba una pequeña roca y la tiraba en su interior, las palabras de Gaara no eran nuevas para él, hacía unos meses mientras comía ramen en Ichiraku con el equipo 8 Hinata le había dicho algo muy parecido, y desde entonces, su preocupación por Sasuke iba en aumento, su amigo aún era muy arrogante, y en algunas cartas de Sakura ella le había mencionado un creciente resentimiento hacia él. Si el pelinegro no superaba aquello iba a ser muy difícil que pudiera cambiar completamente.

- Gaara… mmmm… cambiando de tema- dijo Naruto aún más serio- sobre Hinata…-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué piensas?-

- que me odia- dijo Gaara amargamente. Naruto entendió enseguida que su comentario se debía a la conversación que había tenido con la chica la noche pasada.

- no creo que te odie, es sólo que…-

- ella te quiere a ti y además, tenemos visiones de la vida completamente distintas-

- lo siento Gaara- murmuró Naruto apenado al ver que su amigo no se encontraba nada bien.

- ¡HA! Como si fuera la primera vez que pasa…-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

- a nada que te importe, además, no hay razón para que lo sientas, a la larga tu vas a ser el más perjudicado por todo esto, después de todo Hinata- san y yo aún podemos congeniar, no tiene que ser necesariamente perfecto pero supongo que si ella me soporta deberá bastar-

Naruto sintió que la ira en su interior crecía conforme su amigo pronunciaba sus palabras- CALLATE GAARA LO QUE TU HACES NO ESTA BIEN, ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué no te he visto detrás de Hinata? Tu lo admitiste, a ti te gusta ella, y se nota que esta locura no te molesta, no seas hipócrita, y ahora me dices que YO tengo que aceptar mi rol de víctima, PUES NO, si algo tengo claro es que desde mi primer día de vida nada ha sido fácil para mí he tenido que luchar para conseguir absolutamente todo, y eso es lo que haré, no me rendiré, porque ese es mi camino ninja-

- eres un idiota- dijo Gaara cruzándose de brazos y adoptando una expresión como la que tenía en aquellos días en que estaba poseído por el Shokaku- se honesto conmigo ¿realmente la quieres o es solo que te encaprichaste con ella por mi propuesta? ¿no creerás que los otros líderes de las aldeas y los concejos de nuestros pueblos respaldarán tu idiotez? ¿ Aún cuando nuestra alianza puede ser tan beneficiosa? y que yo dejaré de lado la oportunidad de tener el Byakugan en su máxima potencia al servicio de Suna-

El rubio abrió los ojos de par en par ¿Qué había dicho?, estaba cuestionando lo que él sentía por Hinata ¿y el Byakugan?, así que para el todo se reducía a eso…- RESENGAAAA…..- gritó preparándose para un ataque, pero al momento de lanzarlo sintió una fuerte mano que tomaba su muñeca, se trataba de Sasuke quien lo miraba con su sharingan activado.

- déjalo Naruto - murmuró Sasuke acercándose a él. El rubio bajó lentamente la mano y deshizo la esfera de chakra y sin decir otra palabra se marchó en dirección al campamento, en su camino encontró a Sakura quien le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Naruto, no debes dejar que el te saqué de tus casillas, de lo contrario las cosas se complicarían para ti y Hinata, en este momento tú tienes las de perder, pero si juegas bien tus fichas todo podría cambiar a tu favor, lo mejor será no perder los estribos- el rubio miró a su amiga por unos minutos.

-hablas como si tuvieras algún plan - le preguntó el intrigado.

-no, pero no puedes dejar que él perciba tu debilidad, Gaara es muy inteligente y tu eres demasiado emocional- la expresión de Sakura le dio un poco de miedo, ella siempre tenía la cabeza fría, no cuando se trataba de Sasuke por supuesto el tenía el extraño talento de volverla completamente loca, pero si había alguien en este mundo capaz de manipular a todos a su antojo era ella, así que no dudaría en seguir su concejo.

Naruto metió las manos en sus bolsillos tratando de cambiar de tema - y…¿Qué hacían tu y Sasuke solos y tan lejos del campamento?-

- eso no te importa - el rubio entendió enseguida la indirecta así que se limitó a sonreír, no estaba de ánimos para provocar a su amiga.

- Naruto…- dijo Sakura con algo de tristeza al ver que su amigo no había aprovechado la oportunidad que le dio para burlarse de ella, lo conocía suficientemente para saber que ese no era un buen signo.

El rubio regresó al campamento después de su caótica caminata matutina, en donde encontró a Ino y Hinata hablando animadamente a la orilla del rio mientras que los demás se levantaban y organizaban todo para reanudar el viaje.

- te lo juro Hinata, no son de verdad, deben ser algún tipo de jutsu-

- no lo creo Ino, ¿Cómo podría ser posible? - dijo Hinata sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- verás… la edad que ella aparenta es falsa, así que toda su apariencia podría ser una ilusión- rebatió Ino. Naruto se acercó a las dos chicas curioso.

-¿de qué están hablando?-

- de Tsunade-sama- respondió Ino sin darle importancia- ¿tú qué piensas Naruto?, ¿son falsas o no?- preguntó la rubia, Hinata lo miró curiosa - ¿t…tu qué piensas Naruto-kun?-

-siento decirlo Hinata pero yo estoy casi seguro de que son falsas- Hinata hizo una mueca con la boca mientras que Ino sonreía.

-¡HA! te lo dije, es obvio –

- Naruto….- empezó la pelinegra algo molesta- hace unos meses estábamos discutiendo lo mismo con Kiba y tu dijiste que yo tenía la razón-

El rubio se sorprendió ¿Por qué las mujeres se tenían que acordar de todo?- ¿de….de verdad?, este… fue porque no quería darle la razón al aliento de perro- dijo nervioso, aunque en parte era verdad, lo había hecho solo para hacer feliz a la chica, en ese momento tenía intensiones de conquista, así que hubiera hecho o dicho cualquier cosa que ella le hubiera pedido.

* * *

><p>Gaara miró seriamente al ya famoso Sasuke Uchiha<p>

- será mejor que regresemos el Raikage ordeno continuar la marcha lo más rápido posible- dijo el pelinegro antes de marcharse.

- Uchiha- san - Sasuke se detuvo en seco sin siquiera darle la cara al Kazekage- supongo que está al tanto de lo que sucede aquí-

Sasuke suspiró- si, desafortunadamente los problemas de Naruto no dejan de molestarme, pero no se preocupe por mí, yo no soy una amenaza- dijo volteándose para enfrentar al pelirrojo con un gesto arrogante –no sé porque él le da tanta trascendencia a semejante tontería, además si algo me quedó claro es que usted puede ayudarme a solucionar mi situación, yo realmente no me muero por volver a ese nido de ratas llamado Konoha, pero Sakura eventualmente se va a cansar de viajar de esta manera así que necesito regresar y reconstruir el clan Uchiha -

Gaara entendió la indirecta, él le estaba ofreciendo intervenir a su favor a cambio de de su ayuda para ser recibido en Konoha nuevamente. El kazekage no estaba seguro de querer lidiar con alguien como él, una persona lo suficientemente egoísta para ser capaz de vender a su mejor amigo para salvarse a sí mismo no era digna de confianza. Sin embargo, las palabras del Uchiha lo tranquilizaron, lo que menos necesitaba era una serpiente escurridiza tratando de morderle el pie.

- con permiso Uchiha-san - dijo tajantemente el Kazekage mientras seguía su camino hacia en campamento. Gaara meditó un poco más las palabras de Sasuke, ¿y si le pidiera ayuda para deshacerse de Naruto? Después de todo el no lo iba a dejar en paz… - _no lo haré-_ se dijo a sí mismo, el antiguo Gaara hubiera hecho algo así, pero no ahora, no traicionaría a Naruto, no importaba lo herido que estuviese por el rechazo de Hinata no podía creer que Uchiha estuviera dispuesto a hacerlo después de todo lo que había pasado por su culpa, de ninguna manera entraría en ese juego.

Cuando regresó todos estaban listos para continuar

- ¿dónde estabas Gaara? - preguntó Temari

-solo estaba caminando- el pelirrojo vio que al otro lado del grupo su prometida se encontraba hablando y riendo con sus compañeros de equipo, la rubia del equipo 10 y , por supuesto, Naruto, si tan solo el pudiera ser un poco más como él, si tan solo tuviera una nueva oportunidad con ella no la desperdiciaría, hace años se había propuesto cambiar, y lo haría a como diera lugar.

La tarde caía mientras la comitiva continuaba su camino al lado del rio, el Kazekage miró las dos orillas tratando de mantenerse alerta, a un extremo se encontraba un imponente cañón de piedra lisa , por lo que era imposible que nadie se escondiera ahí, mientras que en el lado en el que viajaban había un bosque en el cualquiera podía ocultarse fácilmente .

- debemos internarnos en el bosque - dijo Sasuke mientras guiaba al grupo - hasta aquí podemos seguir por este camino, más adelante hay una cascada y allí se desvía el camino de Kumo -

El Raikage ordenó que se separaran en pequeños grupos pues era más fácil esconderse de esa manera- Kazekage-sama, será mejor que usted y su prometida viajen juntos por ahora- dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo y la acercaba al pelirrojo. Gaara lo miró sorprendido, si bien no le había gustado la poca delicadeza con la que la había tratado, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que en todo el día no se habían dirigido la palabra, por el contrario, la chica siempre caminaba junto a Naruto y a sus amigos de la aldea de la hoja, probablemente al cuarto raikage no le gustaba lo que veía.

Gaara reanudo la marcha junto con Hinata , Temari y Neji los tres viajaron a través de las ramas de los árboles para evitar que los pudieran detectar, a pocos metros del ellos iban otros de sus compañeros, sin embargo una gran explosión hizo que los tres ninjas pararan la marcha.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Temari mientras que miraba de lado a lado confundida.

De pronto una nueva explosión acompañada por un nube de polvo le impidió a Gaara tener una vista clara de lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo escucho a lo lejos la voz de Neji Hyuga gritar.

- Hinata… ayuda al Kazekage, yo acompañare a Temari-san- después de aquello sintió que los brazos de la chica lo empujaban al piso evitando así ser incinerado por una ráfaga de fuego que no vio venir, era una suerte tener a dos personas con el byakugan con ellos.

- ¿está bien Kazekage-sama?- preguntó la chica sin dejar de mirar la nube de polvo y humo que los rodeaba.

- si- de pronto un nuevo ataque los alcanzó pero está vez Gaara pudo sentirlo y lo detuvo con una gran pared de arena que se convirtió en una línea que fue en la dirección de donde provenía el ataque, el Kazekage pudo sentir perfectamente que su arena había atrapado un hombre y le dio la orden para que lo encerrara en su sarcófago.

- kazekage- sama no estamos lejos del rio, debemos correr hacia allá- Gaara entendió de inmediato el plan de su prometida, si acorralaban a sus contrincantes ellos tendrían que salir del bosque y pelear de frente en donde sería mucho más fácil atacarlos.

- bien- dijo el pelirrojo antes de empezar la marcha con hacia el rio- DEBEMOS APURARNOS VEO A DOS PERSONAS A MENOS DE TRES METROS - gritó la chica mientras avanzaban a través del bosque.

Gaara escucho el sonido del agua a través de la distancia mientras que veía que la cortina de humo creada para confundirlos desaparecía, sin embargo los dos shinobis se dieron cuenta de que era el fin del camino una gran cascada se imponía frente a ellos.

- tendrán que luchar - gritó Gaara al ver que cerca de la caída de agua no había árboles ni vegetación. Una nueva ráfaga de fuego golpeó el cañón sobre el que se alzaba la cascada haciendo que una gran masa de rocas cayera sobre ellos. El kazekage fue más rápido e hizo un poderoso escudo para protegerlos a los dos, no obstante, cuando rompió la protección el flujo del agua siguió su curso llevándolos a los dos en el rio.

El pelirrojo trató de luchar contra la corriente, y acumular chakra en sus pies para pararse sobre el agua, pero el movimiento era demasiado turbulento como para intentar cualquier cosa, de pronto sintió una mano que agarraba la suya fuertemente, se trataba de Hinata quien se sostenía a una roca con todas sus fuerzas. El Kazekage la tomo y ayudado de su propia fuerza se paró encima de la piedra en la mitad del rio, una vez allá no fue difícil para los ninjas hallar una manera de llegar a la orilla sanos y salvos.

Cof cof cof- tosió Hinata mientras que caminaba pesadamente sobre la tierra que bordeaba el rio- ¿dónde estamos?- preguntó la chica exhausta.

- creo que nos desviamos del camino- Gaara, quien aún conservaba su mochila, la abrió y se dio cuenta de que todas sus pertenencias estaban empapadas, sin embargo sacó un maltratado mapa y su brújula esperando que no se hubiera dañado con el agua- creo que estamos aproximadamente… por aquí- dijo el Kazekage mientras señalaba un punto en el papel- si estoy en lo correcto debe haber una villa a menos de 10 kilometros al sur, y esta se cruza con el camino a Kumo ¿puede ubicarla con su Byakugan?-

- si - Hinata activó su doijutsu y se concentró en la dirección que había señalado Gaara- la veo, pero está más lejos de lo que pensó, a unos 12 kilómetros-

- ¿ve al grupo?-

-no-

Gaara bufó exasperado - nos desviamos demasiado, debemos buscar el camino hacía Kumo- dijo levantándose con intención de seguir la marcha inmediatamente , pero al voltear al lado de su prometida vio que ella se había quitado la pesada chaqueta que siempre usaba y que se encontraba sanándose una enorme herida que tenía en el antebrazo, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no podía obligarla a continuar el viaje de noche y en esas condiciones.

- ¿está bien?- preguntó preocupado.

- sí, la estoy sanando, no es nada- dijo mientras que pasaba un rayo de luz verde sobre la cortada, Gaara la miro con detenimiento, parecía estar congelada, su chaqueta y el resto de su ropa estaba mojada al igual que la del propio pelirrojo, si no hacía algo rápido ninguno de los dos lograría sobrevivir durante la noche.

- espéreme aquí, voy a ir por leña para calentarnos – Hinata solo sonrió dulcemente en respuesta.

Tiempo después los dos Shinobis se sentaron frente a la luz del fuego que ardía frente a ellos sin más sonido que el de la madera quemarse y el de los grillos cantar en aquella calurosa y oscura noche. Gaara sintió aislado, como si los dos fueran los únicos seres en el mundo en medio de la inmensidad.

De pronto Hinata comenzó a frotar sus manos en frente a la hoguera, tomó el cuenco que había puesto sobre la llama y vertió su contenido en un vaso que sacó de su maleta.

- tome Kazekage-sama, es agua de manzanilla- dijo pasándole la taza- le hará bien –

- es una suerte que usted hubiera sido lo suficientemente precavida para no dejar que su equipo se perdiera en el rio, las cosas hubieran sido más difíciles sin él – el pelirrojo recibió la bebida que ella le ofrecía sin apartar la mirada del fuego.

- si- respondió sencillamente la chica, Gaara se quedó en silencio nuevamente hasta que vio la luna salir de entre las nubes.

- gracias por ayudarme Hinata-san-

- lo mismo dio Kazekage- sama - Gaara suspiró del cansancio, quería dormir, hacía tiempo que no le pasaba, pero se sentía exhausto, sin embargo sabía que no era buena idea bajar la guardia los enemigos podían estar cerca, si algo había aprendido es que si la naturaleza se encontraba en un silencio tan sepulcral como aquel era por alguna buena razón.

- la luna esta hermosa esta noche- opinó la chica.

-sí, ¿sabe algo?, Ahora que menciona eso hay algo de lo que quería hablarle desde hace tiempo, creo que desde que nos conocimos durante la guerra- Hinata lo miró extrañada.

- adelante Kazekage-sama, usted puede decirme lo que quiera-

Gaara tomo una gran bocanada de aire y decidió enfrentarla de una vez por todas- no soy una persona a que le guste andar con rodeos Hinata-san, siempre digo la verdad de frente, y definitivamente no soy bueno para las tareas diplomáticas, pero, aún así, no tiene idea de cuán difícil es para mí decirle esto, a mi usted me gusta mucho, yo, yo creo que estoy sinceramente enamorado de usted, no espero que me corresponda de inmediato, se que entre Naruto y usted hay algo, pero espero que su entendimiento sobre esta heeeemmm… "circunstancia" le ayude a sobrellevar nuestro matrimonio, y quisiera que en algún momento usted me pudiera corresponder-

Hinata permaneció en silencio mirándolo con expresión preocupada - Kazekage-sama…- trató de decir la chica-

- no me conteste nada, solo quería que lo supiera- el pelirrojo volvió su mirada hacia la luna- ¿ha escuchado el cuento de "Kaguya –hime"? –

- sí, lo leí en un libro y solía contárselo a Hanabi cuando era más pequeña, era sobre una mujer que se casaba con el emperador, pero ella no pertenecía a este mundo, pertenecía a la luna, así que se va, y él decide ir tras ella-

- esa es la versión corta, hay otra adaptación más compleja, un anciano que muy pobre era infeliz porque no había podido tener hijos con su esposa, así que pide todas las noches a la luna uno, un día se encuentra a una diminuta niña en medio del bambú, ella era hermosa y resplandecía como la luna, después de aquello, cada vez que el anciano salía al campo encontraba oro y piedras preciosas por lo que construye una casa enorme en donde resguarda a su hija de todas las miradas.

Cuando la niña crece el anciano considera que ya es hora de pactar un matrimonio para asegurarle su futuro, sin embargo, ella no quería separarse de su familia así que se niega a ver a todos los pretendientes hasta que al fin solo quedan cinco a quienes la princesa pone unas tareas muy difíciles, los hombres tratan de engañarla llevándole regalos falsos, pero ella se da cuenta de su mentira y los despacha a todos - Gaara tomó una nueva bocanada de aire antes de continuar.

- finalmente los rumores llegan al emperador, pero ella también se niega a conocerlo, así que él y el padre de la chica organizan un plan para que pueda conocerla, él se enamora de ella y decide llevarla al palacio, pero poco a poco ella se convierte en una sombra por la tristeza y comienza a desaparecer; el emperador decide devolverla a su casa a cambio de que ella recuperara su forma pero ¿adivina que pudo haber pasado?- preguntó el pelirrojo

-no-

- ella le confiesa a sus padres adoptivos que no pertenece a este mundo, y que debe volver a la luna. El emperador trata de impedirlo llevando a su ejército, pero no lo logra, y ella simplemente se va sintiendo pesar por su anciano padre quien muere tiempo después-

- discúlpeme Kazekage-sama pero no entiendo porque me cuenta eso-

- verá… esa leyenda me la contó mi tío Yoshamaru, a mi no me gustó al principio, pensé que la princesa solo era terca y caprichosa , pero él me explicó que esa historia tenía un trasfondo religioso, pues representa el contraste entre la codicia de los hombres quien solo querían estar con ella por mero capricho, mientras que ella sigue el camino que tuvo trazado desde un principio, el camino para llegar a ser mejor, y decide ser fiel únicamente a quienes sabe que sienten un cariño verdaderamente sincero por ella-

- sigo sin entender…-

- el punto es que así me siento con usted, no sé si soy el emperador que trata de retenerla sin resultados, no sé que estoy haciendo, si solo es codicia, si es el Byakugan, si es amor , pero si estoy seguro de algo : quiero estar con usted como sea-

Hinata se quedó atónita , y después sonrió nerviosamente -es…esa le…leyenda es solo eso una leyenda, n..n...no tiene nada que ver con la realidad, yo no soy una princesa resplandeciente, mi padre no es un campesino pobre y no tengo miles de pretendientes a quien despreciar-

-puede que no, pero aún así también cabe la posibilidad de que se convierta en una sombra por la tristeza de estar junto a mí, yo no quiero que eso pase- Gaara solo se dejó llevar, tomó el mentón de Hinata se acercó a ella y la beso en los labios como siempre había querido hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Hinata correspondió el beso levemente mientras sentía que la tomaba por los hombros y la acercaba a él. Una parte de ella no quería estar en esa situación, pensó en Naruto, en la pequeña y tonta esperanza que todavía tenía en detener la boda. Pero, por otra parte, se vio a sí misma en el Kazekage; si hubiera sido rechazada por el rubio en una situación como esta hubiera sido devastador, más aún habiendo bajado sus defensas en semejante manera.<p>

- perdóneme Hianata –san, no fue mi intención tomarme ese atrevimiento, yo solo… no lo sé –

- n…n…n…no se p…pre…preocupe Kazekage-sama, es muy tierno de su parte, realmente lindo y no tiene idea de cuan halagada me siento -

Gaara mostro una pequeña sonrisa- realmente no me acostumbro a que alguien me diga que soy "tierno" o "lindo", jamás me hubiera imaginado escuchar semejantes palabras-

Hinata se sonrojó hasta el límite de sus fuerzas, ¿había dicho algo inadecuado?, probablemente lo estaba humillando, después de todo, ¿a qué ninja fuerte y lleno de testosterona le gusta que le digan que es "tierno"?, probablemente Neji o Kiba hubieran estallado de ira por algo así- heeee….. lo siento, no quise decir nada inadecuado, es que… heeemm así lo sentí, pero si quiere me retracto, heeeem… prometo no contarle a nadie más...-

La sonrisa de Gaara se intensifico, jamás lo había visto tan contento - no se ponga tan nerviosa, no me la voy a comer ni nada por el estilo, es solo que nunca me imaginé que nadie me viera de esa manera, aunque para ser honesto cuando era más joven me hubiera sentido algo molesto, supongo que con la madurez llega el entendimiento de que no importa que puedan pensar los otros sobre ti mientras que seas feliz-

Hinata sonrió ante esto- si… antes de que usted me propusiera matrimonio yo estaba pensando irme de mi casa, buscar un sitio donde vivir y dejarle el puesto de heredero a Neji. Cuando yo era niña solía sentirme mal porque era una decepción para mi padre y clan, pero descubrí que eso no era lo que en realidad quería, lo que más ansió es ser libre- la pelinegra guardó silencio, hubiera querido completar la frase con "y estar con Naruto" pero supo al instante que no era lo correcto.

El rostro de Gaara se ensombreció de repente- entonces llegué yo y arruine todo ¿verdad?, la puse un una jaula más difícil de escapar que la de "heredera del clan Hyuga" -

Hinata se sintió infinitamente triste por Gaara y a la vez enternecida por sus palabras, no quería hacerlo sentir mal, el nunca le había dicho nada tan duro aunque fuera sin intención -no quise decir eso Kazekage-sama, es más, creo que los dos estamos en la misma jaula ahora, y me gustaría que de alguna manera los lográramos manejarlo y ser felices - dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos y tomando sus manos entre las suyas .

El Kazekage se soltó de su agarre pero al instante cogió una de sus manos y así se mantuvo mientras que esperaban que el amanecer llegara viendo el fuego arder en la mitad del bosque.

* * *

><p>Por finnnnn llegue a este punto había estado esperándolo desde que comencé el fic, espero que les haya gustado y que no juzguen tan duro al Raikage y a Sasuke (en especial al segundo).<p>

Para ser honesta, cuando pensé en esa escena de Sasuke me dije : _es imposible que se vuelva una madrecita de la caridad de la noche a la mañana, con lo ególatra que es… _y por eso decidí hacer a un Sasuke que aún lucha por dejar sus viejas mañas, y que en el fondo (muy en el fondo) quiere cambiar pero que es un #%% . Y respecto al raikage … bueno, tienen que entenderlo, el viejito no sabe la historia completa, el solo ve a la "flamante prometida" y a Naruto poniéndole los cachos descaradamente (como decimos en mi tierra a engañar ) al muy pero muuuuuy despistado Kazekage, quien tiene la habilidad romántica de una tortuga con parálisis. Ahhh por cierto si alguien le interesa la leyenda y la interpretación de esta realmente existe. En fin… espero que este cap no haya lastimado los débiles corazoncitos de mis lectores, algunos sé que me odiarán, otros estarán a punto de un colapso pero tranquilos que esto se compone , así que recuerden, comentarios, amenazas de muerte y lo que sea pulsen el botoncito de abajo.


	10. Chapter 10

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS **En primera un saludo para **rosita, ****alessa vulturi ****, ****poison girl29** (sí, yo se Gaara no es del tipo lindo y tierno) y a **Okashira jannet** quien me sorprendió al ser la única voz disidente que piensa que debería haber más acción con Gaara , en cambio los otros hasta cuestionaron la " Honorabilidad" de Hinata. Otro saludo a **Nickell**y…JAJAJAJAJAJJAAJAJAJAJA…la verdad casi me muero de la risa cuando leí tu comentario, no debería haberme dado tanta pero así fue, y además lo tuviste que mandar dos veces para que yo me terminara de morir de risa supongo que eso me gano por burlarme de los comentarios de los otros (véase la nota del cap 8) ( no me hagas mucho caso soy una idiota). Otro saludo a **Diana Carolina** se nota que si entendiste la leyenda en el cap, porque acertaste, era una especie de predicción del futuro, se supone que tiene que ver mucho con lo que ellos están viviendo, y respecto a Gaara tienes razón me pareció que el por encima de todo es una persona práctica y las personas así tendemos a pensar : _"ahhh eso no importa ya se le pasara"_ pero solo Dios sabe que en la vida real las cosas no funcionan así. Y respecto a Sakura debo decir que a mí tampoco me gusta, pero en su defensa digo una sola cosa, no creo que ella en el manga se vaya a interponer entre Naruto y Hinata como si parecen pensarlo muchos. Un saludo a **Haseo55 **no cuestiones mi "_honor Naruhina_" jejeje. Me llamó muuuucho la atención lo que dijiste frente a Gaara y a las aldeas. En la nota del 1er cap dije que tenía una relación amor-odio con esta serie, pues bien, es precisamente por lo que tú dices, me parece que TODO el mundo en ese pueblo quiere utilizar a naruto y el es tan inocente que solo quiere ayudar a todos y no ve que lo están utilizando, y respecto a Gaara, léete la nota al final de este cap, eso es lo que yo personalmente pienso de él. Otro saludo a **Aniyasha** yo sé soy una porquería… después, cuando releí el cap me dije ¿pero qué he hecho? PERDONNNNNN, ahhh y por su pollo que me puedes decir Nee-chan. Otro saludo y gracias por el review **Hitachiinobsession** bueno tu eres una de las pocas que disfruto el beso, otros se acordaron de la mamá de Hinata durante todo el cap. Otro saludo a **Retakelike**, como siempre es un placer leerte bueno… nunca había visto un review con tanta censura ahora veo que te llegó al alma el beso jejejeje…, he notado que a mi público masculino le lastimo mucho y realmente no sé porque…jejeje, mis lectoras reaccionaron algo así como _ahhhh que lindo es Gaara_ pero los caballeros se rasgaron las vestiduras y gritaron _noooooooo Hinata es una pxxx…,_ pero ante todo debo reconocer que tú fuiste el único que se dio cuenta de que es lo que va a pasar en este fic, no te digo, pero ya te vas a ver. Otro saludo a **Hikary witch** gracias por tu review, y respecto al raikage en el cap 8 él se dio cuenta de todo cuando Naru y Hina estaban hablando y respecto a tu fic no me des las gracias, más bien gracias a ti porque estuvo muy bueno y finalmente a **Irenikalovegaara** gracias por tu review y intento actualizar todos los domingos por la tarde aunque esta vez lo hice más temprano porque tuve tiempo extra

* * *

><p>Gaara se levantó aquella mañana sintiéndose muy incomodo por haber dormido sobre el suelo sin más apoyo que una simple cobija, su bolsa de dormir se había quedado con él grupo, y aunque en realidad por más que tratase no pudo pegar los ojos en toda la noche . En ese momento miró la fogata ya extinta y a su prometida durmiendo, y por alguna razón parecía molesta y más pálida de lo normal.<p>

De pronto recordó los eventos de la noche anterior y consternado permaneció mirando las cenizas por un momento, era extraño, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en lo mucho que había disfrutado su cercanía, era inusual, por decir lo menos, como si alguien hubiera encendido una luz veía todo de una manera diferente, no era su primer beso, pero si había olvidado cómo se sentía después de uno de ellos, en que comienzas a mirar a esa persona de forma diferente.

Hinata se levantó lentamente mientras se frotaba el cuello, se notaba que estaba adolorida - buenos días Kazekage –sama, creo que me corte con unas ramas ¿debemos irnos ya?- preguntó la chica confundida.

- en cuanto usted esté lista-

-¿hay tiempo para que me cambie de ropa?, me siento incomoda con lo que traigo puesto-

- por su puesto, creo que las cosas que dejamos secando junto a la fogata ya están secas- Hinata se levantó, tomó otros de sus pantalones, una camisa de red y su chaqueta y se fue hacía los arboles a cambiarse.

Gaara miró por encima del hombro en dirección a la muchacha, recordó su cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros y sus labios, ahora le hallaba la razón a las palabras de Kankuro ella era algo especial. Comprendió nuevamente que todo se debía al beso de la noche pasada, el solo verla lo ponía muy incomodo, pero no quería que ella se diera cuenta, al menos no por ahora.

-ya estoy lista kazekage-sama- a Gaara le extrañó que su prometida no haya tartamudeado si quiera un vez.

- usted no se encuentra nada bien, está pálida- dijo el pelirrojo mientras pasaba una mano por su mejilla, Hinata se tensó ante el toque del Kazekage así que este decidió retirarla.

- mmmmm… l..la ver…verrdad es q… que estoy algo mareada - dijo ella mirando hacia un lado - pero creo que aguantaré-

En realidad Hinata se sentía tan enferma que no pudo notar la diferencia en él comportamiento de Gaara, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desfallecer, probablemente por haber dormido toda la noche con la ropa mojada.

-quiere un poco- preguntó Gaara ofreciéndole una ya casi desecha bola de arroz de su dotación personal. Hinata sintió nauseas al solo ver la comida.

- no r..realmente - Gaara la miró algo preocupado pero termino su ración sin decir nada más.

- debemos marcharnos – el Kazekage tomó la delantera y saltó de rama en rama a toda velocidad, mientras que la chica se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más podría seguir el ritmo de su paso, a pesar de esto Hinata no lo quería molestar, de seguro pensaría que era una quejumbrosa, y un obstáculo para llegar a Kumo.

De pronto sintió la mirada de su prometido - creo que deberíamos parar, usted realmente se ve terrible- Hinata se sentía tan mareada que no tenía ganas de contestar el comentario del kazekage, aún así activo su byakugan y miró en dirección norte - yo creo que solo queda una hora de camino , podríamos descansar al llegar-

La última hora fue lo más parecido a una tortura, sus piernas se sentían como gelatina a cada paso, aún así ella quería llegar lo más rápido posible y dormir un poco - Kazekage- sama - llamó la chica al ver la aldea a unos pocos metros- creo que ya lle…- Hinata no pudo acabar la frase porque sintió que se sumergía en una completa oscuridad.

* * *

><p>Gaara logró atrapar a Hinata antes de que se golpeara contra el piso, lo supo desde el primer momento, la Hyuga no se encontraba bien, pero ella se había negado rotundamente a parar en el medio del camino.<p>

El pelirrojo la cargo durante unos minutos mientras llegaba a la aldea en donde tendría que conseguir una habitación para ella. Su aspecto era terrible, sus ojos mostraban surcos negros, y sus mejillas estaban rojas pero el resto de su cara estaba de un color verde mal sano. Gaara caminó hasta la posada más cercana en donde había una recepcionista que lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa.

- necesito un cuarto para mi prometida y para mi- dijo sin mayores formalidades

- s…si señor, en seguida- dijo la chica intimidada por la presencia fuerte de Gaara -¿dónde puedo encontrar a un médico?-

- hay un centro de salud dos calles hacia el norte - respondió mientras miraba el pálido rostro de la chica.

Gaara siguió a la mujer hasta la habitación, no era muy lujosa pero se veía decente , había una gran cama en el medio, dos mesas de noche y una silla, así que recostó a Hinata en la cama mirándola con detenimiento - _esto no está bien_- pensó al verla sudar frio. Tocó su frente y con horror se dio cuenta que estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

Para que estuviera más cómoda le quitó la chaqueta y la tapó con las cobijas, después salió de la habitación y corrió a comprar agua y otras provisiones. ¿Desde hacía cuanto tiempo estaba así? ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada?, todas esas preguntas lo mataban, y si permanecían mucho tiempo allí perderían todas las posibilidades de encontrar de nuevo al grupo, tendrían que llegar a Kumo por sus propios medios.

Gaara revisó nuevamente su mochila, no tenía demasiado dinero, apenas lo suficiente para pagar la posada y las provisiones, debía pensar en alguna solución para ayudar a la chica.

Al entrar nuevamente en la habitación la vio un poco más tranquila, se notaba que los pocos instantes de sueño le habían ayudado bastante, así que rodeo la cama y se sentó en la silla junto a ella. Gaara destapo una de las botellas de agua y lentamente le dio de beber un trago levantando su cabeza de la forma más delicada que pudo, después tomó una de las compresas que había comprado, la humedeció y la pasó por la frente y rostro de Hinata.

Bajo un poco las cobijas y pasó la compresa por el cuello de su prometida, por un momento no supo lo que hacía, ella estaba muy enferma y sin embargo no pudo resistirse a acostarse junto a ella. Gaara pasó su dedo pulgar por los labios de Hinata, ¿ y si la besara de nuevo?, supo que eso no sería correcto, menos aún cuando ella se encontraba inconsciente pero su cercanía era demasiado tentadora.

Odiaba admitirlo pero en circunstancias como aquellas a veces era más fácil cuando era tan solo un niño portador del Shokaku, normalmente si él deseaba algo él demonio lo alentaba para que lo tomara y a menudo Gaara se limitaba a escudarse en el efecto que ejercía sobre él, pero desde que había conocido a Naruto decidió cambiar, no la obligaría a hacer nada que ella no quería, menos aún en esas circunstancias.

-Naruto…- Hinata estaba llorando entre sueños, había comenzado a delirar, Gaara se sintió aún más preocupado ¿qué debía hacer para mitigar su dolor?, de pronto centró su atención en el cuello de Hinata, tenía una serie de marcas ella había mencionado que se había cortado, ¿y si la besara ahí?, solo sería eso, un pequeño e inocente beso, no haría mal a nadie...

- Naruto - se quejó nuevamente, Gaara se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se alejo de ella. El muchacho se levantó de la cama y se sentó en la silla, después, tomó la medicina para bajar la fiebre que traía en su dotación, siempre las marcaba con pequeños rótulos para evitar que se confundieran, él no era tan bueno como Temari para identificarlas.

Sintió nauseas al ver a Hinata, debían dolerle mucho, se sintió exhausto nuevamente y corrió hacia el baño apoyándose en el lavamanos y dejando que el agua le mojara su nuca, después, se miró en el espejo; el pelirrojo se vio a sí mismo como un ser extraño, ya no estaba seguro de nada, Gaara tomo su cabeza entre sus manos, detestaba ser como era, siempre lo había hecho a pesar de ser el Kazekage o el comandante de las fuerzas shinobis, esos títulos no valían nada porque sabía que todo lo vivido con el shokaku lo había marcado, aún le quedaba un largo camino para ser alguien normal.

En ese momento volvió a la habitación en donde Hinata comenzó a llorar de nuevo- _¿Qué estará soñando?- _se preguntó, al verla así por primera vez se planteó la posibilidad de dejarla libre del compromiso, pero…- _el byakugan_- pensó Gaara mientras miraba por la ventana había demasiado en juego como para dejarlo perder en un arranque de empatía. De pronto no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, en la calle principal del pueblo estaban nada más y nada menos que Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno, era una suerte que los hubieran encontrado, probablemente el Uchiha era quien había previsto que tratarían de llegar al camino principal pasando por aquella aldea, se suponía que el pelinegro conocía muy bien esos bosques.

El Kazekage salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras a toda velocidad hasta que llegó a la calle, en donde llamó la atención de los tres shinobis- NARUTO…-

- GAAAAAAAARA ¿DONDE ESTA HINATA?- preguntó el rubio al verlo.

- ella está en una posada, está muy enferma, necesito que venga conmigo Sakura-san - los tres ninjas lo siguieron sin siquiera preguntar otra cosa.

Al llegar a la habitación Sakura se quito la capa de viaje y examinó rápidamente a Hinata, luego, miro al Kazekage - ¿ no tiene algo más holgado para ponerle?-

- no, esa es toda la ropa que trae-

- yo puedo comprarle algo Sakura-chan - dijo Naruto que miraba a la muchacha delirante.

- cómprale algo fresco, y trae más agua en botella, esta ya no será suficiente –

-bien- asintió el rubio antes de retirarse acompañado de Sasuke.

Sakura se sentó y tomó la compresa que Gaara había humedecido y la pasó por el rostro y cuello de la Hyuga- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó la pelirrosa observando detenidamente las marcas en su cuello.

- no lo sé ella menciono que se había cortado - Sakura lo miró a los ojos.

-parecen demasiado recientes - dijo frunciendo el seño a, ¿acaso pensaba que él la había herido? - Es extraño…- la ninja medica volvió a dirigir sus ojos a su prometida pero aún así para el Kazekague quedó claro que ella desconfiaba de él.

* * *

><p>- encontré esto- dijo Naruto quien entro intempestivamente pasándole una pieza de ropa a la chica.<p>

-perfecto, ahora todos salgan de la habitación- Sasuke y Gaara salieron sin dudar pero Naruto se quedó parado junto a su amiga con una sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿seguro que no quieres que te de una mano?- Sakura lo tomó por la oreja.

– QUEE SALGAS DE AQUÍ TONTO- grito mientras que lo arrastraba hasta la entrada.

Sakura comenzó a negar suavemente con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a cambiar a la chica, la tranquilizaba que su Naruto de siempre estuviera de vuelta con todas sus tonterías , pero lo que no la dejaba en paz eran las marcas en el cuello de Hinata ¿por qué habría de tener heridas tan recientes y pequeñas? Era como si alguien se las hubiese hecho deliberadamente.

No importaba lo que dijera su compañero de equipo, la kunoichi nunca había confiado completamente en Gaara , el había intentado matarla sin ningún remordimiento años atrás. Si bien ella lo trataba con el máximo respeto e incluso lo había ayudado en varias misiones conjuntas con Suna, eso no significaba que a ella le simpatizara completamente.

Recién había terminado de cambiar la ropa de la pelinegra cuando escuchó alguien que golpeaba la puerta- adelante - dijo Sakura quien estaba sentada al borde de la cama al lado de Hinata.

- hola… ¿Cómo está?- preguntó Sasuke mientras entraba y tomaba asiento al lado de la pelirrosa.

- la fiebre le está bajando, el Kazekage ya le había suministrado los medicamentos, yo le di tratamiento con chakra, pero aún así quería que estuviera más cómoda por eso insistí en cambiarla de ropa-

Sasuke dirigió la vista hacia Hinata quien evidentemente se encontraba mejor de salud, su cara si bien estaba pálida, no tenía ese feo color verde enfermizo, y ya no sudaba frio como al principio - realmente te esmeraste con ella ¿no es verdad?-

-sí, es mi amiga, Hinata es especial- dijo mientras le pasaba una compresa por la frente con sumo cuidado.

-¿a qué te refieres? ¿Qué tiene de especial para que tú digas eso? y además, para que esos dos perdedores que están afuera se fijen en ella…-

- ella siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo a pesar de haber estado tan enamorada de Naruto, uno podría pensar que se pondría muy celosa, pero si sintió algo así jamás lo noté ella no era de las clases de personas que se desquitarán con uno, además siempre tenía una palabra de aliento y me ayudaba sin siquiera pedírselo, a pesar de que yo puedo llegar a ser una bruja -

- lo último es verdad… pero, es increíble que esta mujer sea la misma Hinata Hyuga que conocí hace años, era tan pequeña parecía que se iba a romper con solo tocarla, y aún más increíble es que una chica como esta se fijara en el dobe, debe estar ciega o ser muy estúpida - dijo negando levemente con la cabeza.

Sakura sonrió- no seas malo… la verdad es que siempre he creído que ellos dos se parecen hasta cierto punto, cuando estábamos en la academia ella siempre lo miraba desde lejos, incluso cuando todas las chicas de la escuela te apoyábamos, ella lo animaba. No era muy buena, pero jamás se daba por vencida, al igual que él-

- ¿Por qué dices que ella debía haber estado celosa de ti?- preguntó Sasuke con curiosidad.

La pelirrosa bajó la cabeza y suspiro – no es algo de lo que este muy orgullosa ¿sabes?, pero poco antes de aquella vez en que Naruto lucho contigo en aquel puente yo trate de convencerlo de que lo amaba para que se olvidara de buscarte, aunque era mentira, yo sabía perfectamente que Hinata lo quería y que él estaba comenzando a sentir algo por ella; Kiba vio todo el "espectáculo", así que pensé que ella me odiaría, pero no, siguió siendo tan dulce como siempre, eso dice mucho, ella es una persona racional, no busca culpables de aquellas cosas que no puede cambiar y además sabe perdonar, estoy feliz de que finalmente él le haya correspondido-

Sasuke permaneció en silencio observando a la nada por un momento; Sakura tuvo un mal presentimiento, probablemente se había equivocado al contarle todo aquello, tal vez con sus comentarios solo estaba nutriendo la envidia del Uchiha. De pronto el pelinegro puso los codos sobre los brazos de la silla y dejó caer descuidadamente su cabeza sobre su mano.

- tal vez… pero ¿no crees que es una lástima que se haya fijado en ella justo al mismo tiempo que el kazekage? Estoy seguro de que Gaara no está muy feliz con ello, tú misma lo viste, casi se matan ayer- dijo Sasuke fastidiado.

-¿ a ti porque te importa tanto?- preguntó Sakura endureciendo su tono de voz.

-¿es que no puedo preguntar?- contra preguntó agresivamente.

- Sasuke no sé a quién crees que engañas, pero te conozco demasiado bien para saber que a ti no te importan ese tipo de asuntos, siempre que trato de contarte algo sobre la aldea me dices que deje meter mi nariz en donde no me importa- dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos desconfiada.

- es diferente, se trata de Naruto, tú misma me dijiste que teníamos que ayudarlo- el Uchiha se cruzó de brazos y la miró altivamente.

Sakura sonrió - sabía que lo pensarías mejor Sasuke-kun, sabía que lo ayudarías, gracias - dijo tiernamente. Sasuke se paró de la silla, tomó asiento junto a ella y puso su mano en la nuca de la kunoichi.

- Sakura… realmente siento todo lo que te he hecho pasar-

- no te preocupes, tu sabes que yo solo quiero estar contigo Sasuke, dentro o fuera de la aldea de la hoja, no importa – de pronto el sonido de la puerta abriéndose los alerto.

-UUUUUUPPPPPSSSSS… SIENTO INTERRUMPIR… pero si yo fuera ustedes no haría eso encima de Hinata-

Sakura se puso roja como un tomate, se levantó y la plantó otro bien merecido golpe en la cabeza - ouchhh… bien, ya entendí, ya entendí, no lo vuelvo a hacer Sakura-chan, yo solo venía a traerles el almuerzo - dijo mientras levantaba una bolsa con varios recipientes de ramen instantáneo.

En ese momento Hinata comenzó revolverse en su cama y a abrir lentamente los ojos mirando alrededor.

-Hinata… no te levantes aún no estás del todo bien- dijo Sakura acercándose a ella para revisarla.

- ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó la chica - ¿Naruto? ¿Y el Kazekage?

- te desmayaste y el te trajo aquí, nosotros los encontramos porque Sasuke supuso que habrían pasado por esta villa ya que es la única manera de llegar al camino principal de Kumo- respondió la pelirrosa.

Sasuke tomo dos de los recipientes de ramen que había traído el rubio y el brazo de Sakura- nosotros nos vamos a almorzar, si necesitan algo (lo cual dudo mucho) estamos abajo en la recepción- dijo antes de dejar la habitación acompañado por la kunoichi.

* * *

><p>Gaara entro al hotel con algo de parsimonia, probablemente su prometida no había despertado y no quería encontrarse cara a cara con la mirada acusadora de Sakura Haruno , sin embargo su sorpresa fue enorme cuando en la entrada del hotel encontró a Uchiha y a la doctora comiendo ramen instantáneo.<p>

-Kazekage-sama- llamó el Uchiha - Hinata ya despertó debería pasar a verla-

Gaara solo asintió y subió las escaleras con alegría, esperaba que Naruto no se encontrara con ella, pero sabía perfectamente que eso era mucho pedir. Al llegar a la habitación vio que la puerta estaba entre abierta y escucho las risas de su prometida y de su amigo; miró hacia dentro sin llamar la atención y vio claramente a Hinata vistiendo lo que parecía una camisa blanca y larga de manga corta, su cabello se hallaba atado en un moño desordenado, y comía ramen con un apetito voraz mientras le dedicaba su más hermosa sonrisa a Uzumaki.

El pelirrojo sabía perfectamente que no era correcto espiarlos de esa manera pero quería saber exactamente cuáles eran los términos de su relación -¿sientes algo?- preguntó Naruto- me parece sentir a Gaara- el nombrado se aseguro de bloquear cualquier emoción o signo de chakra para no ser detectado.

- debe ser un error, creo que él fue a almorzar, debo reconocer que él fue el héroe hoy, yo solo te compre la pijama, aunque la verdad Sasuke me obligo a traer esa, yo había escogido una heeeeee… "mejor"….-

Hinata rio y le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro- Naruto-kun…- dijo entre risas, de repente ella se puso muy seria- óyeme Naruto… ahora que mencionas al Kazekage quiero decirte algo- Gaara se llenó de expectativas ¿le iba a contar lo del beso?, y si ese fuera el caso ¿Cómo reaccionaría su amigo?.

- anoche en el bosque el Kazekage fue muy dulce conmigo- Gaara pudo ver perfectamente que el semblante del chico se ensombrecía - el me beso y pensé que sería cruel despreciarlo de una manera tan tajante-

-hey… Hinata-chan no te preocupes, yo entiendo, después de todo el es heeeee…. tu prometido- dijo Naruto nerviosamente.

-No, ahora sé que eso no está bien, debí haber sido honesta con él, recordarle que todo el asunto del matrimonio es una locura, no quiero herirlo pero creo que lo he hecho peor, Naruto si quieres odiarme no te impediré pero, pero, a… pe…pesar d..de todo yo sé perfectamente donde esta mi corazón, lo he sabido siempre- Hinata se sentó sobre sus propias piernas, lo miró a los ojos y se acercó a él tomando una sus manos entre las suyas.

- yo he tomado una decisión Naruto- dijo firmemente la chica- cuando estuve enferma tuve un sueño muy perturbador, y me di cuenta de que no he luchado lo suficiente, te he dejado a ti con el peso de cambiar mi destino, cuando eso no le corresponde a nadie más que a mí, solo me sentado a esperar que tú me ayudes pero ya no más, no me rendiré tan fácil, porque ese es mi camino ninja - dijo Hinata sin soltar su mano.

Naruto la miró entre sorprendido y preocupado- ¿quieres escapar conmigo?-

- no, esa no es una opción, en especial para ti que quieres ser Hokage, pero creo que tengo un plan -

-¿y si no funciona?-

-pues…. En ese caso prepárate para correr conmigo, ¿te imaginas? Todo el mundo ninja dirá que te rapte - dijo la chica con una sonrisa en la cara.

Naruto rio con ganas - dirán que me vas a hacer muchas cosas perversas, pero Hinata-chan… tu sabes que eres la única que tienes permiso de hacerme lo que quieras-

- hayyyyy Naruto…- se quejó ella mientras le daba otro golpe suave en la cabeza, él tomó las muñecas de Hinata y la beso en los labios.

- _ya fue suficiente_- pensó Gaara, ya había visto y escuchado lo suficiente, no quería saber más, así que dio media vuelta y caminó por el pasillo a toda velocidad. Ya estaba harto de sentirse culpable , de ser buena persona mientras que lo trataban como a un idiota, no iba a dejar que ella y Naruto se burlaran de él en su cara, ¿así que ella tenía un plan?, pues bien, el elaboraría uno mejor, definitivamente su prometida no sabía con quien se había metido, el era Sabaku no Gaara, cuarto Kazekage de Suna y máximo comandante del ejército de la alianza shinobi; Hinata Hyuga era una ilusa al creer que podría ganarle en su propio juego. El no quería su compasión, y a esas alturas ya tampoco deseaba su simpatía, solo la quería a ella y a su byakugan.

El Kazekage bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad y cuando llegó encontró justo a quien estaba buscando, y por fortuna se encontraba solo - Uchiha… necesito hablar con usted ahora mismo-.

* * *

><p>En el momento en el que llegó el Kazekage llegó a buscarlo Sasuke se hallaba recordando la terrible reacción del Raikage cuando se había dado cuenta de que Gaara y su prometida se encontraban perdidos, el viejo asqueroso se había atrevido a decirle que el ataque había sido su culpa, pero que desfachatez…<p>

Probablemente por eso se había esforzado tanto para encontrarlos, afortunadamente su trabajo había rendido frutos, sin embargo, cuando llegó y se encontró con la pareja puso en marcha su plan principal, el Kazekage era su puerta de entrada a Konoha , y si jugaba adecuadamente el viento soplaría a su favor.

- Uchiha… necesito hablar con usted ahora mismo- dijo el tono frio del Kazekage, Sasuke sonrío de lado, le aburría infinitamente lo predecible que era la gente, en realidad, la única persona que había logrado sorprenderlo con su forma de actuar fue Itachi , el resto del mundo parecía ser completamente manejable a su antojo.

- ¿en qué puedo ayudarle Kazekage - _sama?-_ dijo poniendo énfasis en la última palabra, mientras mostraba una sonrisa arrogante. Lo había sospechado desde el principio, Gaara era una bomba de tiempo ambulante, el era un guerrero, no el protagonista de alguna historia romántica barata, el protagonista paciente, cariñoso y constante sin importar los desprecios de su amada, no señor, el no iba a soportar por mucho tiempo la relación de Hinata y Naruto en sus propias narices, su orgullo no lo dejaría hacerlo así significara ganarse el desprecio de la Hyuga, en eso era muy diferente a Uzumaki, podían estar cortados con la misma tijera, pero de formas completamente diferentes.

Gaara lo miró altivamente, de una forma que le recordó ligeramente a la primera vez que había peleado contra él en los exámenes chunnin – no se haga el desentendido , usted me hizo una propuesta ayer , ahora quiero aceptarla, quiero que quite a Naruto del medio, usted lo conoce mejor que yo, sabe cuáles son sus puntos débiles-

Sasuke abrió sus ojos aparentando sorpresa- Kazekage-sama ¿ me está usted pidiendo que traicione a un hermano? ¿ Por qué habría de hacerlo? -

- porque yo puedo hacer que lo vuelvan a admitir en su aldea, y que sus crímenes sean perdonados, yo sólo quiero a Naruto lejos de Hinata-

Sasuke endureció su semblante y lo miró a los ojos - ¿Qué garantías tengo?-

- el día que me case con Hinata todos los Kages estarán presentes, un matrimonio será la ocasión perfecta para perdonar las faltas cometidas por un buen y arrepentido Ninja ¿no lo cree?, yo haré que eso sea posible, se lo aseguro-

El pelinegro rio suavemente- jeje me gusta su forma de pensar Kazekage-sama, creo que podremos llegar a un acuerdo, después de todo usted tenía razón, nos parecemos un poco ¿no lo cree?- Gaara parecía estupefacto, y Sasuke vio justo lo que estaba temiendo , la culpa en su mirada , al parecer Naruto no había hecho un mal trabajo lavándole el cerebro con su _palabrería- no jutsu_.

- no se preocupe Gaara - dijo Uchiha levantándose de su silla - para ser honesto creo que lo de Naruto es solo un capricho, nadie en Konoha se imaginaba que ellos en realidad tuvieran algo serio, es cierto, Hinata persiguió al dobe por un largo tiempo, pero él nunca le prestó atención y ¿no cree que es una gran casualidad que él se fijara en ella justo cuando usted le propuso matrimonio? - Sasuke guardo silencio unos segundos esperando que sus palabras hicieran efecto.

- sería verdaderamente patético que usted desperdiciara una oportunidad como esa, tener a la mujer que quiere y a su byakugan al mismo tiempo , solo por un capricho de Naruto… ya sabe como es él, es tan impulsivo, se le pasará en dos o tres meses- aunque Gaara guardo silencio el Uchiha sabía exactamente que le había dado el último empujón en la dirección por el deseada.

* * *

><p>Naruto miró a Hinata que se encontraba en sus brazos, acostada junto a él, aún no se sentía tranquilo a pesar de las palabras de la chica no podía dejar de pensar en Gaara ¿realmente había tenido el valor para besarla? Honestamente creía que si él se atrevía a algo con ella lo tendría planeado para después de la boda, cuando todo estuviera perdido entre los dos.<p>

Ahora, el que Hinata le hubiera señalado una y otra vez lo "buena persona" que creía que era Gaara sí que lo dejaba intranquilo, definitivamente el pelirrojo se las pagaría después por el descaro, se las estaba jugando bastante sucio, y eso que decía su amigo. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón no estaba molesto con Hinata lo tranquilizaba que no le hubiera mentido, eso significaba que a sus ojos no tenía nada que ocultar, no le gustaban las personas que lo hacían, eso significaba que sabían a ciencia cierta que sus acciones habían sido incorrectas y no se arrepentían verdaderamente, solo trataban de esconderlas.

- Naruto… antes de intentar hacer cualquier otra cosa voy a hablar con el Kazekage- dijo la chica rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en la habitación.

-¿por qué?-

- trataré de convencerlo de que retire su propuesta- Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par y se levantó de la cama.

- ¿estás loca? ¿sabes qué consecuencias podría traer para ti?- pregunto recordando el byakugan, y el sello de la familia Hyuga que le había mencionado Kakashi.

- se perfectamente cuáles podrían ser las consecuencias- respondió más seria de lo que Naruto nunca la hubiera visto- y precisamente por eso yo tengo que saber… saber ¿realmente que tan serias son tus intenciones?- el rubio abrió la boca para decir algo pero ella puso su mano en su boca.

- escúchame, si no soy tan importante para ti como tú lo eres para mi, dímelo y déjame ir ahora mismo, porque si sigo con esto yo lo perderé todo, absolutamente todo Naruto, pero… piensa bien tus palabras no dejes que el calor del momento te impulse, se sincero conmigo, tú me dijiste aquella noche hace ya tiempo que aún tenias sentimientos por resolver, así que piénsalo bien- Hinata retiró lentamente su mano de la boca del muchacho.

Naruto la tomo por los hombros- no voy a permitir que tú seas dañada otra vez, Hinata ¿estas consciente de que corres el riesgo perder tus ojos? -

Los ojos claros de la Hyuga se llenaron de lágrimas mientras asentía sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente, para Naruto fue todo un descubrimiento, siempre había pensado que él sentía las cosas de una manera diferente que el resto de las personas, de una manera mucho más intensa y apasionada, pero nunca parecía recibir la misma respuesta de aquellos a quienes dirigía sus sentimientos, tal vez por eso todo el mundo creía que era un idiota que amaba sin medida a sus compañeros de equipo, a sus maestros y a su gente sin esperar nada a cambio, por eso nunca pensó que hubiera nadie en el mundo capaz de entregarse de la misma manera confiada e ingenua en la que él lo hacía día tras día, y peor aún, que esa persona hubiera estado bajo sus narices todo ese tiempo.

- yo estaré contigo pase lo que pase Hinata – chan, te lo prometí y te lo prometo nuevamente- dijo abrazándola - pero… ¿en realidad crees que Gaara acepte? Bueno… yo lo creo, porque él es mi amigo y le confiaría mi vida, pero, la verdad nunca he sido muy bueno para juzgar a las personas -dijo Naruto apenado.

Hinata sonrió amablemente- para ser honesta al principio no confiaba mucho en el, me parecía que era demasiado prepotente, pero creo que me equivoque, el es mucho más gentil de lo que parece Naruto, además, el siempre me recuerda que si estuviera en sus manos no nos heriría a los dos-

-pero… a mí me preocupa que él pueda estar enamorado de ti Hinata-

-si es así… pero, se que él es una buen persona, no trataría de retenerme a la fuerza, yo confío en él al igual que tu-

-sí, yo también confió en el-

* * *

><p>Gaara estaba sentado en el punto en que el asfalto de la aldea terminaba y empezaba el bosque, había revisado meticulosamente el contenido de su mochila varias veces, a esas alturas ya había perdido toda esperanza de encontrar a su grupo, tendría que completar el viaje con su prometida , Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto. Sin embargo, esta expectativa ya no lo llenaba de temor como en un principio, ahora Hinata se encontraba bien y con los recursos combinados de los cuatro ninjas sería suficiente.<p>

De pronto el sonido de pasos lo alerto, se trataba de su prometida quien caminaba lentamente con una expresión amable en la cara- Kazekage-sama ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento?- preguntó tímidamente.

- por su puesto- dijo Gaara extrañado, después de todo ella nunca lo buscaba para hablar con él.

- este… yo…. Esto… -

- dígame de una vez que es lo que quiere-

- yo q…q…quisiera pe…pedi…irle q…que retirara s..su propuesta de matrimonio-

Gaara sonrío internamente ¿así que ese era su gran plan? Pero que ingenua…- no, como se le ocurre semejante locura- respondió fríamente.

-esque… Kazekage-sama yo… este-

- ya sé que esta "enamorada" de Naruto - afirmó sarcásticamente- no tiene porque decírmelo.

- s..si es cierto, por eso yo…-

-no sea tonta Hinata ¿sabe qué consecuencias habrá para usted si se sabe que usted renunció a este compromiso? –

- s…si -

- ¿y aún así?, ¿ va tomar semejante decisión por eso?… olvídelo, pensé que usted sería alguien más racional, pero creo que me equivoque , de ninguna manera la dejare cometer semejante estupidez , dígame una cosa ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva su relación con Naruto? –

- yo… hemos sido amigos desde pequeños, y hace ocho meses el…-

-no ha respondido mi pregunta ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos como pareja?-

-n…no mu..mucho-

Gaara sonrío despreciativamente- olvídelo Hinata-

-pe…pe….pe..pero usted m…me dijo q…que no quería interferir, y m…me dijo que haría lo que estuviera en sus manos, y…yo pensé que su palabra valía un poco más, pensé que realmente se preocupaba por mí, yo pienso que…-

- DEJE DE PENSAR TANTO Y COMIENCE A ESCUCHAR- dijo Gaara alzando su tono de voz- no sea ingenua Hinata, es cierto, yo no quiero hacer su vida más difícil, quiero hacer lo posible que congeniemos , también es verdad que a mi usted me gusta mucho, pero no puedo sencillamente retirar la propuesta, tengo un deber que cumplir con mi gente y con la alianza shinobi, no voy a desconocerlo solo porque usted no se siente en disposición de cumplir -

Para su sorpresa Hinata se inclinó en posición de disculpas- perdóneme Kazekage-sama probablemente le di una impresión equivocada ayer , yo no quise herir sus sentimientos fui muy desconsiderada, pero por favor se lo ruego retire esa propuesta, yo asumiré las consecuencias-

El Kazekage definitivamente estaba perdiendo la paciencia- pero como se le ocurre… - dijo furioso mientras la tomaba por el brazo regresándola a su posición original- no sea patética Hinata, probablemente si estoy algo molesto por lo del beso, pero lo quiero que entienda que yo no soy como Naruto o como usted que actúan solo por impulsos, yo tengo una tarea que cumplir, así que hágase el favor de dejar de hacer el ridículo-

Gaara vio como la respiración de la Hyuga aumentaba su ritmo, y sus ojos se llenaban de un profundo pesar, por un momento sintió que sus piernas se reblandecían, tal vez estaba llevando todo demasiado lejos, tal vez lo mejor sería dejarla ir no importaba cuanto doliese, olvidarse de ese estúpido byakugan y la estúpida familia Hyuga.

- anoche me dijo que no sabía qué era lo que sentía por mí a ciencia cierta, pero creo que yo ya lo sé Kazekage –sama, eso se llama ambición-

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos de par en par- ¿Qué? Hinata-san cuide sus palabras, ese es un término muy fuerte-

-no, es la verdad, y no importa cuánto queramos esconderla detrás de palabras bonitas, ella sigue ahí. Kazekage-sama, usted quiere mi byakugan, ¿y por qué no decirlo? El poder de mi familia, todo se reduce a eso, ¿no es verdad? Y si usted siente algo por mí, pues… eso se llama capricho-

Gaara apretó sus puños hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos y sus uñas se clavaron en sus manos- bienvenida al mundo real Hyuga, a veces las personas tienen que actuar usando la cabeza- Gaara se sentó nuevamente y centró su atención en el contenido de su mochila - esta conversación ha terminado por favor retírese- dijo fríamente.

* * *

><p>desde lo alto de una árbol Sasuke vio a Hinata marchar , si bien Gaara había cortado todas las esperanzas de su prometida era claro que ella, a pesar de todo, tenía el orgullo Hyuga, no dejaría qe la humillaran así, y ciertamente no aceptaría un "no" por respuesta; y respecto a el Kazeage... se doblegaría en cualquier momento.<p>

Sasuke siempre se había considerado alguien con voluntad inquebrantable, si quería algo lo conseguía, no importaba cómo, pero lo hacía, y ahora lo que más deseaba era llevar a Sakura con él a la aldea de la hoja, refundar su clan y que el apellido de su familia recobrara toda su gloria. Su trato con el Kazekage era su boleta de entrada para cumplir todas sus expectativas, sin embargo, estaba muy consciente de que para lograrlo tendría que mantener a raya el débil carácter del pelirrojo si no lo hacía era cuestión de tiempo antes de que cediera ante los lloriqueos de Naruto y la Hyuga. Ahora, respecto al dobe, por supuesto que sabía que estaba mal lo que hacía a su amigo, pero no había más remedio, era necesario, además, ni siquiera era tan grave, ya se olvidaría de ella y conseguiría otra chica.

Con este pensamiento en mente Sasuke se alejó del bosque preparado para continuar el viaje hacia Kumo.

* * *

><p>Bueno lectores este fue el cap 10. NO ME MATEN…. LES JURO QUE LO DE GAARA FUE ENTERAENTE NECESARIO PARA LA HISTORIA Uffff que rápido estuvo este cap probablemente porque mi novio no me dejó tocar el tv en toda la semana ¬¬…creo que se me entumeció la mano de toda la miel que saqué de esa escena de Naruto y Hinata, la verdad es que hubiera pasado un poco más si mi novio que estaba al lado mío viendo futbol no hubiera gritado: "<em>gooooooooool H#$$%Oe PUERCA se las metimos por atrás…."<em> eso le baja el romance a cualquiera D:

Ahora, frente a Gaara no me digan que se sorprendierón había mandado pistas desde el cap2, y no me malinterpreten no es que no me guste el personaje ni mucho menos, por el contrario, me encanta, pero al ver la serie y en el manga siempre me ha parecido algo prepotenente, de esas personas que siempre quieren hacer su santa voluntad, y además creen que siempre tienen la razón , además, no lo sé si lo han notado pero Kishi siempre pone un paralelo entre la forma de actuar de Naruto y Gaara, mientras que el primero pudo superar con éxito todo el rechazo y el odio de la aldea Gaara no, de ahí que el papá de Gaara lo considerara un fracaso, y después de conocer a Naruto el decide cambiar y convertirse en alguien más fuerte emocionalmente, menos arrogante frente a la vida ajena, pero por su puesto esto es solo mi forma de ver la serie. Solo me queda pedir que no sean tan duros con él (mejor enfoquémonos en Sasuke el sí se lo merece), les repito tranquilos que esto se compone , como siempre pueden dejar comentarios amenazas de muerte y flamers pulsando el botoncito de abajo.


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto no me pertenece, pero estoy ahorrando para comprarlo

* * *

><p><strong>RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS<strong> (hoy lo puse abajo porque se me fue la mano pero no me puedo resistir….Xb)

* * *

><p>Grandes gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer una tras otra pesadamente, el cielo estaba gris y 5 ninjas caminaban por entre los altos arboles de pino, a pesar del mal clima, sobre una fina capa de hojas de los arboles cubrían el suelo haciendo una especie de alfombra de color café, Hinata contemplo todo serenamente, nunca había estado en un sitio tan lindo.<p>

- debemos parar no es seguro andar por estos bosques mientras llueve, a veces los rayos causan incendios-

- ¿en donde sugieres que nos detengamos teme?- preguntó Naruto

-a unos metros hay una cueva debemos desviarnos - ninguno de los otros ninjas se quejó, había quedado claro que Sasuke conocía a la perfección esos bosques mejor que nadie.

Los tres siguieron la marcha mientras que Hinata repasaba mentalmente su plan, sin embargo, para ponerlo en práctica necesitaba a alguien que le cubriera las espaldas y distrajera a Gaara, de pronto su mirada se centró en Sakura ¿podría ella ayudarla?, nada perdería con preguntarle…

- aquí es - dijo Sasuke mientras señalaba una cueva pequeña cubierta por la hiedra- acampemos esta noche aquí creo que en cualquier momento podría empezar una tormenta-

Rápidamente los 5 shinobis se acomodaron en su interior y empezaron a hacer un pequeño campamento improvisado.

- Sakura ¿tenemos bastantes provisiones?- preguntó el Uchiha

- sí, eso creo- respondió la pelirrosa

- entonces dividamos las tareas - opinó Gaara- yo puedo , recoger agua, creo que solo estamos a unos metros del rio, ustedes dos - dijo señalando a Naruto y a Sasuke - pueden ir a recoger madera y respecto a la cocina … ¿espero que a sakura - san no import…-

-¡NO!- gritaron al unisonó Naruto y Sasuke,

Hinata sonrío levemente, ella sabía de primera mano que las habilidades culinarias de su amiga no eran las mejores, una vez le había ayudado a hacer unos chocolates y el pobre de Kiba duró enfermo casi una semana.

- Sakura… ¿ podrías ayudarme con la comida?- pidió amablemente la pelinegra al ver que se hallaba dispuesta a asesinar a golpes a sus compañeros de equipo.

- claro- respondió la chica sonriente. Los tres ninjas se fueron dejando a las kunoichi solas mientras que Hinata revisaba las provisiones , supo de inmediato que esa era su oportunidad.

- Sakura… mmmm… ¿Qué te parece si hacemos estofado?- dijo Hinata tratando de romper el hielo.

- par de tontos mal agradecidos… si fuera por Naruto todos pasaríamos nuestras vidas comiendo ramen instantáneo….- respondió Sakura algo resentida - el estofado sería maravilloso Hinata, creo que tenemos unas cuantas verduras en lata y algo de carne-

Sakura se levanto y se acercó a Hinata dirigiéndole una sonrisa - entonces… cuéntamelo todo, ahora que estamos solas dime que ha pasado en el pueblo…-

Hinata sonrió de oreja a oreja- pues… Tenten y Neji finalmente…-

-¿de verdad? Oh por Kami-sama pensé nunca pasaría, ¿y Ino?-

- ella… bueno nada, pero hace unos dos meses tenía algo con ese chunnin que siempre la rondaba ¿ lo recuerdas? él era mayor que nosotros, pero ella se cansó y no funciono- Hinata recordó de repente los grafitis de Yamanaka, algo de lo que Sakura nunca debía enterarse.

- ¿de verdad? Uhggg que mal gusto, nunca creí que le fuera a dar una oportunidad, se nota que han pasado muchas cosas…- de pronto Sakura le dirigió una mirada curiosa - incluso tú te vas a casar…-

Hinata la miro a los ojos preguntándose si debía decirle o no- hayyyy Hinata, deja de fingir que yo ya lo sé todo, me refiero a Naruto ya era hora de que se atreviera ¿no lo crees?- dijo dándole golpecitos amistosos en el hombro.

La pelinegra se sonrojó bastante - s…si, g…gracias Sakura-chan-

De pronto el semblante de la pelirrosa se puso serio- conociéndote, debes tener un plan-

- e…en re…realidad si lo tengo, pero…-

-¿pero?-

-s..s..si no es mucha molestia preferiría que no le contara nada a Uchiha –san sobre esto-

Al principio Sakura la miró sorprendida, pero luego asintió con un gesto serio - no le diré nada, ni siquiera yo misma sé en donde estoy parada respecto a Sasuke. Puedes contar conmigo, Naruto y tu son mis amigos, y personalmente, sabes bien que el Kazekage y yo tenemos "historia" por decirlo así, hablando de eso, ¿cómo te hiciste esas marcas en el cuello? ¿te hizo algo?-

- no, por supuesto que no, el sería incapaz… estas son heridas, me las hice con unas ramas durante la batalla, o en el trascurso de la noche, no es nada serio-

Hinata se mordió el labio ¿Qué hacer confiar en ella o no hacerlo? O posiblemente lo mejor sería contarle una parte de su plan- Sakura… la verdad es que desde que vi la reacción del Raikage en el bosque me di cuenta de que todos los kages quieren mucho a Naruto, c…creo que si tal vez pudiera de alguna manera convencer a los Kages restantes de que este matrimonio no es lo mejor-

- en apariencia no es un plan muy elaborado- dijo Sakura pensativa- algo me dice que tú te estás guardando algo Hinata, pero no importa, creo que puede funcionar-

-sí, la verdad es que había pensado pedirte ayuda porque sé que tú has tenido más contacto que yo con los Kages, incluida Tsunade-sama-

Sakura sonrió de lado- creo que sé exactamente por dónde empezar, por la Mizukage-

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Hinata sorprendida.

- la conocí una vez que fue a visitar al equipo médico durante la guerra, debes creerme, para ella es muy importante las cuestión del matrimonio, no es un asunto con el que se pueda jugar, ella misma parece un poco frustrada por qué no se ha casado aún- a Hinata le dio un poco de miedo la expresión de Sakura, era evidente que ella disfrutaba con la perspectiva de manipular a alguien.

- imagínate lo que pensara de esto, ella adora a Naruto, y se nota que es del tipo de personas que se mueren por una buena "_historia de amor_", solo tenemos que mostrarle un poco de drama para que en seguida se ponga de tu lado- a la pelinegra le preocupo un poco que el plan de Sakura estuviera en la delgada línea entre lo que está bien y lo que está mal, pero no se iba a negar debía reconocer que ella era muy ingeniosa, y que necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera recibir.

- ¿ y el Raikage? No creo que le haya gustado que Naruto y yo…-

- déjamelo a mí, estoy segura que tarde o temprano caerá, tú misma lo viste, el también es otro de los grandes admiradores de Naruto- la Hyuga sonrió, parecía que Sakura verdaderamente estaba tomando en serio lo de ayudarlos , pero la otra parte de su plan dependía de ella.

* * *

><p>Gaara caminó por entre los árboles, el cielo aún seguía nublado pero ya había dejado de llover, no obstante lo más inteligente seguía siendo que se quedaran durante la noche en esa pequeña cueva.<p>

En ese momento el Kazekage vio la orilla del pequeño arrollo que bordeaba las inmediaciones del bosque. Gaara se agachó y llenó las cinco cantimploras de él y sus compañeros, después se dispuso a darse la vuelta cuando escucho un ruido entre los arbustos que estaban junto al rio.

Lentamente el chico caminó con el kunai en la mano, seguro de que se trataba de un enemigo no lo tomaría desprevenido, con suavidad deslizó la mano por el arbusto pero se llevó un susto de muerte al ver lo que había al otro lado.

-¿Kazekage –sama? Ayúdeme por favor -

Se trataba de Hinata, quien lo miraba sentada en el suelo con los ojos humedecidos por las lagrimas mientras sostenía su tobillo con todas sus fuerzas , sin embargo, lo que más perturbo es que no tenía nada de ropa a excepción de su chaqueta que apretaba contra su pecho.

- ¿Qué le pasó?¿porque está así?- preguntó el Kazekage tratando que su nerviosismo no fuera evidente.

- S…Sakura-chan y yo terminamos de hacer la c…comida, así que nos turnamos para ir a darnos un baño, pero me caí y no puedo pararme el tobillo me duele mucho - sollozó Hinata. Gaara se detuvo un momento era muy extraño, el nunca tenía semejante suerte, es decir, parecía una historia loca pero completamente lógica a la vez. De pronto vio las blancas piernas de la chica flexionarse un poco, y pensó que con toda seguridad que así fuera la escena más inverosímil del mundo él tenía que ser un caballero y ayudarla.

- ¿quiere que la cargue?-

- e…espere un momento, antes, ¿podría verificar que mi t…tobillo está bien?- Gaara se tensó de inmediato ¿ella realmente quería que la tocara?, pues… en realidad era solo por razones médicas no significaba nada más - ¿p…por f…favor?- preguntó dulcemente.

El kazekage se puso de rodillas y con toda la suavidad tomó el tobillo de Hinata, eso era lo más extraño e incómodo que le había sucedido, aunque se notaba que ella también estaba muy nerviosa ya que se hallaba completamente sonrojada, lentamente pasó la mano por el tobillo, parecía que estaba bien. De repente Gaara sintió un fuerte dolor en la cara, ella le había pegado una fuerte patada en la cara con su otro pie, un momento, ella no llevaba zapatos.

-¡ NARUTO!- exclamó furioso el Kazekage cuando vio que en realidad era el rubio disfrazado de Hinata.

- así que creíste que era tu día de suerte ¿verdad Gaara? Hahahahhaha, siempre pensé que tu serías inmune a mi sexy no jutsu pero creo que no jajajajaj-

Gaara crujió los dientes por la ira, ¿cómo había sido tan estúpido?, todas las señales estaban ahí, pero él decidió ignorarlas, la ausencia del tartamudeo, la insistencia de Hinata, el hecho de que apenas se hubiera ruborizado…- te voy a dar exactamente tres segundos para que corras después pagarás tu atrevimiento enfrentándote a mi sarcófago de arena-

- hey, hey, hey, no me vengas con esa actitud, aquí el que tiene que estar ofendido soy yo, te dejo una noche solo con Hinata y tú te vuelves loco y comienzas a besuquearla como si te fueras a morir, el día siguiente, ¡ HA! Y eso que te haces llamar mi amigo- dijo Naruto enfadado cruzándose de brazos.

Por un momento Gaara le dio la razón, era cierto, técnicamente el aún no tenía pleno derecho de tocarla, además, debía reconocer que Naruto era una persona a la que se le daba muy bien perdonar, si eso le hubiera pasado a él probablemente le hubiera quitado una mano al sujeto.

De pronto una nueva sombra surgió de entre los árboles, se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha quien miró al rubio con un gesto aburrido.

- así que aquí estas- dijo refiriéndose a Naruto- y veo que en realidad lo intentaste , eres un idiota- el pelinegro inspeccionó mejor la cara de Gaara y se dio cuenta de que de su labio salía un hilo de sangre .

- no puedo creerlo, ¿en realidad cayó en eso? Por favor ese truco es más viejo que el mundo - dijo el pelinegro con un gesto arrogante.

En un puff Naruto volvió a convertirse en Hinata quien solo estaba cubierta por dos nubes- pe..pe..pero ¿q…quien po…podría resistirse a lo..s encantos de Hinata-chan?, ¿ve…verdad Kazekage-sama?- dijo con la voz de la chica, Gaara sólo lo miró furioso pero ella o él le guiño el ojo y le tiró un beso mientras que Sasuke trataba de esconder una ligera sonrisa.

- como sea, ya tenemos todo lo que necesitamos y no quiero perder más tiempo- Gaara solo quería perderse en el bosque y no volver, nunca se había sentido tan humillado, en realidad, era nadie le había jugado una broma en su vida, a pesar de eso, el rubio fue el primero en irse.

-¿Qué? - preguntó Gaara al ver que el Uchiha lo miraba pensativo.

-debe tenerle muchas ganas para caer en un plan de Naruto, me hubiera gustado ver su cara-

Gaara sintió que por primera vez en su vida se sonrojaba y se marchó frustrado sin decir una palabra más, pretendiendo no darle demasiada importancia.

* * *

><p>Hinata vio a los chicos llegar mientras que ella y Sakura ya tenían todo listo para ponerlo al fuego, no fue sino cuestión de tiempo antes de que Sasuke encendiera una hoguera con su estilo fuego y que todos se sentarán a verla arder.<p>

- ¿qué les tomó tanto tiempo?- preguntó la pelirrosa.

- naaaaada solo que Gaara se encontró…- pero Naruto no pudo continuar porque el Kazekage lo había agarrado fuertemente del cuello de la camisa.

- una palabra más y te mato Naruto- dijo peligrosamente el pelirrojo

- haaaay que no es tan grave, deberás, contémosle a Sakura, ¿y porque no a Hinata? Ella se moriría de risa ¿no crees?-

- ya déjalo Naruto, lo único que te vas a ganar es que te parta la nariz - opinó Sasuke aburridamente.

- lo que pasa es que estas celoso teme, deberás ¿es que acaso tu también quieres ver?- con un puff Naruto se convirtió en una versión de Sakura cubierta tan solo por dos nubes y le lanzó otro beso a su amigo .

Por una fracción de segundo el tiempo se congeló y Hinata palideció por lo que sabía que iba a pasar- NARUTOOOOOOO….- gritó la pelirrosa furiosa mientras que el rubio se escapaba corriendo.

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH, POR FAVOR SAKURA - CHAN TE JURO QUE NO LO VUELVO A HACER-

-S…SAKURA- CHAN, P…POR FAVOR NO SEAS TAN DURA CON ÉL- grito Hinata preocupada mientras los veía perderse entre el bosque.

-Hmp… tendré que parar esta locura - dijo Sasuke apartando su plato y levantándose pesadamente - no sé cómo puede ser tan idiota, ya vuelvo, y si yo fuera usted Kazekage me comportaría con precaución, no queremos que vuelva a pasar lo de hace un rato-

Gaara frunció el entrecejo, pero Hinata no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando. -Kazekage- sama ¿hay algo que debería saber?

- no, nada-

- entonces ¿qué fue lo que…

- nada, es solo que a Naruto le gusta jugar bromas algo pesadas- Hinata sonrió, eso era cierto, probablemente ella era una de las pocas que disfrutaba las bromas que hacía cuando era niño, la mayoría las encontraba divertidas, pero casi nadie tenía el valor suficiente como para reírse.

- sii..- nuevamente el silencio los rodeo, la verdad es que la pelinegra no quería hablar con Gaara, aún seguía muy molesta por lo que le había dicho aquella mañana, la había humillado e insultado, sin mencionar que durante todo ese tiempo solo le dijo mentiras.

-veo que está realmente furiosa conmigo ¿no es verdad?-

Hinata permaneció con su expresión neutra fingiendo que no lo había escuchado - no me gusta ser ignorado Hinata, ¿usted realmente creyó que reunun…-

- ya entendí que fue una estupidez haberle pedido un favor como ese Kazekage-sama, no tiene porque recordármelo- respondió con una voz tan agresiva que no parecía la propia, se sentía frustrada así que se levantó de su puesto, pero antes de que pudiera irse él la agarro fuertemente de la muñeca.

-por favor discúlpeme Hinata, creo que no medí mis palabras esta mañana, estaba molesto, tiene que reconocer que usted no se ha comportado muy bien conmigo- la pelinegra se sonrojó, era cierto, de cierta manera ella había dado esperanzas infundadas, probablemente el también se sentía ofendido.

Lentamente ella volvió a sentarse junto a él y tomó de nuevo su plato de comida- a..a..aún así usted n..no tenía derecho a decirme todo eso-

-ahhh por favor, solo fui algo duro, no es tan grave-

- para mi si lo es, me dijo que era patética, ilusa, ridícula, tonta, y no recuerdo que otras cosas, además me tomó muy fuerte del brazo, creo que hasta me dejó marca -

-¿de verdad?- preguntó avergonzado.

-sí, mire- la chica levanto la manga de su chaqueta y mostro una pequeña mancha morada.

-lo lamento Hinata no lo volveré a hacer-

* * *

><p>Hacía mucho tiempo que Gaara no se sentía tan abochornado, no era mucho, pero se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos, justo como en los viejos tiempos.<p>

- discúlpeme - dijo tomándole la mano, misma que Hinata retiró a toda velocidad.

- ni siquiera lo piense Kazekage-sama, ¿c…cree acaso q..que yo ando r..repartiendo besos cada vez que me s..siento fre..frente a una fogata?-

Gaara rió mentalmente ante la sola idea, y por primera vez sintió ganas de seguirle la corriente- los hechos hablan por sí solos, además, nada perdía con intentar ¿no es verdad?- dijo seriamente.

-¿está usted bromeando?-

-si-

- pero no estoy bromeando cuando le digo que realmente necesito este matrimonio, no disfruto para nada haciéndola sufrir, es muy loable lo que usted pueda sentir por Naruto, pero la verdad es que esto no es sólo una cuestión de "querer", es más un "deber", sé que cuando pase el tiempo a usted se le pasará, realmente no es mi intención darle una mala vida ni mucho menos-

- ¿Qué se me pasara?, no me diga eso kazekage, no sé porque pero tengo el presentimiento de que usted y yo no nos casaremos- Gaara frunció el entrecejo, en realidad no le gustaba la actitud que estaba adoptando Hinata, parecía que lo que le había dicho a Naruto era cierto, ella se tomaba en serio la idea de impedir su matrimonio.

-LA PROXIMA VEZ TE JURO QUE TE MATO TONTO ¿CUANTAS VECES MÁS LO HAS HECHO?, ANDA, CONFIESA-

-Sakura- chan te juro que nunca antes lo había hecho- dijo Naruto suplicante - por favor no me mates…

- Sakura, déjalo, no lo golpees más en la cabeza que se va a volver más idiota de lo que es-

-noooo… Sasuke- Kun, me detengo sólo porque tú me lo pides-

* * *

><p>Hinata escucho las voces de sus tres compañeros ninjas así que se levantó y camino en su dirección.<p>

-he..hee.m Sakura-chan..-

Hinata la miró con la expresión más dulce que pudo lograr - p…por fa..favor no lo golpees más, y…y..yo se q..que él no lo vuelve a hacer-

- haaaa- Sakura suspiró y la miro sonriente- claro Hinata-

-ven, Naruto, vamos por agua fría para tratar esos golpes- dijo la pelinegra mientras que conducía al rubio al borde del rio.

los dos se sentaron en unas rocas en la orilla aún no se ocultaba del todo el sol así que aun había algo de visibilidad, Hinata tomo un poco de agua y la dejó caer suavemente en la cabeza de Naruto mientras acumulaba algo de chakra en sus manos para sanar una pequeña cortada que tenía en la frente; era asombroso que a pesar de que Sakura lo hubiera perseguido por todo el bosque el permaneciera como si nada hubiera pasado.

Naruto tomó las manos de Hinata entre las suyas y la beso lentamente. Ella se separó un poco de él mirándolo a los ojos.

- creo que tengo un plan y Sakura me va a ayudar con una parte de él- de pronto, la chica escuchó un sonido entre los árboles y cuidadosamente oculto su mirada con su cabello mientras activaba el byakugan.

-¿Hinata qu….- pero el chico no pudo terminar porque ella lo beso en los labios, mientras tanto la Hyuga escaneaba cuidadosamente la zona, le parecía haber oído a alguien, y estaba en lo cierto, se trataba de Sasuke que los estaba mirando desde las sombras, no era la primera vez que lo descubría así, esa misma mañana mientras conversaba con Gaara también la había seguido. Era curioso, pero por alguna razón no podía confiar en él de la misma manera en que lo había hecho con Sakura, sencillamente no le daba buena espina.

Desde la copa de un árbol Sasuke miró a la pareja, realmente los dos se veían felices cuando estaban juntos, en especial su amigo. Naruto siempre había sido diferente a él, mientras que el Uchiha había sobrevivido del odio y la venganza, el rubio lo había hecho del sueño de ser respetado y querido, ahora, por fin tenía a esa chica, que realmente parecía adorarlo mientras que él era odiado y despreciado por todo el mundo shinobi.

Por un momento pensó en Sakura, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre los dos, a pesar de todo el desprecio que él le hubiera podido mostrar, muy en el interior, él la amaba, y en ese punto le dolería como el infierno perderla, probablemente eso mismo sería lo que Naruto experimentaría cuando la Hyuga se hubiera casado, en parte se sentía algo culpable por estar dispuesto a hacer lo que planeaba, pero era necesario, además, el dobe eventualmente lo superaría, y si ella era inteligente también lo haría.

- que lindos se ven ¿no lo crees?- se trataba de Sakura que estaba parada junto a él -los dos parecen contentos y eso es lo único que importa, terminarán juntos, eso puedo asegurártelo- dijo llena de resolución.

Sasuke la miró por un momento- ¿vas a ayudarlos en serio?, sabes que podrías meterte en problemas Sakura- opinó el pelinegro pensando que lo mejor sería mantenerla alejada de todo su plan, no sólo porque eventualmente podría ser un obstáculo, también porque si ella se enteraba se molestaría muchísimo, aunque lo perdonaría como siempre lo hacía.

Para Sasuke, Sakura era del tipo de personas que, como él mismo, una vez se fijaba una meta hacía lo indecible para cumplirla, aunque normalmente en los términos de su novia eso significaba jugar con todo el mundo como marionetas, por eso temía un enfrentamiento directo contra ella, si bien el tenía todo el poder del sharingan la kunoichi tenía un talento inigualable para lograr que todos hicieran lo que ella quería.

- hayyy no, mira lo que está haciendo ese idiota, se va a ganar una cachetada- dijo Sakura interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. El Uchiha miró hacia abajo y vio a Naruto abrazado a Hinata con las manos en su cintura, de pronto casi imperceptiblemente comenzó a subir unos milímetros la mano, Sasuke no pudo sino reír un poco ante la imprudencia de su amigo.

-hmmm.. Naruto- dijo Hinata amablemente- preferiría que me pidieras permiso antes de hacer lo que estas intentando- El rubio abrió los ojos de par en par y regresó su mano a la cintura de la chica.

* * *

><p>Un nuevo día comenzaba y Naruto se levantó aquella mañana más esperanzado que nunca, la noche anterior había hablado con la pelinegra y parecía que ella en serio tenía un plan, aunque no parecía querer contárselo a casi nadie, ni siquiera a él mismo, pero eso no importaba ella tendría sus razones probablemente pensaba que a él podrían escurrírseles las palabras en frente de alguien indebido, tendría que confiar en ella.<p>

-Ya sólo queda 1 kilometro de viaje- anunció el Uchiha - pronto llegaremos a Kumo, prepárese Kazekage- sama usted tendrá que hablar para que me dejen entrar, como se imaginara, tengo prohibida la entrada a esta asquerosa ciudad-

Gaara atendió las indicaciones de Sasuke y fue el primero en hablar con los guardias, de inmediato ellos mandaron un mensajero y cerca de 10 minutos después apareció el mismísimo Raikage seguido de su asistente

- por fin, llevábamos esperándolos desde hacía mucho – dijo casi en un suspiro, parecía que se había quitado un gran peso de encima. Naruto se sintió intranquilo, de repente le pareció sentir odio en el ambiente, el chico miró a los lados y descubrió que se trataba de un ninja de Kumo quien los miraba desde la distancia, aunque parecía dirigir su atención hacía Hinata.

El rubio no pudo evitar acercarse hacia ella, mientras tanto el Raikage seguía hablando con Gaara dirigiéndole unas palabras de bienvenida que Naruto había dejado de escuchar hacia tiempo. El preparó su kunai por debajo de la manga de su chaqueta.

-¿muchacho?- preguntó curioso el Raikage- ¿te encuentras bien?, te pusiste pálido de repente, mejor síganme, les mostraré el sitió donde se quedarán mientras duré su estancia en la ciudad-

Naruto no se despegó de Hinata y le susurro en el oído- tienes que tener cuidado, hay gente que no te quiere en esta aldea- dijo en voz baja. La chica lo miró preocupada pero no dijo nada más.

Mientras entraban al pueblo el rubio no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver la extraña forma de la aldea escondida entre las nubes, y entendió el nombre en seguida, todas las casas estaban suspendidas en las montañas escondidas tras una profunda bruma que les daba un aspecto casi misterioso.

- vaya, que lindo- murmuró Hinata.

- ¿nunca habías estado en esta ciudad?- preguntó Naruto

-no, papá realmente no me dejaba salir mucho de la aldea, sólo para las misiones-

- ahhh- para Naruto que había viajado tanto, que le era curioso ver como una de las herederas de uno de los clanes más ricos de Konoha no podía ni siquiera salir de su casa sin permiso de Hiashi Hyuga.

- eso no es nada Hinata-chan, deberás, te mostraré lo mejor de esta ciudad-

-¿de verdad?-

-sí, es una promesa, incluso te puedo presentar al tío Bee-

De pronto Sakura le dio un golpe en las costillas con su codo- ¿no puedes ser un poco más obvio?- el rubio se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, la asistente del raikage los miraba curiosa, se suponía que ella era la prometida de Gaara.

Pronto llegaron a la posada que le había sido asignada a la comitiva de Konoha todos a excepción de Gaara y Hinata tenían que dormir allí, ellos dos al ser los invitados de honor, se quedarían en la sede del raikage.

Naruto dejó caer pesadamente su mochila en el suelo mientras miraba el gran ventanal de su habitación, la vista era maravillosa, a lo lejos estaban las montañas cubiertas de neblina, así que se asomo a ella para sentir la brisa después de un largo y cansado viaje, afuera vio a Gaara, Hinata y el Raikage caminar en dirección a la sede del Kage, no iba a mentir, le molestaba muchísimo que él kazekage fuera a estar a solas con la chica, pero en parte lo tranquilizaba que ella realmente se estuviera esforzando tanto para estar junto a él.

* * *

><p>Bien gente este fue el cap 11 espero que les haya gustado, y que, como siempre digo, me dejen sus comentarios , flamers y amenazas de muerte.<p>

Ahhhh y se me olvidaba , espero que se den una vuelta por mi otro fic "identidad perdida", tan solo tiene dos capítulos así que no se demorarán nada en leerlo y si quieren dejar un comentario.

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA SI, RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS <strong>

En primera un saludo a **taste of love** y a **natsumihhr nh** muchas gracias por el review y también por los de Identidad perdida; otro saludo a **princesaLoto**, tu comentario me pareció muy interesante y voy a ser honesta, cuando lo leí no sabía bien como iba a orientar mi otro fic, y me inspiró un poco en torno a la personalidad de Hinata, y sobre este fic, te aseguro que Hinata va a tomar las cosas en sus manos, (spoiler alerta) incluso mucho más que Naruto; otro saludo a **Bellerose Jewel** otra víctima del beso por lo visto, ¬¬.. respecto a Gaara que mala ¿cómo que no te interesa ni un poquito? Jejeje bueno la verdad es que en medio de todo a mi me da como penita y respecto a Uchija, bueno como dice mi mamá: no se le pueden pedir peras al olmo… otro saludo a **Nickell **jejejejejeje… veo que la reputación de Hinata está en cuidados intensivos para ti, porque en el capitulo pasado solo le habían quedado las 6 primeras letras de la palabra, pero como decía un ex novio: _¿Por qué tanto problema si solo fue un besito?:)…_

Otro saludo a **Diana Carolina…** solo digo WOOOW, créeme que esa sería una excelente idea para un oneshot, deberías hacerlo, deberás creo que suena muy pero muy bien, de vez en cuando es bueno leer algo con un poco más de drama y se nota que tienes muy buenas ideas , es en serio, cuando leí tu review me emocioné mucho sería genial leer ese fic yo estaría en primera fila para hacerlo… ; otro saludo **a Naruhina**, y sí realmente aquí el malo del cuento por ahora es Sasuke, y tengo que reconocer que tienes una paciencia increíble, si yo hubiera creído que era un GaaHina no hubiera llegado ni al cap 5, me hubiera desesperado y gritado:¿Dónde está la acción? Por Dios… otro saludo a **Alessa –Vulturi** una defensora de Gaara, mmmmm… esos sí que es raro de ver, en estos días parece que todos lo odian, pero la verdad es que yo tampoco puedo odiarlo, creo que como tú dices en medio de todo el quiere a Hinata

Otro saludo a **poison girl29** así que "Naruto y la zorra de las nueve colas"mmmmnnnn… suena bien como para el nombre de una versión hentai de Naruto jejejeje (lo siento solo fue un mal chiste) respecto a Sasuke y Sakura tienes razón, ese es el punto, que Sasuke no se aguanta que ahora todos quieren a Naruto y a él lo ven como una plaga, y si Sakura se da cuenta de que está haciendo…. AHÍ SI SALVESE QUIEN PUEDA , y respecto a Gaara el no es un mal chico, solo tiene problemas de la cabeza….

Otro saludo a **Retakelike**; PRIMERO QUE TODO PARA TU INFORMACIÓN … MI NEECHAN TIENE MI MISMA EDAD (TRES DÍAS DE ARRESTO POR IRRESPETO A ESTE DESPACHO JUDICIAL), ahora, respecto a Sasuke el Juzgado promiscuo municipal de peste 21(si, en Colombia hay unos que se llaman así ¬¬…) la juez promiscua municipal peste 21 administrando justicia en nombre de la republica de fan fiction net resuelve: 1. Denegar las peticiones de absolver a Sasuke por no encontrarse sustento probatorio; 2. Imponerle condena condicional de ser considerado "la mayor mie$da de Konoha" hasta que no haya pruebas que sustenten un fallo contrario. Y respecto a Sakura… no puedo decir nada pero le diste en el blanco, y no sé donde sacaste la frase ¿de dónde lo hiciste? Otro saludo a **Rukia cc** de verdad que espero que te haya ido bien en tus exámenes, recuerdo eso, y no lo extraño, no, no, y respecto a tu comentario, siiiii ahora empieza lo mejor…otro saludo a **Irenikalovegaara**, la verdad es que a mí me gusta también el Gaahina, al principio no sabía bien que hacer pero heeee… dudo mucho que este fic pueda tener GaaNaru, aunque creo que este capítulo algo tuvo ; y finalmente a **treseis joaco **, yo también creo que desde el principio la idea era que Hinata y Naruto terminaran juntos, ¿o si no porque razón Kishi iba a enfocar casi todos los exámenes chunnin en la relación de Naruto y Hinata?, creo que la confesión de Sakura y todo eso solo era para causar polémica, pero mi loca teoría es que desde el principio ellos dos se supone que debían acabar juntos.


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto no me pertenece

* * *

><p><strong>RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS<strong> (otra vez al final porque me volví a exceder , lo siento es que no me puedo resistir)

* * *

><p>Hinata miró por milésima vez el papel que tenía en la mano y leyó el nombre que estaba escrito en él: <em>Yusanari Kio.<em>

De pronto recordó la noche en la que había trascrito aquellas palabras, fue la misma en que su padre la había descubierto con Naruto en el jardín.

**FLASHBACK**

Lentamente, y de una manera casi imperceptible, la pelinegra abrió la ventana de su habitación, estaba segura de que aquella noche nadie la vigilaría, Hiashi pensaría que estaría llorando y lamentándose, así que no pondría guardias cerca de ella.

Hinata había esperado esa oportunidad desde que la guerra había finalizado, pero su padre nunca bajaba la guardia, era ahora o nunca.

De la manera más precavida que pudo, controlo su chakra para que este le ayudara a subir desde su habitación hasta la torre central, donde se encontraba la biblioteca y el archivo de la familia Hyuga. De pronto, una luz de un farol llamó su atención, ágilmente se escondió detrás de una cornisa, y cuando vio a los guardias marchar continúo su camino.

Al llegar al archivo, bajó de la ventana con un rápido y ágil salto, sabía a la perfección que buscar: información sobre el sello que podría quitarle su Byakugan.

Hinata revisó uno por uno los ficheros buscando el informe que registraba el intento de secuestro de los ninjas de la aldea escondida entre las nubes, cuando lo encontró acercó una pequeña lámpara de aceite que era su única iluminación y comenzó a leer.

La chica pasó las viejas y arrugadas hojas que parecían querer romperse en cualquier momento. En principio no encontró nada más que un relato dolorosamente detallado de los hechos de aquella noche, no pudo evitar sentir una pulsada de culpa, en especial en lo relacionado con el padre de Neji, no importaba que todos le dijeran lo contrario.

Sin embargo, siguió ojeando el manuscrito, tenía el fuerte presentimiento de que en aquel expediente encontraría el origen del sello que la marcaba, después de todo, ese incidente era el que ocasionó que su padre decidiera imponerle el signo.

Pasó cerca de una hora antes de que encontrara algo, de pronto, en las conclusiones finales de aquel informe vio una pequeña anotación que la consternó mucho, era una pista de la solución a sus problemas, en ella aparecía el nombre del ninja que su padre había matado : _Yusanari Kio_, y las siguientes palabras:

"_se presume que los ninjas realizaron el hecho con el conocimiento de las autoridades de su aldea, así mismo, existen pruebas que señalan que el propósito del ataque consistió en la búsqueda de una forma de romper la protección que se ha desarrollado para cada uno de los miembros de la familia_"

Hinata leyó los documentos que el shinobi muerto llevaba consigo, era claro que en la aldea escondida entre las nubes se estaban haciendo estudios para hallar una manera de romper la protección Hyuga, probablemente el viaje a aquel lugar no sería tan mala idea después de todo.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

La pelinegra se levantó del sitio en el que se encontraba sentada y caminó hasta la ventana más próxima en donde vio el hermoso sol de la tarde esconderse entre las nubosas montañas.

Ahora su plan estaba completo, atacaría una a una las preocupaciones en torno a la propuesta del Kazekage. En primer lugar, debía convencer a los demás Kages de que ese matrimonio no era buena idea, aquello impediría que Suna tuviera una excusa para atacar Konoha, y evitaría problemas internacionales una vez hubiera roto el compromiso. Sakura y Naruto serían los encargados de hacerlo.

En segundo lugar, quitaría ese miserable sello de protección que amenazaba con activar su padre si ella no se casaba, pero para eso requería el máximo secreto. Ahora estaba decidida, jamás dejaría que Hiashi volviera a pasar por encima de ella, nunca más, desafortunadamente , esta parecía ser la parte más difícil de su plan pues no sabía por dónde empezar.

En ese momento alguien golpeó su puerta y la chica corrió a abrir.

-Sakura-san…. H..hola- la pelirrosa entró a su habitación vestida con un fino kimono rosa y de inmediato se dirigió al pequeño armario en el que Hinata tenía sus pertenencias.

- la Mizukage acabó de llegar, me encontré con ella hace un rato, me invitó a tomar el té y, por supuesto, le dije que te conocía y sutilmente la persuadí de recibirte, ya vas a ver, tengo un maravilloso plan - dijo emocionadísima mientras revisaba uno a uno los kimonos de la chica.

-¿d…de verdad Sakura-san?- Hinata no lo podía creer, sabía que Sakura siempre se esforzaba mucho en lo que hacía pero nunca creyó que comenzara a actuar tan rápido.

- claro que si, y por eso te pondrás…. Mmmmnnn… este- la pelirrosa le mostró triunfalmente un kimono color azul muy pálido con flores blancas estampadas y un obi rosa claro que hacía juego.

- e..ese es muy bonito- Hinata no entendió bien el propósito de su amiga en vestirla como muñeca de porcelana

- ahhhh por cierto ¿recuerdas esa corona de trenzas que usaste en el último festival de verano? Necesito que te la hagas ahora mismo-

Hinata rió un poco- pe… pero Sakura, con ese kimono y ese peinado pareceré una niña pequeña -

- esa es la idea - la Hyuga seguía sin entender, pero al ver a su amiga tan emocionada decidió obedecerla, de seguro esto era parte de su plan, aunque no podía comprendía del todo.

En cuestión de tiempo Hinata estuvo perfectamente vestida y arreglada de la forma en que la ninja le había indicado.

- ven- dijo Sakura tomándola de la mano y conduciéndola por los pasillos de la residencia del Raikage - ¿sabes hacer la ceremonia del té?

-s…si-

- perfecto- dijo Sakura muy resuelta. Después toco la puerta en frente de ellas suavemente.

- Sakura mnnmm…. ¿ no crees que con este peinado se me ven demasiado los cortes que tengo en el cuello?-

La pelirrosa levantó una ceja, cosa que a Hinata no le agradó mucho - no, por supuesto que no, te ves muy linda-

- g…gracias-

En ese momento un muchacho muy joven abrió la puerta

- gracias Choujiro por favor cierra la puerta al salir- el chico hizo una pequeña reverencia y dejó la habitación en seguida.

- buenas tardes Sakura-san- dijo refiriéndose a esta- ahhh tu debes ser la prometida del kazekage, he oído muchos comentarios de ti, me moría por conocerte-

- m..mucho gusto en conocerla Mizukage-sama - dijo la chica haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

La tarde pasó considerablemente tranquila, a los ojos de Hinata la Mizukage era una mujer hermosa y amable con la que sin duda había simpatizado en seguida.

- disculpa Hinata- preguntó cautelosamente la Kage- no me había atrevido a preguntarte pero…¿Qué fue lo que te pasó en el cuello?-

- e…esto- preguntó sorprendida la chica- no es nada, solo me corte mientras dormía en el bosque- respondió tímidamente.

- ella y el Kazekage-sama se perdieron, ohhhh debió haberlo visto Mizukage-sama estábamos tan preocupados por ellos y después Hinata apareció con esas horribles marcas en el cuello, realmente terrible- dijo Sakura en tono preocupado. A la chica no le gustó la reacción de su amiga, en su opinión estaba poniendo demasiado énfasis en todo el asunto de sus cortes.

En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta- pase- dijo amablemente la mujer.

Hinata vio con disgusto de quien se trataba, era Ao, el guardaespaldas personal de la Mizukage, El era famoso entre la familia Hyuga por haber robado los ojos de uno de ellos. La chica lo miró seriamente, y de inmediato él pareció entender que su presencia no era bien recibida en la sala.

- Mizukage-sama , he venido ha…- la pelinegra miró fijamente el parche que usaba aquel ninja, era demasiado humillante tener que permanecer con ese hombre en la misma sala, le gustara o no, ella era la heredera de su clan, y este sujeto había asesinado al padre de uno de sus primos y ahora llevaba sus ojos como una especie de trofeo de guerra.

- c..con permiso M…Mizukage-sama f..fue un placer c..conocerla m…muchas gracias por el té - dijo levantándose intempestivamente, y haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

* * *

><p>La Mizukage sonrió levemente- Ao… tu fea presencia altero a la pobre chica-<p>

- suele pasar cuando me encuentro con algún Hyuga, parece que todos me conocen, y me desprecian, Mizukage-sama, si no necesita otra cosa lo mejor será retirarme- el shinobi hizo nuevamente una reverencia y se marchó.

- ahhh … Sakura-san creo que nos han dejado solas, pero me encantó nuestra reunión de esta tarde, ahora estoy segura de que el Kazekage eligió a una buena chica, honestamente estaba preocupada por él, casarse tan joven no es una buena idea, (aunque hay otros a los que se nos hizo muy tarde) y en una situación tan apresurada-

Sakura sonrió internamente, Hinata había actuado justo como ella lo había previsto, amable, gentil, dulce e inocente, realzado por la apariencia que le había escogido.

Conociendo el carácter de la Mizukage estaba segura de que estaba encantada con su amiga, sin embargo, ahora venía la parte peligrosa de su plan, la que había omitido contarle a la Hyuga, porque de saberlo de seguro se pondría furiosa.

Lentamente bebió un pequeño sorbo de té y miró a Mei Terumi con su mejor expresión preocupada- ahhhh Mizikage-sama, honestamente yo sigo inquieta. ¡Ohhh!, no debí decir eso- dijo Sakura tapándose la boca con las manos.

-¿disculpa?-

-no, no es nada-

- vamos, Sakura, cuéntame por favor, me has preocupado- dijo la pelirroja con el seño fruncido.

Sakura se mordió el labio para parecer más pensativa y confundida - verá…. ohhh no sé como decírselo-

- ¿decirme que?-

- creo firmemente que Gaara-sama fue quien hirió a Hinata en el cuello, he visto las señales que él deja cuando usa su ataque de arena, y son iguales a esas, yo misma las sufrí una vez –

- ohhh no, eso no puede ser -

Sakura dudo por un momento, probablemente fuera demasiado, pero dejó de lado este pensamiento y siguió adelante con su plan- Mizukage-sama yo no estaría tan segura, ¿ usted conoció a Gaara-sama antes de convertirse en el líder de Suna?-

- n..no realmente, pero había escuchado rumores- el tono de voz de Mei Terumi se escuchaba nervioso, en ese momento Sakura supo que había dado en el blanco.

- conozco bien a mi amiga Mizukage-sama, y su familia es demasiado… estricta, por decirlo lo menos, realmente me preocupa mucho que ella se esté casándose forzada con Gaara-sama –

-¿t..tu lo crees?, aún así tendrá que hacerlo por el bien de su aldea- afirmó seriamente

- pero… temo por su seguridad, usted ya la vio, ella es demasiado gentil quien sabe que podrían hacerle- Sakura observo por unos instantes el pensativo rostro de la Mizukage.

- Sakura-san… decir que Gaara -san hirió a su prometida es una acusación muy seria ¿realmente estás segura?-

- sabe perfectamente que no puedo jurarlo, pero… como ya le dije, las heridas de uno de sus ataques de arena se ven como una serie de pequeñas cortadas en la piel, justo como las que tiene Hinata en su cuello-

La Mizukage no respondió nada, pero se notaba intranquila, Sakura se dio cuenta de que había sembrado la semilla de la duda en su mente.

La kunoichi sabía perfectamente que no sería suficiente provocar lástima por la situación de Naruto y Hinata para romper la que podría ser la mejor alianza del mundo shinobi. Tenía que crear una situación de peligro, aunque eso significara arruinar infundadamente la reputación del Kazekage. - _no importa, después de todo nunca me cayó muy bien_- pensó Sakura para darse ánimos

- solo nos queda esperar- dijo Mei Terumi resignada- ojala estemos equivocadas-

- yo también lo espero Mizukage- sama- dijo dulcemente la chica.

La ninja medica asintió segura, ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo antes que el Kazekage se pusiera en evidencia, ella lo conocía bien, era demasiado orgulloso como para dejar que Naruto y Hinata se divirtieran a sus expensas, y si jugaba sus fichas correctamente podría hacer que él mismo hiciera el ridículo en frente de la Mizukage.

* * *

><p>Las abarrotadas calles de Kumo eran el escenario de un sin fin de movimiento y bullicio, Naruto bajó las largas escaleras que hacían las veces de paseos peatonales, tratando de encontrar a Bee pero aún no había tenido la oportunidad.<p>

De pronto, vio una cara conocida entre la multitud, se trataba de Karui, aquella kunoichi delgada, de piel morena y ojos dorados, que tan solo un año antes le había dado una terrible paliza porque él se había resistido a decirle el paradero de Sasuke.

Naruto en seguida se dio la vuelta para irse antes que ella se percatara de su presencia.

- ¡Naruto!- exclamó la voz de Hinata. El chico se devolvió rápidamente para encontrarse con ella, pero fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta, estaba hablando con Karui.

-¿me estabas evitando chico listo?- preguntó la sarcástica voz de la morena.

- noooo ¿Cómo crees?- respondió Naruto sonriendo forzadamente- ¿ustedes dos se conocen?-

-sí- afirmó Hinata- nos conocimos durante la guerra, éramos compañeras de división, y nos volvimos amigas –

Naruto se sorprendió mucho ante esas palabras, realmente no quería tener nada que ver con Karui, sabía perfectamente que tenía la mano más pesada que la de Sakura - ahhh, este...y…¿Dónde está el tío Bee?-

- está en su casa, yo salí a hacer unas compras- respondió casi agresivamente - ¿quieren acompañarme?, Bee-sama no deja de hablar de ti, estoy seguro de que le gustara verte perdedor-

En ese momento el rubio se dio cuenta de que aquello no era mala idea, incluso podría presentarle a Hinata- si, vamos, creo que es una excelente idea-

Minutos después llegaron a la pequeña casa que Bee compartía con sus dos guardaespaldas. Naruto siempre creyó que el ninja preferiría vivir en el campo, pero era todo lo contrario, era un barrio de lo más concurrido.

- será mejor que tengan cuidado, estamos cerca del distrito Auka es divertido, pero puede llegar a ser muy peligroso- señalo Karui

-¿Por qué el tío Bee querría vivir en un sitio como este?- preguntó Naruto algo molesto al ver que un grupo de borrachos le silbaban a las dos chicas.

- yo que sé, otra de sus rarezas- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

- Heyyyy… ¡yo!, pero si es el niño Kyuuuuubi… y una chica- Naruto vio el sonriente rostro de su maestro desde la entrada de una casa de apariencia promedio.

- ya llegaron… ¿trajiste los camarones Karui?- dijo la aburrida voz de Ommoi desde la puerta- ohhh, trajiste invitados, debiste haber tenido cuidado, podrían haber sido espías, y nos podrían haber atado de pies y manos y podría…-

- deja eso idiota- Karui parecía realmente exasperada.

- se quedarán a almorzar- afirmo Killer B con una sonrisa.

Hinata se sintió nerviosa durante toda la comida, su intención inicial no era la de encontrarse con el portador del 8 colas, ella sólo quería que Karui le diera información pero parecía que las cosas querían complicarse.

Después de la cena Bee se disculpó y se llevó a Naruto a otra habitación, era su oportunidad para reanudar su conversación con Karui.

* * *

><p>- entonces….- empezó Ommoi- si se supone que eres la prometida del Kazekage, ¿cómo es que estas aquí con Naruto?- preguntó desconfiadamente.<p>

- no uses ese tono tonto, nos lo encontramos en la calle, y él me pidió que lo trajera acá –

- ohhh…-

- ahora que estamos solas ya podemos hablar con calma- dijo Karui sonriente.

- ¿y yo? ¿es que acaso estoy pintado en la pared?- preguntó Ommoi

- tú cállate-

- bueno… en realidad me g…gustaría p…pregunar… ¿alguno de ustedes conoce un ninja llamado Yu.. Yusanari Kio?-

Karui miró al techo pensativa- el nombre me suena… pero creo que no se… creo que él era un ninja pero si no estoy mal, el murió hace años-

- yo conozco a su hermana- dijo de repente Ommoi-¿para que la necesitas?-

- e…esque… mi familia tuvo problemas con ellos hace tiempo y a mí me gustaría dejar todo en paz, no busco una confrontación, sólo quiero saber sus razones – en el fondo, las palabras de la chica no habían sido mentira, en realidad quería dejar las cosas claras si es que aún la odiaban.

- mmmmmnnnn… no sé, igual te lo diré, ¿Qué daño puede hacer?- dijo Ommoi cruzándose de brazos - ella trabaja en un salón de té del centro del distrito de Auka, una vez me contó que después de la muerte de su hermano había tenido que volverse empleada, esperó que no la molestes, ella no lo parece, pero en el fondo es una buena chica-

- vaaaaaya, me sorprende tu amplio conocimiento sobre la zona ¿cómo es que sabes todo eso?- preguntó sarcásticamente Karui .

- heee… es que me gusta mucho el té- dijo nervioso Ommoi.

-¿e..en serio? A m..mi también- exclamó Hinata contenta.

* * *

><p>- Hey yo… ¿Quién es la chica?-<p>

- ya te lo dije, la prometida del Kazekage, es mi…. Heee… amiga-

- tu amiga, si como no, si ella es sólo tu amiga yo soy tu novia, olvídalo muchacho, dime la verdad- Naruto se vio atrapado por Bee.

- tío Bee…- empezó seriamente el chico- debo confesarle algo, la verdad es que ella y yo tenemos algo, en realidad creo que la quiero en serio, yo me preguntaba si…

- CLARO CHICO… CLARO QUE INTERCEDERE POR TI- gritó levantándose de su silla con lagrimas en los ojos- TODO POR MI PEQUEÑO AMIGO… OHHHH YEAHHH…-

Naruto se sintió nervioso en seguida, aún no se acostumbraba a los arranques emocionales que sufría de vez en cuando su maestro - jejejeje…. S..si gracias, eso era lo que te iba a pedir-

- ¿mi hermano ya lo sabe?- pregunto de repente tornándose serio.

- creo que tiene el presentimiento-

- eso no es bueno, tú conoces a mi hermano, para él lo primero es el deber, incluso si es algo descabellado-

- pero Hinata y yo….-

- no tienes que decirme nada, conozco lo que está en tu corazón ¿recuerdas? La reconocí de inmediato, se que desde hace tiempo piensas en ella –

Naruto sonrió levemente- si… desde hace mucho tiempo, pero… no lo sé, estaba confundido-

- tonto-

-¿me ayudarás?-preguntó Naruto esperanzado

- claro, pero debes tener paciencia, tu sabes cómo son las cosas con mi hermano, el es difícil-

Naruto no insistió más, si algo había aprendido es que no debía presionar a Bee. Tiempo después, Hinata y él dejaron la casa del Jinchuuriki, en cuanto salieron se dieron cuenta que ya era de noche.

Afuera había mucho más movimiento que unas horas antes, por lo que Naruto tomó firmemente la mano de Hinata para evitar cualquier problema, pero ella parecía demasiado emocionada como para percatarse de cualquier peligro.

- ahhhh Naruto, nunca había visto nada como esto- dijo al ver la feria llena de personas.

- ¿quieres dar una vuelta?- preguntó el muy feliz

-si- juntos caminaron por entre las calles de la ciudad, Naruto ya conocía aquel barrio que era famoso por todas sus atracciones, las Geishas, los teatros, los parques llenos de turistas, y por supuesto, otras diversiones que frecuentaba Jiraiya.

De pronto, Naruto vio un puesto donde vendían adornos para chicas, por un momento se detuvo y pensó que tal vez sería una buena idea comprarle algo, desde hacia tiempo él quería darle un regalo para que lo recordara.

- ven conmigo Hinata- dijo jalándola de la mano.

- N…Naruto mmmmnnn… ya es tarde, tengo que ir a cenar con el Kazekage y los demás Kages a las siete –

- no te preocupes, no tardaremos- dijo mientras que se acercaba al puesto y miraba una pequeña cadena con un dije en forma de luna en cuarto creciente.

- ¿te gusta?- preguntó emocionado.

- s…si, p..p…pero no deberías g..gastar..t…-

- JAJAJAJA….no seas tontita Hinata - chan- Naruto se dio media vuelta y antes de que pudiera decir algo más el había comprado aquel collar.

- n..no debiste…-

- ¿es que acaso no te gustó?, pero tú me dijiste que…- preguntó el rubio algo molesto.

- no, no, no es eso, es que tu solo… no quiero que pienses que soy una de esas personas que necesita que les des regalos, realmente no quiero m… molestar, yo no necesito..-

- que tontita eres Hinata- chan - dijo sonriente - ven…- Naruto volteo a Hinata, sintiéndose nervioso como nunca , y le puso la cadena, para ser honesto hubiera querido ser menos torpe y un poco más encantador, como lo había sido ero-sennin aquella vez que lo vio hacer exactamente lo mismo con una chica, pero estaba claro que él no tenía su "_toque especial_" con las mujeres.

Naruto sonrió algo incomodo, de seguro tenía muchas joyas más lindas que aquella, quería comprarle algo más fino, pero la verdad es que no tenía dinero a pesar de ser el héroe del mundo shinobi. Sin embargo, a ella no parecía importarle, estaba sonriente y miraba la cadena como si fuera lo mejor que hubiera visto en su vida.

- g..gracias- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

><p>En otra parte de la ciudad Gaara estaba a punto de matar a alguien, le había repetido una y otra vez a Hinata que llegara a las siete en punto pero ya eran casi las siete y cuarto y ni rastro de ella.<p>

De pronto vio a Sakura Haruno pasar y optó por detenerla.

- disculpe, ¿sabe dónde está Hinata?- pregunto tratando de no sonar desesperado.

- no, pero creo que salió con Naruto, yo pasé la mañana con ella, pero después se fue, lo más probable es que haya pasado con él todo el día, así que quien sabe, puede que ni siquiera llegue esta noche…- respondió la chica sonriente.

A Gaara no le gustó en lo más mínimo su expresión, le pareció que se estaba burlando de él, al igual que el resto de Kumo en esos momentos. Tampoco le agradó el hecho de que su prometida estuviera vagando por la ciudad, de noche, y con su amigo.

En ese momento el pelirrojo escuchó pasos en el corredor, por suerte se trataba de Hinata - ¿Dónde estaba?- preguntó - llega tarde y ya nos están esperando adentro….- el kazekage tomó fuertemente a Hinata del brazo y prácticamente la arrastro adentro.

Cuando entró a la sala el líder de Suna se sintió observado, miró hacia los lados y vio que la Mizukage no le quitaba los ojos de encima. De repente recordó que tenía el brazo de Hinata en su mano.

- discúlpeme ¿la lastime? -

-n..n..no- dijo frotándose suavemente.

Gaara odiaba aquellas comidas diplomáticas, y estaba claro que su prometida también. Él prefería ir al punto, hablar las cosas directamente, no soportaba el protocolo con toda su hipocresía, pero por más que la comida avanzaba no se sentía más tranquilo, aún sentía encima la mirada de la Mizukage .

-K…Kazekage- s..sama… ¿ m..me puedo retirar?- susurro Hinata al ver que todos habían terminado de comer y comenzaban a hablar sobre asuntos políticos.

- claro que no-

- p..pero n..no creo que deba estar acá, no hay n…necesidad-

Gaara estaba perdiendo la paciencia y respondió murmurando entre los dientes- usted debe estar acá, porque ese es su deber como la futura esposa del Kazekage, si tuvo la paciencia para pasar con el día con Naruto, de seguro que podrá quedarse acá unos minutos más -

Hinata lo miró estupefacta- ¿q..qué? n..no creo q…que eso sea de su incumbencia , t..todavía n..no estamos casados- la voz de la chica se escuchaba firme a pesar del tartamudeo.

Para el Kazekage fue la gota que derramó el vaso- ¡claro que es de mi incumbencia!- exclamó en el tono más bajo que logró utilizar, aunque involuntariamente había golpeado la mesa atrayendo algunas miradas.

Hinata no insistió más, tan solo se quedó en su silla y no dijo una sola palabra durante toda la noche. Gaara tampoco quería retomar el tema, así que los dos hicieron el acuerdo silencioso de no dirigirse la palabra por lo que quedaba de la comida.

Ahora el pelirrojo entendía porque su futuro suegro decía que su prometida podía ser la persona más terca del mundo, era parecida a Naruto, pero ella lo hacía de una forma callada, silenciosa, de una manera particular, haciendo que casi no se notara su insolencia.

- mañana comienzan las festividades del viento, debemos asistir juntos a la noche inaugural- la pelinegra se dispuso a discutir pero él no la dejó- no le pregunte su opinión, solo le estoy informando. Gaara se levantó de la mesa furioso realmente había tenido demasiado aquel día.

* * *

><p>En la posada que había sido asignada a la comitiva de Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha daba vueltas de un lado a otro confundido, no sabía exactamente qué hacer para detener la relación de Naruto y Hinata.<p>

Para ser honesto. Sasuke confiaba firmemente en que tarde o temprano Sakura o Naruto le revelarían su plan para detener la boda, pero hasta el momento no había pasado. ¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso desconfiaban de él?, se preguntó dejándose caer pesadamente sobre la cama.

Probablemente su tonto amigo rubio aún no tenía ningún plan, pero su novia… ella sí que debía saber lo que hacía, de lo contrario nunca se habría mostrado tan resuelta. En ese momento, Sakura abrió la puerta de la habitación.

- hola Sasuke-Kun ¿Cómo la has pasado hasta ahora?-

- Hmj…. Podría ser peor, ¿Dónde estuvo Naruto toda la tarde?-

- con Hinata, creo. Me encontré con el Kazekage camino acá y creo que no estaba de buen humor- dijo casualmente la kunoichi.

Sasuke sonrió internamente, eso había sido su culpa, el había pasado la tarde envenenando a Gaara en contra de Naruto y Hinata, sabía que mientras más lo hiciera más firme sería la resolución del Kazekage en casarse con la chica. Sin embargo, no le gustaba en lo más minino que su novia estuviera tan feliz, ¿Qué estaría planeando?.

- oye… Sakura, ¿en serio vas a ayudar a Naruto y Hinata?- preguntó tratando de sonar indiferente.

- sí, ya lo estoy haciendo-

- ¿cómo?- Sakura se volteó, lo miró a los ojos y se mordió el labio.

- no te voy a decir- Sasuke se sintió furioso, eso confirmaba sus sospechas.

-Hmpj…. Como quieras - dijo poniendo los brazos detrás de su cabeza. Sasuke se calmó un poco para pensar las cosas mejor. Naruto jamás le guardaba secretos, y Sakura hubiera cedido sin siquiera pedírselo, había algo que no cuadraba en toda la escena, algo que no lo dejaba seguir con sus planes tan tranquilamente como hubiera querido.

- espero que Hinata haya llegado a tiempo a la comida, la última vez que la vi fue esta mañana, creo que se fue sola y no me quiso decir a donde, pero estoy segura de que no había planeado encontrarse con Naruto- dijo Sakura conversando casualmente.

Sasuke abrió los ojos de repente, por supuesto, Hinata, el no sabía nada sobre ella, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo manejarla o manipularla cómo a los demás, de seguro la chica ya había pensado en un plan, ella era la clave para lograr su cometido, la seguiría y de alguna manera se ganaría su confianza y ella misma le diría en qué consistía su plan, solo debía aprender a esperar.

* * *

><p>Hola gente, aquí les traigo este capítulo después de una larga y angustiosa semana de viajes de trabajo, en fin, menos mal tenía mi laptop y me pude entretener con mis fics…<p>

Sobre este capítulo, haaaa, finalmente Sakura - chan ha sacado las garras, ¿Qué clase de naruhina que se respete sería este si Sakura- chan no fuera la mala del paseo? (Aunque en realidad aquí no es tan mala). Ahhh, por cierto ¿alguien leyó el 558 de Naruto? ¡qué genial!, cuando me encontré con mi primito quien era un ferviente creyente del Narusaku (siiiii, ¿Qué puedo decir? Hasta en las mejores familias hay uno de esos) le grite: ¡EN TU CARA!, aunque la verdad creo que él sigue embrutecido por el movimiento de trasero no jutsu de Sakura ¬¬….

PDT: como siempre les recuerdo que soy una idiota y espero que no me hagan mucho caso bye…

* * *

><p><strong>RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS<strong>

Hola gente, espero que hayan tenido una buena semana, en primera un saludo a **naruhina** a **Irenikalovegaara **y a **alessa vulturi**, gracias por el review y no se preocupen por el pobre Gaara les aseguro que no lo dejaré desamparado en todo este drama; para doña **Aniyasha**, te agradezco por el fic que me dedicaste, gracias, esta súper y por el cap de amo y señor que me encantó; en segunda un saludo a **Nickell **jajaja "soy machista" jajaja bueno es saberlo :D…, esto se seguirá poniendo bueno te lo aseguro; otro saludo a **poison girl29** tuuuuuu…. Te estás acercando peligrosamente OoO… jaaaa, cambiando de tema, mi jefe tiene una versión de ese chiste él dice: menos mal que no es mujer porque le tocaría andar con el colchón debajo del brazo; otro saludo a **Okashira Jannet** ahhh no, Hinata no se la va poner fácil a Gaara eso es seguro, jejeje, me da risa porque tú eres la "lectora disidente", cuando pasó lo del beso todos dijeron (en especial los hombres): ¡ _Hinata es una puxx…_! y tu dijiste: _noooo fue muy poco_; ahora todos dicen :! _que algo muy malo le pase a la hombría de Sasuke!, _y tú dices : _noooo el puede solucionar todo, el es bueno en el fondo , _jejeje pues yo concuerdo , el es bueno en el fondo (y sssssssseeeeexy en por fuera , lo siento soy una idiota no me pude contener¬¬…); otro saludo a **Diana Carolina** ¿en serio me lo dejas a mi? Gracias, gracia, gracias, podría hacerlo al final, como un oneshot , por favor dime tu opinión, ahora respecto a Sakura y Sasuke, yo siempre me he preguntado eso viendo la serie, el no es precisamente amable con ella. Cambiando de tema, no debería contar esto, no tiene nada que ver, pero fue curioso que nombraras a tu abuela, para ser honesta me golpeo bastante duro porque en la fecha en que llegó tu comentario se cumplía un año de la muerte de mi abuela materna que murió (y menos mal que lo hizo porque estaba demasiado mal) de Alzheimer ; mi mamá y yo vivíamos con ella así que sobra decir que me moviste el piso.

Otro saludo a **Bellerose jewel**; "_tengo mucho odio para repartir a diestra y siniestra_" jjajajaja… eso me dio mucha risa, pero si, tienes razón, Gaara no se ha portado especialmente bien, en parte por eso sentí que se merecía la broma pesada de Naruto, así que Hetalia mmmnnnn… eso suena interesante, la verdad yo solo he visto AMVs en youtube, en especial uno con un bailecito jejeje.. muy bueno, en fin… voy a dejar hasta ahí porque se me está yendo la mano; otro saludo a **treseisjoaco** en realidad yo también creo que desde el principio están unidos, en realidad, en el manga siempre mandan "pistas" de que ellos han tenido una relación cercana por fuera de la acción de la historia, quien sabe que hará Kishi con el clan, por lo menos sabemos que a Neji Naruto lo tiene en el "bolsillo", pero con el papá de Hinata… habrá que esperar a ver que dice el "creador supremo". Y de último pero no menos importante **Retakelike-chan**, por cierto gracias por avisarme de las faltas lo hace sentir que alguien está poniendo atención , eso es una lección, la verdad es que no estaba revisando (ni siquiera lo estaba haciendo) tan bien como debiera y eso fue un llamado para que dejara de ser tan "chambona" (como decimos en mi tierra), que alguien se iba a dar cuenta, yo no sé… es que cuando uno coge confianza comienza a bajar la guardia, y ni se diga de identidad perdida que lo estuve revisando y tiene unos errores de dedo terribles y un error baaaaaaaaaaaaaaastante grande que tendré que corregir, ¿y por qué crees que a Naruto se le fue la mano?, en serio porque?, ahhhh otra cosa… ¿así que caso cerrado? Algo me dice que eso no es taaan profesional ¬¬… si es como uno que hay en mi país presentan el derecho desde una perspectiva ejjjeeemmm … "interesante" por no decirlo de otra forma. Y respecto a tu historia, te comprendo en lo que dices que estas bloqueado, con mi primer fic (segundo, en realidad el primero se me borró) me pasó, nunca lo pude acabar, y honestamente no tengo intenciones de hacerlo, me bloquee, nunca pude salir de ahí, honestamente tuve una idea pero era… bueno, digamos que no era mi estilo así que ahí quedó, y honestamente no estoy muy orgullosa de él.


	13. Chapter 13

RESPUESTA DE REVIEWS (hoy no se pongan molestos si no hablo mucho, abuse del capítulo)

Un saludo en primera a **poison girl29**, muchas gracias por el review y solo te digo lo siguiente: la mitad de lo que predices va a pasar, la otra mitad no pero no te digo más porque spoiler; otro saludo a **Diana Carolina** gracias por tu review y por la oportunidad de llevar a cabo tu idea, y respecto a Sakura, jajaja, realmente pensé que todos la odiarían pero no jjeje, y respecto a mi comentario de mi único amor se me olvido decir que ese día le respondi a mi novio: "no es exactamente porno, pero produce en algunos casos la misma sensacion de culpa" jejejeje; otro saludo a **Bellerose jewel** ¿de veras hay gente que niega lo que pasó en el 558? Pero si era más claro que él agua, pero al ver el mundo de los fórums nada me extraña ¬¬… haber si tu puedes con esta: ¿Por qué hay gente que piensa que Neji está enamorado de Hinata?. Mi primo y novio piensan eso, yo sencillamente no le veo ni cabeza ni cola a ese pairig pero ellos me dicen : "ES OBVIO BOBA". Otro saludo a **Hikari witch ahhh** gracias por tu comentario, me llamó la atención que tu señalaste detalles que nadie más vio como Killer b o la cadena; otro saludo a **treseis joaco** buen punto respecto a Hiashi, me quedé pensando y mi primo me señalo algo que a mí se me había olvidado. El debe saber que Hinata está enamorada de Naruto porque él estaba junto a Neji cuando él le dice que vaya a despedirse de Naruto; otro saludo para Alessa Vulturi, gracias por tu comentario por fin la reacción que yo esperaba respecto a Sakura, alguien que me dijera Sakura es una perra…

Y finalmente pero no por eso menos importante un saludo a **Niwa, **gracias por todos tus comentarios, realmente fue divertido ver a alguien pasar por todas las emociones de cada capítulo en un momento, y espero que hayas llegado hasta este, bye.

* * *

><p>Aquella mañana Naruto se despertó más temprano de lo usual, había acordado encontrarse con Hinata en frente de la residencia del Raikage para acompañarla al distrito de Auka, aún no tenía la menor idea de lo que quería la chica en un lugar como ese, sin embargo, no la dejaría sola.<p>

Mientras seguía silenciosamente su rutina matutina, pensaba en la Hyuga y en su plan. La verdad es que le molestaba un poco que ella no le hubiera dicho nada sobre lo que estaba pensando, ¿es que acaso no confiaba en él?, ¿es que acaso no creía que fuera lo suficientemente bueno como para ayudarle?. Naruto apartó rápidamente todos esos pensamientos de su mente, era imposible, después de todo, debía recordar que la chica lo hacía por los dos, no solo para ella misma.

Terminó de vestirse, y se dirigió al comedor para tomar un rápido desayuno.

- dobe…- llamó la conocida voz de Sasuke.

- teme ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano?- dijo mientras tomaba una tostada.

- lo mismo te pregunto, hasta donde sabía a ti no te gusta madrugar-

- voy con Hinata a…-

-¿a dónde?- preguntó Uchiha interesado.

- en realidad no lo sé, solo sé que debo acompañarla porque ella me lo pidió-

Sasuke negó levemente con la cabeza- ¿ y no te dijo nada acerca de lo que va a hacer?-

-n..no-

- eres un idiota, si yo fuera tú exigiría una respuesta, puede que ni siquiera este realmente interesada en romper el compromiso, según lo que me contaste, ella le correspondió el beso en el bosque, y si lo piensas detenidamente ella y su familia podrían ganar mucho de este matrimonio, y bueno… tu en comparación a el Kazekage no eres la gran cosa, además, parece el tipo de mujeres que siempre han sido ignoradas, y encontrar a un tipo que se fije en ella sin habérselo rogado como lo hizo contigo debe ser maravilloso, de seguro se olvidara de ti en un par de meses- dijo Sasuke arrogantemente.

Naruto se sintió furioso y se levantó de golpe de la mesa - retira tus palabras teme, ella no es así, tú no sabes nada de Hinata, ¿alguna vez has cruzado una sola palabra con ella? Sinceramente lo dudo. Y para que te quede claro, ella no me rogó, yo… yo…. Yo estaba muy ocupado con todo lo del Atkasuki y la guerra-

El pelinegro se cruzó de brazos- puede ser, pero aún así creo que deberías averiguar qué es lo que pretende, ¿es que acaso ella no confía en ti? Tal vez… piensa que eres un idiota, y por eso consideró que no sería adecuado decirte nada-

Naruto se sintió petrificado, el Uchiha había dado en el blanco, eso era precisamente lo que no lo dejaba en paz, era como si su amigo hubiera tomado todas y cada una de las preocupaciones que tenía respecto a la chica y lo hubiera abofeteado con ellas. El debía estar equivocado, Hinata lo amaba, no podía, ella no era así.

- te equivocas, yo confió en ella, ¿sabes qué? Será mejor que me vaya-el rubio salió completamente descompuesto. Idiota Sasuke, había logrado ponerlo de un humor terrible, pero no dejaría que Hinata lo notara, no había razón para desquitarse con ella.

Naruto entro a la torre Raikage y caminó directamente a la habitación de Hinata, al llegar, vio a Temari parada con los brazos cruzados.

- no entres…- dijo la rubia seriamente- se está cambiando, hoy llegó el Uchikake y todo el ajuar del matrimonio, ¿quieres verlo?- Naruto se quedó petrificado.

- yo… será mejor que la espere afuera- dijo el chico dándose la vuelta.

-no, no, no, quiero la opinión masculina, ven…- Temari lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo al cuarto de Hinata.

Naruto entró forzadamente a la habitación y vio a Hinata mirándose al espejo, completamente vestida con un kimono blanco con un brocado de flores rosadas, hecho de una tela demasiado fluida para verse como un traje completamente tradicional. Era una visión algo morbosa; Por un lado, le gustaba, no podía negar que la chica se veía hermosa. Por el otro, lo odiaba, ver a la Hyuga con aquello puesto le quemaba las entrañas.

- ¿N…Naruto-k…kun?, ¿q…qué haces aquí?, ¿porqué n…no me esperaste afuera?- preguntó la chica preocupada, tampoco se hallaba feliz con la situación.

- yo solo quería que nos diera su opinión- dijo Temari sin darle importancia- ¿Qué opinas Naruto? ¿No crees que se vea linda? La familia de Hinata quería pagar por todo, pero Gaara al ver que lo que habían escogido era demasiado pesado para el clima de Suna, decidió mandar a hacer uno nuevo con su propio dinero. Mi hermano es muy considerado, puede que este matrimonio estuviera arreglado, pero estoy segura de que no tardarán en congeniar ¿no lo crees?-

Hasta un tonto como él se daría cuenta de que la hermana del Kazekage quería herirlo, y la verdad, lo estaba logrando. En ese momento volteó de nuevo la vista hacia la Hyuga y se dio cuenta de que a pesar de todo seguía usando la cadena que él le había dado el día anterior.

- ¡HHHHHAAAAA… se ve muy bien!, de veras, y eso que yo nunca me fijo en esas cosas, de veras, aunque a pesar de lo "_considerado_" de Gaara creo que ella se va a morir de calor con todo eso encima- dijo sonriente y poniendo las manos detrás de su nuca. No le iba a dar el placer a la rubia de verlo decaído.

- Hinata-chan te espero afuera- Naruto salió de la habitación y se paró en la puerta de la torre, quería golpear algo o a alguien, en ese momento llegó Hinata corriendo en su ropa de siempre.

- Naruto… - dijo recobrando el aliento.

- Hola…- respondió secamente.

- ¿e…estas mo…molesto?-

-no-

- si lo estás, p…pero no hay razón, es solo un vestido, a…aún no estamos casados, además no quiero que estés molesto con Temari-san-

Eso sí que sorprendió a Naruto - ¿porqué? Me arrastró a esa habitación, me puso en frente de ti, y me echo en cara lo "_maravillosamente rico y buena persona_" que es su hermano, mientras que yo soy un pobre miserable qu….-

- Naruto….- dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos- ella solo lo hizo porque quiere proteger a su hermano, si lo piensas detenidamente, Gaara es quien más podría sufrir con todo esto, el no es una mala persona, tal vez es un poco temperamental, pero no se merece que yo lo desprecie como lo he hecho, el merece algo mejor después de todo lo que ha pasado -

Ese pensamiento ya había cruzado por la mente del chico muchas veces en los últimos días, pero ahora no era el momento de tener consideración con "_los sentimientos de Gaara"_ ; Sasuke lo había fastidiado, después Temari, y finalmente Hinata, y ¡aún no era ni medio día!.

Naruto hubiera querido decirle a la chica unas cuantas cosas pero prefirió callarse, se soltó de las manos de Hinata y caminó hacia adelante.

- vamos, si vuelves a llegar tarde estoy seguro de que tendrás problemas-

* * *

><p>Hinata observó detenidamente la casa de té que Ommoi les había indicado, pero había algo raro esto más parecía….<p>

- ¡UN BURDEL!, casa de té mi trasero, ¿Cómo se le ocurre a ese idiota mandarte a un sitio como este?- preguntó Naruto furioso.

- e…es que la persona q…que estoy bu…buscando trabaja aquí-

- hhhaaaa… ¿pues qué se va a hacer?, entremos - dijo el chico resignado.

Hinata se sintió cohibida, jamás había estado en un sitio como aquel, miró al rededor y vio una hermosa chica sentada a un costado del pasillo, comiéndose una naranja con un traje rosa pálido de camisa y pantalones pequeños muy cortos, tenía las uñas largas, llevaba un enorme brazalete con diseños de dragones, y el cabello negro azabache recogido hacia un lado en una coleta con flores blancas. Había algo vulgar en ella, pero a la vez era encantadora.

La mirada de la pelinegra se cruzó con la de ella por unos segundos, de cierta manera, era como si no pertenecieran al mismo mundo, como si la chica de la naranja tuviera todo lo que a Hinata le faltaba, y viceversa. Al fondo del recibidor, había un sujeto parado detrás de un mostrador limándose las uñas, al principio pensó que se trataba de una mujer, pero en realidad era un hombre.

- ¿hola guapo? ¿ te puedo ayudar? - le preguntó a Naruto con voz aterciopelada, Hinata sintió unas ganas incontenibles de reírse cuando vio que el rubio se había puesto completamente rígido y algo pálido.

- yo…. Nooooo…. Este… no, a ella- al chico no le salían las palabras de la boca.

-e…estoy buscando a alguien s…su n..nombre es-

- supongo que soy yo- dijo la chica de la naranja parándose de su asiento- ¿verdad Hyuga?-

Hinata la volteo a ver con los ojos abiertos de par en par, ¿Cómo era posible que ella la conociera?.

- mi nombre el Yuriko Kio, soy la hermana de Yusanari Kio, había estado tu visita desde hacía muchísimo tiempo- la chica mostró una sonrisa encantadora y a la vez atemorizante.

-s..si no le molesta, me gustaría hablar con usted en privado-

La chica hizo una señal con el dedo para que la siguiera, conduciéndola a la segunda planta del edificio, mientras que Naruto se revolvía incomodo.

- por favor no te demores Hinata- chan- dijo el rubio mirando de reojo al chico del mostrador.

Yuriko la condujo a una habitación de apariencia tradicional, le indicó que se sentara y le sirvió una copa de sake.

- Hyuga Hinata… te has convertido justo en lo que siempre pensé… una simplona reprimida-

La pelinegra se hubiera molestado por el comentario de Yuriko, si no hubiera estado tan sorprendida, y su no hubiera pensado que era verdad.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?- preguntó Hinata adoptando un tono más fuerte para aparentar autoridad.

- por mi hermano-

-este… yo….

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere Hyuga Hinata? Dígamelo de una vez no tengo tiempo que perder- preguntó burlonamente mientras tomaba un trago se sake.

- no voy a andar con rodeos Kio-san, quiero saber si su hermano logro descifrar la manera de romper la protección Hyuga-

Yuriko alzó una ceja- ¿Por qué? –

- quiero ser libre-

- me lo imagine, es curioso, pero yo sé mucho más sobre usted de lo que se imagina, mi hermano la estudio por meses antes de intentar secuestrarla. Para que lo sepa, no lo hizo por gusto, fue una orden del mismísimo Raikage en persona, para ser honesta, creo que siento algo de simpatía por usted, tal vez por lo que Yusanari escribió en su diario sobre usted-

La chica se levantó y sacó unos pergaminos de un armario- ¿ve esto?, es lo único que me queda de mi hermano, sólo me dejo problemas, y esto… -

- yo… ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?- dijo Hinata. Por un momento se sintió terriblemente mal por la chica, después de todo, ella había perdido a su hermano, seguramente él era quien la cuidaba, y ahora tenía que trabajar en este sitio.

- yo solo quiero que me diga porque quiere quitarse es sello- dijo la chica mirándola a los ojos

- quiero ser libre-

- porque -

Hinata dudo por un momento, pero había algo que la impulsaba a creer en Yuriko, en parte porque las dos compartían una historia, a las dos las había marcado el intento de secuestro de su hermano, así que decidió relatarle todo, desde las consecuencias de aquella noche hasta su historia con Naruto, sin darse cuenta habían pasado cerca de una hora en la que la chica de la naranja no había abierto la boca, solo la miraba con una expresión neutra mientras fumaba de su largo y elegante pitillo.

- eso es todo, no puedo decirle más, por eso es que quiero que me quiten el sello- dijo Hinata a modo de conclusión.

Yuriko la observó unos minutos más sin demostrar emoción alguna. De pronto abrió la boca nuevamente- tal y como me lo imagine, cuando veía los informes de mi hermano así me imagine que sería su vida, probablemente eso era lo que me daba fuerza, saber que a pesar de todo yo tenía mi libertad mientras que usted no-

Por un momento Hinata pensó que la chica no le iba a dar nada; pero ella estiró la mano una y otra vez dándole cada uno de los pergaminos- ¿Por qué ha decidido ayudarme?- preguntó la Hyuga estupefacta.

- porque no quiero tener nada que me vincule a su familia, estoy harta de cargar con ese peso, además, creo que usted me agrada, es todo lo contrario a mi ¿no sé si lo habrá notado?, creo que es una chica agradable y decente, yo soy una perra -

- pero, de cierta forma, parece feliz - Yuriko alzó los hombros desinteresada.

- mmmn… se hace lo que se puede, bueno… por lo menos no soy una simplona-

Al bajar las escaleras Hinata encontró a Naruto sentado junto al mostrador con expresión aburrida, mientras que el empleado se arreglaba él cabello.

- Hayyyy… linda, como te demoraste, le debes dinero a Yuriko por todo el tiempo que le hiciste perder, tienes un chico maravilloso, si fuera otro, en cualquier momento se hubiera ido con las muchachas, pero no, el te esperó aquí sentado-

Naruto lo miró desconfiado - hay… no me mires así, no tienes derecho a juzgarme, tienes la cara de ser de los que se han besado con un chico-

Hinata tuvo que morderse el labio para no reírse, al recordar aquella escena en la que Naruto había besado a Sasuke por error.

- n…no es cierto, e…eso fue un a…accidente, vámonos Hinata- dijo agarrándola fuertemente de la mano y conduciéndola hasta la salida.

* * *

><p>Naruto y Hinata salieron a la calle, normalmente al chico no le hubiera molestado esperarla, y tampoco las burlas del empleado, probablemente le hubiera seguido el juego solo por fastidiarlo, pero no se sentía nada bien, tenía atravesados en la garganta cada uno de los eventos de aquella mañana.<p>

-¿conseguiste lo que querías? - preguntó Naruto .

- sí, y para celebrar, yo invito el almuerzo, ¿Qué te parece un tazón de ramen? - dijo Hinata sonriente. Naruto le respondió la sonrisa, no podía seguir molesto con ella para siempre.

Juntos caminaron unas cuadras hasta que llegaron a uno de los locales de ramen que solía frecuentar con Jiraiya durante su entrenamiento. Naruto miró detenidamente su tazón de ramen y lo revolvió suavemente

-este…. Hinata- chan… ¿Qué era lo que pretendías en aquel lugar-

- N..Naruto, ya hemos hablado de eso, creo que es mejor mantenerlo en el mayor secreto posible, no es conveniente que alguien que no esté implicado lo sepa-

- yo estoy implicado, creo que merezco saberlo- dijo seriamente - ¿acaso piensas que soy muy tonto como para saberlo?

-Naruto… yo no puedo

- ¿Por qué?-

- no…cre…-

-¿Por qué?-

- por favor-

-¿por qué?-

- POR QUE NO CONFIÓ EN SASUKE- Hinata se tapo la boca con las manos-

- ¿Qué? Hinata… él…. Este… no entiendo la relación entre, el hecho de que no confíes en el Teme, y que no me quieres decir tu plan- Hinata se mordió el labio nerviosa.

- s…si t..te lo c…cuento tu se lo dirías todo a S…Sasuke – Naruto frunció el seño molesto, ahora Hinata no confiaba en su mejor amigo, genial, hoy parecía ser el día oficial de "herir a Naruto Uzumaki".

- ¿Qué tiene de malo Sasuke? ¿Por qué desconfías de él?-

- n…no te lo tomes personal, pero creo que me ha estado siguiendo, y que ha pasado demasiado tiempo con Gaara, eso me preocupa, desde entonces lo he visto más temperamental, malhumorado, no creo que sea buen influencia para él, yo…-

- ohhhh ¡cuánta preocupación por Gaara- kun!, si ya hasta lo llamas Gaara a secas y todo - dijo el chico con un sarcasmo que rayaba en lo venenoso.

- Na…Naruto n..no- trató de decir la chica.

- Hinata… si no confías en Sasuke no confías en mí, yo lo veo así, sé que no tiene sentido, pero me veo a mi mismo en él, hace años, todos creían que yo era una amenaza, que enloquecería en cualquier momento, pues ahora a él lo odian a pesar de que está intentando cambiar, no es justo el se está esforzando-

- Naruto… él es diferente a ti, y el no ha hecho nada por cambiar de verdad…-

- ¡SUFICIENTE!- dijo Naruto alterado mientras se levantaba de la mesa- me voy, tu sabes que yo te quiero Hinata, pero creo que por ahora deberías volver con Gaara y quedarte con él- dijo furioso mientras revolvía sus bolsillos en busca del dinero de la comida.

- N… N….N…Naruto n..no t…te vayas, p…por favor- dijo la chica mientras comenzaba a llorar.

* * *

><p>Hinata miro detenidamente su tazón de ramen, y pensó en él, en Sasuke Uchiha el hombre que tenía el increíble talento de contaminar y destruir todo aquello que tocaba, y a todos aquellos que trataban de hacer algo bueno por él. Jamás había visto a Naruto molesto con ella, y todo era culpa de su amigo, de alguna manera sabía que él estaba detrás del cambio de comportamiento del kazekage, desde que él había aparecido todo iba en declive en su vida.<p>

De repente recordó sus días en la academia. Un vez había llegado especialmente tarde, y el único asiento disponible estaba al lado de Sasuke Uchiha, era extraño, pero a pesar de toda la admiración que despertaba en el público femenino, nadie quería ocupar el lugar al lado de él, era como si las personas le tuvieran una especie de temor.

La chica solo le dirigió dos veces la palabra en aquel momento, la primera vez, para preguntarle si se podía sentar al lado de él, a lo que no respondió, y la segunda, para preguntarle la hora.

Pero el chico no le respondió, en ese momento llegó Kiba –oye… ella te preguntó algo no la ignores- dijo mostrándole sus caninos

- son las once. Hmp… que patética- para Hinata estas palabras resumían su relación con Sasuke, el siempre había pensado que ella era inferior al polvo en sus zapatos, alguien con quien ni siquiera valía la pena hablar.

Una vez había escuchado la frase "_la maldad siempre causa más fascinación que la bondad_" pero aquello no se aplicaba a Hinata, por eso no entendía que era lo que los demás veían en Sasuke, que clase de encanto tenía para que Sakura, Naruto, Ino y todo el resto del mundo, quisiera estar a su lado; Jamás había comprendido o sentido esa fascinación por la personalidad del Uchiha, todo lo contrario, le era completamente indiferente, de manera que no importaba si el decidía pasar el resto de su vida sin dirigirle la palabra.

Precisamente esa incapacidad de encontrar encanto en lo retorcido y enfermizo la había llevado a enamorarse de Naruto, y a simpatizar con el Kazekage, ellos irradiaban un aura de bondad que no tenía Sasuke, habían dejado de lado el dolor del pasado y decidido pelear por su gente, sus amigos , su familia antes que por sus propios deseos; en cambio, el pelinegro solo pensaba en sí mismo, hallaba culpables por sus desdichas en todas partes, sin percatarse que su propio comportamiento pudría todo lo bueno que estaba cerca de él.

Una ira sin igual la invadió al darse cuenta de que él era el culpable de que los dos hombres a quien admiraba estuvieran cambiando de semejante forma. Primero el Kazekage se estaba convirtiendo en alguien temperamental y algo abusivo justo como era antes de que decidiera mejorar. Y ahora Naruto, el siempre había estado ciego por su admiración por Sasuke, por el deseo de que él fuera su amigo, incluso se había vuelto incapaz de ver lo que Sasuke era en realidad.

Hinata terminó su tazón de rammen y se levantó sin de la mesa dejando el dinero de la comida, caminó lentamente por las calles abarrotadas de gente sin darse cuenta para donde iba. De pronto se sintió asfixiada por toda aquella gente, y decidió hacerse a un lado, así que cruzó por un callejón hacia otra calle algo alejada de la principal.

Siguió caminando y las casas a su alrededor se volvían más y más desconocidas, nunca debió haberse alejado de la ruta principal. Hinata miró a los lados algo desesperada, no vio a nadie, ni a un transeúnte, había algo que no estaba del todo bien, su experiencia como ninja le decía que no era lógico que una calle en la zona central de la ciudad se encontrara desierta a esa hora del día.

De pronto una sombra la alertó- ¿N…N…Naruto?- preguntó

Pero en cambio dos ninjas saltaron en frente de ella, llevaban los uniformes de Kumo, y a juzgar por sus insignias eran jounnin. El primero de ellos la atacó con una ola de kunais.

Hinata corrió hacia él mientras activaba su byakugan, y empezó a lanzar rayos de chakra azul de sus manos que en seguida inhabilitaron al primer ninja.

- estilo agua- grito el segundo, al tiempo que una ráfaga la atacaba, Hinata la esquivó, y trató de acercarse a su oponente para asestar un golpe de junken pero el primero sostuvo fuertemente a su espalda.

- ¿Por qué me atacan?- preguntó la chica

- ¿no nos reconoces?- preguntó el ninja que tenía sus brazos inmovilizados.

- nos debes una pequeña, por tu culpa fuimos degradados de nivel, y nuestro compañero de equipo murió a manos de tu padre- dijo el segundo

- puede que la hermana de Yusanaru te haya perdonado, a ti y a tu familia, pero nosotros dos no, no te preocupes, no causaremos problemas entre las aldeas, esto parecerá un accidente-

Hinata trato de soltarse emitiendo más rayos de chakra, pero los brazos del ninja que la tenía sujeta se convirtieron en piedra, evitando así la descarga. Justo cuando la chica pensó que todo estaba perdido, un brillo metálico pasó en frente de ella casi cortando la mano de su captor.

- atrás - dijo la conocida voz de Sasuke Uchiha mientras la apartaba de la escena empujándola sin ninguna delicadeza a un lado. En cuestión de minutos Sasuke soltó una bola de fuego que fácilmente inhabilitó a los ninjas. Hinata vio a los dos hombres tendidos en el suelo con cara de dolor por las heridas.

Sasuke activo su chidori dispuesto a rematarlos. En ese momento Hinata no pudo más, tenía que intervenir- espere- dijo cogiendo el brazo en el que Sasuke tenía el jutsu.

- por favor, ellos ya están heridos, ya los venció, no tiene porque hacerlos sufrir más-

El Uchiha levantó una ceja extrañado - ¿de qué está hablando Hyuga? Estos dos intentaron matarla-

- sí, pero… usted no entiende, fue por algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo, ellos están vengando a un compañero de equipo, en parte los entiendo, pero debe ser el Raikage quien decida su destino- dijo suavemente Hinata.

Sasuke desactivó su chidori y se cruzó de brazos - tienen suerte de que esta sea una tonta piadosa, yo los hubiera partido en dos- en ese momento un pequeño pelotón de ninjas llegaron a la escena, todos levantaron sus kunais en dirección a Sasuke.

- ¿Qué pasó aquí?- preguntó el de mayor rango

- ellos la atacaron y yo la defendí, debería quitar es cosa de mi cara- dijo el Uchiha con los ojos de color rojo brillante, refiriéndose a el kunai.

El ninja palideció ante la visión de Sasuke con su sharingan activado, y se apartó de él en seguida- ayuden a los heridos- dijo a sus hombres- ustedes dos, váyanse –

Hinata no lo pensó dos veces, y comenzó a alejarse de la escena seguida por Sasuke- gracias - le murmuro al pelinegro.

- no me lo agradezca, no debería andar sola por estas calles, se notaba que estaba perdida- de pronto un pensamiento tomó a la Hyuga por sorpresa.

-usted me estaba siguiendo- afirmo mirándolo a los ojos.

- claro que no yo solo estaba cerca de aquí, la vi y pensé que debía ayudarla, pero ya veo que fue un error, solo quería darle una mano, estoy seguro de que a Naruto no le gradaría si le pasara algo-

Hinata bajó la guardia por unos minutos, hasta que recordó la sevicia con que había atacado a esos dos ninjas ya caídos. El la estaba siguiendo, de la misma manera que lo había hecho los últimos días- gracias- dijo seriamente.

* * *

><p>A Sasuke no le gustó la manera como se le escuchó ese "gracias", casi como si le hubiera dolido decirlo, ¿ que estaba mal en esa mujer? Sakura, Karin y muchas otras mujeres habrían dado lo que sea porque él hubiera sido la mitad de atento de lo que fue con ella.<p>

- no se moleste conmigo, no fue mi intención ofenderla salvándole la vida- dijo sarcásticamente.

- no es eso, ¿q…que es lo que quiere de mi Uchiha-san?-

- ¿Cómo? Es que acaso se volvió loca o es que es estúpida, que no quiero nada-

Hinata tomo una bocanada de aire como si tratara de controlarse- Uchija- san, no sé qué es lo que pretende, pero sé que usted está detrás del cambio de comportamiento del Kazekage, traté de advertirle a Naruto pero él no me cree, yo sé que trama algo, no entiendo sus razones, pero no confió en usted-

Sasuke apretó los dientes tan fuerte que le dolieron ¿Cómo es que esa insolente e insignificante chica había averiguado su plan?, en ese momento se dio cuenta, nunca la había visto como algo más que una mosca en la pared, había pasado por alto el hecho de que ella era la artífice en todo ese juego. No había ningún problema, él la derrumbaría igual que los demás.

- tiene razón me he mantenido al lado del Kazekage, casi me da lástima ese pobre idiota, usted y Naruto se burlan de él, pero igual no se haga ilusiones con el dobe-

Hinata frunció el seño y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero él la tomo del brazo- ¿tiene alguna idea de por qué él no le cree? Usted es una recién llegada en su vida, nosotros (Sakura y yo) hemos estado desde el inicio, seamos realistas Hyuga, usted es el premio de consolación después del rechazo de Sakura, si yo fuera usted me iría con el Kazekage, él la quiere en serio, para el dobe usted es solo una distracción, ¿ha oído la frase "un clavo saca otro clavo"?-

* * *

><p>La chica no respondió nada solo se soltó y se fue lo más rápido que pudo, no le iba a creer una palabra, él no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo había sido su relación con Naruto, él no había estado presente durante la lucha contra Pein , ni en la guerra, no sabía nada…<p>

Hinata llegó a la torre Raikage, hubiera querido hablar con Naruto y dejar las cosas claras con él, pero ya era demasiado tarde, debía prepararse para la inauguración de las festividades del viento.

Rápidamente tomó su mejor kimono y se lo puso.

* * *

><p>Momentos después el Kage de Suna se hallaba camino a la habitación de su prometida, aquel día se sentía mucho mejor que el anterior, aún no había identificado el motivo exacto, pero algo le decía que se debía a que no había tenido la presencia de Sasuke susurrándole al oído cosas que no quería oír.<p>

Gaara se detuvo de repente y toco la puerta de la habitación.

- p…pase- dijo ella con su suave voz.

El Kazekage abrió la puerta y la encontró terminando de ponerse labial rojo fuerte. Debía admitirlo, se veía hermosa, como nunca antes la había visto, tenía puesto un kimono negro con flores rosadas e iridiscencias doradas , su cabello estaba recogido hacia arriba y su piel contrastaba con el rojo de su boca.

-Ya estoy lista - dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- ohhh si veo que lo está, se ve muy hermosa, le traje esto- dijo con una leve sonrisa mostrándole una orquídea morada.

- g…gracias kazekage-sama, q…que amable, hoy esta de muy b…buen humor, r…realmente extrañaba verlo así - Hinata le enseñó una hermosa sonrisa, en ese momento Gaara entendió que valía la pena mantenerse así solo por darle gusto.

- sí, realmente tuve un buen día ¿y usted?-

- mmmmnnn… pudo haber sido mejor, pero realmente e…espero que nos divirtamos esta n…noche – Gaara volvió a sacar la flor morada.

-es para el…- dijo señalando la cabeza de Hinata algo nervioso- Temari pensó que sería buena idea si yo se la traía, realmente no estoy familiarizado con este tipo de cosas, pero, creo que esto es lo que le gusta a las mujeres ¿no es verdad?-

- sí, y a mí me gusta muchísimo, muchas gracias Kazekage- sama - dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia.

Gaara sacó la flor nervioso como nunca, aún no entendía ¿cómo se le había ocurrido hacerle caso a Temari?, ahora venía la parte difícil, según ella, el mismo tenía que ponérsela, ¿ pero cómo diablos iba a hacer eso?, odiaba ser tan inexperto con las mujeres.

Con mucha dificultad puso la dichosa flor en el cabello de la chica, se alejó un poco para ver el resultado, se veía bien, al menos eso creía él, pero el olor de Hinata era intoxicante y no pudo evitar dejar la mano por unos segundos sobre su cabello.

-¿nos vamos?- preguntó la Hyuga rompiendo el letargo en el que se había sumergido el kazekage.

-por su puesto-

Gaara le ofreció su brazo a Hinata, y juntos caminaron hacia el palco donde estaba la mesa que compartirían con los demás invitados. La ciudad se veía hermosa aquella noche, de los diferentes edificios que sobresalían entre las montañas se veían filas y filas de faroles, mientras que en los diferentes niveles de la ciudad la gente se encontraba disfrutando de la comida y las atracciones.

Los fuegos artificiales inundaron el cielo dándole inicio a las festividades, por un momento el pelirrojo se sintió frenético mientras Hinata acercaba a él emocionada por el espectáculo.

-ahhhh q…que lindo- murmuró

Una vez hubo terminado, siguió la cena que habían preparado para los miembros del concejo de Kumo, los kages, los invitados de Konoha y Suna .

- hola Hinata, no te vi en todo el día -dijo Sakura Haruno sonriente, el Kezekage no le prestó demasiada atención a la chica prefirió concentrarse en su comida.

La ninja médica se despidió de su prometida, y él siguió comiendo. De pronto nuevamente fue interrumpido por el Raikage.

- muchacho…. Tienes que tomarte un trago conmigo- dijo dándole un gran abrazo - tú y tu linda chica, vamos- "A" le sirvió a cada uno de sus invitados una copa . Hinata prefirió no tomarla, pero Gaara al estar bajo la mirada del Raikage decidió beberla de golpe.

Una sensación cálida se apoderó de él- este sake es muy fuerte Raikage-san - dijo algo mareado.

- ¿de qué estás hablando chico? Es tan solo un sake promedio, nadie se embriagaría con una copa de eso- aún así el kazekage no se sentía mejor, definitivamente la bebida era demasiado fuerte para él.

- ahora viene la hora de la verdad…. ¿cómo se conocieron? -

Gaara sonrió de una manera en la que no habituaba hacerlo frente al público- fue durante la guerra, ella me salvó la vida, después nos vimos unas cuantas veces más - dijo mirándola sin ocultar su sonrisa.

- vaya, entonces Hinata Hyuga el próximo brindis es por usted- el Raikage le sirvió otra copa de la botella que estaba sobre la mesa y Gaara no pudo resistirse a beberla de golpe.

- buena suerte en tu matrimonio muchacho- dijo palmeándole la espalda.

- sí, la voy a necesitar, ella es una mujer maravillosa que está enamorada de alguien con quien no puedo competir- Gaara no supo bien porque había dicho eso pero…. ¿a quién le importaba? La estaba pasando demasiado bien y quería sacárselo del pecho.

- K…K…Kazekage- s…sama…- susurro Hinata mientras delicadamente le quitaba la copa de las manos. El pelirrojo aprovecho esa oportunidad , tomó la muñeca de la Hyuga y lentamente le dio un beso en la mejilla acercándose intencionalmente a la comisura de los labios. La chica se soltó de inmediato y lo miró como si hubiera enloquecido de repente.

Realmente necesitaba hacerlo, era demasiada la tentación como para dejarla pasar- ¿lo ve Raikage-san? Ella no quiere nada conmigo-

En ese momento llegó la Mizukage - Gaara-san ¿me permite unas cuantas palabras?-

- por su puesto - dijo el aún sonriente.

El Kazekage siguió a Mei Terumi a un sitio apartado en el jardín, en donde ella finalmente lo enfrentó con expresión preocupada.

-¿Qué es lo que te está pasando Gaara?- preguntó amablemente

- ¿disculpe?-

- ¿sabes que esa chica no se quiere casar contigo verdad?-

Gaara bajó la mirada algo triste - si ya lo sé-

La Mizukage se mordió el labio y miró al cielo como si tratara de meditar sus palabras - no es un secreto para nadie que siempre me he querido casar pero no lo he logrado, pero, ¿sabes qué? No importa, no importa nada, ni siquiera cuantas veces el concejo de mi aldea me presione para hacerlo, no lo haré hasta estar segura-

- Gaara, aún eres joven, debes imponer ciertos límites a tu consejo, de lo contrario no te respetarán tu no les perteneces, tu deber hacia tu pueblo no debe extenderse hasta ese punto- el Kazekage se sintió tranquilo, una persona que ya había vivido la misma presión y manipulación que él estaba dándole consejos, eso lo llenaba de esperanza.

- lo que más me preocupa de todo esto es que he visto un terrible cambio en ti, te estás convirtiendo en otra persona diferente a la que creía conocer-

-¿a qué se refiere?- preguntó el Kazekage sorprendido.

- a esa pobre chica, te comportas como un animal con ella, eso no es correcto Gaara, deberías controlar tu temperamento-

El pelirrojo frunció el seño, ¿acaso estaba sugiriendo que la había lastimado?. Le molestaba la facilidad con la que todo el mundo parecía pensar mal sobre él, ¿acaso era así como todos lo veían?, ¿cómo un monstruo?- no entiendo de que es lo que está hablando Mizukage-san-

- yo…- trató de decir Mei.

- pero apreciaría mucho que no metiera su nariz en lo que no le importa - Gaara se fue furioso, probablemente no había sido el movimiento mejor pensado, pero no le importaba, en realidad, en aquel momento nada importaba .

* * *

><p>Momentos antes, Naruto había visto con horror al otro lado del comedor como Gaara le daba ese horrible beso en la mejilla, por un instante pensó que no lo soportaría más y que se iría corriendo a partirle la cara en dos, y lo hubiera hecho, de no ser por Ino y Kiba que llegaron a saludarlo.<p>

- hola Naruto…- dijo Kiba pasándole un brazo sobre el hombro, se notaba que ya había bebido bastante sake.

- ahhhhh que tiernos - opinó Ino mirando en dirección de Gaara y Hinata - hacen tan linda pareja ¿no lo creen?-

Naruto no contestó nada, la rubia no sabía sobre su relación con la Hyuga, pero ese comentario le había herido en lo más profundo.

- es una lástima Naruto, yo sabía que tu le gustabas, pero qué más da…. Siempre supe que ella terminaría con un tipo así, tú sabes cómo es su familia, nunca la dejarían terminar con sujetos como tú y yo- opinó Kiba aún abrazado a su amigo.

- ¿de qué estás hablando? Yo no estoy tan mal como tu aliento de perro, soy más guapo, además, vamos…. Me lucí durante la guerra ¿no es verdad?- dijo tratando de hacerse el gracioso.

-puede ser… - intervino Ino - pero seamos realistas, aún así sigue siendo la "princesa Hyuga", un Kage es lo mínimo que esa familia quisiera para ella, honestamente, ni aunque quisieras podrías competir con Gaara-

- eso no es verdad, creo que con todo lo que hice durante la guerra me merezco el derecho de que alguien me tenga en cuenta- dijo Naruto perdiendo la paciencia.

- hayyy…. Pero no te lo tomes así, ni que tuvieras algo con ella… pobrecita, si lo que Kiba dice es cierto, y ella estaba enamorada de ti, debe ser terrible que la hallas rechazado, y que ahora tenga que casarse, pero no hay problema, el Kazekage de seguro la alegra –

- ya deja de molestarlo Ino- cerda, yo no creo que hagan bonita pareja, todo lo contrario, Naruto se vería mejor con ella que Gaara- opinó Sakura acercándose al grupo - mejor ve a fastidiar a otra parte- la pelirrosa alejó a los dos chicos con la mano quedándose completamente sola con Naruto.

- no te pongas así , para que te consueles, te informo que mi plan está saliendo a la perfección, la Mizukage está muy molesta con Gaara, y de seguro se pondrá de nuestra parte- susurro alegremente.

Sin embargo, la mente de Naruto estaba en otra parte- ¿cómo se le ocurre besarla en mis narices? ¿Sé volvió loco o qué?- preguntó molesto.

Sakura sonrió nerviosamente- ohhh bien, eso fue mi culpa, pero no te molestes, te juro que todo fue para una buena causa-

- ¿a qué te refieres?-

- le puse un poquito de esto- dijo sacando una botellita de su manga- incrementa el nivel de alcohol de una bebida hasta diez veces, ¿no es genial? El pobre Kazekage se está arruinando solo-

- ¡QUÉ! Sakura… eso es muy grave, envenenaste al Kazekage ¿cómo se te pudo haber ocurrido una cosa así?-

- no lo envenene, yo solo lo….-

- lo drogaste, envenenaste, embriagaste, lo que sea que hayas hecho, está completamente mal-

- que mal agradecido, ya lo hecho no se puede deshacer- dijo cruzando los brazos molesta al ver que Naruto no apreciaba su ayuda.

- hey… ustedes, ¿quieren ir a dar una vuelta por la feria?, parece divertido- dijo la fría voz de Sasuke. Naruto pensó que debía tratarse de alguien disfrazado de su amigo, por nada del mundo hubiera pensado que él le diría algo así.

- siiiiii Sasuke –kun- dijo Sakura colgándosele del brazo, mirándolo con la mayor de las ilusiones. El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír, su amigo quería cambiar, no entendía como Hinata podía pensar lo contrario.

El chico dirigió una última mirada a Hinata, quien ahora se encontraba hablando con el Raikage- ya olvídate de ella, no tiene importancia, deja que se quede con el Kazekage, no te morirás por eso y harás feliz a un pobre diablo, vamos a dar un paseo por la feria, los tres, como en los viejos tiempos- opinó Sasuke con expresión arrogante.

¿Qué se olvidara de ella? ¿Qué no tiene importancia? , Naruto sabía que el comentario del Uchiha había sido completamente circunstancial, pero por alguna razón le había producido un escalofrío. ¿Realmente sería posible que Sasuke pensara que Hinata no tenía importancia?.

-¿Naruto?- preguntó Sakura.

- s…si, vamos-

* * *

><p>Hinata miró su copa de sake, la cual no había tocado al ver lo rápido que había hecho efecto en Gaara.<p>

- vaya que está volviendo loco a ese pobre hombre, no puedo creer que dos copitas lo hayan dejado así… pero, cambiando de tema ¿no me va a contar nada?- preguntó el Raikage

-¿perdón?-

- tengo informes de que esta tarde la atacaron dos de mis ninjas. Supongo que ya sabe la verdad-

- s…si se refiere al intento de s…secuestro de hace años está en lo correcto-

El Raikage suspiró y bebió otro poco de su copa- supongo que irá corriendo a contárselo a la Hokage, y a su padre, o que me chantajeara. En ese caso ahorrémonos toda la palabrería y dígame que es lo que quiere-

-¿a…a que se refiere?-

- al precio por su silencio, ¿Qué quiere a cambio de mantenerse callada?- Hinata pensó por un momento en Naruto, en su matrimonio, en el Kazekage. Y se dio cuenta de que no podía, simplemente ella no era así.

- nada-

-¿nada? Pensé que me pediría que me opusiera a su matrimonio, ¿o acaso quiere casarse?-

- n…no, pero no me gusta usar el chantaje, c…creí que la lección de toda la guerra shinobi había sido que debemos aprender a perdonar , y yo quiero honrar ese compromiso, así como la hermana de s..su ninja caído, yo también quiero seguir adelante-

El Raikage se cruzó de brazos y sonrió- ¡HA!, ya veo porque Uzumaki y usted congenian, cuente con mi apoyo si necesita algo-

- p..pero yo no…-

-no, no es por eso, creo que usted me agrada- "A" dejó a Hinata sola y confundida en aquella mesa mientras que esperaba al Kazekage, sin embargo, al ver que no había señales de él dejó la mesa y se fue para su habitación.

* * *

><p>Gaara se tambaleó a través de los pasillos de la residencia del Raikage, se sentía muy mal, en realidad, nunca se había sentido de esa manera, por un lado estaba mareado y un poco enfermo, pero, por el otro, tenía una extraña sensación de valentía que no lo dejaba dar un paso sin pensar en la posibilidad de ir a encontrarse con Hinata.<p>

En el camino se preguntó si no estaría borracho, pero eso era imposible, tan solo había bebido dos copas pequeñas de sake nadie se embriagaría con algo así, ni siquiera él, que no era precisamente un buen bebedor, había algo extraño en toda la situación.

En ese momento finalmente llegó a la habitación que ocupaba Hinata y golpeó la puerta casi por inercia.

- b…buenas n..noches Kazekage-sama, ¿le pasa algo? No luce muy bien- dijo la suave voz de Hinata recostada en el marco de la puerta.

-n..no, no lo sé, me siento mareado, y la verdad quería verla-

Hinata se sonrojo y rio un poco disimuladamente- no puede estar ebrio Kazekage-sama, si apenas bebió una o dos copas, eso no es suficiente para…-

Gaara no la dejó terminar de hablar y le dio un beso en los labios, no la mataría solo era un pequeño e inocente beso, y él había querido hacerlo desde aquella vez que se perdieron en el bosque.

Hinata pasó las manos por sus labios y lo miró seriamente- usted en realidad le pasa algo Kazekage-sama, lo mejor será que hablemos mañana, con permiso- dijo tratando de cerrar la puerta.

En ese momento la mano de Gaara se interpuso en su camino, y no la dejó cerrarla - p..por favor Kazekage usted se tiene que ir ahora mismo-

- discúlpeme, discúlpeme por todo, no me odie, pero yo la necesito a usted y a su byakugan Hinata –

La chica abrió los ojos de par en par sin entender completamente sus palabras - Gaara por favor… váyase a la cama, si quiere yo lo acompaño a su habitación, pero debe marcharse-

- venga conmigo- dijo sosteniéndola de las muñecas y acercándose a su rostro- Hinata no me haga las cosas más difíciles, usted y yo nos casaremos en menos de un mes, ¿realmente quiere que estemos tan distantes?, usted es solo un capricho para Naruto, conmigo sería Lady Kazekage, y además sería la mayor fuente de poder que Suna nunca haya tenido, solo pensar en el poder del byakugan… venga conmigo a mi habi…-

De pronto Gaara sintió que ella se soltaba de su agarre y le daba una fuerte bofetada.

- no voy a ir con usted a ninguna parte, cálmese - el pelirrojo jamás la había visto de aquella manera, casi daba miedo, su respiración estaba acelerada y sus mejillas encendidas.

- venga…- dijo conduciéndolo al interior de la habitación- le daré un vaso con agua y algo para que se calme, no puede andar así por los pasillos- Hinata lo condujo hasta una silla al lado de su pequeño tocador.

- no es conveniente que lo vean en ese estado, ¿Qué le dijo hoy a la Mizukage? Parecía molesta-

- esa…. Vieja bruja… solo un montón de tonterías que salieron de mi boca sin pensarlas, le juro que no fue intencional, no soporto que alguien desconfié de mi de esa manera, sacó lo peor de mi- dijo hundiendo el rostro en sus manos mientras se recostaba sobre la mesa

Hinata dejó una vaso de agua en frente de él, en ese momento él tomó su muñeca y la miró a los ojos - no estoy ebrio, tiene que creerme-

- le creo, vi lo que tomó durante la noche, y es imposible que alguien se embrague con tal cantidad, pero le pasa algo, usted no está bien, de eso estoy segura - Gaara tomó el vaso y lo bebió de golpe.

Después, se paró y se puso a su altura - venga conmigo - repitió nuevamente tomándola por la cintura.

- ya déjeme en paz- dijo Hinata quien estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

- no es que la vaya a obligar a nada, usted sabe que sería incapaz de hacerle algo así, es solo… que quiero que me dé un beso, solo eso - Gaara tomó el mentón de Hinata- no se haga la difícil, los dos sabemos que usted no lo es…- finalmente la besó de nuevo, pero de repente sintió un dolor en el pecho. Ella lo estaba quemando con sus rayos de chakra.

Hinata salió corriendo de la habitación tan pronto como él se alejó de ella.

- HINATA…. POR FAVOR, LO SIENTO, YO NO DEBÍ….. POR FAVOR PERDONEME - el líder de Suna salió corriendo detrás de ella aunque aún se sentía mareado y algo confundido.

- ALEJESE DE MÍ - gritó ella desde el pasillo.

De pronto Gaara sintió que iba a morir, enfrente de la pareja estaban nada más y nada menos que la Mizukage y Sakura Haruno, quienes los miraban horrorizadas.

La Mizukage tomó aire y lo miró seriamente - ¿ qué es lo que está pasando aquí?- preguntó como si escupiera cada una de las palabras.

- yo… e…esto no es lo que parece - dijo Kazekage muy nervioso, él sabía perfectamente cómo se debía ver la escena a través los ojos de Mei Terumi. Gaara y Hinata descompuestos, él manchado con el lápiz labial de la chica mientras ella corría pidiéndole que se alejara hecha un mar de lagrimas, debía ser la escena más patética y a la vez incriminadora del mundo.

- con permiso Mizukage- sama- dijo Hinata haciendo una pequeña reverencia mientras se alejaba por el pasillo. Gaara la miró preocupado, ¿a dónde iría? , Estaba claro que no pensaba pasar la noche en el mismo edificio con él, probablemente iría a la posada donde se encontraba la gente de Konoha, y por mucho que sentía deseos de seguirla, sabía que lo mejor era dejarla en paz por ahora.

- váyase a dormir Kazekage-sama, no la moleste más esta noche, mañana nos espera una larga conversación- dijo en un tono que no admitía discusión.

Gaara no se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderse, así que decidió seguir la orden de Terumi y marcharse a su habitación, sin embargo por un momento antes de retirarse pensó haber percibido una sonrisa en la cara de Sakura Haruno, aunque probablemente había sido su imaginación.

* * *

><p>Hinata siguió su camino lentamente dejando atrás la residencia del Raikage, antes de llegar a la salida, el muchacho que había visto salir del cuarto de la Mizukage la intercepto.<p>

-¿va a salir? ¿Quiere que la acompañe?- pregunto el chico. Hinata lo miró detenidamente, seguramente la mismísima Mei Terumi lo había enviado.

- sí, g…gracias… - el chico caminó silenciosamente al lado de ella, siguiéndola por donde la chica le indicaba. En cuestión de minutos un sin fin de pensamientos se abrieron lugar en su cabeza, pero lo que más la asustaba era pensar que sería de ella si su plan no salía como esperaba, ¿y si tenía que casarse?.

Sabía que el Kazekage no la iba a obligar a nada, pero eventualmente tendría que ceder, eso era lo que todos esperaban de ella. Si se había sentido asqueada por un simple y sencillo beso ¿Qué sería de ella la noche de bodas? Todo eso solo reforzaba su convicción, debía detener esa boda a como diera lugar.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Hinata tratando de entablar conversación con el chico.

- Choujiro, ¿y tú?-

- Hinata- en ese momento llegaron a la posada.

- f…fue un placer conocerte Choujiro, gracias por acompañarme-

- no hay de que- respondió nervioso.

Naruto entro frustrado a la posada, ese día fácilmente se podía ubicar en uno de los más molestos de su vida, todos, absolutamente todos, lo habían fastidiado.

Casi se alegro cuando Sasuke le murmuro un "_largo de aquí_" mientras pasaba su brazo por el hombro de Sakura, quien se había ausentado por unos minutos. Honestamente no tenía que repetírselo dos veces, ver a los dos tortolitos en acción era lo último que quería.

El rubio casi se lleva un susto de muerte al ver a Hinata recostada en la puerta de su habitación con las rodillas apretadas contra su cuerpo.

-¿Hinata?-

- N…N…Naruto ¿puedo quedarme contigo esta noche?- pregunto con los ojos inundados de lagrimas.

- s…sí, claro- respondió nervioso. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que ese día estaba lejos de terminar.

* * *

><p>Bueno gente este fue el súper capitulote 13 (T_T Diooooosss ¿Por qué todos mis fics tienen tan alto consumo de alcohol? Debe ser mi subconsciente) , no sé si les mencioné que tuve que viajar la semana pasada, y un día tenía que esperar desde las 8 Pm mi vuelo de conexión que llegaba a las 3AM, como viajaba sola y no había nadie que me despertara me puse a escribir para mantenerme en pie, y salió el cap 12 y 13 pero decidí partirlos por que salía demasiado largo.<p>

Respecto al capitulo ohhh vamos no juzguen tan duro al pobre Gaara, el solo es uno de esos tipos de borrachos que yo llamo : "_el mani-largo_", todos no hemos encontrado con uno de esos, de los que te dicen_: "hayyy no seas así, haber un besito, un besito y me calmo , te lo juro que me calmo". _Y lo peor es que les das el besito y se calman. Así es mi adorado novio.

Pdt: si alguien le interesa saqué la escena de "la casa de té" de la portada de un libro de se llama la pandilla de Asakusa, por si lo quieren leer, les comento que es algo dificil, es parecido (ligeramente) a dublineses de james joyce


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece

* * *

><p><strong>RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS <strong>

Hola a todos, en primera un saludo a **Alessa Vulturi** creo que tienes razón, yo ya me había cansado de hacer ver al pobre Gaara como el "malo del paseo" pero creo que esta era una forma de levantarle la imagen, aunque no te preocupes por él, confía en mi jejeje. Otro saludo para **Retakelike-chan** había cambiado al "san" porque por esos días había leído el 3 cap de tu historia y dije: definitivamente merece ser san es demasiado bueno, ahhhh y espero satisfacer tu vocecita masculina sin subirle el raitig a esto :D…. otro saludo a **nikcell** ohhhh si, yo también quiero partirse la madre, y…U_U siento la demora. Otro saludo a **Diana Carolina** jejejeje como Paris Hilton, no sé porque pero eso me dio muuucha risa, pero tienes razón Sasuke a mí también me cae un poco mal en ese sentido. Otro saludo a **poisongirl29** solo puedo decir que a Naruto se le va a arreglar la noche :3….. Otro saludo a **princesa loto**, gracias por animarte a escribirme, yo también soy floja para hacerlo siempre que leo un fic me digo: después le mando el review…. Y siempre se me olvida, y respecto a tener madera o no de Hokage, honestamente yo no creo que Naruto la tenga, honestamente yo tengo la teoría de que al final de la serie el no va llegar a serlo, o si lo va a ser le va tocar pasar por mucho. Otro saludo a **BelleroseJewel **se te borro el comentario Y CON SPOILERSSSS T_T ( lo siento pero no hay palabra que a mí me guste más que "spoilers") si te sirve de consuelo a mí se me borro un cap entero el otro día, y además te comento porque te pregunté: verás, mi novio y primo tienen 2 teorías bastante locas e interesantes, en primera mi primo cree que Hinata y Neji van a terminar juntos por aquello de que van a juntar las ramas de la familia y todo eso, ¿Por qué cree que a Neji le gusta Hinata? No lo sé, pero la de mi novio es aún más loca y por lo tanto más interesante, el cree que Neji va terminar sacrificándose por Hinata, el me dice que lo cree porque algo así le pasó al papá, y por algo que pasó en el 458 y en el 441 pero como te dije no entiendo sus razones para creer que Neji le gusta la prima, honestamente a mi esa pareja me gustaba pero realmente nunca había visto razones para creer que se puede da en la serie. Otro saludo a **treseis joaco** , nuevamente te agradezco por el review, jeje creo que esta vez también se me fue la mano con lo largo del cap. Y finalmente otro saludo a **Rukiacc **heee, que bien que te fue bien con los exámenes, lo bueno es que ya puedes estar en internet sin cargos de conciencia (jeje.. eso me pasa a mi) la verdad es que a mí también me da algo de lástima con Gaara.

* * *

><p>Sasuke observó a Sakura quien dormía pacíficamente en su cama, estaba muy feliz, probablemente lo único que podría aumentar ese sentimiento era estar de vuelta en Konoha, tal y como la chica quería.<p>

De pronto, un grito interrumpió sus pensamientos - ¿QUE GAARA HIZO QUE?- en ese momento Sakura se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse a toda velocidad.

- VOY A MATAR A SAKURA-

- si viene Naruto dile que me fui, y que no sabes cuándo voy a regresar….. ahhh y dile que recuerde: lo que hice fue en beneficio de los dos, adiós- dijo la kunoichi mientras se dirigía hacia la ventana y salía por ella despidiéndose de él con un beso en los labios.

Sasuke no entendió nada, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ya que alguien golpeo la puerta con tal fuerza que bien parecía que se fuera a caer.

- SAKURA….. ABRE LA PUERTA, MALDITA SEA, ABRE LA PUERTA, TU TIENES LA CULPA DE ESTO SAKURAAAAAAAA….. SAKURAAAAAAA… SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Sasuke rodó los ojos exasperado, pensando una y otra vez que Naruto podía ser un fastidio si se lo proponía.

-ella no está… - dijo aburrido mientras le abría - ¿ qué es lo que quieres Naruto?-

- a Sakura, y quiero matarla - respondió furioso- no sé que le dio a Gaara, pero, por su culpa él quedó en ridículo frente a todos – Naruto comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación, revisando debajo de la cama y en el armario.

-uhhhhhgg, que rabia, no me gusta que Gaara y Hinata estén juntos, pero tampoco podía dejar que le pasara esto a un amigo, ¡VOY A MATAR A SAKURA!-

Sasuke seguía sin entender-¿de qué estás hablando dobe?-

- ahhhh- suspiró el rubio- verás…. Sakura le puso a Gaara algo en la bebida para que se embriagara, después el fue y le grito a la Mizukage, y después, trato de pasarse de listo (otra vez) con Hinata, Y DESPUÉS, hicieron un escándalo terrible y ahora el Kazekage quedó como un borracho pervertido en frente de todo Kumo - dijo tan rápidamente que el Uchiha no estuvo seguro de haberlo comprendido todo.

Todo estaba claro ahora, ¿cómo pudo haber sido tan ciego?, en eso consistía el plan de Sakura, en desacreditar al Kazekage frente a todos, para que personas con gran influencia se pusieran en contra del dichoso matrimonio. De repente un pensamiento lo llenó de ira, sin siquiera quererlo él había ayudado a la pelirosa, probablemente si Gaara no hubiera estado tan amargado por su propia influencia, no hubiera actuado de aquella forma tan estúpida.

- mierda…- susurro el Uchija.

- ¿ahora qué hago?- preguntó Naruto dejándose caer sobre la cama. Al verlo allí tendido Sasuke entendió que había llegado el momento que tanto estaba esperando, por fin podría poner el juego a su favor.

- creo que debes volver a tu habitación con Hinata, se que quieres partirle la cara al Kazekage, pero no creo que sea buena idea, debes esperar y confiar en Sakura, ella sabe lo que hace, ahora…. Respecto a tu chica, no sé…. ni siquiera parece tener un plan- dijo tentativamente.

- si lo tiene- se apresuró a corregirlo Naruto - no sé cuál es, pero estoy seguro de que lo tiene, hoy la acompañé al distrito de Auka y….- el chico se quedó en silencio como si hubiera dicho algo muy malo.

-¿y?- el Uchiha estaba impaciente, ese era el momento exacto para sacarle toda la información.

- no puedo decírtelo Sasuke, ella no confía en ti-

- ¿Qué?- preguntó furioso, esa insignificante chica estaba resultando ser más problemática de lo que inicialmente había pensado.

- lo sé, lo sé, pero no puedo quitarle esa tonta idea de la cabeza, no estoy seguro, creo que todo está relacionado con un sello que tienen los Hyuga en caso de que quiten sus ojos, ella quiere ser libre, al menos eso fue lo que me dijo - murmuró Naruto hablando casi para sí mismo.

- ¿ellos tienen sellos? Pensé que solo la rama segundaria de esa familia los usan - comentó casualmente Sasuke. Conocía perfectamente al rubio, no sería capaz de guardar un secreto por demasiado tiempo, solo tenía que fingir algo de interés para que se le soltara la lengua.

- pueeesss… no sé si debería contarte esto, pero… bha… ¿Qué mal podría hacer? Además, tu eres mi amigo, Hinata no te conoce como yo, después de todo lo que hemos pasado no me traicionarías ¿verdad?- preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Sasuke sintió una punzada de culpa, no le había pasado algo así desde que tenía 12 años y había dejado a Sakura inconsciente en la banca de un parque. Ahora tenía a su mejor amigo en frente suyo repitiéndole una y otra vez lo mucho que confiaba en él, por un breve momento fue demasiado para soportarlo.

No importaba lo difícil que fuera, Sasuke no retrocedería- claro que no tonto, somos amigos, hermanos, ¿cómo se te ocurre algo así? Además ¿Qué ganaría yo? -

- jejee- sonrió Naruto- supongo que no ganarías nada teme-

- Hinata tiene un sello que su papá le puso cuando era pequeña, aparentemente tiene el poder de bloquear el byakugan, su familia no alcanzó a probarlo con suficientes personas, algunos de ellos quedaron ciegos al activarlo, creo que el señor Hyuga amenazó a Hinata, si ella decide no casarse con Gaara lo usara, por eso quiere quitárselo-

- pensé que ellos solo marcaban a los miembros de la rama segundaria-

- no confundas las cosas, esa es una protección en caso de que alguien trate de quitar sus ojos-

- entiendo…- respondió Sasuke pensativo- de todas maneras creo que deberías volver con Hinata, ella te necesita en este momento- Naruto solo asintió sonriendo, y dejó la habitación.

* * *

><p>De camino a su propio cuarto, no pudo dejar de pensar en las razones por las cuales Hinata no confiaba en su amigo, y por más que le daba vueltas a todo el asunto aún no entendía él porque, Sasuke realmente estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por cambiar ¿ cómo era posible que ella no lo pudiera ver? .<p>

finalmente entró en la habitación, en donde encontró a Hinata sentada en su cama, se sentía extraño y algo incomodo teniéndola allí.

- bien….- dijo nervioso mientras se frotaba la cabeza - Sakura se fue, no pude hablar con ella-

- ahhh…- murmuro Hinata esperando que dijera algo más para romper el incomodo silencio. Naruto camino lentamente a la cama y se sentó junto a ella.

-¿aún sigues molesto?- preguntó la chica.

- no, en realidad no lo estuve, es solo que había tenido un día terrible-

- pero aun no me entiendes ¿verdad?-

-no-

- me lo imaginaba- respondió Hinata algo desilusionada - no espero que lo hagas, desconfío de él porque ha tenido unos comportamientos muy extraños, pero, supongo que tu no lo puedes ver, después de todo para ti es como un hermano-

Naruto miró a su alrededor sintiéndose nuevamente muy nervioso - ¿quieres volver?, ¿ quieres que te acompañe?-

- no quiero volver, preferiría estar contigo- Hinata se sonrojó un poco- quiero d…d..decir… si tú no tienes problema con eso, po…porque yo puedo hallar otro lugar para…-

-no, no, no, yo no quise decir eso , es que pensé que querías dormir en tu propia cama y… tu sabes, pero si quieres puedes quedarte aquí, dame un momento y te conseguiré algo para que te cambies- Naruto se fue hacia la cómoda en la que guardaba su ropa en la que encontró un par de bermudas y una camiseta limpia.

- toma- dijo entregándole la ropa. Minutos después Hinata salió del baño completamente cambiada. Ahora sí que estaba nervioso, por un momento se preguntó qué pasaría si Gaara se enteraba de todo eso, probablemente lo mataría.

Hinata volvió a sentarse junto a él, al sentirla cerca se le erizó la piel, él no estaba acostumbrado a verla sin su pesada chaqueta o sin un kimono, y mucho menos con su propia ropa. Naruto no pudo evitar dirigir la mirada hacía las piernas de la Hyuga, se veía muy linda, definitivamente estaba en problemas.

-este…. ¿ quieres acostarte? - preguntó Naruto levantándose de la cama. Hinata solo asintió con expresión algo nerviosa, estaba claro que ella sentía lo mismo que él.

Mientras él permanecía de pie junto a la cama la chica se abrigó con las cobijas. Por una fracción de segundo la vio ahí acostada en su cama, en medio de la oscuridad, esperándolo, esto no estaba bien, nada bien.

- N…Naruto, ¿estás bien?, ¿q…quieres que me vaya?-

- ¡NO!- dijo Naruto rápidamente - claro que no quiero que te vayas- murmuro mientras se metía en la cama junto a Hinata. Casi sin consciencia de lo que estaba haciendo se situó de frente a ella, todo estaba oscuro, y aún así podía ver el rastro del pintalabios rojo en su boca tentándolo a besarla.

- eres muy hermosa Hinata- ella se sonrojo y desvió su mirada.

- mmmm…. G…gracias-

Lentamente se acercó a ella, esperando que lo rechazara en cualquier momento, que le dijera que lo que estaban haciendo no estaba bien, pero ella no dijo nada, por el contrario, se abrazó a él , y colocó su rostro en su hombro.

- Hinata…- suspiro Naruto, sin saber exactamente qué estaba haciendo, metió las manos por debajo de la camiseta de la chica deslizándolas por su espalda, su piel estaba muy suave y fresca, quería seguir. De pronto sintió que sus piernas se envolvían con las suyas , el roce hizo que se le helara la sangre, tenía que detenerse, su mente le decía que parara pero no podía hacerlo, no quería, así que se dejo llevar y paso una de sus manos por sus muslos, lentamente la subió hasta el elástico del pantalón de Hinata y comenzó a bajarlo mientras acariciaba su vientre.

Una parte de él quería que ella le dijera que se detuviera , que lo trajera de nuevo a la realidad, pero no parecía dispuesta a hacerlo, tan solo respondía a sus besos y se aferraba a él con más fuerza respirando entrecortadamente.

-Na-ru-to- suspiró Hinata mientras él se ponía sobre ella, por un momento el miró los ojos claros de la chica, estaban llenos de ilusión y deseo, ahora estaba seguro de que no quería detenerse.

- ¿estás segura?- preguntó

- si-

Naruto volvió a besarla y a pegar su cuerpo al de ella, mientras trataba de remover la camiseta que la cubría, pero ella se le adelanto y le retiró la suya mucho más rápido, le hubiera gustado hacerle una broma por su "habilidad con las manos" pero él estaba demasiado ocupado como para detenerse o pensar.

Finalmente el también pudo quitársela, y ambos quedaron en ropa interior, Naruto volvió a apoyar su peso sobre ella esperando a no lastimarla, su aliento entrecortado bailaba con el de Hinata debajo de la frazada que los cubría, lentamente, rozo con sus dedos el material de su blanco sostén. Se detuvo un momento para observarla para grabar aquella escena es su memoria, en la que la chica completamente sonrojada lo miraba con la mayor de las ilusiones como si fuera la mejor persona del mundo.

Nuevamente fue consciente del roce de su piel contra la de ella, lo iba a volver loco, quería tocarla, y que ella hiciera lo mismo, ya no importaba Gaara, ni los Hyuga , ni absolutamente nada, solo estaban los dos en medio de la noche, probablemente se arrepentiría después , pero ya habría tiempo para eso, ahora no quería que nada ni nadie se interpusiera en su camino.

Toc toc- sonó la puerta - Naruto ¿estás despierto?- dijo una voz masculina al otro lado, el chico se quedó petrificado al reconocer a su dueño.

- N…Neji ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿q….que quieres?- preguntó mientras cubría la boca de Hinata para evitar que un pequeño quejido de miedo se le escapara.

-¿tienes un poco de crema dental?, se me acabó la mía y me preguntaba si….-

- ¡NO!, no tengo crema dental-

-¿en serio?, ¿acaso no te lavas los dientes?- preguntó el chico algo asqueado.

- NO NEJI…. NO ME LAVO LOS DIENTES, AHORA LARGATE Y DEJAME DORMIR…- grito Naruto completamente frustrado.

- como digas…. Realmente no se que ve Hinata-sama en ti- finalmente Neji parecía dispuesto a irse - ahhhh por cierto, se me olvidaba, dale las buenas noches a Hinata-sama de mi parte , y dile que le recomendaría que durmiera con algo más abrigado, podría resfriarse –

Naruto solo contuvo la respiración sin responder nada- buenas noches Naruto- dijo el Hyuga antes de marcharse.

Hinata lo apartó suavemente, se levantó de la cama y buscó la ropa que él le había prestado. Mientras tanto, él no podía dejar de observar su silueta moverse contra la luz de la luna, a pesar de todo, seguía sintiendo el mismo deseo por ella que momentos antes.

- yo quiero estar contigo Hinata- murmuró casi sin aliento.

Ella lo miró sonriente mientras terminaba de ponerse la camiseta de Naruto- y….yo también- dijo completamente sonrosada.

Hinata volvió a meterse a la cama, y se abrazó a él casi con ternura - pero, a pesar de que quiera estar contigo no puedo, no podría tomar nada de ti, tú misma me lo dijiste, si las cosas no resultaran como queremos las consecuencias podrían ser catastróficas para ti, no sé cómo reaccionaría Gaara- murmuró Naruto.

- lo sé - dijo ella abrazándose con mayor fuerza a su torso desnudo.

Naruto pasó un brazo por sus hombros y besó su nuca - buenas noches Hinata-chan-

- b…buenas noche Naruto-

* * *

><p>Un hermoso sol se asomaba por las montañas de kumo y la gente se paseaba contenta por las calles, pero había alguien que se sentía completamente destrozado quien no quería que el día diera comienzo.<p>

- LEVANTATE ¡YA!- gritó a todo pulmón Temari mientras que jalaba el cobertor de Gaara. El kazekage no alcanzó a reaccionar y cayó al suelo completamente adolorido y mareado.

- ¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE HICISTE ANOCHE?, NO ME IMPORTA OIR TUS PATETICAS EXCUSAS, POR FAVOR GAARA…. HUBIERA ESPERADO ESO DE KANKURO ¿PERO DE TI?- Gaara la miró molesto por un par de segundos , quería que se callara, todas y cada una de sus palabras retumbaban en su cabeza como una gigantesco gong.

En ese momento lo recordó todo, quería morirse, ¿cómo iba a enfrentarla a ella y a la mizukage? ¿Y Naruto? ¿Sé habría enterado? No quería ni imaginarse lo que le haría el rubio cuando lo viera, lo había perdonado la primera vez, pero de seguro ahora lo mataría - ¿Temari, tu sabes qué pasó con Hinata? - Preguntó preocupado.

- ella pasó la noche en la posada con la comitiva de Konoha, con su primo y con su equipo- de pronto una punzada de celos atravesó su pecho, ¿ y si había pasado la noche con Naruto?. Gaara alejó rápidamente este pensamiento de su cabeza, no tenía derecho a juzgarla, menos aún considerando lo que había hecho la noche anterior.

- hayyyy Gaara- empezó Temari con tono decepcionado- realmente quería que las cosas te salieran bien con ella, después de todos los consejos que te había dado tú tenías que arruinarlo así… nunca bebes en exceso ¿ cómo se te ocurrió hacerlo precisamente anoche? -

- no lo sé- Gaara era completamente honesto en ese punto, el nunca bebía de semejante manera, aunque, ni siquiera recordaba haber tomado más de dos o tres copas de sake, probablemente su mente había quedado en blanco por el alcohol.

-puedes descansar esta mañana, nadie te está esperando, pero recuerda que en la tarde tienes una reunión con los otros dos kages - la rubia dejó la habitación, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe que su adolorida cabeza sintió al instante, probablemente lo había hecho intencionalmente. De pronto Gaara sintió una serie de horcadas en la garganta y corrió al baño, se sentía enfermo, y no podía dejar de vomitar.

Lentamente se paró y se recostó en la pared, con los ojos cerrados, veía pequeñas luces y la cabeza le dolía mucho, pero dejó de lado todo esto al sentir una presencia, lentamente abrió los ojos y vio que se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha quien le ofrecía una servilleta de papel. Gaara la tomó y limpio sus labios con ella.

-¿ qué está haciendo aquí Uchiha?- preguntó toscamente.

- vine a ver cómo estaba, escuché lo que pasó anoche, supongo que ya entendió que ayer cometió un grave error, lo que hizo no le ayudará en lo más mínimo a lograr agradarle a Hinata-

- lo sé - dijo Gaara volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

- anoche se veía muy molesta-

- ¿la vio?- preguntó el pelirrojo esta vez con los ojos bien abiertos.

- no, en realidad no la vi, pero Naruto me dijo que pasaría la noche con él- dijo Sasuke con el completo conocimiento del efecto que estas palabras causarían en el líder de Suna.

- ¿sabe si ellos dos…. -

- no lo sé, lo único que sé es que los dos pasaron toda la noche juntos- Gaara no quería oír más, jamás se había sentido así, nadie lo había rechazado, es más, en su aldea tenía admiradoras, e incluso en el pasado había rechazado a más de una persona. Pero Hinata no parecía querer nada con él, aunque esas alturas ya lo había aceptado, aún estaba el byakugan , simplemente no podía olvidarse de la alianza con Konoha.

- supongo que viene a hacerme una propuesta - dijo fríamente Gaara.

- no es precisamente una propuesta, más bien le daré un "consejo", debe hablar con el señor Hiashi –

- ¿con el padre de Hinata?, no veo razón para hacer tal cosa- definitivamente era la última persona que quería ver, especialmente desde su catastrófico último encuentro.

-créame, el tiene mucho control sobre Hinata, él la convencerá - por alguna razón las palabras del Uchiha le traían un mal presentimiento, tal vez todo iba demasiado lejos.

- creo que debería olvidarlo Uchiha, me refiero a todo nuestro acuerdo, creo que romperé con este matrimonio, es lo mejor, ella definitivamente no me quiere y Naruto la cuidará, eso creo-

Sasuke se rió entre dientes de una forma algo siniestra- ¿eso cree? ¿Qué Naruto la cuidará?, usted definitivamente no lo conoce como yo, Hinata es solo un capricho , el dobe tiene la fea costumbre de fijarse en las mujeres ajenas, después lo superará- dijo arrogantemente mientras se sentaba descuidadamente en el borde de la bañera.

- no creo que…-

- usted solo ha tenido contacto con él en batallas, yo sé cómo es Naruto, y pensar que tan solo unos meses atrás decía que amaba incondicionalmente a Sakura, y ahora mírelo al lado de Hinata. ¿no cree que es una coincidencia enorme que se fijara en ella justo cuando usted le pidió matrimonio?-

Gaara solo guardo silencio y lo miró pensativamente, debía reconocer que tenía algo de razón- si en verdad le interesa el bienestar de su prometida hágale un favor, presiónela un poco, si no se casa con usted Hiashi Hyuga podría dejarla ciega, y con el tiempo Naruto se cansará de ella-

El Kazekage no pudo dejar de hacer un retrato mental de aquella escena, y no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Hinata sola y ciega, por más que ella no le correspondiera definitivamente quería que sufriera de semejante manera.

- aún así no creo que sea buena idea llamar al señor Hyuga, si él se entera de lo que pasó-

- ohhhh por favor, mientras que ninguno de los dos rompa el compromiso ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? El no se atrevería a herirla mientras haya esperanzas de completar el matrimonio - Gaara nuevamente reconoció que tenía el punto, mientras el compromiso siguiera en pié Hiashi no retiraría los ojos o el byakugan de su prometida.

-no se preocupe - insistió Sasuke- el probablemente solo la regañará y la presionará un poco, después de todo es su padre y Hinata se ve bastante sumisa-

- ja- sonrió irónicamente Gaara- "sumisa"... no creo que estemos hablando de la misma persona, pero podría funcionar. Quiero que usted mismo vaya a Konoha a hablar con Hiashi, nadie más debe saber lo que voy a hacer- Gaara se sintió como el ser mas rastrero, sabía perfectamente que acudir al papá de la chica era un acto de cobardía extrema, y de deslealtad hacía ella, pero necesitaba ayuda, el solo no podía arreglar solo ese desastre después del paso en falso que había dado el día anterior.

Sasuke sonrió de lado- ¿ debo recordarle que a mí no me dejan entrar a Konoha? -

- no se preocupe por eso, yo ya sé cómo solucionarlo - dijo Gaara confiado.

- entonces, ¿tenemos un trato Kazekage-sama?-

- hecho-

* * *

><p>mientras tanto, Hinata volvía a su propia habitación en la residencia del Raikage, no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de que no había pasado la noche allí, así que entró lo más sigilosamente posible, y se apresuró a bañarse y cambiarse.<p>

El resto de la mañana la dedicó a estudiar los pergaminos que le había entregado Yuriko, y cada vez que leía comprendía más y más el funcionamiento de sus sello. Sin que se diera cuenta llegó la hora del almuerzo, pero a ella no le importó, no quería comer, no quería nada, solo deseaba quitar ese sello de una vez por todas.

De pronto, alguien toco a la puerta.

-¿Quién es? –

- soy yo- dijo la voz de Sakura al otro lado, Hinata frunció ligeramente el seño, estaba un poco molesta con ella, pese a que sus intenciones habían sido buenas le había ocasionado un momento muy desagradable, y si el Kazekage hubiera sido otra persona hubiera aquel episodio hubiera podido terminar trágicamente.

A pesar de todo, decidió dejarla pasar- buenas tarde Sakura-chan-

- hola Hinata, este…. - murmuró incómodamente- noté que no saliste a almorzar así que te traje esto - dijo enseñándole un plato con comida.

-gracias-

Sakura entro a la habitación y lo dejó sobre el tocador de la Hyuga - Hinata… creo que ya sebes que lo que pasó anoche fue mi culpa, por favor perdóname, era completamente necesario, además yo sabía que él no te haría nada realmente malo-

- Sakura-chan… por favor no vuelvas a hacer una cosa así, pobre Kazekage…-

-¿pobre Kazekage?- preguntó Sakura sorprendida - Hinata… a ti se te está olvidando que él mismo eligió lo que hizo anoche, y o solo le di la bebida, no lo obligué a hacer nada-

Hinata se dejó caer pesadamente sentada en la cama - aún así, sencillamente no puedo odiarlo, yo sé que en el fondo él es una buena persona, puede que haya cometido errores, pero creo que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad-

Sakura negó levemente- tu y Naruto son taaan…. Ahhhh- suspiró algo exasperada- sólo espero que no te defraude -

De pronto la pelinegra tuvo una idea- Sakura, ¿ podrías ayudarme? - dijo enseñándole los pergaminos.

- necesito que alguien haga este jutsu sobre mí, yo sé que tú tienes un muy buen control de charkra, si alguien puede lograrlo esa eres tú-

La pelirosa los observó detenidamente- mmmmmnnn…. No lo sé Hinata, se ve muy complicado pero…. Creo que puedo hacerlo , ¿para que necesitas que necesitas algo como esto?- Hinata suspiró, para ser honesta a esas alturas ya confiaba en Sakura, puede que sus métodos no fueran los más acertados pero sus intenciones eran buenas.

La chica le contó todo acerca de su sello, y juntas pasaron el resto de la tarde practicando una y otra vez el jutsu que podía liberarla. Ya se había puesto oscuro cuando volvieron a escuchar el sonido de la puerta, esta vez Hinata fue a abrir sin dejar pasar a la persona, para su sorpresa se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿está Sakura aquí?- preguntó casi agresivamente sin siquiera saludarla.

* * *

><p>- si- respondió en un tono similar- Sakura-chan, alguien te necesita- a Sasuke no le gustó como sonó aquello, se había referido a él como si tratara de una especie de alimaña, definitivamente Hinata Hyuga se las iba a pagar.<p>

Sakura se acercó a la puerta y cerró antes de que él pudiera ver hacia adentro, se notaba que su novia tampoco confiaba completamente en él.

- Sasuke ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó la pelirrosa sorprendida.

- te estaba buscando, el Kazekage me solicitó para una misión-

- ¿a ti?- preguntó aún más sorprendida.

- lo sé, yo también estoy algo consternado, pero debiste haberlo visto, hace un par de minutos me mando llamar para que me presentara a una reunión con los demás kages , dijo que en agradecimiento por haberlo ayudado a él y a su prometida me daría un oportunidad para cumplir una misión para él, quiere que sirva como mensajero , y envíe a unas tropas que tiene cerca de Konoha volver a Suna para la fecha de su matrimonio, y además, me concedieron un permiso especial para entrar a la aldea e informar a la Hokague de todo-

- espera, espera ¿de qué matrimonio estás hablando?-

- ¿de cuál va a ser? De Hyuga y el Kazekage-

- ¿QUÉ? No puede ser , es imposible que los Kages estén de acuerdo con semejante cosa-

- no lo están, debiste haber visto la cara de la Mizukage, pero yo te lo advertí Sakura , al final es decisión de Gaara, si él quiere casarse con ella nadie lo va a detener-

Sakura pasó una mano tiernamente por su mejilla- buena suerte Sasuke, pero no creas que me daré por vencida-

El Uchiha sonrió de lado- estaría muy decepcionado de ti si lo hicieras- los dos compartieron un beso por unos segundos y después se separaron.

-no te preocupes, si todo sale como lo planee estaré aquí pasado mañana-

* * *

><p>Por su parte, a Hinata quien se encontraba en la habitación escuchando la conversación, no le gustó en lo más mínimo todo lo que oyó , algo le decía que el Kazekage y Sasuke estaban demasiado juntos para ser bueno, ellos jamás habían tenido mucho contacto, no eran amigos ni nada por el estilo. ¿porqué de repente el Kazekage decidía confiar algo tan importante al Uchiha?. Algo sencillamente no estaba bien.<p>

Sakura volvió a entrar en la habitación, y juntas pasaron cerca de una hora más practicando, hasta que el estruendo de los fuegos artificiales les anunciaron que habían comenzado las festividades de la noche.

Le gustase o no, Hinata seguía siendo la prometida del Kazekage, y como tal debía cumplir con su deber presentándose al festival, así que se despidió de Sakura y se cambió para la celebración de aquella noche.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, el Kazekage atravesaba el jardín sintiéndose aún algo mareado y enfermo, tenía una sed indescriptible, no podía dejar de tomar agua, la luz le molestaba muchísimo, y la cabeza le dolía como nunca en su vida.<p>

Ni siquiera se había planteado la posibilidad de ir por Hinata a su habitación, probablemente si se encontraba frente a frente con él lo pulverizaría con uno de sus rayos azules , prefería esperar y verla en un sitio rodeado de gente.

En ese momento, un grupo de ninjas de Konoha pasó por su lado, de inmediato los reconoció, se trataba del equipo de la chica y de su primo, lo miraron con cara de pocos amigos, no esperaba menos, en todo caso se aseguraría que tampoco lo encontraran solo en ningún momento.

Gaara permaneció parado en medio de aquel lugar por algunos minutos más, hasta vio a la persona que había temiendo enfrentar desde el día anterior, por su puesto se trataba de Naruto. Por una fracción de segundo compartieron una intensa mirada, él sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que el junchirikuu estallara, de seguro ya sabía todos los detalles del incidente con Hinata.

No soportaría mucho tiempo más, así que decidió voltearse e irse de aquel lugar, no le gustaba que las personas lo miraran con aquella expresión de reproche que había tenido que aguantar demasiadas veces durante su niñez, y no se sentía completamente fuerte como para hacerlo nuevamente, menos aún proviniendo de alguien a quien admiraba y respetaba como a Naruto.

- Gaara- llamó el rubio en cuanto lo vio voltear en dirección contraria. El Kazekage cerró los ojos por unos segundos, y tomo una gran bocanada de aire, luego se volteó enfrentándolo.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Naruto?- preguntó fingiendo una expresión tranquila y neutral.

-¿a qué estás jugando Gaara?, ¿es que acaso te volviste loco?, y no finjas que no sabes de lo que estoy hablando, debes acabar esta locura todo está en tus manos- dijo el rubio molesto.

-¿yo soy el que debe acabar esta locura? - preguntó Gaara con un tono completamente sarcástico- Naruto, primero debes mirarte a ti mismo, eres un egoísta, siempre lo has sido, sólo que eres un experto en esconderlo, siempre queriendo que los otros te noten, mira nada más lo que hiciste con Sasuke, lo perseguiste hasta el fin del mundo sin importar que otras personas al rededor murieran o resultaran heridas por tu obstinación, yo te lo dije aquel día poco después de la reunión de los kages, en el fondo todo se reduce a tu egoísmo -

Naruto apretó los nudillos, pero no pareció tener intenciones de atacarlo- ¿de qué estás hablando Gaa…-

- no pienses que no tengo derecho a decirte todo esto solo porque eres un héroe de guerra, los dos sabemos que en el fondo lo único que has buscado es tu propia gloria Naruto, tu siempre has querido ser "reconocido" por la gente de tu aldea, como te dije antes, en el fondo eso es egoísmo-

Naruto crujió los dientes y apretó los puños hasta que sus uñas se clavaron en sus manos- me gusta que expreses tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia mi Gaara, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con Hinata- dijo sarcásticamente.

- por supuesto que tiene que ver, ella es una pieza más ¿no es verdad?, probablemente ni siquiera la habías notado antes de que yo pusiera mis ojos en ella, mírame, y dime que en realidad la amas, te apuesto a que ni siquiera has podido decírtelo a ti mismo - Gaara hablo en un tono firme mientras mantenía sus brazos cruzados contra su pecho.

Por un momento Naruto le mostró toda la confusión que inundaba su mente, pero se mantuvo en silencio hasta que comenzó a murmurar suavemente- tu no entiendes Gaara, no entiendes lo que pasó entre Hinata y yo…-

- no, tu eres el que no entiendes Naruto, y te diré cómo veo su relación: ella está completamente enamorada y por eso hace todo lo que tú quieres, mientras que tu todavía pareces debatirte internamente por la mujer de la que siempre estuviste enamorado pero que nunca te quiso y nunca lo va a hacer-

- ¡ ESO NO ES CIERTO GAARA!, yo no me aprovecho de nadie, tú no sabes nada, es cierto - dijo afirmando con la cabeza- por un largo tiempo Hinata fue casi invisible para mí, pero la gente cambia, las circunstancias cambian, y también lo que yo sentía por ella cambió, no fue de la noche a la mañana, pero pasó. Si hay alguien que se está aprovechando de toda la situación ese eres tú, porque honestamente, tu sólo vez en Hinata una maquina de producir byakugan ¿no es verdad?-

- no te atrevas a juzgarme, yo comprendo mucho mejor….-

-tú no entiendes nada, tu siempre actúas como si fueras mejor que yo, como si lo supieras todo, pero lo cierto es que hay aspectos en los que eres un completo ignorante, si realmente quieres tanto la felicidad, deja de forzar las circunstancias Gaara, Hinata me quiere y yo la quiero a ella, probablemente todavía tengo "asuntos inconclusos" respecto a Sakura , pero no borra el hecho de que tú estás tratando de ser feliz a costa de Hinata y eso simplemente es una receta para el desastre-

Gaara no sabía que responder, estaba completamente confundido ¿era cierto que todavía sentía algo por Sakura Haruno? Entonces, probablemente Uchiha tenía razón, Hinata solo era un clavo que sacaba otro clavo para él.

- Naruto…. Por favor, ella puede quedar ciega, o su clan podría hacerle otra cosa peor, debes alejarte-

El rubio negó con la cabeza mientras abría una y otra vez su mano, Gaara supuso que se encontraba luchando con el impulso de atacarlo con un rasengan - tú no sabes de lo que es capaz Hinata, no la conoces como yo- de pronto el chico desvió su mirada- esta conversación ya no es privada- murmuró con el seño fruncido.

Lentamente Gaara vio como Hinata bajaba por las escaleras se acercaba al jardín, había algo raro en ella pero no pudo identificar qué.

* * *

><p>En cuanto había acabado de cambiarse la chica se dirigió a la salida, en algún momento tendría que enfrentar al Kazekage, y cuanto antes mejor. Sin embargo, no había esperado encontrarse con Gaara y Naruto hablando, y mucho menos que los dos tuvieran "esa" conversación.<p>

Al principio se había sentido herida, le había preguntado a Naruto una y otra vez si de verdad la quería, dejándole claro que debía avisarle si sus intenciones eran serias, pero él nunca fue completamente honesto con ella, aún no la "amaba" o lo que quiera que eso significara. Pero en cuanto salió al jardín y encontró a los dos muchachos todo cambió.

- Buenas tardes Kazekage –sama, creo que nos están esperando- dijo mientras hacía una reverencia.

- s…si - murmuró torpemente Gaara ofreciéndole su brazo. Hinata lo tomó y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a Naruto.

- adiós Naruto- susurro amablemente. El rubio quien mantenía una expresión preocupada le respondió con otra sonrisa.

Hinata marchó hacía la feria en compañía de Gaara mientras pensaba en la escena de momentos antes. Honestamente no podía culpar a Naruto, no estaba en su naturaleza hacerlo, además, tampoco era su culpa que él no la quisiera como lo hacía ella, en realidad, era su culpa, al ser tan tonta e ingenua, era obvio que el chico no iba a cambiar sus sentimientos de un momento a otro, y ella le había creído, sin más prueba que su palabra, aún cuando sabía que él podía ser la persona más impulsiva del mundo.

Pero pasare lo que pasare, su convicción no cambiaría, ella seguía resuelta a no casarse con Gaara, se iba a quitar el sello y finalmente sería libre, cumpliría el sueño de su tío y de Neji, dejaría de ser un ave enjaulada, no importaba que Naruto no la quisiera, eso era algo que tenía que hacer por sí misma y por su propia felicidad. Por primera vez en su vida se había cansado de poner a todos antes que a ella.

- Hinata…- murmuró Gaara algo nervioso.

-¿sí?-

-yo quería saber si….si escuchó mi conversación con Naruto-

- si la escuché- respondió ella firmemente.

- y… ¿está molesta? Quiero saber que piensa-

- estoy molesta, pero conmigo misma, no debí haber sido tan ingenua- Gaara pareció satisfecho, probablemente el pensaba que las cosas se habían volteado a su favor, que equivocado estaba.

- pero…. Supongo que aún no quiere casarse conmigo-

- no- respondió- no me malinterprete, no es que tenga nada en contra suya, pero no quiero que las personas me usen para su conveniencia, al parecer todos creen que soy una herramienta, y que ni eso hago bien- murmuró sin ninguna señal de tartamudeo.

- yo no quiero usarla como usted dice Hinata –

La chica se detuvo y lo miró fijamente - lo siento Gaara-sama, pero no puedo creerle, lo que he visto hasta ahora me dice lo contrario- ella se soltó de su brazo y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban su primo y su equipo con quienes pasó el resto de la noche.

* * *

><p>Lejos de allí, era casi media noche cuando Sasuke Uchiha por fin logró llegar a la aldea escondida entre las hojas, tenía una misión que cumplir para el Kazekage, pero antes había algo que debía hacer. En medio de la oscuridad de la noche entro al antiguo complejo Uchiha, o lo que quedaba de él, ya que tan solo permanecían en pie unas cuantas paredes en cuyos extremos crecía pasto y todo tipo de maleza.<p>

Lentamente caminó escuchando el sonido de la grama debajo de sus pies, había visitado ese lugar muchas veces en sueños, pero nunca se imaginó lo que sentiría al regresar allí, ver el sitio en el que su padre y madre habían sido brutalmente asesinados por su propio hermano, era demasiado sobrecogedor.

Un paso tras otro, Sasuke se temía que las débiles paredes que aún se mantenían en pie se vinieran abajo, así que decidió caminar con la mayor cautela posible hasta que llegó al antiguo dojo en donde había encontrado a sus padres muertos, por un momento miro al rededor, tan solo quedaban tres paredes y el piso estaba carcomido por insectos, pero aún así un sentimiento de horror le quitó el aliento, fue como si de nuevo fuera un niño que miraba con los cuerpos de sus padres, esperando a que su querido hermano mayor llegara a reclamar su sangre en cualquier momento.

Finalmente tuvo el valor para seguir adelante hasta llegar al altar que aún continuaba en pie, si su memoria no le fallaba, allí debía estar lo que estaba buscando.

Con dificultad retiró la estatua de buda y observó atentamente un hueco no muy profundo en la tierra, allí vio lo que necesitaba, una caja que contenía una docena de pequeñas botellas, Sasuke las sacó y miró la primera de ellas. En apariencia aquel líquido ambarino sellado con un corcho encerado no parecía muy peligroso, pero él no se engañaba, para cualquiera que tuviera un doujutsu esa poción era algo de temer.

Sasuke tomo una gran bocanada de aire y volvió a mirar a su alrededor, se sintió enfermo, no solo por lo que les haría a Naruto y a Hinata. Ya que era su culpa que la ancestral casa de su familia se estuviera derrumbando pared a pared, se suponía que la escencia del apellido Uchiha no estaba en una construcción, pero aún así sintió que él debió haberla cuidado, más aún cuando era el último de su linaje.

Pero no lo hizo, el solo se concentró en su venganza, y en su estupidez, despreció el sacrificio de su hermano, le dio la espalda, pero nunca más, muy pronto todo sería diferente, el estaría de vuelta con Sakura y juntos reconstruirían su hogar, cambiaría. En ese momento hizo el silencioso juramento sobre él sitio en el que habían muerto sus padres que aquella sería la última vez que dañaba a alguien.

Durante todo el tiempo que había estado ideando su plan se repetía una y otra vez que no era tan grave, probablemente Naruto solo estaba encaprichado con Hinata, y ella probablemente lo olvidaría después de unos meses, después de todo el Kazekage no era una mala persona. Realmente confiaba en que estuviera en lo correcto.

* * *

><p>Bien… eso fue todo, realmente me demoré un poco más de lo que había planeado, pero entre batallas legales con mi proveedor de internet (la cual gané heeee…), y el hecho de que comencé a hacer un especialización no he tenido mucho tiempo, ahhhh por cierto a quienes siguen Identidad perdida, les informo que ese es el que sigue, voy a tratar de alternar actualizaciones,<p>

Ahhhh espero que les haya gustado la "escena", la verdad cuando comienzo un historia yo ya tengo la trama en mi cabeza, así que es muy difícil que la cambie, pero esta vez no me pude aguantar a ceder a las peticiones de los lectores :3…. Y me eche al agua con la escena pseudolemon a pesar de que soy malísima escribiéndolas (pero soy buenísima leyéndolas : )… ) aunque no hice algo taaaan fuerte como para que se convirtiera en un fic M, en fin, como siempre sugerencias, solicitudes de subir raiting , flamers y amenazas de muerte son bien recibidas bye…


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer : Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS (hoy abajo porque contiene spoilers)<strong>

* * *

><p>La vida no era justa, eso era algo que Sasuke había aprendido de la mala manera. Y, por lo visto, tenía que seguir adelante con la red de intrigas que había creado, era el único camino, tan solo esperaba que las consecuencias de sus actos no se le devolvieran, como hasta ahora le había sucedido.<p>

Ya era de madrugada cuando llegó a la casa Hyuga, el frio le calaba los huesos, y estaba demasiado oscuro para su gusto , aún así, se encontraba tranquilo, ya que tenía tiempo para hablar con el padre de Hinata, solo esperaba que él sujeto no reaccionara tan mal como lo había previsto.

Silenciosamente, trepo la muralla del complejo, estaba seguro de que ninguno de los miembros de la familia lo notaría, ya que su sharingan le indicaba el camino, y la iluminación era insuficiente. Al llegar al techo, entró hacía el jardín central de la construcción, y en cuanto aterrizó en el suelo miró a su alrededor. Tenía que reconocerlo, los Hyuga eran una familia a la que le gustaba el lujo, al igual que los Uchiha, y por más que recababa en ello, no entendía cómo una persona como Hinata había logrado sobrevivir en aquella familia tan orgullosa. Probablemente, era por eso que la chica pronto se convertiría en una herramienta para su familia.

Para ser honesto, Sasuke no sabía qué hacer, ni a dónde dirigirse, así que decidió bajar la guardia y recorrer los pasillos de la casa en espera de alguien que lo descubriera, y que lo llevara ante la presencia de Hiashi Hyuga. Fue cuestión de minutos antes de que una presencia pusiera una afilada espada en contra de su cuello.

- Uchiha- murmuró peligrosamente Hiashi Hyuga.

- señor Hyuga… necesito hablar con usted- dijo enfrentándolo.

- ¿qué asuntos podría tener yo con él famoso Sasuke Uchiha?- preguntó arrogantemente el líder del clan sin bajar la espada un milímetro.

- su hija y un amigo que tenemos en común- respondió sin expresión en su voz. Hiashi asintió con la mirada, al parecer, lo había comprendido todo. Lentamente y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos bajo la espada.

- sígame a mi despacho- dijo firmemente. Sasuke se limitó a seguir las instrucciones de aquel hombre, y mientras lo hacía, no pudo evitar sentirse sobrecogido. No entendía porque Hinata no quería ser parte de ese clan, él hubiera dado todo por pertenecer a una familia como aquella, tan parecida a los Uchiha. Pero no había vuelta atrás, debía continuar con lo que le quedaba de vida, y con su plan.

Sasuke entró a la habitación, que al igual que el resto de la casa, no tenía mayor reparo en mostrar la grandeza de los Hyuga.- siéntese- le ordenó Hiashi.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?- preguntó el líder de clan sin dar mayores rodeos.

- su hija tiene un plan para librarse del compromiso con el Kazekage- dijo Sasuke sin miramientos. Hiashi pareció meditarlo por algunos segundos, pero el chico aún no podía descifrar sus pensamientos.

- ya veo- respondió en un tono arrogante, dándole a entender que no le creía- ¿y cómo se supone que planea hacerlo?- a Sasuke no le gustó que le hablara de aquella manera, pero aún así continuó.

- según entiendo, la línea sucesoria de Hinata tiene un sello de protección, al parecer, ella está tratando de retirarlo, para lograrlo, consiguió ayuda en Kumo no tengo idea de quién pudo habérsela dado, pero, Hinata está convencida de que podrá quitárselo, y cuando lo haga, planea romper el compromiso con el Kazekage e irse con Naruto- en seguida, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que la respiración de Hiashi había incrementado su ritmo, al parecer, había causado el efecto deseado.

-¿y porque tengo el "placer" de que usted me informe esta circunstancia? - preguntó el líder del clan con algo de desprecio.

- Naruto me lo contó, y yo se lo informé al Kazekage, por eso es que estoy aquí. Sencillamente, no puedo dejar que por culpa de un capricho de Naruto se rompa una alianza que será beneficiosa para la ald…-

- oh por favor- interrumpió Hiashi- Uchiha, no me diga mentiras, yo no nací ayer, no me interesa saber las verdaderas razones por las que vendió a su "amigo" al Kazekage. Realmente, yo soy el menos apto para juzgarlo, le di mi hija a un sujeto que es capaz de contratar a un peligroso ninja renegado- Sasuke levantó una ceja, le hubiera gustado darle una lección al "señor Hyuga", pero eso tendría que esperar.

- como sea, Naruto no se retirará sin pelear, es demasiado terco.

-si se trata de eso, Hinata tampoco lo hará- agregó Hiashi.

- por eso…- continuó Sasuke como si no lo hubieran interrumpido- quiero poner a sus servicios esto- dijo mientras abría la caja que había desenterrado en la antigua villa Uchiha. Hiashi miró por encima del hombro las pequeñas botellas, y luego, sacó una de ellas.

-¿esto es…?-preguntó sorprendido.

-sí, la poción del Ogen, siete días de oscuridad, sellará los ojos de Hinata durante este lapso, justo a tiempo para que su hija se case con el Kazekage- explicó el Uchiha.

Hiashi batió la poción y la miró atentamente- no entiendo qué utilidad puede traer cegar a Hinata temporalmente.

- usted no entiende cómo es Naruto, él no podrá verla así, y se retirará por su propia voluntad, sólo déjemelo a mí- dijo Sasuke confiado. Hiashi volvió su mirada hacia la poción.

- no lo sé… necesito más tiempo para pensarlo, honestamente, temo que esto pueda dañar a Hinata-

- claro que no- dijo Sasuke- el Ogen es inofensivo, después de 7 días ella recobrará sus ojos.- a pesar de las palabras del Uchiha, Hiashi no estaba completamente convencido, al final de cuentas, todo parecía depender de su decisión.

* * *

><p>Ya eran cerca de las diez de la mañana en la aldea de Kumokagure, mientras que Hinata Hyuga seguía encerrada en su habitación intentando el jutsu que rompería su sello de protección.<p>

- no lo sé Hinata, creo que deberías descansar. Dime la verdad, no dormiste en toda la noche intentando esa técnica, ¿no es cierto?- preguntó Saukura, quien se encontraba sentada en la cama de la pelinegra.

- gracias por tu preocupación Sskura-san, pero tengo que lograr hacer este jutsu antes de la boda, de lo contrario… bueno, tu sabes perfectamente que podría pasar.

Sakura observó preocupada a Hinata, no se veía nada bien; probablemente, ni siquiera había dormido tratando de lograr aquel jutsu, era extraño, pero le recordaba peligrosamente a cierto rubio terco amigo suyo. La pelirosa sonrió levemente ante este pensamiento, y luego, posó sus ojos en uno de los pergaminos. Había algo extraño, algo que no se veía del todo bien.

- Hinata…- llamó Sakura rompiendo la concentración de la chica.

-¿Qué pasa?-

- pues, no lo sé, hay algo extraño con este sello, ¿podría ver el tuyo nuevamente? - preguntó la chica. Hinata se volteó mostrándole la espalda y levantó su blusa.

Ahí estaba la marca, justo en la espina dorsal. Pero, por más que Sakura la comparaba con la de Hinata, había algo extraño.

- no creo que la marca de maldición que tienes en tu espalda sea la misma de los pergaminos - afirmó Sakura muy convencida. La Hyuga se sobresaltó y caminó hacía el espejo de su tocador.

- no es posible, tiene que ser la misma marca- Hinata se examinó la espalda cuidadosamente. En ese momento, se dio cuenta, Sakura tenía la razón, había algo extraño en el sello, aparentemente eran iguales, pero a la vez, no encajaba completamente con el del pergamino.

De pronto, alguien toco la puerta- hola, soy yo, ¿puedo entrar?- preguntó la voz de Naruto al otro lado.

- por su puesto- respondió Sakura sonriente. Hinata no había sido capaz de decir palabra alguna, de cierta manera, aún se sentía algo molesta y, porque no decirlo, traicionada, quería estar lejos de Naruto por algunas horas, que le diera tiempo de pensar.

Hinata se quedó rígida y muy quieta en el sitio el que se encontraba, lo que de inmediato, llamó la atención de Sakura, quien paso rápidamente los ojos de uno a otra tratando de encontrar la razón del cambio de comportamiento de la chica.

- hola Naruto- saludo Sakura alegremente- ¿sabes si Sasuke ya llegó a la ciudad?-

- aún no ha llegado, supongo que debe estar enviando el mensaje del Kazekage a sus tropas, creo que se está demorando más de lo que había esperado, y según entiendo, no pudo entrar a Konoha.

Hinata puso especial atención a la última noticia, eso significaba que probablemente lo que quiera que estuviera planeando en compañía del Kazekage no se iba a dar, por una minuto, la chica dejó salir un suspiro, por lo que las dos personas que se encontraban en la sala voltearon en su dirección.

-hee… creo que tengo cosas que hacer, será mejor que me vaya- balbuceo nerviosamente Sakura. Después, la pelirrosa salió de la habitación dejando completamente solos a Hinata y a Naruto.

- creo que yo también tengo cosas que hacer- dijo a chica mientras ocultaba su rostro en su cabello. Sin embargo, justo antes de que ella pudiera salir Naruto dio un paso adelante y la detuvo tomándola por los hombros.

- oye… ¿Qué te pasa Hinata? - preguntó el rubio.

- nada- negó la chica.

- no, a mi no puedes engañarme, hay algo que te sucede.

- solo estoy nerviosa porque no he podido quitarme el sello, y la boda vez acerca cada vez más- murmuró Hinata estresada.

- eso no es cierto, hay algo más, no lo niegues - murmuró el muchacho mientras trataba que sus miradas se encontraran. Por su parte, la pelinegra se mordió el labio ocultando aún más su rostro con su cabello.

- Naruto… yo escuché la conversación que tuviste ayer con el Kazekage, bueno, parte de ella, en realidad- confesó Hinata mientras jugaba con sus dedos. El rubio no dijo nada en seguida, no obstante, la miró preocupado.

-¿Qué parte exactamente fue la que escuchaste?- preguntó Naruto con el seño fruncido.

- cuando le dijiste que no estabas seguro de lo que…

- sentía por ti- completó Naruto aún en el tono grave que había adoptado desde un principio- me lo imagine cuando vi tu expresión, supe de inmediato que estabas molesta.

- Naruto, yo…- trató de decir la chica.

- espera Hinata, déjame explicarte, por favor no me condenes antes de haberme escuchado, tu no me entendiste- interrumpió Naruto frenéticamente.

- adelante- murmuró Hinata con la garganta seca, incitándolo para que hablara.

- hace tiempo… - empezó Naruto escogiendo con mucho cuidado sus palabras- hace tiempo que te llevaba en la cabeza, pero, hace tiempo estaba enamorado de Sakura, o por lo menos creí estarlo, aún no sé exactamente que sentía. Pero…- suspiró el chico antes de seguir con su discurso.

- pero después comenzaste a invadir mi mundo, sin si quiera intentarlo, no estaba muy seguro, por eso te pedí tiempo, no quería enfrascarme en una relación contigo antes de tener claro todo en mi cabeza. Te aseguro que aquella noche en que fui a buscarte a tu casa yo solo pensaba en ti, en realidad lo hago desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo Naruto casi sin aire y con las palabras entrecortadas, ya que él nunca había tenido mucho talento para dar este tipo de discursos.

Por un momento, le preocupo bastante que ella no respondiera, así que se limito a mirarla directamente a los ojos. Le hubiera gustado poderle mostrar de alguna manera que era honesto, pero no sabía cómo, tan solo tenía sus palabras, que dejaban la gran interrogante al aire, ¿ realmente le creería?.

Justo cuando este pensamiento pasaba por su mente, Hinata dio un paso hacia adelante se inclino ligeramente y le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios, su corazón saltó de alegría, aparentemente, le había creído.

- gracias Naruto- susurro la chica con voz casi inaudible. Naruto no pudo resistirse más, tomó su rostro con ambas manos y le dio un nuevo beso mucho más profundo que el anterior. En cuanto el chico separó su sus labios apoyó su frente en contra de la de Hinata.

- te juró que soy sincero, yo siento algo muy fuerte por ti, algo que nunca había sentido antes, creo que realmente te amo- Hinata sonrió y tomo fuertemente una de sus muñecas.

- disculpe… señorita Hyuga - llamó alguien al otro lado de la puerta.

- espérame un momento- dijo la chica antes de caminar hacía la entrada.

Naruto se quedó solo por unos instantes mientras que trataba de tranquilizarse, estaba muy feliz, finalmente lo había hecho, le dijo a Hinata que la amaba, ahora todo parecía más claro y más fácil , como si detener ese estúpido matrimonio fuera un juego de niños en comparación a lo que había logrado, y lo mejor de todo: ella realmente confiaba en él.

- me necesitan en la sala de reuniones que está al final del pasillo- dijo Hinata con gesto preocupado regresándolo a la realidad.

- ¿a ti?- preguntó Naruto.

- sí, no es normal, la chica que toco la puerta me aseguró que tenía una visita, pero no puedo pensar en nadie que quisiera venir a verme- murmuró Hinata pensativamente.

- no importa, vuelvo en unos minutos – se despidió. Después, se inclinó nuevamente y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Hinata caminó hacia el final del largo pasillo del piso en que estaba ubicada su habitación. A medida que avanzaba un extraño presentimiento se apoderó de ella, se suponía que nadie debía ir a buscarla, era demasiado extraño.

- Hinata-sama- llamó una voz que la paralizó del miedo, al sentir que su dueño ponía su mano sobre su hombro.

- Neji- niisan, me has dado un susto de muerte- dijo recuperando el aliento y con una mano en el pecho.

- lo lamento Hinata- sama, me mandaron llamar hace unos minutos, me dijeron que alguien quería verme, ¿a usted también la llamarón? - preguntó el muchacho con expresión preocupada.

- sí, pero no tengo ni idea cual es el motivo - confesó la chica.

- será mejor entrar - declaró Neji antes de dar un par de fuertes golpes a la puerta.

- pase- respondió una voz masculina en el interior. En cuanto su primo abrió la puerta, Hinata supo el verdadero significado de la expresión "un susto de muerte", que ella usaba con tanta regularidad, ya que vio Hiashi Hyuga sentado al otro extremo de la sala y acompañado de dos miembros jóvenes de su clan mirándola con una expresión que le dejó claro que estaba en graves problemas.

- b- b-buenas t-t-tardes p-padre- tartamudeó Hinata mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia.

- buenas tardes Hiashi-sama- saludo a su turno Neji.

- no son buenas tardes para ninguno de los dos- declaro Hiashi mientras se paraba de su asiento y los enfrentaba de tal manera que hizo que Hinata palideciera.

- mis espías he han informado de tus actividades Hinata Hyuga- declaró.

- ¿disculpe?- preguntó la chica fingiendo no saber de que hablaba.

- no te hagas la desentendida- gruño entre dientes- tu sabes perfectamente de que te estoy hablando, tú robaste una serie de pergaminos restringidos y contactaste a los enemigos de nuestra familia para lograr quitarte el sello de protección. Es una vergüenza, ese sello al igual que tus ojos, son el testimonio de que eres una Hyuga, y tu quieres renunciar a eso - dijo Hiashi indignado.

- no me interesa ser una Hyuga - murmuró Hinata.

- escúchame bien- dijo tomándola por los hombros, por lo que los otros ninjas presentes se alarmaron - estoy cansado de este juego, Hinata esto es lo mejor para la familia y para ti-

- solamente es bueno para la familia, y yo soy solamente su herramienta- respondió la chica en voz baja. Hiashi tuvo la intención de sacudir a su hija, pero la mano de su sobrino lo impidió.

-Hiashi - sama, esto no es necesario…

- no te atrevas a abrir la boca Neji Hyuga- interrumpió su tío mientras soltaba a su hija y dirigía toda su atención al muchacho- te confié la tarea de protegerla, confíe en ti, no solo por esa tontería de la rama segundaria, lo hice porque eres el hijo de mi hermano, porque pensé que eras uno de los pocos que tienen el honor suficiente para llevar el apellido Hyuga, y para ser el líder del clan con la frente en alto, pero, no, me fallaste, hubiera esperado esta insolencia de tu prima ¿pero de ti?- grito Hiashi mostrando su decepción.

- él no sabía nada- intervino la chica.

- ¡HA!- empezó sarcásticamente su padre- debía saber, él siempre lo hace, solo que no deja que te des cuenta de ello- Hinata miró a Neji sorprendida, al parecer, su primo había estado protegiendo su relación con Naruto todo ese tiempo, por eso no permitió que todo se "consumara".

-¿cómo lo supo?- preguntó la chica a Hiashi fríamente.

- tenía a tus antiguos raptores vigilados, y me informaron que entraste en contacto con ellos, después revisé los viejos pergaminos de la biblioteca, al ver los que faltaban fue sencillo atar los cabos, ¿para qué más querrías hablar con semejante gente?. Era bastante obvio lo que estabas planeando.

- papá…- trató de decir Hinata antes que la puerta volviera a abrirse. Esta vez, se trataba del Kazekage , quien entró con expresión confundida a la sala. Hinata lo fulminó con la mirada, pensando que él debía ser el culpable de todo.

- disculpe… me mandaron llamar y yo- dijo el Kazekage aún confundido.

- Kazekage- sama - empezó Hiashi haciendo una pequeña reverencia- no hubiera querido que nos viéramos antes de la boda, pero en vista de las circunstancias, estoy aquí para informarle que ante ciertas… "acciones" de mi hija, el consejo del clan Hyuga decidió ponerle un castigo temporal- anunció el líder Hyuga. Tanto Gaara como todos los otros presentes miraros a Hiashi completamente consternados.

- ¿a qué se refiere?- preguntó Gaara.

- Hinata será cegada por siete días, como medida preventiva, si su comportamiento continúa, activaré su sello- declaró con voz fuerte. Sin embargo la última parte de la frase se perdió entre los quejidos de los presentes.

- Hyuga-san, esto no es necesario, lo que haya hecho Hinata no es tan grave como para merecer esto- gritó Gaara perdiendo la compostura.

- fue una ofensa contra usted, mi hija pretende sabotear nuestro acuerdo- aclaró.

- no importa- respondió Gaara- por favor olvídelo, no cancelaré el matrimonio, no creo que su Hija merezca…

- suficiente - interrumpió Hiashi- mi hija aún no se ha convertido en su esposa, y como tal, aún pertenece a la familia Hyuga y debe acatar sus reglas-

-¿cuáles reglas de la familia Hyuga? Esto jamás se le había hecho a nadie- gritó Hinata.

- no lo voy a permitir - dijo el Kazekage poniéndose frente a ella.

Lo único que Hinata pudo distinguir a partir de allí, fue una ráfaga de viento que golpeaba a Gaara y lo expelía fuera de la sala. Todo ocurrió tan rápido que este no pudo activar su escudo de arena, es más, este quedó esparcido por la habitación, y ahora, el Kazekage se encontraba afuera.

- rápido Hoyu, Koru- gritó Hiashi. En cuestión de segundos Hinata sintió que su papá la tomaba por la espalda apretándole fuertemente los brazos para que no se moviera. Mientras que su primo Hoyu activaba el sello prohibido de Neji para que este no se moviera.

- lo lamento mucho Neji- susurro Hoyu mientras elaboraba el signo con sus manos.

Por su parte, Hinata luchaba por liberarse, incluso, intentó usar uno de sus rayos azules de chakra, pero se le olvido que trataba con el mismísimo Hiashi Hyuga. De pronto, su papá le tomó fuertemente la mandíbula e hizo que levantara la cabeza. La chica vio a su otro primo, Koru mirándola temeroso mientas sostenía una pequeña botella en sus manos.

- ¡hazlo!- ordenó Hiashi. Pero aún así, el muchacho no se movió, tan solo se quedó mirando a su prima a los ojos, por lo que su papá furioso, le quitó la botella y tiró su contenido directamente al rostro de la chica. Hinata cerró los ojos instintivamente, pero una vez intento abrirlos, se dio cuenta de que esto era imposible.

La impresión fue tal, que Hinata sintió que sus piernas no la sostendrían por más tiempo así que dejó caer,sin poderse aún soltar del agarre de Hiashi.

- lo lamento linda, sé que no te gusta, pero era necesario, es por tu bien- susurro dulcemente en su oído mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Esto impactó a Hinata. Hiashi solo le había hablado así una vez en toda su vida. Tenía cuatro años, y había contraído un terrible resfriado, pero la medicina era demasiado espantosa para aceptar beberla pacíficamente.

Aquel día, su papá se ofreció a darle un abrazo, y cómo él nunca lo hacía, Hinata aceptó de inmediato, sin embargo, justo cuando la tenía entre sus brazos, la volteó y la tomó, como lo había hecho minutos antes, mientras que su mamá, que aún vivía, le ponía el jarabe en la boca. Después, Hiashi la levantó y le dio el prometido abrazo , y susurro exactamente las mismas palabras - _lo lamento linda, sé que no te gusta, pero era necesario, es por tu bien_-

Aquella vez, Hinata se sintió tan traicionada, que no les dirigió la palabra a sus padres por tres días, no obstante, en cuanto se sintió mejor, olvidó todo él incidente. Pero esta vez decidió que la escaza relación que tenía con Hiashi se iría al infierno, porque no había manera de que algo bueno saliera de todo ese desastre.

Hiashi la arrullo por unos segundos más, después se paró dejándola arrodillada en el suelo y en una completa oscuridad. Hinata escucho pasos y el sonido de la puerta abrirse, por lo que comenzó a tantear levemente para averiguar en qué estado se encontraba Neji, sin embargo, no pudo avanzar más, ya que la mano masculina la tomó por la muñeca.

* * *

><p>Gaara se sorprendió ya que no salía sonido alguno de la habitación, pero este sentimiento cambio a ira en cuanto vio a Hiashi Hyuga salir acompañado de sus dos ninjas. Su futuro suegro parecía agotado y demacrado, incluso se lo veía mucho más viejo de lo que en realidad era.<p>

- bien- empezó el líder de Clan Hyuga- si quiere hacer algo más productivo que mirarme con odio, le sugeriría que buscara un doctor para Hinata y mi sobrino, por ahora no le duele, pero sus ojos comenzarán a arder dentro de algunas horas- dijo con profundo desprecio.

- yo no voy a permitr….- trató de gruñir Gaara.

- usted no tiene ningún derecho de darme ordenes jovencito- empezó el Hyuga, luego se dirigió a los ninjas que lo acompañaban- largo - les dijo.

- no me importa que usted sea el mismísimo Kazekage, los dos sabemos que no fue lo suficientemente hábil para mantener a mi hija a raya, por eso tuve que intervenir. ¿No fue eso lo que pasó? ¿Acaso no fue por eso que mando a Uchiha a hablar conmigo?- preguntó burlonamente.

- yo solo quería que la disuadiera- respondió estupefacto.

- mi hija tiene una voluntad demasiado fuerte como para romperla con unas cuantas palabras duras, tenía que recurrir a métodos más drásticos, pero esto solo es la punta del iceberg, aún falta lo más importante- murmuró Hiashi. Gaara no sabía a qué se refería, pero algo le decía que no quería enterarse, en todo caso, un terrible sentimiento de culpa se iba anidando en su pecho.

- no se preocupe- dijo el Hyuga al advertir que Gaara se ponía pálido- gracias al pequeño espectáculo que montamos, y a que la Hokage oficialmente negó la entrada de Uchiha a Konoha, ella no cree que usted esté implicado, yo le dije que tenía espías vigilando a los ninjas de Kumo que intentaron secuestrarla.

- ¿Por qué me protegió?- preguntó furioso.

- porque a pesar de todo, sigo creyendo que es lo mejor para ella- afirmó Hiashi- si no lo fuera, no habría jugado tan bien su papel en la pequeña farsa que monté hoy, ni la habría protegido durante el ataque que sufrieron en el bosque.

-¿y qué hay de Naruto?- volvió a preguntar Gaara sin entender las razones para haberlo hecho.

- no comprendo porque lo menciona en este momento, pero estoy seguro de que ambos lo queremos lejos de Hinata ¿no es verdad? - dijo el líder Hyuga, para después desaparecer por el largo pasillo.

Nuevos pasos llamarón la atención del Kazekage, se trataba de Sakura Haruno quien corría en dirección a la sala en compañía de uno de los ninjas del líder Hyuga. Gaara los siguió a la habitación en donde encontraron a Hinata sosteniendo la mano de Neji, quien claramente se encontraba herido.

- Sakura, atiéndelo a él, yo no puedo ver, pero Neji está muy mal- dijo la suave voz de su prometida. Mientras que la pelirrosa atendía al Hyuga, Gaara se acercó lentamente a Hinata y le tomo la mano ayudándola a restablecerse. Sin embargo. Fue cuestión de tiempo antes de que perdiera el equilibrio, así que decidió cargarla hasta su habitación para hacer más rápido el trayecto.

- lo lamento Neji solo estaba siguiendo órdenes- murmuró el Hyuga a quien Gaara desconocía.

- no te preocupes, me pasará el dolor en un par de horas- respondió con dificultad el muchacho mientras que Sakura y el otro Hyuga lo ayudaban a restablecerse.

- Kazekage-sama- llamó la pelirrosa- lleve a Hinata a su cuarto, yo iré en algunos momentos-

Gaara no dijo nada, tan solo continuó cargando a la chica hasta que llegarón a su habitación, en donde la puso encima de su cama.

- ¿Naruto?- preguntó la chica.

- no está, el cuarto estaba vacío – respondió Gaara.

- ha- murmuró Hinata algo decepcionada. - Kazekage- sama, siento mucho haber desconfiado de usted, creí que le había dicho a mi papá que viniera. Pero, usted no tuvo nada que ver ¿verdad?- preguntó amablemente. Gaara contuvo la respiración, no quería contestar.

- no- respondió llanamente.

- eso pensé, gracias por intentar defenderme, la verdad es que había creído que usted había enviado a Sasuke Uchiha a Konoha, pero a él no lo dejaron entrar así que debo disculparme- dijo Hinata tomando su mano. Gaara sintió nauseas.

- no se preocupe- volvió a responder en el mismo tono monótono.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, se trataba de Sakura, quien se quedó mirando a Hinata, sin siquiera reparar en la presencia de Gaara.

- ¿estás bien?- preguntó preocupada.

- si- respondió la chica.

- Hiashi dijo que le ardería en unas horas - murmuró el Kazekage. De inmediato la mirada molesta de la pelirrosa cayó en él, probablemente, también pensaba que él era el culpable.

- Sakura…- empezó la Hyuga- el Kazekage intentó ayudarme.

- será mejor que se retire Kazekage, quiero revisar a Hinata- dijo la kunoichi, aún no muy convencida por las palabras de su amiga.

- nos vemos después, Hinata- se despidió Gaara, usando el nombre de la chica en vez de su tradicional Hinata-san.

Gaara caminó hacia su propio cuarto mientras que las nauseas que habían iniciado minutos antes se incrementaron, en cuanto puso un pie en el lugar no pudo aguantar más y corrió al baño, nuevamente tenía deseos de vomitar, pero esta vez la causa era diferente.

Con algo de dificultad, el Kazekage se levantó del suelo, caminó hasta el lavamanos y metió la cabeza debajo del grifo. Después, se miró en el espejo, era increíble, pero no reconocía a la persona que veía, ya que durante su vida había sido muchas cosas; un demonio, un asesino, un sanguinario, pero nunca un mentiroso, simplemente no encontraba relación alguna con la persona que le devolvía la mirada.

No pretendía que las cosas llegaran tan lejos, ni siquiera estaba muy seguro de que lo había impulsado a pedir ayuda en el Uchiha, había caído demasiado bajo, toda esa situación lo había convertido en un ser manipulador y traicionero, de esa clase de hombres que estarían dispuestos a sacrificar a su familia y seres queridos por el poder, exactamente como era su padre.

* * *

><p>Después de salir de la habitación de Hinata, Naruto dejó la torre Raikage, caminó por la ciudad y visitó a Bee por un par de horas, de tal manera, que cuando llegó nuevamente a visitar a la Hyuga ya estaba oscuro.<p>

Naruto subió lentamente los escalones que conducían a los balcones colgantes donde se encontraba la torre. En donde se encontró frente a frente con una escena que lo perturbó. Se trataba de Hiashi Hyuga saliendo del edificio, y por alguna razón, esto no le traía buenos presentimientos. Casi sin pensarlo, el chico caminó hacía él.

-señor Hyuga- llamó.

- Uzumaki- contestó el hombre como si escupiera las palabras.

- ¿era usted quien necesitaba hablar con Hinata?- preguntó Naruto muy serio.

- en otras circunstancias le diría que no es de incumbencia, pero considerando lo que pasó…- empezó Hiashi.

- ¿a qué se refiere?- preguntó nuevamente el rubio.

- vine a este lugar a darle una advertencia a Hinata, ya que tuve la fortuna de descubrir lo que tramaba. Y ahora se lo advierto a usted, olvídese de Hinata, ya ha hecho lo suficiente- murmuró Hiashi entre dientes, luego, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y continuó

- puede que no tenga ningún poder sobre usted, pero ella sigue siendo mi hija y si insiste en negarse a cumplir su deber yo haré lo que sea necesario para obligarla- Naruto se sintió palidecer al escuchar estas palabras, de seguro se refería al sello de Hinata. Mientras que el chico se hallaba sumido en sus pensamientos Hiashi se alejó de él y caminó hacía las escaleras.

- ella no se rendirá - gritó Naruto de repente- yo puedo asegurarle que Hinata no se rendirá, usted no podrá romper su voluntad tan fácilmente, ni la mía, porque yo la ayudaré, no importa lo que pase.

-¿no importa lo que pase?, ¿aún si mi hija queda ciega? ¿Sería usted capaz de hacerle eso?- preguntó el hombre burlonamente. Naruto quedó estupefacto, una cosa era que se lo dijera Gaara, pero otra muy diferente que el líder del clan Hyuga, el único con el poder suficiente para quitarle la vista a Hinata.

- usted no sería capaz…- murmuró Naruto impresionado.

- ¿no?, entre, y vea usted mismo lo que su terquedad y deseo autodestructivo ha ocasionado- dijo Hiashi antes de bajar las escaleras lentamente.

Naruto salió corriendo a través del pasillo y subió las escaleras en dirección al cuarto de la chica, tenía que saber cómo se encontraba Hinata. Al llegar el rubio toco la puerta con todas sus fuerzas sin importar si era cortés o no, ya que el presentimiento de que algo terrible había ocurrido, seguía creciendo.

-Hinata-chan…- gritó el chico. Sin embargo, Sakura fue quien le abrió la puerta.

- Naruto- empezó la chica con expresión preocupada y bloqueándole la entrada.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunto Naruto.

- Hiashi sello sus ojos, temporalmente- se apresuro a decir la chica al ver que su amigo perdía la paciencia.

- cálmate, ahora mismo le duele tanto que no debes molestarla, no te oirá- suspiró Sakura. Pero eso no fue suficiente, ya que el chico se abrió paso hasta que se encontró frente a la cama de Hinata. La miró atentamente, y se dio cuenta de que no se hallaba consiente, parecía delirar mientras que su cara se hallaba cubierta por sudor y una expresión de dolor.

Lentamente Naruto tomó la mano de Hinata, pero la chica no le respondió, estaba completamente inconsciente.

- no- se quejó Hinata.

- es temporal, solo serán siete días, si no estoy mal, el dolor cesará mañana- murmuro Sakura tranquilizadoramente.

Naruto no lo pudo soportar más, salió corriendo de la habitación, sin importar que Sakura lo llamara a gritos, ni que las piernas le dolieren, no se detuvo hasta que llegó a su propio cuarto en la posada, y se dejó caer pesadamente en su cama. No supo cuanto tiempo paso allí, pero durante ese tiempo, repasó todos esos momentos que habían quedado en sus recuerdos, el examen chunnin, las diferentes misiones que compartieron juntos. Ella era una buena persona, en realidad era una de las mejores que había conocido, ¿Por qué tenían que pasarle esas cosas a las buenas personas? , al igual que a sus padres. Definitivamente el mundo era un lugar muy injusto.

De pronto, el chico sintió un golpeteo en su puerta, no quería abrir, así que se quedo tendido en su cama.

- Naruto…- gritó la voz de Sasuke. Al oír de quien se trataba Naruto caminó hacia la entrada y abrió.

- teme- saludo el chico desanimadamente mientras se recostaba en el marco de la puerta.

- Sakura me contó lo que pasó- dijo el Uchiha.

- ah…- Naruto no sabía que más responderle, así que le hizo una señal para que entrara. Los dos shinobis se sentaron el uno al lado del otro en la cama y permanecieron en silencio hasta que Sasuke fue el primero en decir algo.

- Sakura me mataría si se entera que te estoy diciendo esto, pero debes olvidarte de ella- afirmo Sasuke. Naruto volteó a verlo estupefacto.

- ¿en este momento? Por supuesto que no, yo… yo… realmente creo que la amo- respondió el chico desanimado.

- crees- repitió el uchiha.

- no lo creo, lo sé- aseguró Naruto.

- ¿te parece justo lo que le está pasando?, yo no lo creo, supéralo, déjala en paz, que se case con el Kazekage, tu siempre lo defiendes ¿no?-

- no es tan fácil- gritó Naruto.

- ¿cómo que no? Cuando fui a saludar a Sakura me dijo que llevaba horas delirando, si tú no te hubieras interpuesto en su camino, probablemente ella ya se habría casado con Gaara, sería feliz y no estaría pasado por todo eso- respondió Sasuke alterado, luego tomo una bocanada de aire y continuo- te digo la verdad porque soy tu amigo, sé que es doloroso, pero es lo mejor ¿no querrás que ella termine ciega y relegada de su clan?. Naruto negó levemente con la cabeza.

- claro que no- respondió con la garganta seca.

- si quieres alejarla debes herirla en serio- advirtió Sasuke.

- de ninguna manera.

-debes hacerlo- repitió Sasuke- esa chica es terca e insistente como tú, si no lo haces ella seguirá intentándolo, y se lastimara a sí misma, Naruto piensa, realmente debes convencerla de que se case con el Kazekage- Naruto guardo silencio pero adquirió una expresión de tristeza que el Uchiha pocas veces había visto en el.

- entonces, lo que pase de aquí en adelante esta en tus manos- concluyó Sasuke antes de dejar a Naruto solo en la habitación.

Al día siguiente, Naruto no se levantó en todo el sentido de la palabra, ya que había permanecido sentado en su cama pensando desde que Sasuke lo había visitado.

Jamás se había sentido tan confundido como en aquella ocasión, era extraño, pero a pesar de lo terco e irracional que las personas decían que era, él siempre sabía cuál era el camino correcto, en ocasiones se volviera borroso, pero aún así, lo seguía. Esta vez, todo era más confuso. Probablemente, Sasuke tenía razón, era mejor dejar a Hinata en paz, y avanzar, aunque los dos salieran lastimados.

Justo en ese momento el amanecer iluminó el cuarto de Naruto, tan solo había dormido por dos o tres horas, aún así, había tomado una decisión, dejaría a Hinata Hyuga por su propio bien.

En cuanto Naruto terminó de vestirse, caminó hacía la torre Raikage, aquel recorrido fue uno de los más largos y difíciles de su vida, ya que aún seguía buscando las palabras para romper con Hinata, era demasiado difícil hacerlo, sencillamente, no estaba en su naturaleza herir a las personas, y tampoco era un buen mentiroso, solo esperaba que todo fluyera en el momento de la verdad.

Naruto toco la puerta del cuarto de Hinata, y esperó la respuesta.

- Hola Naruto- saludo alegremente Sakura en voz alta, con la intención de que la Hyuga la escuchara.

-hola Sakura-chan, si nos disculpas, me gustaría hablar a solas un momento con Hinata- murmuro el chico.

- claro- respondió la pelirrosa- Naruto…- empezó nuevamente susurrando- ten cuidado, paso una noche difícil, no pudo dormir muy bien y dejó de delirar hace unas cuantas horas.

- entendido.

El chico entro a la habitación muy despacio tratando de no llamar la atención, pero Hinata se reincorporó rápidamente, y se sentó en su cama con algo de dificultad mientras que el rubio sentía que su mundo se hundiría al ver sus ojos sellados con una sustancia blanca que se filtraba a través de sus parpados.

- Naruto…- llamó la chica alegremente.

- he… hola Hinata, yo necesito hablar contigo-

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Hinata algo preocupada al notar el nerviosismo en su voz.

- yo… me entere de lo que pasó, creo que esto está llegando demasiado lejos- dijo Naruto rápidamente.

-¿a qué te refieres?- preguntó nuevamente en un tono de voz más severo.

- a lo nuestro Hinata, esto es demasiado, y de seguro tu papá tiene peores cartas bajo la manga yo no puedo seguir con esto.

- ahhhh- suspiró Hinata- ya entiendo, te conozco demasiado bien Naruto Uzumaki, no te preocupes por mí, esta es mi decisión, gracias por tu preocupación, pero yo decidí seguir este camino no hay necesidad de…

- no seas tonta Hinata- gritó Naruto, por lo que la chica se quedó callada.

Hinata lo conocía demasiado, por eso tendría que ser un poco más duro de lo que había planeado.

- N-Naruto-k-kun- tartamudeo la chica.

- no seas tonta- repitió- esto está llegando demasiado lejos, yo no voy a cargar con el peso de que quedes ciega, entiéndeme, si voy a llegar a ser Hokague, no puedo hacerlo, te convertirías en una carga para mi, y eventualmente tu serías infeliz- Naruto se sorprendió de sí mismo, a él nunca le salían tan naturalmente las mentiras, pero esta frase le había salido particularmente hiriente.

- ¿una carga? Naruto eso no es cierto, tú mismo dices que hay que seguir intentando las cosas hasta lograrlas, yo te he visto esforzándote al máximo, no creo que realmente quieras…

-¿y tú que sabes de lo que realmente quiero?- dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba frente a ella y la tomaba por los hombros.

- lo que quiero decir…- empezó el chico soltándola- es que fue divertido mientras duró, pero la verdad es que después de todo lo que pasé con Sakura, pensé que sería buena idea darte una oportunidad, eres muy hermosa así que pensé: ¿Por qué no?, sé que suena mal, pero tenía decirte lo que paso en realidad. Es gracioso, porque tu vives en un mundo de fantasías donde todo es maravilloso, donde todo se puede lograr un poco de esfuerzo-

- tú también lo crees, lo sé - murmuró Hinata con voz temblorosa. Naruto la miró atentamente, no tenía ni idea de donde habían salido sus palabras, pero lo que ella le dijo lo descompuso, tenía que hacerlo rápido, porque, a fin de cuenta, él siempre había vivido en el mismo mundo de fantasía de la chica.

- no Hinata, lo que creo es que tengo que ser Hokage, cueste lo que cueste, lo lamento, pero creo que en realidad no me conoces yo viví fuera de la aldea mucho tiempo. Lo acepto, me excedí diciéndote ayer que te amaba, pensé que cederías un poco si te lo decía, pero, la pasamos muy bien juntos, aún podemos…- Naruto se inclinó e intento besarla, pero antes de que lo lograra, sintió que Hinata torpemente lo apartaba de ella.

- lárgate- dijo fríamente Hinata.

- perfecto tú te lo pierdes, de seguro esto no habría pasado con Sakura, y ¿sabes qué? Te voy a dar un consejo, por los buenos tiempos, deja de ser estúpida e ingenua y vete con Gaara, él es un tonto, el vive en el mismo mundo de fantasía que tu, tal vez puedan él pueda soportar mejor ese molesto tartamudeo tuyo - concluyo Naruto, plenamente consciente de que sus palabras la lastimarían.

Naruto caminó hacia la puerta, pero antes de que alcanzara el picaporte, vio un objeto pequeño y brillante que golpeaba la puerta. El chico lo recogió, se trataba del collar que él le había regalado unos días antes. Por un momento se detuvo y observó a la chica, parecía a punto de derrumbarse, sus manos sostenían con toda su fuerza su cobertor y su mandíbula temblaba por la ira.

- lárgate - dijo Hinata nuevamente.

Una vez afuera Naruto tomó la cadena, se la puso alrededor de su cuello y recostó su cabeza en la puerta, era oficial, Hinata Hyuga había salido de su vida.

* * *

><p>Wuaaaw, que escena final tan dura, creo que me pasé con el rechazo de Naruto, esto hace que el primer capítulo de mi otro fic "sentimientos erróneos" parezca una tontería (por cierto esto es una propaganda por si no se han dado cuenta) así que se los recomiendo , en especial, porque el siguiente capítulo va a ser bastante sorprendente ahora, a los que siguen "identidad perdida" les comento que ya tengo el cap terminado, por ahora estoy localizando a mi querida Beta, pero en todo caso si ella no se encuentra disponible les prometo que publico el miercoles.<p>

Bien, eso fue todo por hoy, lamento la tardanza pero no me animaba a escribir esta historia, pero ahora que tengo impulso prometo que me iré hasta el final, espero que les haya gustado y adiós.

PDT: el "ogen" lo tomé de una serie que se llama Basilisk, no sé si alguien la habrá visto pero ahí sale, así que pensé ponerlo en este fic. Es curioso, pero no sé si notaron que a pesar de todo lo que le paso a Hinata en este capítulo, ella no lloró. Recuerdo que cuando vi la serie, la protagonista lloraba en una escena, y pensé : un momento ¿Cómo le salen las lagrimas si tiene los parpados completamente unidos? Es ridículo. Pero bueno, eso me gano por pensar demasiado una tonta serie japonesa. En fin, no sé porque cuento esto, pero, como dije, es curioso.

* * *

><p><strong>RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS<strong>

Hola gente es momento de responder los reviews del capítulo 14, en primera un saludo para **L**, y sí, creo que todos estamos odiando a Sasuke en este momento, y creo que se le va a odiar más, otro saludo a **Nickell****,** lo lamento mucho T_T, me he demorado, pero nunca abandonado, menos un fic como este que ya tengo la historia completamente planeada. Otro saludo a **Diana Carolina** wuuuuaaaaw cuanto odio contra Sasuke veo por aquí, creo que con anterior empeoró, si, te entiendo, respecto a tu final alternativo, wwuuuaw ese sería un muy final, trágico con discursos justo como a mí me gusta jejeje.

Otro saludo para **poison2 9** y para **alessa**, gracias por el comentario, y para **belle rose jewel **otro saludo, insulta todo lo que quieras, que no te pena, que después de este cap se lo merece más, ahora sobre las teorías Neji-hina de los hombres de mi vida, solo puedo decir que en mi humilde opinión son ilógicas, pero tengo que admitir que son contagiosas en especial la de que se quedan juntos, la otra (la que se muere Neji) es demasiado loca, porque aunque es una pareja un poco imposible tienen un no sé que qué los hace interesantes.

Otro saludo a **Meganchoobi**, y por supuesto, a mi **nee-chan Aniyasha** gracias por alabar mi primer intento de lemmon, pero creo que me asuste al llegar a momento "cumbre" por decirlo así, a **Irenikalove Gaara** lamento tanto haberme demorado pero me demore mucho escribiendo este capítulo, realmente espero que te guste y prometo solemnemente no demorarme más de una o dos semanas a la próxima. Otro saludo a **Rukia cc** gracias por el comentario, y si… Neji lo acepto Neji tuvo que aparecerse en el momento menos oportuno.

Finalmente pero no por eso menos importante **Retakelike –chan**, bueno… la verdad es que toda la escena de Hinata molesta con Naruto fue para desviar la cosa y dar otro giro después. Respecto a "Hinata: los sentimientos de un ave enjaulada", ya tengo otro fic algo así, y se llama sentimiento s erróneos jajaja (mal chiste, lo siento, no lo vuelvo a hacer) así que este no se va a ir por esa línea, ahora, no me puedes negar que Sasuke sí que es una amenaza. Y respecto a Neji… mnnnn que puedo decir, hasta a los mejores ninjas se les puede quedar la pasta de dientes (por ejemplo a mí que soy una kunoichi de primera línea, se me quedó mi cepillo de dientes en mis últimas vacaciones y como me vieron cara de turista me cobraron 3 veces el valor ¬¬…), o también cabe la posibilidad de que Neji sea un pervertido O.O


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

><p><strong>RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS : <strong>

Hola a todos, hoy voy a ser no voy a decir mucho, ya que me demoré mucho en subir este capítulo T_T por favor perdonenme, y eso que y lo tenía escrito desde hace meses. Aún así, les agradezco mucho por sus comentarios y a todas aquellas personas que me mandaron mensajes privados

* * *

><p>Naruto abrió los ojos lentamente y miró hacía el techo de su habitación. Después, sacó la cadena que llevaba en el cuello y observó el dije con atención. Habían pasado tres días desde la última vez que había visto a Hinata, pero, aún no tenía noticias de ella.<p>

En ese momento, un golpe en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos. Naruto sospechó que se trataba de Sakura, aún así, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, por lo que permaneció acostado en su cama.

— Naruto — llamó la chica — abre, sé que estás ahí— insistió. Naruto presintió que Sakura no se rendiría, así que decidió abrirle para evitar un enfrentamiento.

— Hola Sakura — saludó el chico mientras abría lentamente la puerta.

— Hola Naruto, te traje comida— comentó Sakura, quien le puso un empaque de rammen instantáneo en sus manos.

— Gracias — murmuró el chico. Un silenció incómodo se impuso entre los dos.

— ¿Puedo pasar? — preguntó Sakura.

— Sí, claro, aunque está algo desordenado— comentó el rubio frotándose la nuca. Sakura entró y se sentó en la cama.

— Pregúntame— dijo la chica de repente.

— ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Naruto confundido.

— Tú sabes a que me refiero. Hazlo, pregúntame— insistió la kunochi, por lo que chico suspiró.

— ¿Has tenido alguna noticia de Hinata? — volvió a preguntar Naruto, cómo si aquella frase le quitara un gran peso de encima.

— Sí. Los dolores cesaron ayer, ahora está mejor, al menos eso creo, pero está muy deprimida. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes?

— Le termine. Pero, creo que lo hice de la mala manera — comentó Naruto sintiéndose avergonzado. Esta vez fue Sakura quien suspiró.

— No habría esperado menos de ti. Es la clase de cosas que tú harías, pero es demasiado obvio, porque….

— Sakura — interrumpió Naruto — eso no importa. Yo necesito pedirte algo— concluyó nervioso.

— ¿Qué?

— Por favor, ayuda a Hinata a quitarse el sello— dijo Naruto rápidamente— ella quiere ser libre, sé que eso es lo que realmente busca, y tú eres la única persona que puede ayudarla. La verdad es que yo no sé mucho de esas cosas, así que por favor, ayúdala. Puede que no lo parezca, pero te sorprenderías de lo obstinada que puede ser Hinata cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza. - comentó. Sakura levantó una ceja y sonrió levemente

— Tiene gracia que tú, entre todas las personas, digas que ella es terca. Además, sabes que lo haré, no necesitas pedírmelo. Pero, ahora que Hinata está ciega, será mucho más difícil. Supongo que ese era el objetivo de su papá.

— Lo sé, pero, también sé que todas las técnicas tienen una debilidad - asintió Naruto muy resuelto — necesito preguntarte otra cosa… — agregó nervioso.

— ¿Qué? — volvió a preguntar la kunoichi perdiendo la paciencia.

— ¿Ella realmente me odia? — dijo el chico con una sonrisa irónica en sus labios.

— No lo sé, no hemos hablado de ti — reconoció Sakura. De pronto, los ojos de la chica se humedecieron — eres un tonto Naruto Uzumaki — Aseguró.

— Pero no importa, porque aún así, eres mi amigo, y yo soy tu amiga. Te doy mi palabra, haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarlos- afirmo. Por primera vez en tres días, Naruto sonrió, y después, miró el rammen instantáneo en sus manos.

— ¿De veras este ramen es para mí? — Preguntó— Tengo mucha hambre- comentó Naruto sonriente.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en una habitación de la torre Raikague, Hinata Hyuga permanecía sentada en su cama, ya que aún no sabía si era conveniente salir de ella. La chica no veía absolutamente nada, y esto la aterraba.<p>

Con los ojos Hyuga, Hinata nunca había tenido que enfrentarse a la incertidumbre de la oscuridad, aún si no había luz, ella era capaz de verlo todo, y estar en aquella situación la aterraba. Pero, se negaba a seguir siendo una víctima, ya que había pasado los tres últimos días en un círculo de autocompasión que comenzaba a desesperarla.

Con este pensamiento en mente, y en un golpe de adrenalina, Hinata se levantó de la cama y se sentó en el borde de ella. Después, estiró lentamente uno de sus pies para medir la distancia del suelo, con mucho cuidado, la chica dio el primer pasó, y se sintió emocionada por su pequeña victoria.

Hinata se preparó para dar el segundo pasó, desafortunadamente no vio la arruga en la alfombra que la hizo tropezar enseguida. La chica cayó pesadamente al suelo, y con ella, su entusiasmo inicial. ¿A quién trataba de engañar?, la verdad que ella no podía romper el sello sola, necesitaba ayuda de alguien, pero necesitaba ser lo más discreta posible, ya que hasta ahora había cometido demasiados errores.

— Hola Hinata, ¿puedo entrar? — llamó Sakura al otro lado de la puerta.

— Pasa Sakura — respondió.

— ¡Hinata! ¿Qué te pasó? — preguntó Sakura al verla arrodillada en el suelo.

— Nada, solo me caí, creo que después de todo, no puedo ver nada — contestó Hinata.

— ¿Qué querías hacer? — preguntó Sakura.

—Quería alcanzar los pergaminos— respondió Hinata.

— Pues…— balbuceo Sakura— voy a ser honesta contigo, en realidad, no creo que puedas romper ese sello tu sola Hinata — afirmó.

— Pero, si yo te ayudo, tal vez podamos lograrlo— comentó Sakura. La pelinegra se puso contenta de inmediato.

— y-yo q-quiero intentarlo S-Sakura-san, tu sabes que esta es mi única oportunidad, no quiero darme por vencida al primer obstáculo, pero reconozco que no puedo hacerlo sola, necesito tu ayuda— pidió. Sakura se mordió el labio, sabía que sería difícil para ella romper aquel sello.

— lo intentaré Hinata, pondré todo mi esfuerzo— prometió la pelirrosa — ¿Dónde están esos pergaminos?

— En el armario — señaló la Hyuga— Sakura, muchas gracias por todo — agregó la chica. Después, Sakura ayudó a Hinata a levantarse y vestirse, ya que aún se encontraba en pijama.

Hinata y Sakura pasaron el resto del día intentando el jutsu. Al principio, la Hyuga le explicó a su amiga como realizar los movimientos del pergamino. La pelirrosa estaba bastante confiada, ya que consideraba que aprendía rápido, pero con el pasar del tiempo, comenzó a dudar, ya que el signo, que debía encontrarse en la parte inferior de la espalda de Hinata, seguía sin aparecer completamente en su piel.

— Necesito que concentres más chakra, aún se ve borrosa — pidió Sakura.

— No puedo más Sakura, estoy casi segura de que este es todo el chakra que tengo— respondió la pelinegra, quien sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

— Hinata — empezó Sakura muy seria — voy a ser honesta contigo, este sello no está bien. A simple vista es el mismo de los pergaminos, pero tiene algo extraño. Debe tratarse de una protección adicional — supuso, por lo que Hinata frunció el seño.

— ¿Porque lo crees? — preguntó la chica.

— Porque vi un jutsu como ese en uno de los pergaminos de Tsunade-sama — dijo Sakura emocionada.

— ¿Eso es cierto? — preguntó nuevamente Hinata recobrando las esperanzas.

— Sí, en la aldea hay un archivo secreto de las antiguas técnicas de los diferentes clanes, no están todas, pero, es una posibilidad. Necesito ir a Konoha- dijo Sakura. La Hyuga tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire, el tiempo era una cuestión critica en este caso, aún así, la ayuda de su amiga era su última esperanza.

— ¿Realmente harías eso por mí? — preguntó la pelinegra una vez más.

— Sí— contestó Sakura decidida — solo quiero algo a cambio.

— Claro, pídelo.

— No quiero que odies a Naruto, el me contó lo que pasó entre ustedes. Tú ya lo conoces, es más bueno que el pan, y tan inteligente como una piedra.

— Y-Y-Yo no lo odio— interrumpió Hinata — tampoco creo que hablaba en serio, al principio le creí, pero ya no. Naruto no usaría palabras tan hirientes. Además, todo fue tan… fingido— concluyó la chica pensativamente.

— Entonces, ¿Por qué no has hablado con él? — preguntó Sakura algo molesta.

— Porque quiero que él piense que sigo molesta con Naruto.

— ¿Quién? — preguntó Sakura impaciente.

— El Kazekague — respondió. En ese momento, alguien tocó la puerta.

— Disculpe Hinata- san, ¿puedo pasar? — preguntó la voz de Gaara desde la entrada.

— S-si K-Kazekague s-s-sama, por favor e-espéreme un momento— tartamudeo la chica. Después, dirigió su atención nuevamente a Sakura y le susurró: — Sakura, por favor ayúdame a esconder todo esto, y actúa como si estuvieras examinando mis ojos.

— Bien— asintió la pelirrosa sin entender completamente lo que planeaba Hinata. Lo único que tenía claro, era que su amiga no confiaba en el Kazekage. Sakura siguió las instrucciones de Hinata, y después abrió la puerta.

— Buenas tardes Kazekage- sama— saludó respetuosamente Sakura.

— Buenas tardes Haruno-san— saludó, y se dirigió hacía Hinata— buenas tardes Hinata-san, me preguntaba si quiere salir hoy conmigo, pensé que sería buena idea, ya que lleva tres días sin dejar este cuarto, y hoy se ve mucho mejor.

— Me encantaría Kazekage-sama — respondió amablemente. Por un momento, Sakura se asustó, no sabía que tramaba Hinata, pero su instinto de supervivencia le decía que no era buena idea tratar de engañar a alguien tan poderoso como Gaara.

— ¡Sakura! — Llamó Hinata interrumpiendo sus pensamientos— ¿t-tu c-crees que sea buena idea s-salir? — preguntó. La chica dudo por un momento antes de responder.

— Pues… si tú quieres hacerlo— respondió vagamente la pelirrosa.

— ¡Por supuesto que quiero ir con usted Kazekage-sama! — exclamó Hinata emocionada.

— Vamos entonces— dijo el Kazekage. Los dos caminaron a través de la aldea, la pelinegra no sabía hacia donde se dirigía, y optó por dejarse llevar.

Hinata se sintió incómoda fingiendo serenidad en frente de Kazekage, en realidad, no confiaba en él. Tres días antes, la chica no hubiera puesto en duda la lealtad de Gaara, sin embargo, después de meditarlo con más calma, habían ciertas cosas que la inquietaban. En primer lugar, Gaara envió a Sasuke a la aldea de la hoja, y, a pesar de que no consiguió el permiso de entrada, nada le aseguraba que el Uchiha no hubiera alertado a Hiashi de sus planes.

En segundo lugar, Hinata no creyó ninguna de las palabras de Naruto. Tal y como le había dicho a Sakura, al principio la habían lastimado, pero ella simplemente no podía creerle, lo conocía demasiado, incluso lo había seguido por años. Él nunca diría cosas como aquellas, tan hirientes y certeras, casi parecía que se hubiese aprendido sus frases de memoria.

— Ya llegamos — dijo Gaara sacándola de su ensimismamiento. Hinata se detuvo un momento, y pudo notar que la brisa fresca de los arboles golpeaba su rostro. Probablemente se encontraban al aire libre.

— Es una lástima que no pueda ver todo esto Hinata-san. Este jardín es muy hermoso.

— Si, es una lástima— afirmó la chica — aún así, m-me gustaría caminar un poco, si fuera tan amable de acompañarme.

— Por su puesto — respondió.

* * *

><p>Después de comer el ramen que Sakura le llevó, Naruto sintió deseos de dar un paseo, y dejar, aunque fuera por unos minutos, su cuarto. El rubio decidió ir a visitar a Bee, aunque para verlo, tuviera que caminar durante horas.<p>

La ciudad estaba particularmente llena aquel día, ya que turistas de todos los rincones del país del rayo llegaron a la clausura del festival del viento, por lo que Naruto decidió hacer el viaje sobre los tejados de las casas, evitando así, las abarrotadas calles. Su estrategia dio resultado, y avanzó mucho más rápido.

Algo llamó su atención en la calle. Se trataba de Gaara y de Hinata quienes caminaban juntos. El sentido común de Naruto le indicó que debía irse en otra dirección, pero él había aprendido a ignorarlo desde hacía tiempo atrás, así que los siguió a través de los tejados.

Naruto vio a la pareja caminar hacía las afueras de la ciudad, simplemente, no podía entender que estaban buscando en aquel lugar. En ese momento, Gaara y Hinata entraron a una gran construcción, y sin pensarlo dos veces, el chico los siguió.

Al entrar al edificio se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un templo. Naruto caminó por el solitario recinto, mientras que el olor a incienso comenzaba a marearlo. Al no encontrar a Gaara, ni a Hinata, decidió salir del lugar por una puerta lateral que conducía a un pasillo. Afuera, el chico encontró un jardín, en el que la pareja caminaba.

* * *

><p>—Hinata- san— la llamó Gaara— ¿pasa algo? — Preguntó al verla distraída.<p>

— n-no— respondió la chica con voz temblorosa. En realidad, Hinata no sabía cómo sobrellevar aquella situación.

— Kazekage-sama— empezó Hinata— sé que hay una razón para que estemos aquí, ¿cuál es? — pregunto.

— Para ser honesto, la hay, hay una razón— admitió Gaara— yo quería hablar con usted, preguntarle cómo se siente después de todo lo que ha pasado.

Hinata reprimió las ganas de fruncir el seño, ya que tenía el presentimiento de que Gaara solo quería hablar con ella para saber si desconfiaba de él. Instintivamente, la chica escondió su molestia, debía cambiar su táctica, ya que enfrentarlo directamente, como lo había hecho hasta ese momento, no había funcionado.

— Pues…— murmuró Hinata nerviosa — creo que estoy muy cansada.

— ¿De qué? — preguntó Gaara ansioso.

— De todo. Creo que me cansé de ir contra la corriente, dejaré que pase lo que tenga que pasar Kazekage-sama— dijo la pelinegra. Hinata se dio cuenta de que era mucho más fácil mentir cuando no se podía ver a la persona a los ojos, pero, no estaba segura de que Gaara hubiera quedado satisfecho con aquella respuesta tan vaga, ya que él estaba bastante distraído.

— Hinata-san. Por favor espéreme aquí— le ordenó Gaara. Después, le tomó la mano y la condujo hasta el templo.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto la chica alarmada.

— Creo que hay alguien entre los árboles— murmuró el Kazekage— pero no estoy seguro.

— No se mueva, y si escucha a alguien quiero que me llame— le ordenó nuevamente Gaara.

— Bien — asintió Hinata.

* * *

><p>Minutos antes, Naruto Uzumaki vio a Gaara y a Hinata caminar hacia el pasillo en el que él se encontraba. El chico se dirigió hacía una ventana y saltó al tejado a través de ella. Después, permaneció escondido hasta que vio al Kazekage marchar.<p>

Naruto bajo, pero se quedó inmóvil junto a la ventana al ver que Gaara había dejado a Hinata allí. No quería acercársele, sabía que si lo hacía perdería el control. Sin embargo, sus pies lo traicionaron y se movieron solos en dirección a ella.

— ¿K-Kazekague-sama? — preguntó Hinata temerosa, al sentir su presencia. La chica levantó los brazos y comenzó a moverlos en diferentes direcciones.

A pesar de lo anterior, Naruto no se detuvo hasta que estuvo justo en frente de ella, y con mucho cuidado tomó su mano y la guió hasta la pared más cercana para que le sirviera de apoyo.

— ¿N-N-Na-Naruto? — preguntó nuevamente. Pero él no respondió, tan solo se le quedó viendo, poniendo especial atención en sus parpados sellados.

De pronto, Hinata levantó una mano en su dirección. Por un momento, el chico pensó que lo iba a abofetear, pero, ella tan solo la colocó suavemente sobre su mejilla. Aquello hizo que Naruto perdiera el poco autocontrol que le quedaba, y cerró los ojos para disfrutar un poco más del contacto de su piel contra la propia.

Hinata subió lentamente su otra mano hacia la mejilla contraria. Después, y para sorpresa de Naruto, comenzó a bajar lentamente, tanteando la piel con las yemas de sus dedos, como si buscara algo. El chico no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero dejó que ella siguiera, ya que no quería, ni podía detenerla.

Sin embargo, la magia desapareció, y Naruto abrió los ojos en cuanto sintió que las manos de Hinata llegarón a su cuello. Ahora comprendía que estaba buscando. Ella quería saber si llevaba la luna en cuarto creciente que él le había regalado, y por supuesto que la había encontrado, ya que ahora delineaba con sus dedos suavemente la cadena que la sostenía.

Ninguno fue capaz de decir nada. Pero, la mirada de Hinata se relajo, y una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Naruto entendió que en aquel momento todas sus mentiras se habían venido abajo, así que decidió dejarse llevar y tomarla por los antebrazos atrayéndola hacía su cuerpo.

Hinata agarro fuertemente la tela de su chaqueta y permaneció unos minutos con su cabeza colocada sobre su hombro.

— Nunca fuiste muy buen actor, ni mentiroso— susurró Hinata en su oído. Naruto sonrió tristemente, pero, no se atrevió a contestar en seguida.

— Esto no cambia nada Hinata — respondió el chico con voz ronca.

— Tonto— volvió a murmurar la Hyuga. Naruto se alejo de ella lentamente, y caminó hacia la ventana, pero, antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, volteó nuevamente en su dirección y la observó.

— E-Es una lástima que no quieras estar conmigo mientras consigo quitarme el sello — afirmó Hinata — pero en cuanto yo me libre del compromiso te estaré esperando, si quieres volver conmigo.

— ¿Me perdonarías? — preguntó Naruto con voz ahogada.

— Tú sabes que no hay nada que perdonar, te conozco demasiado bien— concluyó la chica con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Naruto salió por la ventana, y saltó hacía uno de los balcones cercanos. Hubiera querido guiar a Hinata hacía su habitación, pero sabía perfectamente que si alguien los veía, le traería problemas, así que decidió ir en busca de Gaara y obligarlo a volver con ella.

— Es un idiota. ¿Cómo se le ocurre dejarla sola en medio de la nada?, y después dicen que yo no tengo sentido común, ¡Ha! — murmuró molesto para sí mismo, mientras recorría la arboleda. En ese momento, una voz llamó su atención.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con que no es culpa suya? — preguntó Gaara gritando a todo pulmón. Naruto se alarmó y subió a un árbol para evitar que alguien lo viera.

Lentamente, y con la precisión que solo un ninja experimentado lograría, Naruto se acercó hacía el sitió del que provenía la voz, y lo que encontró allí lo confundió. Se trataba de Sasuke, quien hablaba con el Kazekague. No parecía una conversación normal, todo lo contrario, ellos estaban peleando.

Naruto nunca había visto a Gaara tan descompuesto, incluso le había gritado a Sasuke. El rubio trató de acercarse un poco más, pero aún así, no pudo escuchar la conversación de los dos shinobis.

Por un momento, Naruto pensó que toda aquella discusión se debía a la fallida misión de Sasuke, pero eso no tenía sentido, después de todo, lo que había ocurrido no era culpa del Uchiha.

— ¡Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos Uchiha! — gritó nuevamente Gaara.

— Déjeme en paz, yo no sabía qué reaccionaría de esa manera— se defendió Sasuke a todo pulmón.

— Sí alguien se entera, estoy acabado — vociferó el Kazekage.

— Entonces, es su responsabilidad no dejar que nadie se entere — respondió Sasuke gritando sarcásticamente.

Naruto no pudo escuchar más, ya que los dos ninjas bajaron el tono de su conversación. Pero, aún así, había algo que no le gustaba en todo aquello. ¿Por qué hablaban de un tema como ese por fuera de la sede del Raikage? Se suponía que Sasuke estaba en un viaje oficial, no había necesidad de esconder los detalles de su misión.

El Jinchuriki regresó al templo. Pero, de camino a su hotel, no pudo pensar en otra cosa más que en la conversación que había presenciado. Mientras lo hacía, otros recuerdos vinieron a su mente: las sospechas de Hinata, la reacción de Gaara a su insistencia por detener el matrimonio, la presión de las aldeas.

Naruto siguió caminando, y cuestionándose. ¿Sería posible que Gaara hubiera cambiado tanto? Sabía que el Kazekague haría lo que fuera por su aldea, incluso sacrificarse a sí mismo, pero, ¿sería capaz de traicionar a un amigo?

No, el nunca haría eso, a menos que hubiera algo más. Ese "algo" era Hinata, el realmente parecía estar enamorado de ella. Pero no parecía lógico, ni sensato que Gaara buscara ayuda en Sasuke, parecía como si su amigo estuviera perdiendo la cabeza.

— Él realmente quiere casarse con ella — susurró Naruto en voz alta mientras se detenía en la mitad de una calle completamente abarrotada.

— No interrumpa el paso— le dijo un transeúnte mientras lo quitaba de en medio.

Naruto continuó sin prestarle mucha atención a la gente que lo miraba. En ese momento, recordó que una vez, durante su entrenamiento con Jiraiya, le confesó a que le temía a la oscuridad cuando era pequeño, y que para afrontarlo solía cantar muy alto, tanto, que en ocasiones los vecinos le habían mandado a callar

Jiraiya sonrió y le dijo que los seres humanos eran extraños, y que las personas podían reaccionar de forma inesperada en situaciones que nunca habían afrontado.

"_oh muchacho, y eso que no has visto lo que la gente puede hacer cuando se encapricha con alguien; odio, amor, deseo, celos y codicia. Esos cinco son muy fuertes, aún más fuertes que el mejor de los ninjas. Escucha mi consejo, jamás confíes en el sentido común de las personas. Incluso aquellos que aparentan cordura estan completamente locos"_. En aquella ocasión, Naruto no entendió el significado de esas palabras, es más, pensó que su maestro se equivocaba, ya que él había visto shinobis (como Gaara) que parecían ser inmunes a este tipo de cosas.

Pero, Gaara jamás había estado en una situación como esa, nunca se había enamorado de una mujer que no le correspondía, quien además era una chica que representaría prosperidad y poder instantáneos para su aldea. "_Odio, amor, deseo, celos y codicia". _Jiraiya tenía razón, esos cinco eran más fuertes que todos los Kages juntos, y no había nada que pudiera asegurarle a Naruto que el poderoso Kazekage no había caído en el hechizo de esos cinco.

Naruto no podía entenderlo, en sus pocos años de vida, ya había cometido unas cuantas locuras por atraer la atención de una chica, pero nunca nada como esto. Y, por otro lado, estaba Sasuke, ¿qué interés podría tener en todo ese asunto? Hinata pensaba que él no era digno de su confianza, Naruto quería preguntarle la razón, pero no podía hablar con ella.

— Sakura…— murmuró el muchacho para sí mismo. Preguntarle a su amiga podría ser un arma de doble filo. Por un lado, estaba la posibilidad de que se ofendiera por desconfiar de Sasuke. Pero, por el otro, Hinata parecía confiar en ella, tal vez la pelirrosa estaba mejor informada del asunto.

— Le preguntaré— decidió Naruto emocionado. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, el rubio emprendió el camino hacia la posada.

Para cuando llegó al edificio, el sol se estaba poniendo detrás de las montañas. Naruto corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacía la habitación de la chica, y para su sorpresa, la encontró saliendo de ella.

— ¡Oh!, hola Naruto, ¿necesitas algo?, será mejor que hables rápido porque tengo que reunirme con Hinata — dijo la chica mientras cerraba su puerta.

— Sakura, necesito hablar contigo, creo que es urgente— murmuró el chico. El tono de voz de Naruto llamó la atención de Sakura, quién volteó, y lo miró a los ojos — ¿paso algo? — volvió a preguntar intrigada.

— Si — afirmó el rubio— pero preferiría contártelo en un sitio más privado.

Sakura y Naruto entraron nuevamente al cuarto, y el chico comenzó a narrar uno a uno los eventos de esa tarde, hasta que llegó a la conversación entre Sasuke y Gaara.

— No quiero dudar de Sasuke, pero, no puedes negar que hay algo muy raro en todo eso— concluyó Naruto.

— Sí, hay algo raro— murmuró la chica. Naruto se alarmó al ver que ella no lucía sorprendida.

— ¿tú sabías algo?

— Bueno… — comenzó nerviosa— en realidad no, pero Hinata y yo sospechamos que esto podría pasar— contestó Sakura.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? — preguntó el chico molesto.

— Oh, no, no me mires así. Hinata trató de avisarte, y tú te molestaste— se defendió la pelirrosa.

— sí, me moleste, porque pensé que eran acusaciones falsas, ella no lo conoce, pero tú sí. No sabía que tú también creías que Sasuke estaba ayudando a Gaara— gritó Naruto. Sakura se mordió el labio al escuchar aquellas acusaciones.

— Naruto, hay algo que debo decirte— empezó seriamente la kunoichi— desde hace unos cuantos meses Sasuke ha estado muy raro, creo que está desarrollando una especie de "envidia" o "celos" de ti.

— ¿De mi? — preguntó Naruto incrédulo.

— Sí, creo que está molesto porque él no puede volver a la aldea, y eso lo está volviendo loco. Pienso que se está obsesionando— dijo Sakura preocupada. Por su parte, Naruto parecía a punto de tener un ataque de ira.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó confundido— no entiendo, él tomo su decisión, yo no he hecho nada más que defenderlo. No puedo creerlo, sencillamente no puedo creerlo, debe tratarse de un error, Sasuke no haría algo así.

— Te equivocas Naruto — corrigió Sakura — Sasuke sería capaz de cualquier cosa por restaurar el nombre Uchiha.

Naruto se quedó pensativo, se recostó en la pared más cercana y cruzó los brazos.

— Aún así, no podemos acusarlo de nada, la verdad es que la conversación que escuché es muy ambigua— afirmó Naruto.

— Tienes razón, no sería justo acusarlo sin pruebas — respondió la chica maravillada de cuanto había madurado su amigo. En otra época, no hubiera dudado en sacar conclusiones precipitadas y armar un gran escándalo, pero esta vez se comportaba de una manera mucho más precavida.

— Naruto… voy a irme de viaje por algunos días, voy a ir a investigar qué es lo que está mal en el sello de Hinata.

— ¿No han podido quitárselo? — preguntó preocupado.

— No. Yo no le conté a Sasuke la verdad, le dije a que iba conseguir unas plantas que ayudaran a calmar el dolor de Hinata.

— Pero… — balbuceó la chica— hay algo que no entiendo, jamás le contamos nada acerca de los sellos, si estás tan seguro de que sabe la verdad, ¿cómo se enteraría? — Se preguntó Sakura. Naruto tomó una gran bocanada de aire, como si con ella adquiriera valor para afrontar lo que venía.

— Yo se lo dije— admitió.

— ¿Qué le dijiste? — preguntó de nuevo la pelirrosa.

— Todo lo que sabía acerca del plan de Hinata, yo fui quien lo arruinó- dijo el rubio preparándose para una bofetada, pero esta nunca llegó.

— Oh Naruto— suspiró Sakura hundiendo su rostro entre sus manos— ¿Por qué eres tan inocente? Lo que hiciste fue un error, pero no es prueba suficiente. Mientras estoy lejos, vigila muy de cerca a Sasuke- ordenó la kunoichi.

— Y a Gaara— completó el rubio.

— oh si— asintió la chica — aún no lo puedo creer, el Kazekague no es una de mis personas favoritas, pero nunca me imaginé que fuera capaz de aliarse con Sasuke.

— Aún no tenemos pruebas para acusarlos — respondió Naruto algo molesto al escuchar a su amiga decir aquellas palabras.

— No uses ese tono conmigo — le advirtió la chica — adiós Naruto, nos vemos en Sunakagure, pero asegúrate de no hacer nada estúpido en el camino— le advirtió Sakura, después, los dos amigos se despidieron con un abrazó.

— ah, se me olvidada— dijo Sakura antes de irse — sé toda aquella basura que le dijiste a Hinata para rechazarla, la sacaste de Icha Icha Paradise, ¿no es cierto?- preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— pues… puede ser- balbuceo Naruto mientras se frotaba la nuca - ¡un momento! ¿También lees esa clase de libros Sakura-chan? Yo solo lo hacía porque ero sennin me obligaba pero tu...

— ¡Cállate idiota! — le gritó, al mismo tiempo que le plantaba un ben golpe en la cabeza.

Naruto salió de aquella habitación y se dirigió a la propia sintiéndose inusualmente cansado, el día había sido largo y decepcionante.

— Hey dobe— lo llamó Sasuke.

— Hola Sasuke— respondió Naruto con una sonrisa fingida en los labios.

— ¿Quieres ir por un tazón de rammen? Yo invito — dijo el pelinegro. A Naruto le sorprendió aquella invitación, ya que su amigo era de aquellas personas que no hacían nada por nadie.

— Claro — exclamó el rubio sorprendido. Los dos chicos caminaron hacía un puesto de rammen, se sentaron y esperaron su comida.

— ¿ A qué se debe el honor de tu invitación teme? — preguntó Naruto sorprendido.

— A nada en especial, solo he notado que estas deprimido. Supongo que quería hacer algo bueno por ti.

— Gracias — respondió Naruto mientras tomaba un gran bocado de su plato.

— ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir así? — Preguntó Sasuke algo exasperado— ya olvídalo, es solo una tontería.

— ¿Hinata es una tontería?

— no, tu sabes a lo que me refiero, no es el fin del mundo, eventualmente tú estarás mejor, y todo volverá a ser como antes— afirmó Sasuke cruzándose de brazos. Normalmente aquellas palabras no habrían tenido efecto alguno en Naruto, pero, por los eventos del día, el chico sintió que su sangre hervía.

— eres un egoísta Sasuke. Tú dices que quieres que las cosas vuelvan a ser como eran antes, pero más bien lo que en realidad deseas es que todo sea como pudo haber sido si no hubieras cometido tantos errores, pues te tengo una noticia: yo no voy a limpiar tus desastres para siempre, incluso yo tengo límite - dijo Naruto. Sasuke se paró de su asiento con los ojos completamente rojos.

—¿Que sinifica eso? No te desquites conmigo - respondió Sasuke- sé que estas herido por lo que pasó con Hyuga, pero no tienes derecho a decirme todo aquello, sabes perfectamente lo que pasó con Itachi y mi Clan estuvo fuera de mi control.

— ¿Y Orchimaru y Madara? ¿También estuvieron fuera de tu control?- preguntó Naruto.

— Naruto, yo ya me arrepentí por eso, no es justo que me lo eches en cara.

— Puede que ya te hayas arrepentido de eso, pero, tú no aceptas tus errores Sasuke, menosprecias a todos quienes quieren darte una mano, eres un egoísta, y si sigues así, te vas a quedar solo. Tú dices que no necesitas a nadie, pero los dos sabemos que es mentira, todos necesitamos a alguien — concluyó Naruto. Después, el chico se levantó de su silla y se fue, dejando al Uchiha solo.

* * *

><p>En la aldea de Konoha, el reloj marcó las doce de la noche, pero la quinta Hokage no parecía tener la intención de interrumpir su trabajo, ya que tenía demasiados documentos por leer.<p>

De pronto, un ruido rompió su concentración. La Hokage se levantó, y tomo una de las lámparas junto a su escritorio. Tsuande recorrió los pasillos hasta el cuarto de archivo, algo le decía que encontraría al intruso allí.

— Sakura — llamó Tsunade — sal de ahí, sé que eres tú, te estaba esperando desde hace tiempo.

— Hola Tsunade-sama — saludo tímidamente la chica.

— ¿Cuándo llegaste a la aldea? — preguntó la Hokague.

— Hoy por la tarde. Pero comencé mi viaje ayer por la noche.

— ¿Viajaste sola? Es peligroso — la reprendió Tsunade

— No, recorrí la mitad del camino con una compañía de comerciantes, incluso me hice pasar por una civil— respondió nerviosa

— Muy inteligente Sakura. Me imagino que buscas esto — dijo la Hokage mientras le pasaba una serie de pergaminos. Sakura los abrió y los miró detenidamente.

— Son jutsus de la familia Hyuga, aquí está todo, incluso el sello de ave enjaulada de Neji — exclamó Sakura sorprendida.

— ¿Por qué me da esto Tsunade-sama? Pensé que venía a impedir que los consiguiera.

— Porque estoy segura de que no lograran quitar aquel sello— respondió la Hokage arrogantemente.

— No es cierto, mire estos movimientos, son difíciles, pero no son imposibles— contraataco Sakura.

— Aún así, no lo lograrán — respondió Tsunade sonriente. Sakura sintió ira al ver la expresión en el rostro de la quinta.

— No puedo creer que esté hablando con la misma persona que fue mi maestra- dijo Sakura sin poder contenerse.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó la quinta.

— Siempre pensé que usted era diferente, y que evitaría que todas aquellas intrigas políticas continuaran, intrigas como las que destruyeron la familia de Sasuke. Fue por eso que yo la seguí sin pensarlo dos veces Tsunade –sama— dijo Sakura emocionada. Pero La Hokage se puso roja por la ira y apretó los nudillos.

— ¿Tú que sabes mocosa egoísta? Yo estoy haciendo lo mejor por esta aldea.

— No es cierto — interrumpió Sakura — está haciendo lo más cómodo para usted misma. ¿No es verdad?

— claro que no, yo…

— Sí sensei. Yo me di cuenta desde que me enteré del compromiso. De seguro ya sabe que la familia Hyuga está harta de la separación de ramas, y que es cuestión de tiempo antes de que traten de unificarse. Probablemente, usted sabe que Neji y Hinata son los protagonistas en esta historia, así que pensó en una manera fácil y rápida de evitar una revuelta: sacar a Hinata del juego. Y no solo eso, supongo que quería matar dos pájaros de un tiro, ya que lograra una alianza fácil con Sunakagure — dijo Sakura.

— Esas son solo especulaciones tuyas — se defendió la Hokage.

— No lo son Hokague-sama. Usted está cometiendo un error. Puede sacar a Hinata del medio, pero los Hyuga seguirán luchando unificar las ramas, y, eventualmente usted tendrá que ponerse al frente de la situación. Y respecto a la alianza, las dos sabemos que eso no funcionará, la confianza se construye con el tiempo, esto no servirá de nada.

— Sakura…— trató de decir la Hokage.

— Ah, pero no se acaba ahí— prosiguió la chica— está Naruto, usted lo arruinará con esto.

— El es fuerte y…

— No— gritó Sakura — créame, no será lo mismo, el no quedará igual. Tsunade –sama, si perdemos a Naruto perderemos al que podría ser el mejor líder de Konoha. Recuerde a Jiraiya-sensei, y piense en usted misma, ustedes nunca pudieron superar sus pérdidas, incluso dejaron la aldea. Estoy segura de que Naruto no estará bien después de un fracaso como este— concluyó. Tsunade no respondió de inmediato, tan solo se quedó pensativa, y se sentó en una silla cercana.

— Será mejor que te vayas Sakura — le recomendó la quinta.

— Adiós Tsunade- sama— se despidió la kunoichi. Sakura se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse.

— Sakura — llamó nuevamente la Hokage. La chica se detuvo y, con dificultad, recibió en sus brazos un pergamino que su maestra le arrojó — toma esto, te será útil.

— ¿Qué es?

— Lo sabrás cuando lo leas, pero si le dices a alguien que te lo di, te acusaré de robo, y te podre en la cárcel yo misma.

— Si Hokage-sama — asintió la chica. Después, Sakura salió de la torre Hokage, y se internó en el bosque sin mirar atrás, cómo si temiese que Tsunade se arrepintiera. Finalmente, la kunoichi se detuvo completamente exhausta, y miró el pergamino que su maestra le dio, esperando encontrar el sello de la familia Hyuga en él, pero, para su sorpresa, lo que encontró fue la insignia Uchiha, al parecer, aquel documento pertenecía al clan de Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Bueno gente, eso fue todo, lamento mucho haberme demorado tanto, nuevamente les agradezco a todos los que me escribieron pidiéndome la conti. Ustedes saben cómo es esto, con lo del trabajo, el estudio y la familia…. ¬_¬ …. a quien trato de engañar ¬_¬…., la verdad es que mi novio y yo nos estamos recuperando de nuestra obsesión a "Avatar: La Leyenda de Korra" (la continuación de Avatar: el último maestro aire) , fue tan grave que ni siquiera he seguido las otras series que acostumbro ver leer , es demasiado buena para ser verdad TT_TT, si les gustó la leyenda de Aang les recomiendo que la vean, honestamente, lo que más me gusto fue ver una protagonista patea/ traseros como Korra, creo que estoy enamorada de ella _ . Pero, ahora que acabó la primera temporada puedo dedicarme de nuevo a mi amado fandom de Naruto que tenía tan abandonado.


End file.
